


Dear Blue

by nishimiyax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Heavy Description of Car Accidents, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slurs, Strong Language, Texting, They both meet on tumblr, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishimiyax/pseuds/nishimiyax
Summary: Keith is trying to lead the most normal life he possibly can. Get good grades, graduate High School, and make things easier for his struggling single Mother. Instead, he finds solace in a boy he met off of Tumblr.He gets mixed up into a life of messages, FaceTime calls, and late night chats. Before he knows it, he ends up falling for a stranger, and Keith is so whipped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is in _Italics_
> 
> Keith is in **Bold**

Sunday Afternoon

 

Keith was sketching on the floor in his room when he hears his phone buzz on his bed. For a split second Keith thinks it might be Shiro or maybe even Adam, but they’re both at football practice so it can’t be them. When Keith reaches up to check his phone he notices a notification for a message on his art Tumblr account, one in his inbox. That doesn’t make any sense, no one ever notices Keith’s art, let alone message him about it. It’s probably spam. 

 

(4:28) _Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I loved your Snowbaz commission for Valentine’s Day last week. The colours are so vibrant and pretty! You’re a really talented artist and I’m obsessed with your art. Keep up the good work!_

 

Keith sat there for a couple of minutes processing what just happened. He’s never been recognized for his art before, let alone praised for it. He checks the persons account and notices that they also like Carry On, along with a few other fandoms. Their entire blog is nearly full of fanfiction recommendations and reblogged art or edits. This persons URL makes absolutely no sense, what does sharpshooter even stand for? Maybe a fandom Keith isn’t a part of or a personal story of theirs. Regardless, Keith decides to follow them back so he can direct message them a response. He doesn’t like responding to inbox messages, he’d rather use direct message, not that he’s ever gotten the chance to do anything of the sort.

 

(4:42) **Hello… I noticed you sent a message to my inbox claiming that you liked my art and I wanted to thank you personally through dm. So, thank you for supporting my art.**

 

Can he get anymore awkward? Shiro always did say Keith needed to get better at his people skills. 

A few minutes later the stranger messaged him back.

 

(4:48) _Wow! I didn’t think you’d answer me back, let alone DM me. I’ve wanted to message you forever but I’ve only gotten the courage to do it today. Sorry that sounded creepy lol._

(4:51) **I’m happy you got the courage to message me today. It’s nice getting noticed for my fanart. And don’t worry, it’s not THAT creepy.**

(4:54) _Not THAT creepy?! Oh no, you’re totally freaked out. My life is officially over. My legacy will forever be that creepy person who messaged you._

 

Keith caught himself laughing at what the stranger said. Why is he laughing? He doesn’t even know this person. They could be an axe murderer for all he knows. Adam has given him the ‘beware of strangers on the internet’ talk more then once. Although, there isn’t any harm in it, it’s only one small crummy conversation. Keith glances at his phone again and notices he’s gotten another message. 

 

(4:56) _Oh shit gtg ___

__

__Keith looks at the message in alarm wondering what could’ve happened. He shakes his head and sighs, he needs to finish this piece before school starts tomorrow. He grabs his pen and gets back to work, forgetting the conversation ever happened._ _

__

__ Monday Night _ _

__

__For the first time all day Lance finally gets to rest. He threw his body on his bed and shoved his feet under his blankets. His Mom always tells him not to throw himself onto his bed like that, incase of damaging it but he does it regardless. He tucks his head under his pillow and shuts his eyes, feeling relief flood behind his eyelids. Just when he was getting comfortable he heard his phone go off on his bedside table._ _

__

__(9:23) **Hello**_ _

__

__He doesn’t recognize who it’s from until he realizes it’s a Tumblr notification. He quickly sits up to type a reply._ _

__

(9:24) _Hello Stranger! You won’t believe how stressful my day has been._

_  
_

__(9:26) **Oh? How stressful exactly?**_ _

(9:30) _Okay, so I woke up at the crack ass of dawn for one of my friends who needed a drive to school for cheerleading practice, she can’t drive and I’m the only one with my licence in our friend group. Basically, I got stuck driving her to school at 5:30 in the morning WITHOUT COFFEE. I went through the rest of the day at school tired and coffee less._

_  
_

__(9:32) **How could you possibly survive?**_ _

(9:33) _Shhhhh! I’m telling a story silly_

_  
_

__(9:34) **Wow, I think your creepy side is showing again.**_ _

(9:36) _And your rude side is showing :p_

_  
_

__(9:37) **You did not just use that**_ _

(9:38) _Let me finish!_

_  
_

__(9:40) **Fine, fine**_ _

(9:42) _So, when I got home there was a little surprise waiting for me in the kitchen._

_  
_

_(9:43) **Surprise?** _

(9:45) _Yes indeed, a very shit surprise. I walked through the door welcomed by the screams of my little siblings in the kitchen. Turns out there was a rat under my fridge and because my sister and I are the oldest we had to deal with it. So, for the last 6 hours I’ve been chasing a rat around my house with a broom while my mother shouted at me from the living room to hurry up._

_  
_

__(9:45) **That is one of the best things I’ve ever heard** _ _

(9:46) _Listen_

_  
_

(9:46) _It was very stressful_

_  
_

__(9:47) **Still doesn’t change my amusement**_ _

(9:48) _You. Are. Evil._

_  
_

__(9:49) **:p**_ _

__ Tuesday Afternoon _ _

__

(12:14) _Are you a guy or a girl?_

_  
_

__(12:17) **Nope, I am not answering that.**_ _

(12:19) _Oh, c’mon why not?_

_  
_

__(12:23) **Because I don’t favour death nor stalking**_ _

(12:24) _Even if I was a stalker, which I’m not_

_  
_

__(12:24) **Smooth**_ _

(12:25) _Shut up. Even if I was a stalker or murderer, how could I find you just from that knowledge alone?_

_  
_

__

__He has a point. There are billions of people on earth how could he possibly find Keith just from what side of the spectrum Keith resides on. There’s no harm in it, maybe now Keith can finally know more about this stranger he’s been talking to._ _

__

(12:26) _If it makes it easier for you, I’m a dude._

_  
_

__(12:33) **Dido**_ _

(12:35) _Huh?_

_  
_

__(12:36) **I’m a boy too**_ _

(12:37) _Oh! Cool. Yeah, I figured you might be. I didn’t want to assume anything though._

_  
_

__

__Keith felt himself smile. He was worried for a quick second that the stranger might be disappointed that Keith is a boy but he didn’t seem that way at all. He actually didn’t want to assume how Keith identified and that felt nice. It’s rare to have someone accept that he’s a boy so easily and quickly. Maybe telling this stranger his gender identity wasn’t such a bad thing after all._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are amazing! I posted Chapter one yesterday and currently this story already has 234 hits and 25 kudos! I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for this wonderful support.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined

Wednesday Morning

 

(5:40) _Good Morning stranger!_

(5:42) **What the fuck**

(5:43) **Do you have any idea how early it is?**

(5:45) _Trust me man, I know. My friend made me drive her to school for cheerleading practice again. She has it every Monday, Wednesday and Friday._

(5:46) **So, why exactly did you decided to wake me up?**

(5:48) _To keep me company until school starts! What are friends for <3_

(5:49) **I didn’t realize we we’re friends.**

(5:50) _OUCH_

(5:51) _We’re the best of friends!_

(5:52) **We met on Sunday?**

(5:53) _Exactly, that’s plenty of time to build a friendship._

(5:54) **No**

(5:54) _Yes_

(5:56) **Okay, I think I’ve had enough of you for now**

(5:57) _No, don’t leave me!_

(5:58) _We’re best friends_

(6:00) _You’re sleeping aren’t you?_

(6:05) _Traitor._

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

(1:24) _Hey, what’s your name?_

(1:30) **Nope**

(1:32) _Should’ve seen that coming_

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

Keith angrily fiddled with his iphone charger. He has to move it around so it can actually charge because his phone is about 6 years old. It’s a hand-me-down from his mom. Once his phone starts to actually charge he opens it up to look at his notifications. 

There are a couple from his mom telling him she’ll be home late, which isn’t a surprise. One text from Shiro, and a couple from Adam. However, whats got his full attention was the Tumblr notification. 

 

(3:35) _I’m sooooo bored_

 

Keith laughs. This guy really does make himself feel at home. They’ve known each other for three and a half days and he’s already casually messaging Keith like a friend. Unless maybe they are friends? 

 

(3:38) **What is it this time?**

(3:40) _I will act like I didn’t notice the sass in that message, Mister. My Coach is making me sit on the bench this practice. By the way, I play baseball. Are you impressed ;)_

 

Keith felt his face burn at what the he said. What is wrong with him? He doesn’t even know this guys name, let alone how old he is. 

 

(3:41) **Impressed about how you’re getting kept out of practice? Totally.**

(3:42) _Your sarcasm is on another level today_

(3:43) **Thank you, I am very much aware. I guess I just had a rude awakening this morning by a very annoying Tumblr mutual.**

(3:28) _Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures._

(3:30) **Why are you sitting on the bench anyway?**

(3:31) _……._

(3:32) _I may or may not have been talking to my friend Pidge who was watching practice instead of actually paying attention. Frankly, it’s her fault for distracting me._

(3:33) **Actually, kinda sounds like your fault**

(3:34) _Why do my friends keep betraying me?_

(3:35) **I don’t know, google it.**

(3:36) _You are on another level today_

 

Wednesday Night

 

(10:15) _OMG I CAME UP WITH THE BEST IDEA_

(10:18) **Here we go**

(10:19) _Trust me, you’ll love it_

(10:20) **I’m a little afraid but enlighten me with this idea of yours**

(10:23) _Okay! Since we don’t know each others names because SOMEONE won’t tell me, I thought we could use like nicknames for each other._

(10:24) **….That’s actually a good idea**

(10:25) _I know! Okay, what’s your favourite colour? Mine’s Blue_

(10:27) **What’s that got to do with anything?**

(10:28) _Answer my question!_

(10:30) **Okay fine. I like red I guess**

(10:31) **Now will you tell me what this is all about?**

(10:32) _Your nickname will be Red and mine will be Blue!_

(10:34) **I regret my decision.**

(10:35) _Fine, then tell me your name_

(10:36) **… no**

(10:37) _Red and Blue it is then!_

(10:39) **Why do I keep replying to you?**

(10:42) _Because I’m the best and you secretly enjoy my company_

(10:43) **Not likely**

(10:44) _Just you wait Red, you’ll consider me your best friend in no time_

 

Thursday Morning

 

Keith’s feet echoed in the hallway as he quickly made his way to Math class. He was up until one in the morning talking to Blue. Something about Blue’s many embarrassing family vacations, which Keith found very entertaining. His favourite story was the Orlando vacation, which involved a lot of arguments and vomit. He made it to class right before the bell rang and he could see his teacher give him a dirty look when he took a seat. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and his heart jumped expecting it to be Blue but instead, it was Shiro. 

 

(8:30) Why are you so late to class? You’re never late Keith.

 

Keith looks over to Shiro from across the classroom. He was staring over at him nervously. Shiro tends to worry about Keith. He returns his gaze to his phone so he can text his friend back. 

 

(8:33) **I was just up late sketching. Don’t worry about me.**

 

God, he hates lying to Shiro. He’s been there for Keith ever since they were children but, if Shiro ever found out about Blue, he’d make a fuss about it. Keith doesn’t even know what Blue is to him. Best not complicate it by getting his friends involved. 

 

Thursday Afternoon

 

“So, who’re you texting all the time Lance?” Lance looks up from his phone and looks directly at Allura. 

“It can’t be Hunk, Pidge or I because, we’re all here with you.” She tilts her head. Lance hates when his friends stick their noses in his personal life. 

Last year when Lance had a crush on Nyma his friends stole his phone and read all of their messages to each other out loud in English class. It was the most mortifying day of his life. They wouldn’t let him forget it for at least 6 months.

“No one you know. He’s an artist on Tumblr. I messaged him on Sunday to tell him how much I loved his art.” said Lance. 

“Wait that Snowbaz artist? The one you’ve been freaking out about for over a month?” Allura questioned. 

“Yes, that’s him” Lance felt his face heat up. He wasn’t freaking out over Reds art, he was merely appreciating it.

“Wait, if you messaged him on Sunday, then why are you still talking to him?” Of course, Pidge had break away from her nerdy science research to pester the living crap out of him. 

“I don’t know! He’s fun to talk to.” Lance exclaimed.

“Do you even know this guys name?” Hunk added. Now, Lance has all three of his friends ganging up on him. God really has it out for him today. 

“Well, no. I’m working on it.” Lance admits. He sees Pidge face palm from the corner of his eye, but he chooses to ignore that. 

“Lance, you can talk to your boyfriend as long as you want, just be careful.” Allura teased. Lances jaw drops and he dramatically slams his hands against the cafeteria table. He knows that his face is burning.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Lance notices a few kids glance their way but he doesn’t care. 

 

Thursday Afternoon

 

(3:00) _I wanna know your name_

(3:03) **Well, hello to you too.**

(3:05) _Can you give me at least a little clue about what your name might be? As much as I love calling you Red, my friends are making fun of me for not knowing your name._

 

Keith felt the school bus shake underneath him. He realizes that he wants to know more about Blue too. However, he can’t just tell him his name.

 

(3:07) **Okay, I’ll give you a clue.**

(3:08) _Really?!_

(3:09) **Yes, but after that you need to guess**

(3:10) _I am perfectly fine with that. It’s like a game! Give me that clue Red, my body is ready._

(3:11) **Never say that again.**

(3:12) **My name starts with a K**

(3:13) _Oh my God! I finally know something about you! Okay, let me guess…_

(3:14) _KAEDE!_

(3:15) **….**

(3:15) **Out of all the male K names….. You pick Kaede?**

(3:16) _I GOT NERVOUS OKAY?_

(3:17) _What about Kacey?_

(3:17) **Nope**

(3:18) _KYLE??_

(3:18) _KEEGAN?????_

(3:19) _KURT?!_

(3:20) **None of them I’m afraid.**

(3:20) **I’m limiting your guesses to twice a day.**

(3:21) _Damn it_

(3:22) _Can I have one more guess?_

(3:23) **Fine**

(3:25) _Okay hmmmm_

(3:26) _KIRK!_

(3:27) **Wrong, sorry Blue**

(3:28) _Well, I tried._

 

Friday Morning

(5:27) _Red!_

(5:28) _I just came up with the best song idea EVER_

(5:31) **No, go away.**

(5:32) _You cause me pain Red._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for the support and I'll try to get Chapter 3 out as quickly as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italic_
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Thank you all for the support on the last chapter! This chapter is twice as long as the last so I hope you all enjoy it!

Friday Morning

 

(8:45) **Did you seriously try and wake me up again this morning?**

(8:46) _In my defence, I wasn’t in my right mind. I was up all night._

(8:48) **Wait why?**

(8:49) _I started re watching Friends and I told myself that I’d only watch a couple episodes, but I ended up binge watching it until 3 in the morning._

(8:50) **Y’know, I want to be surprised but I’m not.**

(8:51) _It’s a natural mistake. Most people would binge watch Friends if given the opportunity._

(8:52) **I can’t say that I would**

(8:53) _Wait…. please tell me you’ve seen Friends_

(8:55) **Is that a bad thing?**

(8:55) _YES IT’S A BAD THING RED_

(8:56) _ARE YOU 70 YEARS OLD OR SOMETHING_

(8:57) **It came out before I was born so, no Blue I am not 70**

(8:59) _I’m unconvinced_

(9:01) _You need to watch it_

(9:02) **I’m at school**

(9:03) _Then watch it when you get home! I’m not going to allow one of my friends go through their whole lives never having seen Friends. It’s unacceptable, I won’t allow it._

(9:04) **Whatever you say Blue**

 

Friday Afternoon

 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Keith hears Shiro say behind him. 

Adam and Shiro take a seat across from Keith at the picnic table. Keith had just been messaging Blue about other shows he should watch. Apparently, The Office is something Keith needs to see. 

“Who’re you texting? You never use to use your phone and now you can’t put it down.” Shiro notes. Keith began nervously fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. His mom told him he does that when he’s stressed. Keith can’t keep lying to them, especially Shiro. Might as well get this over with. 

“Just someone I met on Tumblr.” Keith mumbles. 

Shiro and Adam take nervous glances at each other. Keith knows what they think about online friends. He knows they think it’s dangerous, but Blue isn’t dangerous, Keith knows that. 

“Have you told this person where you live or any personal information?” Adam questions. 

“Of course not. He’s just someone I like talking to.” Said Keith.

 

Keith has known Shiro for most of his life. They met through their moms because they went to College together. So, when Keith was little and his parents were busy with work Shiro’s mom would babysit him. They both met Adam in 8th grade when Adam transferred to their middle school from another state. Shiro already had an attachment to Adam the moment he met him, it just took him about a year to realize what it meant. They’ve been together for almost two years now and they are inseparable. He notices Shiro taking Adams hand under the table. Keith will never admit it but, he’s quite jealous of what they have together. 

“Just be careful okay?” Shiro warns. 

“I will, I promise.” Keith assures. He instantly saw some of Shiro’s worry cease from his body after Keith’s promise. 

“I’m sure whoever can get you to smile like that is someone really special.” Adam winked. Keith felt his whole body burn.

“Shut up.” He whispered and puts his face in his hands. He heard Adam laugh and felt Shiro’s warm hand touch the top of his head. 

 

Friday Afternoon

 

(4:15) **Man, Rachel is so spoiled. And why is Ross such an ass?**

(4:16) _Rachel changes throughout the series and becomes more humble. Ross… not so much lol_

(4:17) **This show is so old and the jokes really wouldn’t work today**

(4:18) **I love it**

(4:19) _I told you so!_

(4:20) **Yeah, Yeah**

(4:21) _First and foremost, I need to ask what your opinion was on that douche bag Paul_

(4:23) **Don’t even get me started!**

 

Friday Night

 

(7:56) _Hey_

(7:57) _Red_

(7:58) _Pay attention to meeee_

(8:10) _Okay, I know you’re seeing that I’m messaging you. Because it says that you’ve been active in the last hour._

(8:11) _RED!_

(8:13) **Oh my god what do you want now? I’m doing homework y’know**

(8:14) _Boooring_

(8:15) _Wait! I haven’t guess a name yet today_

(8:17) **I was hoping you’d forgotten about that**

(8:18) _I’ll never stop wanting to learn more about you Red_

 

Wait. What did he just say? That was weird wasn’t it. He really hopes Red doesn’t think Lance is a freak or anything. 

 

(8:20) **I like learning more about you too**

 

Lance sighs and feels a smile creep up on his face. Red is really great. Lance is happy they met.

 

(8:23) **However**

(8:24) **I expect better guesses tonight**

(8:25) _You’ll see. I’m gonna guess your name tonight and then you’ll have no choice but admit that I’m amazing and perfect in every way possible_

(8:26) **Whatever you say Blue**

(8:27) _Let’s see_

(8:28) **You’re looking at a baby name list online aren’t you?**

(8:30) _Nope._

(8:30) _Not at all._

(8:31) _Never._

(8:32) **Very convincing**

(8:33) _Okay! I have my guesses_

(8:34) _Prepare to be surprised because I have your name_

(8:35) **Sure you do**

(8:37) _KARL!_

(8:40) **No, Blue. No.**

(8:41) _I thought I had it this time!_

(8:42) _Then it’s definitely this one_

(8:43) **Is it though?**

(8:45) _Yes it is meanie_

(8:46) **Meanie? Are you 5?**

(8:47) _Yes Red, I am a 5 year old with a Tumblr account_

(8:48) _Now let me guess!_

(8:49) **Fine, fine. Dazzle me**

(8:50) _Ken!_

(8:52) **I’m honestly surprised that you haven’t gotten it yet. It’s actually a pretty common name.**

(8:53) _Well… you could always tell me_

(8:54) **Where’s the fun in that?**

(8:55) _You’re a masochist_

 

Saturday Afternoon

 

(10:20) _RED_

(10:21) **Um, yes?**

(10:22) _The craziest shit just happened_

(10:23) **Holy shit what did you do?**

(10:25) _You act like I do crazy shit every day?!_

(10:26) **No, but so far you seem to do something stupid everyday though**

(10:27) _I actually felt that burn_

(10:28) _But this didn’t involve me_

(10:30) **Oh?**

(10:31) _So, basically what happened was is that one of my best friends Allura (the one that I drive to cheerleading practice) turns out that her boyfriend Lotor had been cheating on her with someone else in our class._

(10:32) **Oh shit that sucks**

(10:33) _Yeah it really does. Allura got so pissed when she found out, she called him to meet her at the park and our whole friend group went with her for moral support. When we got there he walked over to us with the most douchy strut I have ever seen, and keep in mind that Lotor doesn’t know that she knows yet_

(10:35) _When he gets over to us Allura and Pidge created this scary little girl gang and started kicking the shit out of this dude, while Hunk and I stood back throwing shade. Allura literally grabbed her water bottle out of her bag, threw it in his face and called him a pig and just walked away like nothing happened_

(10:36) **Wow, this girl is such an icon**

(10:37) _She really is! Right now we’re hanging out at her house and I can hear her ranting in the kitchen_

(10:39) **Tell her I’m proud of her**

 

Saturday Night

 

(11:30) _Obviously, book 3 is the best part of Carry On_

(11:31) **No way! Book 4 is where the heavy plot comes in**

(11:32) _How do you not agree with me? You are a fake Snowbaz shipper_

(11:33) **I agree that chapter 61 is the best part of Carry On but as a whole I prefer book 4**

(11:34) _You’re such a fake fan…. Kameron?_

(11:35) **Nah, not even close**

(11:37) _Well, I tried_

(11:39) _OH FUCK_

(11:40) **??**

(11:41) _My moms car just pulled into the driveway. If she finds out I’m not asleep she’ll murder me!_

(11:42) **Good luck with that Blue**

(11:43) _Thank you Koby_

(11:44) **Haha yeah no**

(11:45) _Goddamn it_

 

Sunday Morning

(7:30) **Good morning Sunshine**

(7:31) _Whaf the fuk red_

(7:32) **A+ spelling Blue**

(7:33) _Shut the fuck up. Why are you messaging me so early? It’s Sunday you monster_

(7:35) **Thought I’d pay you back for those mornings you woke me up for no good reason.**

(7:36) _You’re evil_

(7:37) **Hey, at least I waited until 7:30**

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

(12:58) _What do you even look like?_

(1:03) **Why do you ask?**

(1:04) _Because I keep picturing you as a 70 year old man and it’s not doing well on my psyche_

(1:07) **Well, I’ve never described myself before but I guess I’ll try. I’m an average height probably around 5’9, I have pale skin, and purply grey eyes. My hair is black and reaches my shoulders. It’s kinda shortish in the front though, but it still gets in my eyes sometimes. I’m half Japanese and half caucasian. Oh, and I’m 17, not 70.**

(1:08) _Okay, first of all I’m taller then you so, I win. And secondly YOU TOTALLY HAVE A MULLET!_

(1:09) **I DO NOT**

(1:10) _Short in the front and long in the back. BUSINESS IN THE FRONT AND PARTY IN THE BACK_

(1:11) **SHUT UP I DON’T HAVE A MULLET**

(1:12) _YOU DO AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, FROM NOW ON YOUR NICKNAME ISN’T RED IT’S MULLET_

(1:13) **I hate you so much**

(1:14) _Those are some strong words Mullet_

(1:15) **Can you please shut up and give your description**

(1:16) _Anything for you <3_

(1:17) _I am a beautifully tan man. 6’4 and very muscular. Piercing blue eyes and gorgeous hair. The ladies love me._

(1:18) **What do you really look like Blue**

(1:20) _Fine, I’m 5’10, I have blue eyes and brown hair. I’m cuban and kinda skinny. And I’m 17 too_

(1:21) **Finally the truth**

(1:22) _Shut it mullet_

 

Sunday Night

 

(10:45) _Captain America is way stronger_

(10:46) **Sorry, Iron man is better**

(10:47) _Iron man without his suit is nothing_

(10:48) **You’re so wrong but, unfortunately it’s getting late and we both have school tomorrow**

(10:50) _Oh shit you’re right. My mom will yell at me like last night if she catches me awake again_

(10:51) _Goodnight Red_

(10:52) **Goodnight Blue**

 

Monday Morning

 

(9:00) _I hate Science class so much_

(9:03) **Why? Science is relatively easy**

(9:04) _Yes, when it’s not exam day_

(9:05) _Usually, I can just message you or play candy crush instead of paying attention but not on exam day_

(9:06) **Maybe just maybe, if you payed more attention in class, exam day wouldn’t be so daunting**

 

Lance begins to text Red back when he gets a text message all of a sudden. It’s from Pidge. He glares at the back of her head and begins to text her back. 

 

(9:06) _Stop texting your boyfriend Lance, it’s exam day idiot_

 

He rolls his eyes and notices that she’s turned around and is staring right at him.

 

(9:08) _For the last time Pidge, he’s just a friend._

(9:09) _Then why do you smile like a maniac when you talk to him_

(9:10) _I do not!_

(9:11) _No seriously, you do. You laugh out loud sometimes too._

Pidge is such a brat. He flips her the bird and she rolls her eyes, turning back her attention to whatever the teacher is saying.

 

(9:12) **??**

(9:13) _Shit, sorry Pidge was texting me_

(9:14) **Oh? What did she say?**

(9:15) _Something about paying attention cuz it’s exam day_

(9:16) **I have to say that I agree with her**

(9:17) _Pidge is the enemy Red!_

(9:18) **She’s still right**

(9:19) _I’m feeling so betrayed right now_

(9:22) _Red?_

(9:23) **Pay attention Blue**

(9:24) _Oh c’mon_

 

Monday Morning

 

Lance left that exam feeling absolutely defeated. There is no way he’s passed the exam and then he has to bring home another failed exam. The last thing he needs is to be an even bigger disappointment to his family. 

“How’d you do?” He felt Pidge breeze up against him. She’s looking up at him, wearing a sympathetic gaze.

“I fucked it up. What am I going to do for the actual test on Friday?” He slams his back against his locker. He hears Pidge sigh next to him and he glances over at her. 

“You could always come over and I can tutor you everyday after school until the test.” She mumbles. 

This is why Lance loves his friends, even though they irritate him most times. The biggest smile spreads across his face and he pulls Pidge into a hug. 

“Thank you so much Pidge!” Lance exclaims. 

“Thank me after you pass.” She grumbled pushing Lance off of her. 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

(3:58) **Hey, how did the exam go?**

(4:00) _Terribly, I defiantly didn’t pass but Pidge promised to tutor me after school until the test on Friday! She’s a science genius so it really depends on if I can focus._

(4:01) _I’m actually heading over to her house now_

(4:02) **That’s amazing**

(4:02) **Not for the failing exam but for the tutoring**

(4:03) _Thanks mullet_

(4:04) **Good Luck Blue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**

Monday Night

 

(6:30) **How did the tutoring session go?**

(6:32) _Other then Pidge yelling at me every 10 minutes to pay attention, I think it went really well. I might actually pass!_

(6:33) **That’s great Blue**

(6:34) **I’m proud of you**

(6:35) _You’ve never been proud of me before. I’m so honoured!_

(6:36) **I’m gonna be even prouder if you pass this test**

(6:37) _Is that a challenge Mullet?_

(6:39) **You bet it is**

(6:40) _You’re on Klaus_

(6:41) **We’ve already determined that I’m not a 70 year old man Blue**

 

Monday Night

 

(9:47) _So, picture this. A 10 year old me jumping on a trampoline with my older sister Veronica who was 12 at the time. We’re laughing and playing around. But, we decide to start pushing each other while jumping_

(9:49) **That’s never a good plan**

(9:52) _Spoiler alert, it really wasn’t. What happened was, that in midair we ended up smacking heads and falling onto our knees. Everything was all funny at the time and we started laughing but, I noticed a part of her bottom tooth was missing. Our mom grounded us for two weeks for not having supervision while on the trampoline. She made me pay her back for the tooth repair after I got my first job._

(9:53) **You keep surprising me with the amount of insane stories you had as a child.**

(9:54) _My life has been a rollercoaster of stupid choices_

(9:55) _Do you have any siblings Red?_

(9:56) **I’m an only child. But, I do consider one of my best friends like a brother.**

(9:57) _You guys must be really close then?_

(10:00) **We’ve known each other our whole lives. His mom babysat me a lot when my parents were at work. His family is like my second family.**

(10:01) _That’s really great Red_

(10:02) **He was a nervous wreck when I told him about you**

(10:03) _My friends just teased me when they found out about you_

(10:04) _But I’m lucky I have them_

(10:06) **Me too**

 

Tuesday Morning

 

Keith packed his bag with his text books and art supplies. He tied his hair up into a short ponytail and ran downstairs to catch the bus, grabbing an apple before leaving the house. 

“Keith, honey?” He hears his mom call from the living room. 

He puts his things by the door and follows his Moms voice. She probably just wants to give him a kiss on the cheek before school. When he gets to the living room he sees his mom sitting on the couch looking through envelopes and important work documents. Her eyes looked heavy, and her hair was thrown into a messy, greying bun. 

“What’s up Ma?” he asks. 

She looks up and gives him a warm smile. Keith notices that she’s wearing her shoes, even though she doesn’t start work for an hour. She gets up from her spot, fluffs up Keith’s hair and heads towards the front door to grab her things. 

“I’m driving you to school today sweetie.” She says. 

This can’t be good. His Mom only drives him to school if she needs to tell him something. As much as he loves his Mom, he’d rather skip the news and catch the bus. He throws on his winter jacket and grabs his things before following her out the door. He has to let his mom unlock the door from inside the car because it’s old and winter isn’t doing it any favours. They both sit in silence for the whole ride, he expects his Mom to casually bring up the bad news but she doesn’t. She parks in the school and Keith grabs his things and starts to leave but she grabs his arm, pulling him back in the car. 

“I need to tell you something before you leave.” She says. 

And here it is, the bad news. Last time, Keith’s Grandmother passed away and he can’t honestly think what could be worse then that but the nervous look his Mother is giving him is telling Keith otherwise. 

“Your Father has asked to see you.” She claims. Keith feels his stomach drop and his face drain of colour.

“He hasn’t seen you in two years. He and I both agree that it’s time the two of you started talking again.” She says. 

His Mom has been talking to his Dad? How could she do this to him? After everything that has happened, she’s seriously willing to speak to him again? Keith felt his throat clog and he clenched his hands into fists. He hasn’t been this angry since the last time he’s seen his Father. 

“Honey, this will be good for you. Can you do this for me Keith please?” She put her hand on his. He can’t look her, he feels too upset. He knew his eyes were watery. 

“I need to get to class.” He choked. 

He grabs his things and shuts the car door behind him, feeling the cold March air bite his skin.

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

(1:30) _Lance and I are studying at my house after school. Will you guys please come? I don’t think I can handle being alone with him for another day._

(1:31) _Rude!_

(1:32) _Did you just throw a paper ball at my head?!_

(1:33) **_Children, stop fighting._**

(1:34) **_And yes Pidge I’d love to come_**

(1:35) _Thanks Allura_

(1:36) **I thought you had cheerleading practice after school?**

(1:37) **_It was cancelled. Coach has the flu._**

(1:39) _I wish my coach would get the flu._

(1:41) _On Friday, he yelled at me and said that I was the worst Pitcher he’s ever taught when he knows I’m the best Pitcher this shit school has ever seen._

(1:42) _Even though at last years game you were too distracted flirting with Nyma then actually throwing a decent pitch_

(1:43) _You’re such a brat Pidge_

(1:44) **_Lance be grateful Pidge is helping you graduate._**

(1:46) _Yeah Lance_

(1:47) _I hate both of you_

(1:48) **_Hunk are you coming over for the study session?_**

(1:50) **Shay and I were supposed to get ice cream after school but she cancelled because her brother has some important soccer game**

(1:51) **So, I think I can make it**

(1:52) _Oh thank god, more people to keep Lance from falling asleep_

(1:53) _Screw you_

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

“Okay Lance, what object is smallest. A galaxy, a planet, a star or the universe?” Pidge questions. 

They’ve been going at it for an hour and Lance can feel his legs going numb. They’re all sitting on the floor in Pidge’s bedroom. They’re not allowed to use the living room because her brother Matt is tutoring some 9th grader in Math and he claimed it before they could.

“Man, I don’t know! A star?” He guesses. 

“Seriously Lance? It’s a planet.” Pidge rubs her eyes and glares at him. 

Allura is ignoring them and texting one of her cheerleader friends. Lance never understood why she likes Pidge, Hunk, and him, she’s way cooler then them but she insists on hanging with the three of them regardless. And hunk basically only came for the snacks because he’s devouring a box of crackers right now. 

Lance met Hunk first. They’ve known each other since diapers, they live next door to each other and that’s a recipe for friendship. He met Pidge in kindergarten when he pulled one of her pigtails during Lunch and he swears she’s hated him since. They all met Allura in 9th grade and she basically forced herself into their friend group with her contagious smile. Lance had a crush on her the first few months he knew her, not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

“So, Lance? Have you considered telling your family yet?” Allura asks. 

He knew this topic would come out eventually. Three months ago he told his friends that he was bisexual. Allura thinks it would be better for his mental health to tell his family and be open but Lance is afraid of their reactions. 

“I’ve considered it. I’m just not ready. I will be one day, just not now.” He says.

“That’s perfectly fine Lance, just talk to us if you’re ever feeling claustrophobic at home. You could always stay at mine for a bit.” Hunk says.

Man, he loves the big guy.

“I have a friend on the football team who came out at the beginning of last year to his family. They were pretty religious and it was hard at first but they eventually accepted him.” Said Allura.

“As sweet as this little bonding session we’re having is right now, Lance needs to study.” Pidge says. 

Lance groans into his hands when Pidge begins to name off more science questions. 

 

Tuesday Night

 

(7:15) _Hey mullet boy_

(7:16) **Oh, hi**

(7:17) _You okay?_

(7:18) **Yes, just tired**

(7:19) _Long day?_

(7:20) **I suppose**

(7:21) **I’m fine though. How was your tutoring session?**

 

Lance stares at his phone screen. Red seems off today. Something must’ve happened but he doesn’t want to force him to talk. He hopes he’ll be okay. 

 

(7:23) _It went good! All of my friends joined this time even though it was only Pidge and I working._

(7:26) _But Allura said something that made me think_

(7:27) **Wow, she’s a miracle worker**

(7:28) _And you are a dick_

(7:30) _Seriously though. She asked when I was going to come out but, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that._

(7:31) **You’re gay?**

(7:32) _Bisexual actually_

(7:32) _You didn’t know?_

(7:33) **I had an idea that you might be but I wasn’t sure**

(7:34) **Thank you for telling me**

(7:35) **In my opinion, you should come out when you feel it’s right and safe for you. If you never want to come out, that’s fine too. It’s really up to you.**

(7:36) _Thank you Red_

(7:37) **No problem Blue, I’ve been there.**

(7:38) _You have?_

(7:41) **I was terrified to come out as transgender to my mom, let alone as a gay guy too. But, my Mom accepted me and told me I should do what makes me happy and be myself. However, being in the closet and worrying about what my Mom would think of me was really hard, so I get where you’re coming from.**

(7:42) _I’m happy you came out Red_

(7:43) _Thanks for being awesome_

(7:45) **You’re the awesome one Blue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm finally getting more into the story!  
> Thank you again for the amazing support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> We hit 50 kudos and 500 likes! Here's an extra long chapter for your amazing support!

Wednesday Morning

  
(10:20) _Red!_

(10:21) _Ahhhhh! It’s so goo_ d

(10:22) **What’s good exactly?**

(10:23) _The fanart you posted on Tumblr!_

(10:24) _It’s so pretty!_

(10:25) **Thank you Blue**

(10:26) **But it’s not that amazing**

(10:28) _Are you kidding?! Your art is always good. The shading, the detail, and the way the colours always match how the character is feeling. Your art blows me away every time Red, you’re really talented._

  
   Keith’s heart was beating in his throat. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror in the school bathroom. His hair was a mess and his face was red on his cheeks, nose and ears. He could see that the pupils of his eyes were enlarged, and his hands are jittery.

   What’s wrong with him? It was just a complement. He gets complements from Shiro and his Mom all the time so, why does this feel so different? It’s just Blue. He’s Keith’s friend, nothing more.

  
(10:32) **You’re sentimental today**

(10:33) _Nothing wrong with that! I want to make you feel proud of your talents. What are friends for?_

  
Keith felt his gut fill with disappointment. He shouldn’t feel disappointed to be Blue’s friend, that’s a good thing. So, why does Keith want to be something special in his eyes? He can’t like Blue. He doesn’t even know him, he’s never even seen him. However, it feels like his heart won’t stop tugging him towards him and it feels like this feeling won’t go away anytime soon. Keith is screwed.

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
(2:00) _I’ve gathered you all here today to talk about the Red situation_

(2:01) _Oh god, not about your online boyfriend again_

(2:02) _He’s not my boyfriend Pidge_  

(2:03) _Really? Because you sure talk about him like he’s your boyfriend_

(2:05) _“Oh guys, do you think Red will find this funny? I need to tell Red about this later. Did you know Red likes Marvel too!”_  

(2:06) _Shut it Pidge! For the last time he’s my friend_

(2:07) _**Whatever this person is to Lance, it doesn’t matter**_

(2:08)  _ **Why’re we here to talk about him?**_

(2:10) _Yeah we could just talk about this after school_

(2:11) _Allura won’t be able to be there because of practice and Hunk is going on a date with Shay_

(2:12) _And I trust their opinions too much_

(2:13) **Aw! Thanks man**

(2:14)  _What is it this time Lance? Are you conflicted on what kind of complement you should give him today?_

(2:15) _You are so dead to me_

(2:16)  _ **Guys… we’re here for a reason remember?**_

(2:17) _Thank you Allura_

(2:18) _I’ve decided to confined in all of you because I need a little help figuring out Reds real name_

(2:19) **Have you looked at those baby name lists online?**

(2:20) _Yes! I’ve tried so many names. All I know is that it starts with a K_

(2:21) _**Ken?**_

(2:32) _Not it_

(2:33) _Kyle?_

(2:34) _Tried it_

(2:35) **Kurt?**

(2:36) _Nope_

(2:37) ** _You’ll get it eventually Lance, just keep guessing_**

(2:38) _Easy for you to say when you aren’t the one guessing_

(2:40) _Lance, we have better things to do then help you with your online boyfriend drama_

(2:41) _I’m so done_

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
   Home has been tough. Keith’s been avoiding his Mom every chance he can get but it’s kind of hard when they live together. It’s not like he wants to avoid her. He just doesn’t want to talk about him again.

   Keith stares up at the water damaged bedroom ceiling. The silence of the house feels stiffing and cold. He prefers it when his Mom is home but as he said earlier, it’s not really nice having her around lately. Ever since his Dad left, his Mom has been working extra hours at work to pay for the food and bills, something his Dad should be helping with.

Suddenly, Keith hears his phone vibrate in his bag taking him out of his depressed state. He reaches into his bag and opens it up to find a text from Shiro.

  
(4:30) Wanna come hang out with Adam and I down at Diary Queen?

  
   Adam works there after school three times a week and Shiro always comes to keep him company. Keith doesn’t want to go but, he knows that if he doesn’t Shiro will worry again and just drop by his house anyway.

  
(4:34) **Alright**

(4:35) **Be there in 15**

(4:36) Want me to come pick you up?

(4:37) **It’s okay, I’ll take the bus**

  
   By the time Keith gets outside, he shoves his earbuds into his ears and walks to the bus stop allowing the music to drown his obsessive thoughts.

   The March wind was bitter and rough cutting through the trees and town houses. Keith bounced his leg nervously awaiting the bus to arrive. Once it did he paid the bus driver and took a seat up front. He opens up his phone to check his notifications and smiles when he sees one from Blue.

  
(4:40) _What’s up Kieran_

(4:41) **Still a hard miss**

(4:42) _Don’t be rude Kurtis_

(4:43) **Sorry Blue**

(4:44) **Still wrong**

(4:45) _I’m starting to feel disappointed in myself the more I get your name wrong_  

(4:46) **The time will come when you’ll get it correctly**

(4:47) _Yes but Red, I am not a patient person_  

(4:48) **I can tell**

(4:49) **Listen, I’m on the bus to meet up with a friend at Diary Queen so I might just stop answering you back**

(4:50) _That’s fine but it’s March….. And you’re meeting up at a Diary Queen?_

(4:51) **My friend works there and no one comes in March (obviously) so we have the whole place to ourselves**

(4:52) **Okay I’m here**

(4:52) _See ya Red. Have fun with your frozen treats_

(4:43) **Talk to you later Blue**

  
Keith shoves his phone in his pocket and got off the bus. When he gets in the building his prediction was right, they were the only three inside. Adam sat on the counter next to the register and Shiro was lounging on a near by chair. Shiro smiles when he sees Keith and gestures a seat next to him.

“So, what were you two talking about?” Keith asks.

“We were just chatting about practice yesterday.” Adam mentions.

Their school starts outdoor sports pretty early after winter. Something about getting ahead of the competing schools. It’s okay though because the snow starts to disappear late in February around here anyway.

A man and what Keith can assume is his daughter came into the shop. Adam jumps off of the counter to start asking them their orders.

“Hey, you seem a bit off.” Shiro says.

Keith turns towards Shiro and he can already tell that his Mom told Shiro’s parents about his Dad. Keith sighs and throws his feet up on the windowsill.

“Just my Dad, he wants to see me again.” He spits out.

“What are you going to do?”

“Hopefully ignore it until it goes away.” Keith admits.

“Keith, you can’t do that. He’s your Dad. Don’t you think it would be a good thing to start a conversation. You were so close to him when we were little.” Shiro says.

He hears a small giggle behind him and he turns around to see the Father handing his Daughter a Sunday. He kisses her on the cheek, thanks Adam and Keith watches the pair leave the shop. His heart feels heavy. Keith’s Dad would buy him ice cream and hand it to him the same way that Father did. But, they can never go back to how they were.

  
Wednesday Night

  
(8:30) _Hey buddy!_

(8:31) _How was Diary Queen?_  

(8:32) **Still cold and empty**

(8:33) _Sounds like Pidge_  

(8:34) **How was the Tutoring?**

(8:35) _She hit me_

(8:36) _Three times_  

(8:37) _But I think I’m actually understanding it now_

(8:38) **That’s amazing Blue**

(8:39) **You think you’ll be ready for Friday morning?**

(8:40) _I think so!_

(8:41) _It’s all thanks to Pidge but don’t tell her I told you_

(8:42) **I don’t think I could if I wanted to**

(8:44) _Trust me, you don’t want to_  

(8:45) **If she annoys you so much, why are you friends with her?**

(8:47) _She’s the glue that holds us all together. When shit goes down, we’ll be very thankful to have Pidge_

(8:48) _And I think I annoy her more then she annoys me. I love her even though she’s an evil gremlin_  

(8:50) **Your friends sound very interesting. I can hand you that.**

(8:51) _You don’t even know the start of it_  

(8:53) _So, Pidge is this 5 foot tall genius with an attitude. Hunk is this big lovable giant who by the way makes the best food and gives the best hugs. Allura is just too cool for us._

(8:54) **They sound like a rowdy bunch**

(8:55) _What are your friends like?_  

(8:56) **Well, Adam is the one who works at Diary Queen and he’s dating my other friend Shiro. They’re both on the Football team together. Adam is really into the idea of joining the airforce after we graduate.**

(8:57) _Does he give you free ice cream?_  

(8:58) **Occasionally**

(9:00) _Good man_

(9:01) **I don’t like ice cream though**

(9:03) _EXCUSE ME YOU WHAT?!_

(9:04) **It’s really not that abnormal Blue**

(9:05) **I used to when I was little but as I've gotten older I just don’t anymore**

(9:06) _WHY??? EXPLAIN THIS TO ME_

(9:07) **It’s too cold**

(9:08) _THAT’S THE POINT_  

(9:09) _I am disgusted_

(9:11) _I’m so disappointed Red_  

(9:12) **Has anyone ever told you that you’re a drama queen?**

(9:13) _Many times yes and they’re all lying_  

(9:14) **Sure they are**

(9:15) _What about your other friend? What’s he like?_

(9:16) **He’s the one I consider family. His name is Shiro. He and I have been through so much together that I can’t picture my life without him. He’s very protective and overbearing sometimes but despite that he’s my best friend.**

(9:17) _They both seem great_  

(9:18) **Yes they definitely are**

  
Friday Morning

  
   Lance nervously played with his fingers in his lap waiting for his science teacher to arrive. He wishes he can text Red but he’s busy with his own test. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out.

  
(9:00) _You ready?_

(9:01) _I don’t know. I’m nervous._

(9:02) _You’ll do fine_

(9:02) _We went over everything_

  
   The teacher walked into class and started passing out the tests. He notices Pidge turn around and give him a thumbs up. He returns the gesture. He flips over his sheet and reads the first question. He knows the first one and the second one too! He knows almost all of these questions. He smiles and starts writing out the answers.

  
Friday Morning

  
(10:30) _Red! I did it!!_

(10:31) _I think I passed!_

(10:34) **I’m so proud of you Blue!**

(10:35) **When’re you going to get the results?**

(10:37) _Monday morning_

(10:38) _For once I’m not anxious to see the results because I know I passed_

  
Lance catches Pidge by her arm as she’s leaving class. She smiles at his obvious overjoyed expression.

“So, how did it go?” She asks.

“I think I passed! Thank you so much!” He throws his arms around her once again and for once she doesn’t pull away from him.

The bell rings telling them to get to their next classes

“What do you have next?” Pidge asks.

“English and it’s half way across the school. Shit.” Lance give Pidge one last hug and runs to his next class.

  
Friday Night

  
“I’m home!” Lance calls out and shuts the front door behind him.

“How was your day Mijo?” His Mother appears from the kitchen.

Lance walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He takes a seat at the island and his nose fills with the delightful smell of his Mothers cooking.

“It was really good Ma. I think I passed my science test!” He smiles.

His Mother beams at him and wrapping her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. She pulls back and takes his face in her hands.

“That’s amazing Lance! We’ll tell your Father at dinner. He’ll be so proud of you.” She pulls back and returns to the stove.

“Now go wash up before Dinner.” She says.

   Lance nods and runs upstairs to clean up. After Lance showers, he has some time left before supper so he heads to his room so he can text Red. He flops down on his bed and opens his messages.

  
(5:15) _Mom’s making dinner and I get to have extra tonight because I might have passed my test_

(5:17) _What are you having for dinner Mullet Boy?_

(5:18) **I’m making some spaghetti**

(5:20) _Ooo I didn’t know you could cook. How come your mom isn’t making supper?_

(5:21) **My Mom works late**

(5:22) _Oh really? What about your Dad?_

(5:26) _Red?_

(5:27) **Sorry I was busy chopping onions**

(5:28) **My Father isn’t in the picture**

(5:29) **It’s okay, my Mom’s all I need**

  
   Lance can’t imagine not having his Dad around. He and his Father don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things but he’s still family. But, Red seems to have a lot of support from his Mother, which is a relief. Lance just wishes he wasn’t alone for dinner.

  
(5:30) _I’m happy you and your Mom are close_

(5:31) _And I bet your cooking is to die for_

(5:32) **Thanks Blue but it’s just spaghetti, I’m not a master chief**

(5:33) _You are in my eyes Red_

  
Friday Night

  
“Good job Lance! I’m proud of you son.” His Father clapped his hand on his shoulder.

They all sat together at the dinner table. They were eating stake tonight. He could hear his little brother chewing from across the table, he’s six so he can get away with it.

“Thank you Dad. And Ma the food tastes amazing!” Lance’s siblings also complement their Mother, including their Father.

“So, Lance, when are you going to bring a girl home huh?” His Dad jokes.

   Lance can feel his shoulders stiffen. He hates talking about relationships and girls with his family because it aways feels like a lie. He forces a smile onto his face and laughs along with his Dad.

“Lance couldn’t even get a girl if he tried.” Veronica mocks. Lance kicks her leg under the table and she kicks him back. Just your average brother and sister argument.

“What about you ‘Ronica? You’ve been in college for almost a year and you still don’t have a boyfriend.” His little sister Bella points at her.

   Veronica’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and everyone begins to tease her. Lance is just happy the attention is off of him. He sits back and finishes his dinner.

 

Saturday Morning

  
    _The lucent April sun peeked through the lavender drapes in his Fathers office. Keith sat on the floor with his stuffed toy lion. His hair was a little longer back then and his knees were scrapped from his many adventures playing with Shiro in the streets of their town. He was wearing his favourite power rangers shirt, the one with the extra long sleeves and the little hole in the elbow._

    _His father had always wanted to play piano professionally. However, he had children too young. He got his Mother pregnant in their last year of high school and after that he had to grow up quicker then most 17 year old boys had to. Because of that, he gave up on pursuing his dream and became a firefighter. When Keith would ask why he gave up everything, his Father always gave the same answer._

_“You.”_

_He’d smile and scoop him up in his arms. They’d dance around the room singing old songs from the 90s and talk about stories from his grandparents time. They’d play games on his old cream coloured couch under the window. Keith’s favourite game was the claw because his Dad would always kiss his nose after they played._

_That day, his Dad was sitting at the piano playing a piece so beautiful Keith felt himself dozing off to sleep. On his desk there were school pictures of Keith on his first day of Kindergarten, his Dad was so proud he bought every size and framed them. His face was clean shaven and he held a healthy glow. His clothes fit him properly and his head held the same mop of brown hair that Keith loved to play in._

_This was before everything happened. Before he went away. Before he changed._

_“Are you sleepy Kitty Kat?” It was a nickname that his family gave him when he was born._

_His father bent down and picked Keith up, placing him under the piano with his Lion. He’d always do this when Keith was tired. He’d play for him until he was lulled asleep. He felt himself drifting closer and closer to sleep as his father played. After a couple minutes he heard his Dad crawl under the piano, pulled Keith against his chest and he’d fall asleep listening to the song of his Fathers heartbeat._

Saturday Morning

  
   Keith woke up in a cold sweat. He could tastes salt in his mouth, his eyes were sticky and wet. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, holding himself just like his Dad used to listening to the to the rhythmic rain hitting his windowsill. He dreaded the next few hours of the sleepless night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out late everyone! I injured my finger pretty badly so I was held up at the clinic all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

Saturday Afternoon

  
(11:40) _Good Morning Mullet_

(11:43) **Blue, it’s almost noon**

(11:44) **Did you just wake up?**

(11:45) _Its Saturday_

(11:46) _I would’ve woken up later if my little sister didn’t throw a book at my head_

(11:47) _Did you sleep well?_

(11:49) **Not really**

(11:50) **Just one of those nights**

(11:51) _Mood_

(11:52) _Sleepless nights suck_

(11:53) _If it makes you feel better my little brother is forcing me to watch a Pixar movie marathon with him_

(11:54) **Definitely makes me feel better**

(11:55) _At least we’re starting with Toy Story_

(11:57) _Which is my favourite Pixar film_

(11:58) **It is a classic. Wall-E is my shit though**

(11:59) _I FORGOT ABOUT THAT MOVIE_

(12:01) **I’m disappointed in you**

(12:02) **It’s possibly one of the best animated films that is set in space**

(12:03) _I know I am so sorry Red_

(12:04) _I’m disappointed in myself too_

(12:05) _I’ll add it to the marathon list_

(12:06) **You better**

 

Saturday Afternoon

  
(3:30) _I’m crying in the club_

(3:31) _They just had to kill Nemo’s Mom_

(3:32) **That’s not even the saddest part of the movie**

(3:33) **Remember when Marlin finds Nemo?**

(3:35) _SHUT UP I’M GONNA CRY AGAIN_

(3:36) **Have you seen the sequel?**

(3:38) _Yes, I have two little siblings of course I’ve seen it_

(3:39) **Remember when Dori reunites with her family?**

(3:40) _STOP MAKING ME SUFFER_

  
Saturday Night

  
(5:20) _I forgot how pretty the animation is in this movie_

(5:21) _Oh god, I’m old_

(5:23) **I’ll never shame anyone for praising Wall-E**

(5:24) **The art and animation is even prettier when he gets into space**

(5:25) _Space makes everything better_

(5:26) _Have you seen Star Wars?_

(5:27) **Blue**

(5:28) **I live for Star Wars**

(5:30) _It’s the best!!_

(5:31) **Isn’t it?**

(5:32) **How do you feel about Star Trek?**

(5:33) _Now we’re speaking my language_

  
Saturday Night

  
(6:40) _Red_

(6:41) _I’m sobbing_

(6:42) _It was so good_

(6:43) **I’m happy you enjoyed it Blue**

(6:44) **What’s next on the list?**

(6:45) _Coco_

(6:46) **Oh shit**

(6:47) **Good Luck**

(6:48) _I’ll need it_

(6:49) _My body won’t be able to produce that many tears_

(6:50) _I’ve seen it like 10 times and I keep crying_

(6:52) **I didn’t cry after I watched it or any other movies for that matter**

(6:43) _How?!_

(6:44) **I don’t know! I get sad but I never cry**

(6:45) _But, it’s Pixar_

(6:46) **I know Blue**

(6:47) **I’ve tried**

  
Saturday Night

  
(9:30) _My Mom finally got him asleep_

(9:31) _I am never having children_

(9:32) _I mean I am but not as many as my parents did_

(9:33) **How many siblings do you even have?**

(9:36) _Well, only four of us still live at home. My older sister who’s 19, my little sister who’s 12 and my little brother who’s 6. However, I have another sister who moved out last year. She’s six years older then me. I also have like a million cousins too._

(9:37) _Holidays are a nightmare_

(9:38) _Imagine 100 people in one tiny house and about 20 kids running around_

(9:40) **That sounds terrifying**

(9:41) **During the Holidays, it’s just my Mom and I. Shiro’s family comes over to visit sometimes but usually it’s just the two of us.**

(9:42) _Have your Grandparents passed away?_

(9:44) **No, I don’t think so. I’ve never met my Mom’s parents. She says they disowned her after they found out she was pregnant with me. They didn’t take the whole teenage pregnancy thing well. My Dads parents live across the country but they send gifts.**

(9:45) _My Dads parents died a couple years ago and my Moms Father died last summer but we still have my Abuela._

(9:46) _I love her but she’s a terrifying woman_

(9:47) _She lives with my Uncle but apparently she wants to move in with us next summer because my Uncle has no kids and she wants to be with her Grandchildren. She also calls him a lazy son who’s too busy with work to spend time with her._

(9:49) _She’s a charming woman_

(9:51) _Red?_

(9:53) _Sleep well Buddy_

  
Sunday Morning

  
   Keith sleepily makes his way downstairs for breakfast. He usually pours himself a bowl of cereal every morning but the rare smell of bacon overwhelmed his nose. His Mom must have a day off today, which makes the whole ignoring her thing difficult. When he makes his way into the kitchen his Mom looks up from the pan and gives Keith a careful smile.

“Take a seat at the table honey. It’s almost ready.” She says. Keith makes his way over to the table and takes a seat facing his Mom. The table was nicked and busted over the years of using it. His Dad built it out of old ply wood he found on the side of the road during a drive to New York.

“Did you sleep well?” His Mom asks him. She carefully places the bacon and eggs onto plates.

“Um yeah, better then yesterday.” He mumbles. She places a plate in front of Keith and he starts picking away at his food.

After spending a couple of minutes in silence his Mother speaks up.

“Your Father called again.” Keith felt his whole body stiffen. He slowly placed his fork down and looked down at his lap.

“I know you’re angry at him Sweetie. I was too for a really long time, but he’s trying. I think he’s better now.” She reaches over the table gesturing for his hand. Keith felt his throat swell up and years of anger bubbling in his stomach.

“He’ll never change Mom. Every time he comes back into our lives, his therapist or parole officer or whoever the fuck always say that he’s better. How many times have they let us down with those comments? I’m not going to let myself get disappointed again.” He shouts.

   He heard his Mom take a shaky breath and pull her hand away. She grabbed their plates and put them away in the sink. Keith looks up at her, her hands were gripping the sink and her back was facing him.

“It’s not easy for me either Keith. All I know is that your Dad loves you, so much. He has a problem honey. We need to be there to support him and help him through it. Addiction is a life long disease.” She chokes out.

   Keith knows that his Mom is crying. He hates making her cry but he can’t face his Dad again just to be disappointed. He doesn’t hate his Father, he’s afraid of getting his hopes up again.

  
Sunday Afternoon

  
(12:03) _I almost broke my finger_

(12:04) **Excuse me, what?**

(12:05) _You heard me_

(12:06) _I almost broke my finger_

(12:08) **How exactly?**

(12:11) _Here’s what happened, every year my Mom uninstalls the heater in her room when it starts getting warmer outside. She asked me to help her because my Dad isn’t home, so of course like the amazing Son I am, I said yes._

(12:13) _My Mom and I aren’t handy at all so she was reading the instructions as I was trying to figure out how to take this damn thing off the wall. Finally, we were down to the last step and stupidly I put my hand under the heater as I was unscrewing the thing off the wall and it literally fell right on my hand. I stood there in shock and I seriously thought my finger was broken, turns out it was just bloody._

(12:14) **That must’ve hurt**

(12:15) **It was still dumb though**

(12:16) _Why must you hurt me like this_

(12:17) _I’m sitting on the couch with a frozen bag of corn on my hand and my little sister won’t stop making fun of me._

(12:19) **How will you ever survive?**

(12:20) _Shut it Mullet_

(12:21) **Nope sorry didn’t hear you**

(12:22) _THESE ARE MESSAGES_

(12:22) _YOU CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING_

(12:23) **You make teasing fun**

(12:24) _Y’know most people wouldn’t put up with your sass_

(12:25) _I guess I’m not most people_

(12:26) **You definitely aren’t most people Blue**

  
Sunday Afternoon

  
(2:15) _**Keith what is going on between you and this Blue guy?**_

(2:16) **What do you mean? Nothing is going on between us**

(2:17) _**Bullshit**_

(2:19) Adam, Keith’s personal life has nothing to do with us

(2:20) Are you being careful though?

(2:21) **Yes Shiro**

(2:22) **Blue is actually my age so there’s nothing to worry about**

(2:23) _**Now it all makes sense**_

(2:24) _**You’re in love with him**_

(2:26) **I AM NOT**

(2:27) **HE’S MY FRIEND**

(2:28) _**Keith I can feel you blushing through my phone**_

(2:29) **I am not blushing. I don’t blush**

(2:30) Adam leave him alone

(2:31) And Keith, I want to meet him before the two of you start dating

(2:32) **Why is the world against me today?**

(2:33) _**I’d love to continue this lovely conversation but my Grandma’s gonna kill me if I don’t go get the groceries**_

_Adam W. left the chat_

(2:35) You okay Keith?

(2:36) You seem a bit off again

(2:37) Is it your Dad?

(2:38) **I guess it is a bit**

(2:40) **More then anything though, I had a fight with my Mom**

(2:41) What happened?

(2:42) **She asked me to see him again**

(2:43) **I got angry at her**

(2:44) **What do you think I should do?**

(2:45) It’s up to you Keith

(2:46) I think you should do what feels right

(2:47) **That doesn’t make it easier**

(2:48) **A part of me wants to see him again but a bigger part of me is scared to be disappointed**

(2:49) Your Mom told mine that apparently he seems a lot better

(2:50) **He seemed better last time too**

  
Sunday Night

  
(10:30) **Should I make the background a sunset or moonlight?**

(10:31) _Definitely a sunset_

(10:32) _I still can’t believe Adventure time ended_

(10:33) **That’s exactly why I’m making bubbline fanart**

(10:34) _I can’t wait to see it_

(10:35) **We didn’t talk much today**

(10:36) **What have you been up to?**

(10:37) _Hunk came over_

(10:38) _We ate, played video games_

(10:39) _Y’know the normal bro hangout_

(10:40) **Sounds fun**

(10:41) _What about you mullet boy?_

(10:42) **Nothing special**

(10:43) _C’mon tell meee_

(10:44) **Fine**

(10:46) **I watched conspiracy videos all day**

(10:47) _You did what?_

(10:48) **Listen the mothman conspiracy is interesting**

(10:50) _Oh no, you’re one of those weird mothman fan boys aren’t you?_

(10:51) **He’s real Blue**

(10:52) _Abort mission_

(10:53) _I’ve made a mistake befriending you_

(10:54) **Says the guy that believes in the loch ness monster**

(10:55) _I SAW HER THREE YEARS AGO IN ORLANDO_

(10:56) **At least we can both agree that aliens are real**

(10:57) _Fuck yeah_

  
Monday Morning

  
Lance confidently made his way into science class. He was positive he passed his test. He took his seat in the back and pulled out his phone before the teacher arrives.

  
(8:45) _Good morning Red_

(8:46) **Hey Blue**

(8:47) **Get your results yet?**

(8:49) _Nope but I’m confident_

(8:50) **Good Luck**

(8:51) _Thanks Kai_

(8:53) **I’m so surprised you haven’t gotten it yet**

(8:54) _It’ll happen eventually_

(8:55) _I promise I’m smart_

(8:56) **I’m not doubting your intelligence**

(8:57) _Oh shit my teachers here_

(8:58) **I’m keeping you in my thoughts Blue**

(8:59) _Thank you Kalford_

(9:00) **God no**

  
Lance puts his phone away right before his teacher starts addressing the class. She went on about the questions we struggled with and the questions most of us got correctly. When she starts handing out the tests he sees Pidge smirk at her paper, she probably got a 90. Brat. When the teacher placed the test on his desk she smiled at him and he knew in that moment that he’s passed.

He felt his jaw drop when he looked at his test. He got an 80%. He’s never gotten an 80% in anything before. He can’t wait to go home and tell his Mom. Lance pulls out his phone so he can text Red.

  
(9:30) _I PASSED!!!_

(9:32) **I’m proud of you Blue!**

(9:33) _I’m proud of me too!_

  
Monday Afternoon

  
The three of them sat at their usual picnic table outside during lunch. Keith had his sketchpad out, while Shiro and Adam were lost in their own conversation. The field was littered with groups of students and staff. Keith wondered what Blue did during lunch, did he stay inside or enjoy the outdoors?

(12:18) **Hey Blue**

(12:19) _Omg Red_

(12:20) _Hunk’s shoe fell in the toilet_

  
Keith laughed getting knowing, smug glances from Shiro and Adam. He chose to ignore them and return his attention to Blue.

  
(12:21) **How did that even happen?**

(12:22) _I have no clue! He just ran into us anxiously screaming about his shoe_

(12:23) _Now Pidge is trying to pull it out with the toilet brush_

(12:24) **She’s a brave soul**

(12:25) _No kidding! The girl has serious balls even putting her hand even remotely close to a public school toilet_

(12:26) _OH SHIT A TEACHERS COMING_

  
Keith shakes his head with a small smile on his face and returned to his sketchpad. He can’t get Blue out of his head. No matter how long they go without talking, he’s always in the back of his mind. Blue is an enigma. He’s always funny without trying to be, his overly dramatic attitude is never annoying and his sweet words never get old. Blue is Keith’s smile. And Keith is absolutely in love with him.

  
Monday Afternoon

  
(3:40) _This assignment is stupid_

(3:41) _**What assignment**_

(3:42) _In English class we have to write a biography about a famous actor_

(3:43) **Oh yeah, Shay’s in your class**

(3:44) **She’s actually pretty excited**

(3:45) _Yeah Pidge, that assignment sound like fun_

(3:47) _Do I look like someone who watches movies?_

(3:48) _**Remember that time she fell asleep during our Harry Potter marathon?**_

(3:49) _Remember that time she fell asleep during literally every movie we’ve seen together_

(3:50) _Exactly! I’m screwed_

(3:51) _Y_ _ou might even fail your first assignment?_

(3:52) _Don’t speak such blasphemy_

(3:54) _I’m gonna kick this assignments ass_

(3:55) _**We can come over and help if you want?**_

(3:56) _I can’t. I’m at practice_

(3:57) **Well, Allura and I can come over**

(3:58) _Okay, cool thanks_

(4:00) _**Who’s Shay doing the biography about?**_

(4:01) **Nicole Kidman. Shay is obsessed with her.**

(4:02) _Who’s that again?_

(4:04) **She’s Keith Urban’s wife**

(4:05) _Excuse me_

  
Lance froze. That’s it, it has to be that. He’s tried everything else.

  
(4:05) **Keith Urban. He’s a country singer.**

(4:06) _Holy shit that’s it_

(4:07) _I’m so stupid omg_

(4:08) _What the hell is going on with you Lance?_

(4:09) _That’s Red’s name!!_

(4:10) _**You haven’t tried Keith yet?**_

(4:11) _NO_

(4:12) _Lance what the fuck_

(4:13) _I know, I’m so dumb!_

(4:14) _Oh, for fuck sake_

(4:15) **What is it?**

(4:16) _Our practice break is over_

(4:17) _I NEED TO MESSAGE HIM NOW_

(4:18) **Lance, you can wait until you get home**

(4:19) _I hope I can because I’m already anxious_

  
Monday Night

  
Lance races home in his old beaten down car. His name has to be Keith. He said it was a common name and it’s definitely common. Once Lance parks his car in his drive way he runs into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. He could hear his Mom calling behind him but right now what he needs more then anything is to talk to Red.

He jumps on his bed (he’s definitely gonna get yelled at for that) and opens up his phone. His thumbs feel jittery and slower then usual. When he opens up Tumblr and he goes straight to his favourite dm conversation.

  
(5:20) _kEITH_

(5:21) _YOUR NAME IS KEITH_

(5:22) **Wow, congratulations**

(5:23) _AM I RIGHT?!_

(5:24) **Yes Blue you are**

(5:25) _YES YES YES_

(5:26) **If you know my name, it’s only fair that I know yours**

(5:28) _Lance_

(5:29) _My name is Lance_

(5:31) **Well, it’s nice to finally put a name to you Lance**

(5:32) _Same here Keith_

(5:33) _What do I get as a prize for guessing your name??_

(5:34) **I don’t know, not having to guess anymore**

(5:35) _Oh c’mon, can I have a real prize?_

(5:36) **Is there anything you want?**

(5:38) _Well_

(5:39) _Maybe we could like idk_

(5:40) **Spit it out Blue**

(5:43) _I was thinking maybe we could call each other_

  
Lance nervously awaited Keith to answer him back. Keith. It’s so nice to finally know his name. After almost a month of talking to him he finally knows that small detail and he wants to know a million more.

  
(5:48) **Okay**

(5:49) _Wait, really?_

(5:50) **Yes really**

(5:51) **Let’s talk**

(5:52) _Omg okay_

  
They exchanged numbers and Lance put it into his contact information. His hands were even more jittery and stiff then before, plus the sweat.

  
(5:54) _You sure you want to do this?_

(5:55) **Yes Blue, I’ve wanted to hear your voice for awhile**

(5:57) _Me too_

(5:58) _Okay I’ll call you_

  
Lance dials his number and presses it against his ear. After a couple rings a soft, nervous voice answered the phone. It was the sweetest, yet most Keith like voice he’s ever heard.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

Monday Night

  
“Hello?” Keith answered nervously.

“Oh my god!” He heard a voice shout on the other end of the call.

Keith didn’t know what he expected Lance’s voice to sound like. Maybe more deep and rugged or possibly shrill and calming. However, his voice was loud and nasally but it fit Lance perfectly.

“You have such a cute voice!” Lance exclaimed. Keith felt his entire body go warm and his placed his hand over his eyes with embarrassment.

“Shut up Blue.” Keith hissed.

He heard Lance laugh out loud. It was a joyful laugh, almost youthful. It was full of happiness and joy that Keith felt his heart tighten and his body got even warmer. He really is whipped, isn’t he?

“That was weird wasn’t it.” Lance nervously said. So, he gets nervous sometimes too. Keith started laughing softly and grinned up at his ceiling.

“You’re such an idiot.” He laughed. He could feel Lance grinning through the phone.

“Oh! Want to hear what happened after the teacher came into the bathroom while we were trying to get Hunk’s shoe out of the toilet?” Lance asks excitingly.

“You better.” Keith teases.

“Okay so, she came into the bathroom….”

  
Monday Night

  
“And then the principle called our parents!” Lance shouted.

Keith was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Lance was laughing in between telling the story, and he kept teasing Keith about his snort laugh.

“When Pidge’s Mom found out that she got in trouble for being in the boys bathroom she went into a rant about how there shouldn’t be gendered bathrooms in the first place and her daughter shouldn’t be punished for helping a friend. Mrs. Holt was so scary that the principle let us go without any punishment.”

“I love this woman.” Keith said between laughs.

“Oh yeah, she’s really great. Pidge definitely gets her scary nature from her Mom because her Dad is such a softie.” Lance says.

“As much as I love your stories Blue, it’s getting pretty late.” He said.

Keith didn’t want to say goodbye yet, but he has to wake up pretty early tomorrow and his Mom will chew him out if he stays up late.

“Oh shit you’re right, it’s almost 8.” Lance sounds disappointed to end the conversation as well.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Keith asks.

“Of course. Good night Keith, sleep well.” Lance say warmly. Keith felt himself smile at his sweet words.

“Night Lance, sweet dreams.” Keith says.

He ends the call and his phone goes dark.

  
Tuesday Morning

  
(8:30) _Morning Keith!_

(8:31) **Good Morning Lance**

(8:32) _I love saying your name_

(8:33) _Keith Keith Keith_

(8:34) **I regret letting you guess my name**

(8:35) _I don’t_

(8:36) _Last night was awesome_

(8:37) **It was. I really enjoyed talking to you Blue**

(8:39) _Do you think we can do it again?_

(8:40) **Of course I’d love to**

(8:42) _So uh what are you up to today?_

(8:43) **After school I’m probably gonna make supper and work on commissions**

(8:44) **What about you?**

(8:45) _Practice was cancelled today because of the rain so my friends and I are going to get pizza after school_

(8:46) _There’s this cute pizza place close to my house that has an amazing slice of Hawaiian pizza. Pidge, Hunk and I used to hang out there everyday after school when we were kids, Allura joined us later on._

(8:47) **That sounds really fun. I’m meeting up with my friends at Diary Queen tomorrow like usual.**

(8:49) _I still cannot fathom you not liking ice cream_

(8:51) **It’s too cold. I don’t like it**

(8:52) _IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE COLD KEITH_

  
Tuesday Afternoon

  
Lance shoved a slice of Hawaiian in his mouth greedily. Steve’s was easily the best pizza place in town and it doesn’t hurt that Lance is a family friend of the owner. Ever since he was a kid he’d always get free pizza whenever he wanted. So, of course he brought his friends as much as was socially acceptable. The only bad place about the place was that the decor looked straight out of the 1960s.

“I was talking to my Mom this morning and she mentioned that her and Dad are gonna be out of town this weekend. I say we have another movie marathon.” Says Allura.

Hunk and Lance instantly agree excitingly but Pidge slammed her head against the table and groans. Allura’s parents are business people, so they tend to leave her home a lot because of travel, which was the caused a lot of mischief when they were younger.

“What movies did you have in mind?” Hunk asked.

“I vote twilight.” She says. Lance instantly jumps up excitingly and Hunk and Pidge sink deeper into their chairs.

“Last time Hunk picked the movie and Pidge will fall asleep anyway so, why not pick a movie series Lance and I will enjoy.” Allura explains.

“Fine but don’t expect Hunk and I to sit through the whole thing.” Pidge groans.

Lance and Allura fist bump across the table and return to their pizza slices. He’s already looking forward to the weekend.

  
Tuesday Night

  
(9:15) _Red guess what!_

(9:17) **What now Lance?**

(9:18) _It’s good this time I promise_

(9:20) _My friends and I are going to have a twilight movie marathon this weekend!_

(9:21) **……**

(9:22) **Excuse me**

(9:23) _Shut up Twilight is awesome_

(9:24) **Twilight has awful writing**

(9:25) _I never said the writing is good_

(9:26) _It’s just a really fun movie okay_

(9:27) _I grew up with it_

(9:28) **Aren’t kids supposed to watch Disney? Not Twilight**

(9:30) _I HAVE TWO OLDER SISTERS_

(9:31) _Anyway everyone has a weird movie choice they grew up with_

(9:32) _What’s yours Keithy boy?_

(9:33) **I don’t have one**

(9:34) _C’mon everyone does_

(9:35) **No**

(9:36) _Yes_

(9:37) **Nope**

(9:38) _Yup_

(9:39) **Nuh uh**

(9:40) _Ya huh_

(9:41) **Fine!**

(9:42) **God you’re so annoying**

(9:43) _It’s what I do best_

(9:44) _Give me the deets_

(9:45) **The Exorcist**

(9:46) _Oh my god_

(9:48) _That’s way weirder then mine_

(9:49) **It is not!**

(9:51) **It’s actually a really good film**

(9:52) _I know but you watched that as a kid??_

(9:43) **Listen, my parents weren’t home a lot. Usually, it was just me and my old babysitter Karen. She’d watch a lot of horror films while I was playing and eventually I started watching them with her.**

(9:44) _Did your family ever find out?!_

(9:45) **Oh yeah, one day they came home and found us watching the ring and my Mother lost her mind. I never saw Karen again but that didn’t stop my love for horror films.**

(9:46) _Wow you’re weird_

(9:47) **My Mom thought so too for a bit but she got used to it**

(9:49) _How old were you when you started watching horror movies?_

(9:51) **Oh y’know like 8**

(9:52) _Excuse me WHAT?!_

  
Wednesday Morning

  
No matter how hard Keith tries, he can’t get himself to fall asleep. His Mom tried to talk to him about his Dad again after she got home from work, but he quickly swerved her and excusing himself from the conversation. It’s been like this for the past few weeks ever since his Mom mentions Keith’s Dad. He either has dreams about specific memories or thoughts of his Father keeps him up into the early hours of the morning. He knows for a fact that his Mom would send him back to see his therapist if she finds out he hasn’t been sleeping.

After his Dad left, his Mom started spending money they didn’t have so he could see a stranger to talk about his problems once a week. His therapist was a short, stout women with a tight red bun pulled too tightly behind her head. Her office smelled like peppermint and lavender,and she sat in a large, brown leather chair. Keith who was much smaller at the time would take a seat on a fuzzy, plush couch in front of her. He’d pull his legs up onto the couch and sit cross legged, resting his hands on his knees.

She’d always get him to talk about it. The incident that happened on that snowy January night when Keith was 10. He didn’t see why he had to talk about it, it was in the past and why would he talk about things that made him feel emotions he couldn’t control. However now, he feels as if maybe he should have talked about it because maybe, he wouldn’t be awake at three in the morning pondering his life mistakes and the things that hurt him in the past.

Keith sighs and gives up on sleep. He gets up and changes into a shirt, and sweat pants, and heads downstairs to put on his running shoes.

  
Wednesday Morning

  
(5:30) _Hello this is the clinic informing you about your test results. You have HIV, please contact us quickly as possible._

(5:55) **Um what the fuck**

(5:56) **Lance?**

(5:57) _How did you know it was me :(_

(5:59) **I recognized your number**

(6:00) **Why are you texting me instead of messaging me on Tumblr?**

(6:01) _I thought it would be easier this way!_

(6:02) **I guess it is**

(6:03) _Wait, why aren’t you angry that I’m texting you early again?_

(6:04) **Oh, I was already awake**

(6:05) _Why on earth would you wake up this early?_

(6:06) _I know why I am because of Allura’s damn cheerleading practice_

(6:07) **I couldn’t sleep any longer so I went for a jog**

(6:08) _Bad night again?_

(6:09) **More of a case of my thoughts going wild**

(6:10) _Been there buddy_

(6:11) _You jog?_

(6:12) **Yeah sometimes**

(6:13) _I thought you were more of the silent artist type_

(6:14) **People can have more then one interest Lance**

(6:15) _I bet you tie your mullet up in a pony tail when you run lol_

(6:16) **1\. I don’t have a mullet**

(6:17) **And 2. Yes I tie my hair up when I run and sometimes when I sketch**

(6:18) _Knew it_

(6:20) **Do you have any hobbies other then baseball and whining about your friends?**

(6:21) _Yes I do, rude._

(6:22) _I swim_

(6:23) **Wait really?**

(6:24) _Not professionally but I do enjoy it_

(6:25) **Wow that’s actually really cool**

(6:26) _It’s just swimming_

(6:27) **Well it’s cool for me because I don’t know how to swim**

(6:28) _Okay first I learn about the ice cream situation, then about your weird kink for horror movies and now you can’t swim? What else don’t I know about you Red_

(6:30) **I just was never taught how to swim. My parents were working and my grandparents were too busy being a dick to my Mom to help her out with her Son.**

(6:31) _Roasted!_

(6:33) _I could teach you to swim one day. If you’d want that, I mean you don’t have to_

(6:34) **I’d like that Lance. Maybe one day**

(6:36) _Yeah_

(6:37) _One day for sure_

  
Wednesday Morning

  
“You’re smiley today.” He hears Shiro say as he takes a seat next to Keith in English class.

Keith just got off of an argument with Lance about whether or not Pirates of the Caribbean 3 is good or not. Of course, Lance thinks it’s a masterpiece and Keith rightfully so, strongly disagrees.

“Yeah I guess.” The corner of his lips rise even higher.

“Is it Blue?” Shiro says. He has a knowing look in his eyes.

“Maybe. His name is Lance by the way.” Keith whispers. Shiro swings his arm around Keith and gives him a proud side hug.

“I’d love to meet him someday.” He says.

“Me too.” Keith expresses.

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
(4:40) _Hey Keith_

(4:41) _What are you up to buddy?_

(4:42) **On the bus going to Diary Queen**

(4:43) _Ah of course, but not for the ice cream_

(4:44) **Never**

(4:45) _You are one strange creature_

(4:46) **You at practice?**

(4:47) _Yup! Coach is having us take a 15 minute break though_

(4:48) **I never asked you what position you play?**

(4:49) _I’m a pitcher! That’s why they call me the sharp shooter_

(4:50) **That’s where your URL comes from**

(4:51) _Uh huh_

(4:51) _What does your URL mean anyway? Lone-Wolf?_

(4:52) **Some kid in my 9th grade biology class called me a lone wolf with no social life, so just to spite him I changed my Tumblr URL, even though he’d never see it.**

(4:53) _That’s some big dick energy right there_

(4:53) **Pardon me??**

(4:54) _The meme??_

(4:54) **Lance do I look like someone who enjoys memes?**

(4:55) _Meme’s are the best thing society has ever created_

(4:55) _Oh jeez, practice is starting up again but we aren’t done with this conversation._

(4:56) **Sure thing Lance**

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
Shiro and Adam were wrapped up in their own argument about ice cream flavours behind the counter as Keith sat in his usual seat by the window. The sun stayed up longer around this time of the year, the sky held a possessing orange and pink colour. The snow was mostly gone, only little patches covered the town, melting at a stubborn pace.

“We should do something this weekend! We haven’t gone bowling in two years.” Adam says.

When Shiro and Keith first met Adam, they’d hang out at the bowling alley almost all weekend. Shiro was the only one who actually enjoyed the bowling, Keith and Adam went for the free pizza and drinks.

“We could go Saturday if everyone’s free?” Shiro asks.

“I’m free. I leave work around 4 so, I can make it then.” Adam says.

“How about you Keith?” Shiro asks him.

Keith was planning on spending the whole weekend doing commissions, talking to Lance, and ignoring his Mom as much as possible. However, bowling sounds good.

“I’m free.” He tells them.

“How’s it going with this Blue guy?” Adam asks and Keith rolls his eyes. All he’s been doing for the past two weeks is tease Keith.

“His name is Lance and nothing is going on.” Keith says.

A wicked grin spreads across Adams face and Keith instantly regrets his decision.

“You know his name huh? Things have gotten more serious.” Adam teased.

“They have not. Stop making it weird. He’s just my friend, nothing more.” Keith insisted. He threw his legs up on the windowsill defiantly.

“If he was just a friend you wouldn’t feel the need to heavily deny that somethings going on.” Adam jumps up onto the counter top again like he did the other day, swinging his legs tauntingly.

“Screw you.” Keith scoffs. Adam chuckles and Shiro punches his arm disapprovingly.

If Keith was going to be honest he wasn’t sure himself what’s going on between them. He likes Lance, he knows that. However, he’s not sure how Lance feels about him. It would be understandable that he wouldn’t feel anything for Keith other then friendship because of how long they’ve known each other. But, a small pathetic part of Keith hopes that maybe Lance feels the same way.

  
Wednesday Night

  
(8:30) _How was your Diary Queen meet up?_

(8:31) **Incredibly tiring as usual**

(8:32) _Friends being dicks?_

(8:33) **Yup**

(8:44) **As much as I care about Adam, he doesn’t really know how to keep his nose out of my business**

(8:45) _Tell me about it, my friends are always in my business._

(8:46) _I thought maybe we could call each other tonight?_

(8:48) **Sure, I’d love to**

(8:50) _Great!_

  
Lance goes to his contacts and opens up his favourite, calling the number. After a few rings he hears Keith pick up.

“Hey,” Keith says.

Lance notices Keith’s voice sounds raspy and off. He’s only heard Keith’s voice for the first time on Monday but, he can tell that he’s tired.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks. He instantly regrets asking, maybe Keith doesn’t feel comfortable to talk about his problems with Lance yet.

“Oh yeah… I’m just tired.” Keith says.

“You didn’t sleep well last night huh?” Lance asks.

“No, but that happens.” Clearly, Keith is trying to change the subject. This time, Lance won’t let him.

“Anything on your mind?” Lance questions.

Keith stays silent for a few seconds and Lance is worried that maybe he went too far with his question. Then, Keith sighs heavily and he hears him sitting up through the phone speaker.

“I’m just… Thinking about my Dad.” Keith says. His voice is so small and faint it almost sounds like a whisper.

“I thought he was out of the picture?” Lance asks.

“He is. Not when I was little though.” He says. Lance wonders what could’ve possibly happened for a parent to leave their child.

“He wants to see me again.” Keith mentions.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen him?” He asks. He hears Keith lay back down.

“Two years,” says Keith.

Lance is shocked by that number, that’s a long time to go without seeing your Dad. He can’t even imagine not seeing his everyday after school.

“What happened? Why don’t you see your Dad?” Lance is scared to hear the answer, but he needs to know.

“I’m angry at him. When I was growing up he was an awesome Dad, he loved me and spent every moment of the day making sure that I was happy. However, when I got a bit older naturally life got more stressful and he was feeling depressed. He resorted to alcohol. Most people can drink with moderation, but my Dad couldn’t.” He could hear Keith start to choke up through the phone and his heart began to hurt.

“What happened after he started drinking?” Lance asks.

“He changed. He wasn’t the stereotypical drunk Father you see in movies or in media. He was the same Dad I always had growing up, kind and funny but when he drank it was like he was a different person. It was like my nice Dad went away and a mean one took his place. I know he didn’t have the easiest life but it felt so unfair every time he came home late from a friends house intoxicated.” He could tell in Keith’s voice that he’s crying. Lance wants to hug him and tell him everything is alright but he doesn’t even know where Keith lives. The best he can do is listen.

“The house got more and more toxic every day. My Mom and Dad would yell at each other everyday after work, I’d just lock myself in my bedroom praying it’ll all go away. One night after an especially bad fight he had with Mom he came into my room and told me we’d take a drive together. I didn’t know what alcoholism meant at the time, I was only 10. I didn’t know he was drunk. It was around midnight and it was snowing really hard that night. He started going on a rant about how ridiculous my Mom was, he was saying some pretty awful things. He was driving really fast and I kept telling him to slow down but he would always reassure me that it was fine. But, it wasn’t fine.” He choked.

“Another car appeared out of nowhere in front of us and….” Keith started silently crying and Lance felt his heart tighten at the sound.

“You don’t have to tell me. Tell me when you’re ready.” Lance says calmly.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for listening.” Keith says.

“Don’t apologize. Friends are supposed to be there for each other!” He states. Once again, they both sit in silence for a few seconds.

“Do you think I should see him again?” Keith asks.

“I think that choice is up to you.” He answers.

“I think I want to but I’m scared to be disappointed. Every time I tried to see him again he’d stay clean for a few weeks but relapse again.” Lance could hear the anxiety in Keith’s voice.

“You’ll have to decide if that’s a risk you want to take.” Lance says.

“I think it is.” Keith whispers.

“I’ll be there when you take that risk.” Lance reassures him. Lance will always be there for Keith no matter what obstacle either one of them face.

“Thank you for being there Lance.” He could hear Keith smile for the first time that night.

“Always,” He says.

The two talk into the early hours of the morning, until the sun peaks over the mountains and the birds start to sing. Both fall asleep listening to the sounds of each others breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 65 kudos!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one yet! It's nearly 5000 words. Thank you all for the wonderful support again!

Thursday Morning

  
(7:30) _Hey stranger_

(7:31) _We fell asleep talking last night_

(7:35) **About that**

(7:36) **I shouldn’t have kept you up so late**

(7:37) _It was worth it. I’m happy we stayed up._

(7:38) _How are you feeling?_

(7:39) **Not good**

(7:40) **But not bad**

(7:41) _Better then awful_

(7:43) **Thank you Lance**

(7:44) **For last night and for listening**

(7:45) _Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your Dad_

(7:46) _Are you still planning on seeing him?_

(7:47) **Yes I am**

(7:48) **I’m gonna talk to my Mom about it after she gets home from work**

(7:50) _We can call afterwards or before if you want_

(7:51) _Y’know to calm your nerves or whatever you’re feeling in that moment_

(7:52) **Afterwards would be good**

(7:53) **Thank you**

(7:54) _Hey I’ll take any opportunity I can get to hear your voice ;)_

(7:55) **You’re such a dork**

  
Thursday Afternoon

  
He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to be there for Keith through all of this, talk to him in person. However, he doesn’t know where Keith lives. The best he can do is talk to him through messages and phone calls.

He rotates a quarter between his thumb and his index finger, staring intently at it. The students in the cafeteria around him were a distracting, messy blur. Lance just wants all of them to go away, so he can think of a way to help Keith with his situation, with his clear anger towards his Dad. He doesn’t even know if he can help.

“You look like crap.” He hears a someone take a seat in front of him. Pidge place’s her laptop, books on the table.

“Stayed up late talking to Keith.” His voice was raspy.

“Looking at your expression right now tells me that it wasn’t a good talk.” She guesses.

Lance doesn’t feel right telling Pidge about Keith’s situation. He trusted Lance with his secret and he’s not going to expose it now. “It wasn’t a bad talk. Just complicated. He’s…. going through stuff.”

“Is he going to talk to a professional about it?” She asks.

He places the coin down on the table. “What are you talking about?”

“Jesus Christ Lance, you seriously haven’t thought of this yet? I don’t know what he’s going through but if he’s struggling he should talk to a phycologist or at least a councillor.” Pidge states.

Lance hadn’t thought of that. It would be a good way for Keith to deal with his anger and trauma, maybe even a way for him to find closure.

  
Thursday Afternoon

  
(2:15) Keith, you alright?

(2:16) You didn’t meet up with Adam and I at lunch

(2:18) **Sorry Shiro**

(2:19) **I just wanted to spend some time alone**

(2:20) That’s fine

(2:21) Adam was worried that you might angry at him about yesterday. Y’know for teasing you about your friend

(2:22) **Oh god no, that’s just Adam being Adam**

(2:23) **I’m not angry at him**

(2:24) Well if it’s not him, what’s wrong?

(2:25) **Nothings wrong, just overwhelmed**

(2:26) **Lance and I talked about my Dad last night**

(2:27) So, you really trust him then?

(2:28) **I do**

(2:29) **I’ve decided I’m gonna see my Dad again**

(2:30) I think this will be good for you Keith

(2:31) You need a relationship with your Dad again. Sober or not. You’re more miserable without him and it’s not doing you any favours ignoring him.

(2:32) **I know. He’s troubled. He needs support from his family but a part of me doesn’t want to give it to him. A part of me wants to stay away from him forever. But like you said, I’m miserable without him.**

(2:33) Do you know when you’re meeting up with him?

(2:34) **Not yet**

(2:35) **I’m going to talk to my Mom tonight**

(2:36) Do you need me to come over after? Incase you feel anxious or anything?

(2:37) **It’s okay. Lance is gonna call me**

(2:38) Good

(2:39) You really care about him, don’t you?

(2:40) **I’ve never felt this way about anyone before**

(2:41) You should tell him Keith. Tell him how you feel.

(2:42) **It’s complicated Shiro, you know that. I’m here in this shitty town and he’s God knows where**

(2:43) **Also, I don’t want to ruin what we have**

(2:44) You’ll have to take that chance eventually

(2:45) **I know**

  
Thursday Night

  
When Keith’s Mom comes home, he’s already waiting for her on the couch. She puts her things away and walks into the living room. Startled, she jumps at least three feet when she notices him sitting there.

“Honey, you scared me! What are you doing in here? You should be getting ready for bed.” She asks.

“I was waiting for you.” Keith mumbles. He grips the end of his sweater, like he does when he’s nervous.

She takes a seat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and resting her head on top of his.

“Any reason why?” She asks.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” He fiddles with his fingers in his lap. She nods and pushes him to talk.

“I think you’re right. I think I should give Dad another chance.” He hears his Mom sigh and pull back from their embrace.

“Thank you Keith. I know this is difficult for you but this will be a good thing. I really think he’s better now.”

She smiles and takes his hand. “I’m going to call your Dad tomorrow and set up a date.”

He purses his lips, looking into her eyes. “Are you going to be there?”

“Of course sweetheart. I’m not going to make you take this step alone.” She kisses his forehead.

“You should get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow.” She gives him a little push off the couch and sends him upstairs to his room.

   His room isn’t big. It’s an average size. A rickety old desk laid underneath the cracked open window, his laptop and sketch pad scattered on top of it. His closet doors were forced shut with a metal box of art supplies, if they don’t put something in front of the doors they’ll open on their own. His walls were covered with band posters or some dorky fandom he’s a part of. His room was painted this reddish, pink colour the previous owner chose.

   He changed into a black t shirt, some plaid shorts and crawled into his unmade bed. He pulled the covers right under his arms and reached for his phone on his bedside table. Lance said to call him after his conversation with his Mom, so that’s exactly what Keith is doing. He hopes Lance answers but it is late so he understands if he might have fallen asleep. To his surprise, when he calls a joyful voice picks up after two rings.

“Hey! How did it go?” He asked.

Keith sighed “Okay. She’s going to call him tomorrow and set something up.”

“How are you feeling about that?” Lance asks.

“I don’t know. Anxious I guess? Stressed? I just feel overwhelmed.” Keith says.

Lance takes a moment to think. “Do you want to talk about it more? Or do you need a distraction from your anxiety?”

“A distraction, I don’t really want to think about it.” He says.

He hears Lance shuffling his position. “Okay I have the perfect story! So, I have this cat…”

  
Thursday Night

  
“The cat sleeps on your sisters face?!” Keith exclaims.

Lance is laughing through the speakers. “Yeah! Mom had to keep Kiwi away from her when Bella was a baby because Mom was scared he’d suffocate her. When she got older and started sleeping in her own room, the cat just started sleeping on her face and Bella never stopped him.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to laugh. “That’s one way to bond I guess.”

“Do you have any pets?” Lance asked.

Keith smiles. “I had a bulldog when I was little. His name was Oliver. He was really old, so when he shook his head spit would fly everywhere. After a few months of that we started calling the poor thing the Goob basically until he died.” Keith explained.

“We adopted a brown tabby cat last year during Christmas. We called her Mini because she was so small.” Keith said.

Lance chuckled. “What’s she like?”

“She’s evil. She hates everyone but me. When our neighbours get too close to the house she chases them like some evil gremlin, even though she’s only like 8 pounds. She’d follow me everywhere if she could, if I don’t pay attention to her she will attack my ankles.” Keith says fondly.

“She’s an icon. I love her.” Lance says.

Keith hears Lance curse into the phone. “It’s midnight. We should be extra quiet so my Mom doesn’t catch me awake.”

Keith frowns. He doesn’t want Lance to get himself in trouble, especially on a school night.

“We should probably go to bed. We both have school tomorrow.” He says.

“Are you sure? I can stay up with you if that’s what you need?” Lance asks.

Keith smiles towards Lance’s kind gesture. “It’s okay. I’m getting pretty tired anyway.”

He hears him sigh with relief. “Goodnight Red.”

“Goodnight Blue.”

  
Friday Morning

  
Keith woke up to find his Mother leaning over him, placing a hand on his forehead. She smiled down at him when he opens his eyes.

“I just got off the phone with your Dad.” She says. Keith instantly feels his stomach fill with anxiety.

“What did he say?” Keith asks.

She tucks her hair behind her ear. “He was happy to hear that you want to see him. He says he’s free on Sunday.”

“Sunday works.” Keith says. He didn’t know it would that close.

“Your Dad mentioned something about meeting at some restaurant he used to take you to?” She asks.

Keith gasps. “Indigo’s?”

“Yes, I think that’s what he said.”

   Keith hadn’t been there in years. It was him and his Dads secret place they’d go to when they wanted to have a Father/Son day. Well, back then they wouldn’t call it that. His Dad knows that he’s transgender and Keith knows he’s okay with it but he came out after the last time he saw him. To be honest, that’s one of the many reasons he’s nervous to see him again.

His Mom brings him out of his thoughts by kissing his cheek. “C’mon, time to get ready. The bus comes in an hour.”

  
Friday Morning

  
(10:30) _Are you proud of me?_

(10:32) **Is there any reason I should be?**

(10:33) _I didn’t wake you up at an ungodly hour this morning! Even though I was bored out of my mind._

(10:34) **How tough for you**

(10:35) **Thank you for not doing that**

(10:36) _Did you get any sleep last night?_

(10:37) **Yes actually**

(10:38) **Talking helped**

(10:39) _That’s really good_

(10:40) _I slept so well last night, my Mom had to drag me out of bed by my ankle this morning when I didn’t wake up in time for Allura’s practice. We were late but it was worth it._

(10:43) _Did your Mom call your Dad?_

(10:44) **I’m meeting him Sunday**

(10:45) _Shit_

(10:46) _That’s quick_

(10:49) **I thought the same thing but better sooner then later**

(10:50) _I suppose_

(10:51) _Do you wanna call after you see your Dad?_

(10:52) **You’re doing your movie marathon with your friends on Sunday remember?**

(10:53) _I’m sure I can find some time_

(10:54) **Enjoy yourself Lance, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.**

(10:55) _You sure?_

(10:56) **Yeah, I’ll ask Shiro to come over afterwards**

  
Friday Afternoon

  
   When Keith gets home he notices his Moms car in the driveway. Sometimes she comes home early but it tends to be rare. When he walks into the house he hears his Moms voice in the kitchen.

“Keith, please come here?” She asks.

He makes his way into the kitchen and sees his Mom chopping fruit on the counter. He takes a seat at the dinner table.

“I’m making you a snack.” She says.

She pulls out some strawberries out of the fridge and rinses them before chopping the stems off. She places the fresh bowl of fruit in front of him and he starts to dig in.

She takes her usual seat in front of him. “We need to talk.”

Oh no. “About?” He asks.

“I think you should start going to therapy again.” She struggles to get her words out. She knows how much Keith hated going to therapy as a kid.

“A lot of changes are going to start happening around you and it would be good to talk to someone.” She says.

He sighs and puts his fork down. “Do I have to see the old one? I hated her.”

“She specializes in children. You’re going into your senior year next year so I didn’t think it would be appropriate to see her again.” His Mom says.

She points at his plate, gesturing him to continue eating, so he does. “I’m looking for someone new for you to see but first I need to know that you want to go.”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” He says with a mouth full of fruit.

She smiles. “That’s all I want honey.”

  
Friday Night

  
(9:43) **Do you think I need therapy?**

(9:44) _Hello to you too_

(9:46) **Answer my question Lance**

(9:47) _Personally, I think if everyone could talk to a professional about their issues, the world would be a happier place. Therapy is a good thing in my opinion._

(9:48) **Have you ever gone?**

(9:49) _Once in awhile I talk to my school councillor about stress and stuff_

(9:50) **Does it help?**

(9:51) _Sometimes. She gives me good tips to deal with it. It’s really helpful._

(9:52) _Have you ever talked to someone who’s a professional?_

(9:53) **When I was little. Right after the incident happened.**

(9:54) **I hated her. She always tried to get me to talk about it.**

(9:55) _Maybe talking about it helps?_

(9:56) **Do you think I should go?**

(9:57) _It’s up to you but I would_

(9:59) **I’ll think about it**

(10:00) _Good! It might really help Keith_

(10:01) **I hope so**

(10:02) **What are you up to tonight?**

(10:03) _Helping my sister with her art project_

(10:04) **You? Art?**

(10:05) _Yeah no, I’m a shit artist_

(10:07) _Thank god it’s just a paper mâché airplane_

(10:08) _She keeps screaming at me to put it on straight_

(10:09) **Well, I’d be annoyed if you left lumps in it too**

(10:10) _Lumps give it character_

(10:11) **Whatever you say Lance**

 

Saturday Morning

  
(11:30) _**How does 5 sound?**_

(11:31) **Sounds good to me**

(11:32) You sure you want to go bowling with us today Keith?

(11:33) _**Yeah, we’d understand if you just want to chill today. Given all the shit you’re going through with your family.**_

(11:34) **I’ll be fine. I want to enjoy myself with you guys**

(11:36) _**Kinky**_

(11:37) Adam, please shut up

(11:40) **How much money should I bring?**

(11:41) None, I’m paying. It’s my treat.

(11:42) _**Aw thanks babe**_

(11:43) **No way, I’m helping**

(11:44) Keith, let me do this for you guys

(11:47) **Fine, but don’t you dare spend too much on me**

(11:48) _**Aw shit gotta go to work**_

(11:50) I’ll pick you up and drive us there

(11:51) **I’ll take the bus**

(11:52) No way, you are joining us

(11:53) **I live on the other side of town**

(11:54) Doesn’t matter

(11:55) **Have it your way**

  
Saturday Afternoon

  
   Keith waited on the curb outside his house for Shiro’s car to arrive. The neighbouring lawns were littered with April budding flowers and short green grass. A couple of kids were drawing with chalk on the streets, running away when a car came. Him and Shiro did the same thing when they were little.

   He wore a light spring jacket and his usual black jeans. Keith had his head warmly tucked into a beanie and his earbuds were in his ears, calm music playing out of them.

   Bringing him out of his haze, he noticed Shiro’s family car turn the corner of his street. He got up, pulling the earbuds out of his ears, and shoving his phone in his pocket. The car slowed down and he ripped open the door, scooting into the back seat.

Adam turned around facing Keith from the passenger side. “Ready?”

“Of course, let’s do this.” Keith noticed Shiro grin in the review mirror.

The three of the chatted about life, work and school. Gossiping about other students in their classes and whining about job hours and pay checks. Thirty minutes later, Shiro pulled into the driveway of the bowling alley. They grabbed their things and made it into the building.

  The fluorescent lights illuminated the alley. The right side of the enormous room was littered with arcade games and running children. The left side of the room was the restaurant area, where at least 15 teenagers moped around waiting for their parents to pick them up. In the back, the actual bowling alley sat filled with families and friend groups enjoying each others company.

The three of the went over to order their bowling shoes. Once they got them they sat at a table to put them on.

“I say we play for thirty minutes and then buy some pizza.” Adam suggests.

Shiro smiles at him. “Sounds good to me! Lets play boys.”

Shiro was the only one who was actually good at bowling. Adam is an okay player, he holds his weight. Keith however, is pitiful. He always lands in the gutter, he really only came here as a kid for his friends and the pizza of course.

After about ten minutes of playing and bickering, Adam sits down next to Keith to let Shiro take his turn. “So, Shiro told me you have feelings for this internet guy?”

Keith shoots him a glare and Shiro looks back at him sheepishly. “You told him?!”

“I’m sorry Keith, I had to. It feels wrong keeping secrets from him.” Shiro throws his ball and it gets a strike, of course.

Keith can’t be mad at him. He should’ve known that he’d tell Adam, the two of them never keep anything from each other. Keith sighs and steps up to take his turn.

“You gonna ask him out?” Adam asks.

Keith throws his ball and hits one pin, which is better then usual. “I can’t. I don’t even know where he lives, if I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way our friendship is screwed.”

Adam gets up to take his turn. “I guess you’re right but you seriously should tell him one day.”

Keith sits next to Shiro. “I know that. I’m going to put that off as long as I possibly can.”

“Have you given any thought about meeting him?” Surprisingly, Shiro was the one that asked.

“Of course I have.” Keith mutters.

Adam takes a seat and Shiro grabs a ball. “Are you gonna do it?” Adam asks.

“I have no clue. He could live in a different country for all I know.” Keith says.

Adam sits up, staring intently at Keith. “Y’know if you have his number I can track it for you and find out where he lives or at least what country.”

“Will that really work?” Shiro asks.

Adam smiles. “Yup! I’ve done it a ton of times.”

Keith takes his turn and misses the pins. “I don’t want to violate his privacy.”

“Keith, I’d be surprised if he hasn’t done it with your number.” Adam says.

Adam reaches out his hand. “Here, give me your phone.”

Keith takes a seat next to him and handing him his phone. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I’ll go buy some pizza. Don’t do anything illegal.” Shiro gets up and walks towards the restaurant.

Keith anxiously waits for Adam to track the number. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“You tell me? It doesn’t say the specific town but it says he also lives in New Jersey. It also seems that he wasn’t lying about his age or name because it all matches up.” Adam hands Keith his phone back.

Keith stares at his phone in shock. Lance lives in New Jersey too. It’s not a small state but he’s close enough for Keith to meet up with. They can meet in person, it isn’t impossible.

Shiro returns with the food and drinks. “What did I miss?”

Adam catches him up on the news and Keith silently nods along. “That’s amazing! Keith, he really is who you say he is.” Shiro says.

“You can actually meet him now.” Adam says with a mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

Keith purses his lips. “I don’t know. It’s possible. I don’t want him to meet me and be disappointed.”

“That’ll never happen Keith. You’re amazing and if he doesn’t see that then it’s his loss.” Shiro says.

Adam smiles and nods. “Let’s go play some arcade games.”

  
Saturday Night

  
   After they drop Adam off at his house Keith and Shiro sit in the car for a few minutes in silence enjoying each others company. Shiro pulled up to the curve in front of Keith’s house.

“I’m meeting up with him tomorrow.” Keith whispers.

Shiro sighs and grabs Keith’s shoulder. “I know. You’ll be fine.”

“Can you come over tomorrow night? You can sleep over if you want.”

Shiro reaches over, pulling Keith into a hug. “Of course, I’ll be waiting here when you get back.”

They say their goodbyes and he exists the car walking up to his front door dreading the day to come.

  
Sunday Morning

  
(10:25) _**Here’s the plan**_

(10:26) _**Lance picks you guys up and arrive at my place around sixish?**_

(10:27) _Why am I the chauffeur?_

(10:28) _Cuz you’re the only one with a car Lance_

(10:29) _ **Exactly**_

(10:30) **Six sounds great Allura**

(10:31) _You bringing the snacks?_

(10:32) **Yup! I bought candy, popcorn, chips, and hot pockets**

(10:33) _Hunk I love you man_

(10:34) **I knew you’d be happy about the hot pockets!**

(10:35) _**You bringing the drinks Pidge?**_

(10:36) _Yup, gonna go buy some now with Matt_

(10:37) _**You’re bringing the movies Lance?**_

(10:39) _I have the box set packed in my bag_

(10:40) _You have a twilight box set?_

(10:41) _Yes and there’s nothing wrong with that_

(10:42) _You’re so lame Lance_

(10:43) _Bite me!_

(10:44) **_Okay, can we all calm down?_**

(10:45) _**Where do you guys want to watch the movie? My room or the foyer?**_

(10:46) _Your room. The painting of that old guy in your foyer freaks me out._

(10:47) _**That’s my Grandfather Lance**_

(10:49) _Lance has a point. It is creepy._

(10:50) _**Bedroom it is then**_

(10:51) _I still can’t believe your parents let you have a tv in there_

(10:52) _**They think I’m responsible enough**_

(10:53) _Oh please, you were handed that flat screen at birth_

(10:54) _**Do you want to use it or not?**_

(10:55) _I’ll shut up_

(10:56) **Lance, you still there buddy?**

(10:57) _Lance what are you doing? You’re usually annoying the shit out of us by now._

(10:58) _For your information, I was texting Keith_

(10:59) _Here we go_

(11:00) _**How is he Lance?**_

(11:01) **_Pidge told us he’s going through stuff_**

(11:02) _He seems fine now but he could be faking it_

(11:03) _It’s a big day for him_

(11:04) **Well whatever’s going on, we send our luck**

(11:05) _Thanks guys_

  
Sunday Afternoon

  
(2:00) _My friends wish you luck for today btw_

(2:01) _I didn’t tell them anything but they know you’re gonna have a big day_

(2:02) _I hope that’s alright. I don’t want to lose your trust or anything_

(2:04) **It’s fine Blue**

(2:05) **Tell them I said thanks**

(2:06) _I know I asked this morning but how are you feeling?_

(2:07) **More nervous**

(2:09) _What time are you meeting up with him?_

(2:10) **7:30 for supper**

(2:11) _Maybe I can pause the movie and we can text for a bit before you head out_

(2:12) **That’s sweet Lance but you should enjoy yourself**

(2:13) **I’ll be fine**

(2:14) _Your friend is coming over afterwards right?_

(2:15) **Yeah, he’s sleeping over**

(2:16) _Should I be jealous?_

(2:17) **Shut up Lance**

(2:18) _;)_

  
Sunday Night

  
   When the three of them arrive they are bombarded by a frenzied Allura. She tells them to take off their shoes and jackets before coming inside. She rushes them into the kitchen and Hunk places the bags of food and drinks on the counter.

“Allura, just a quick question?” Pidge asks.

“Why are you being so crazy?” Allura groans and leans her head onto the countertop.

She sighs and looks up at them. “My Uncle Coran is coming in about 2 hours. My parents told him to watch over me while they’re gone without my knowledge.”

“I remember Coran being pretty cool.” Hunk says.

   Lance barely remembers Allura’s quirky Uncle. He’s not really her Uncle, he’s her Fathers best friend but they consider him family. He has the largest orange moustache Lance has ever seen on a human being. He’s a complete oddball.

Allura sighs. “He’s fine but I told my parents that I wouldn’t have anyone over while they were gone.”

“We might be able to convince him not to say anything.” Pidge suggests.

“Maybe, we’ll see.” She says.

   They all muddled around the kitchen preparing food and beverages. Hunk and Allura focused on the hot pockets and Pidge focused on the drinks. Lance prepared the popcorn, adding butter for those who wanted some. He wonders if Keith likes butter on his popcorn.

   They pile into Allura’s room placing the snacks on the coffee table in front of the tv. Her room wasn’t large for a rich kid but it did have a flat screen and bean bag chairs. Not to mention, she had her own macbook and a walk in closet.

   Once the movie starts, Pidge instantly checks out and starts playing on her phone. As much as Lance loves twilight, he can’t stop worrying about Keith. He hopes nothing goes wrong with his Dad. His biggest wish is for Keith to get some closure from this meeting and maybe even welcome his Father back into his life but that’s a long shot.

Lance pulls out his phone checking his messages and just as he expected there were no new texts from Keith.

  
Sunday Night

  
   His heart hammered in his chest when he recognized his Dad’s old truck in the parking lot of Indigo’s. Keith felt his whole body go cold and stiff. What will his Dad be like? Has he changed since he’s last seen him?

His Mom parks her car a few spaces away from his Dads. “You ready honey?”

   He nods and they collect their things. His legs feel like jelly, weak and docile, and at any moment he’s going collapse onto the concrete. The interior of the restaurant looks the same, indigo curtains and indigo seats. Looking at it now, it seems kinda tacky but it feels like home. It had the same musty, rustic smell he’d remembered from his childhood.

   They both waited in line for a table. Looking around the restaurant, he can’t spot out his Dad anywhere. His gut fills with disappointment. Maybe, his Dad saw them come in and he made a run for it out the back door.

However, all doubts about his Dad’s whereabouts disappeared when a voice spoke out behind him. The same voice he used to love so much.

“Keith, I’m happy you’re here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 80 kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone! I've been very busy with Thanksgiving here in Canada. However, I hope all of you enjoy this update! Thank you so much for 100 kudos and 1000 hits ahhh!!!

Sunday Night

  
“Keith, I’m happy you’re here.”

   He looks like he did before he feel into addiction. He’s clean shaven, he has a healthy glow, and his eyes are sparkling again. He has the same messy, brown hair Keith always loved.

   His Dad held a sorrowful smile, one of regret and sadness. The same smile his Dad held when he saw him two years ago. His Mom walked over to the man she used to call her husband and gave him a tight hug. Keith stood there awkwardly waiting in line for a table.

Once they get assigned a table, and take their seats, his Dads attention turned to him.   
“Keith, how’s the art going?”

“He’s making money online now, he’s selling some of his artwork to people who ask for it.” His Mom says with an enthused tone in her voice.

His Dad smiles. “That’s amazing, I’m really proud of you.”

“If you stuck around then maybe you could’ve seen my progress.” Keith mutters.

   He hadn’t meant for anyone to hear him but he notices the table go completely silent. He’s fucking things up even before they’ve started, classic Keith ruining everything like normal.

His Mom slowly puts down her menu. “Keith… Can you please apologize to your Father for being rude.”

“Why should I apologize? He was the one in prison for 3 and a half years for killing some kid!” Keith snaps.

   He feels his eyes well up and his hands start to shake. Keith knew this was a mistake. He never should have come here. His Mom covers her mouth with her hands and he feels his stomach twist with guilt.

“I… I’m going to the bathroom.” He gets up and walks away from the crime scene. On his way to the bathroom, he hears his Dad consoling his Mother telling her that it’s his fault, not Keith’s, and he can’t help but agree.

  
Sunday Night

  
   Lance was just beginning to stop worrying about Keith when Coran finally decided to show up to the party. As usual, the man wore his uncomfortably large moustache with pride. They stopped half way through the second movie to greet him. He gave Allura a quick hug and greeted the rest of us.

“Now Allura, I believe your Mother told you not to have company.” He said.

Allura nervously takes his hands. “I know but I was hoping you wouldn’t tell them. We’re only watching movies.”

He curls the ends of his moustache (Lance only thought they did that in the movies) and taps his foot against the carpet. “I won’t tell them if I get the master bedroom.”

“Coran, that’s my parents room.” Allura crooks her brow.

He smiles and walks into the foyer, calling out behind him. “Like you said to me Dear! I was hoping you wouldn’t tell him.”

They all stand there in utter shock for a couple seconds before Pidge speaks up. “So, are we off the hook?”

“I think we are.” Allura says.

“Hot pockets?” Hunk suggests. Lance laughs and they all make their way to the kitchen for the second time that night.

  
Sunday Night

  
   Keith empties his stomach, tears rolling down his cheeks. After he’s done, he presses the back of his head against the cold stall door behind him, hearing the toilet flush as he moves away.

   Why is he so weak? His Dad is a good, kind person who loves him to bits in pieces. He just made an awful mistake. However, the pain from those many years ago are still embedded in his memories like an infected sore.

   He feels his legs wobble as he slowly stands up. He makes his way to the sink to wash his face. He sees his reflection for the first time since coming to the restaurant. His cheeks are sunken in, the circles around his eyes are incredibly dark, and his skin is paler then usual. He sighs and washes his face trying to get some colour back onto his cheeks.

   When he walks back out into the restaurant, his Mom and Dad are caught in a heated discussion. His Dad is violently nodding his head in a guilty manor and his Mom has reached over to grab his hand. They must be talking about Keith’s little outburst. His Dad is the first one to notice Keith when he makes his way back to the table. His Dad gives him a smile and Keith quickly looks away.

His Mom gives him a worried glance. “I ordered you a chicken salad, I hope that’s   
alright.”

“That’s fine, thank you.” He says. They sat in awkward silence for a couple more minutes waiting for their food to arrive.

Finally, his Mom speaks up. “Your Father was telling me about his new construction job, he’s renovating a church downtown.”

“I thought you’d prefer to be a firefighter like you were before?” Keith questions.

His Dad sighs. “I’d love to do that again but because of my… record, I can’t work in that field anymore. I do enjoy what I’m doing now though. You both should come down to the church one day, it’s really beautiful inside.”

His Mom reaches across the table again and grabs his hand. “We’d love to.”

   Keith knows his Mom will always have a soft spot for him, but a small part of Keith feels betrayed that she’d forgive him so easily. An even smaller part of him, feels envious that she’s even able to forgive him in the first place. Keith likes to convince himself that his Dad just needs support and that Keith will be better with him in his life but he knows deep in his heart that he doesn’t believe that.

 

Sunday Night

  
   When Keith gets home Shiro is waiting for him by the front door. Shiro smiles when he sees their car and strolls towards it to greet them.

Once they get out of the car, his Mom smiles at Shiro, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?”

“Keith and I thought it would be good to have a sleepover tonight, y’know for support. Is that alright?” He asks.

“Of course, c’mon let’s head inside it’s getting cold.” She rushes them inside the house, they take off their jackets and shoes putting them in the closet next to the door.

His Mom jogs up the stairs calling out behind her. “I’ll get an air mattress ready!”

   Once the two were alone, they take a seat on the couch in the living room. Shiro nervously looks over at Keith debating what he should do.  
  
“How was it?” He asks.

“Fine I guess. I had one outburst, but other then that it was just a normal dinner.” Keith says.

Shiro nods. “Do you think you’ll see him again?”

“He wants us to come see the church he’s working on.” Says Keith.

   Keith doesn’t know if he wants to see him again or not. However, he doesn’t want to give up. Not for his Dad but for his own psyche. He’ll try with his Dad and if he relapses again or causes any trouble, Keith is finished with him for good.

  His Mom comes downstairs telling them the air mattress is set up. They both get up from the couch and starts heading upstairs.

His Mom places a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear. “I’m so proud of you for tonight. Thank you for doing this.”

Keith smiles at her reluctantly and follows Shiro upstairs.

  
Sunday Night

  
   As expected, Pidge was out cold by the end of the marathon. She was slumped over sideways in her bean bag chair, with a little pile of drool pooling next to her face (Lance will definitely use that against her later.)

“You drive Hunk home, I’ll keep Pidge here.” Allura says. Lance agrees. If he tried to wake her up he might lose a finger.

   They leave Pidge in the bedroom and head out to the entryway where Hunk was waiting for them.

“Promise me that we never have to watch those godawful movies ever again.” Hunk tiredly says.

Allura laughs. “Sorry Hunk, I can’t make any promises. Now get out of my house, I need sleep.”

   They say their goodbyes and headed outside walking towards Lance’s shitty old car. He smiles and he lets his thoughts drift to back Keith for the 100th time today. Lance hopes everything went alright with his Dad.

  
Sunday Night

  
“Are you asleep?” He heard Shiro ask from the floor.

Keith groaned. “Unfortunately not, what time is it?”

“Three in the morning,” he says.

   Keith rolls over and glances at the obnoxious red numbers on his alarm clock. Shiro wasn’t lying, it really was three in the morning and they have school in a few hours. They’re both screwed.

“What’s on your mind Keith?” Shrio asks.

Keith sighs and rests his arm over his eyes. “I keep thinking about the past. All of those late night fights, the stress of having him come home late and the… incident.”

“I don’t know if I can trust him again. He’s hurt me too many time and I feel like I’m just setting myself up to be hurt again.” Keith says.

He hears Shiro sit up. “You have to give him the chance to earn your trust again. If he fails at that, you never have to see him again.”

“I know. I’m just worried.” Keith says.

“How often do you stay up thinking about this stuff?” He asks.

Keith takes a moment and thinks. It’s been more of a problem as of late, the last few weeks have been brutal to Keith’s mind.

“Every few days, it’s gotten worse since my Dad came back into my life.” He says.

“Have you thought about seeing someone again?” Shiro asks.

Keith rolls over and looks at Shiro. “Yes, my Mom is looking for a therapist, but I’m not sure if I want to put myself through the whole therapy process again. What do you think I should do?”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to move on and forgive your Dad if you don’t sort through your issues.” Shiro says.

   Keith was afraid he’d say that. He rolls on his back and tries to act like he wants to sleep. From the corner of his eye, he sees the red numbers flick from three to four. It’s going to be a long night.

  
Monday Morning

  
(7:30) _Morning Keith_

(7:32) **Hey**

(7:33) _How’s it going?_

(7:34) **I’m getting ready for school. Shiro is driving me.**

(7:35) _How was the sleepover?_

(7:36) **Long and tiring but I’m happy he was there**

(7:37) _How did it go last night?_

(7:38) **It wasn’t a complete disaster but it wasn’t fun either**

(7:39) _The hardest part is over now_

(7:40) **True, I only had one breakdown during the meeting. I seriously thought I would have more.**

(7:41) _You could’ve called me_

(7:42) **I know but you were busy and I didn’t want to burden you**

(7:43) _You shouldn’t worry about that. You’d never be a burden._

(7:44) _Do you think you’ll see him again?_

(7:45) **Shiro and I talked about this last night. I’m nervous to see him again but I know it’ll be good for me and it would make my Mom happy.**

(7:46) _When you do see him again, I’ll be right here to support you._

(7:47) **Thank you Blue**

(7:48) _Anytime Red_

  
Monday Afternoon

  
(12:15) **I forgot to ask how your movie marathon with your friends went?**

(12:18) _Oh jeez it was eventful_

(12:19) _So, Allura’s godfather came over half way through the movies and we all thought we were busted cuz Allura wasn’t allowed company but they made a deal and apparently he wont say anything._

(12:20) _We made snacks during breaks. Between New Moon and Eclipse we decided to make hot pockets but I took them out of the microwave with my barehands without the cardboard and… well I think you can imagine what happened after that. I dropped it and it erupted on the kitchen floor like a battle field._

(12:20) _Pidge was basically trashing the movies the whole time until she passed out during Eclipse. Hunk just spent the whole time looking miserable, while Allura and I were having the time of our lives._

(12:21) **I can’t help but agree with your friends. They really aren’t great movies.**

(12:22) _Agree to disagree_

(12:23) **I can only vouch for the first one though. I haven’t seen the others.**

(12:24) _I’m disappointed but not surprised_

(12:25) _One day, I’ll force you to watch them with me and you’ll have to admit that the movies are some great entertainment._

(12:26) **We’ll see about that Lance**

(12:28) _Oh here’s a good question!_

(12:30) _If we could have a movie marathon together, what movies would it be?_

(12:31) **Well I guess if I had to pick**

(12:32) **Steven King movie adaptations**

(12:33) _They never compare to the books though, let’s be honest_

(12:34) **Shut up the new It remake is awesome and the original Carrie with Sissy Spacek is genius. Not to mention The Shining is brilliantly directed and shot.**

(12:36) _Fuck you’re right_

(12:37) **What about you Lance? What movies would you want to binge watch with me?**

(12:39) _What’s better then Harry Potter?_

(12:40) _Please tell me you’ve seen it_

(12:41) **I don’t live under a rock Lance, of course I’ve seen it. I’ve seen and read the whole thing.**

(12:42) _You haven’t seen Twilight, so I can’t trust your viewing skills._

(12:44) **It’s only one movie franchise Lance**

(12:45) _It just so happens to be my F A V O U R I T E_

(12:46) **Yes, you’ve made this very clear**

(12:49) **Have you read Harry Potter or are you one of those movies only people?**

(12:50) _When people ask me that question I never know how to answer it_

(12:51) **What do you mean?**

(12:53) _I really like books but I’m dyslexic, so reading is a bit of a struggle_

(12:54) _I listen to the audiobooks_

(12:55) _I listened to all seven books in sixth grade and it was an amazing experience. My twelve year old self was losing his mind._

(12:56) **To be fair, the audiobook for Harry Potter are incredible**

(12:57) _I know right!_

(12:58) _So is the audiobook for Carry On_

(12:59) **I actually haven’t listened to the audiobook yet**

(1:00) _Keith… It’s a whole other experience_

(1:01) **I’ll listen to it then**

(1:02) _Be prepared to fall in love with Baz all over again_

(1:03) **Lance, I fall in love with Baz every time I look at him**

 

Monday Afternoon

 

   When Lance enters his house he get’s interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of an angry, cursing cuban woman which means his abuela must be visiting. He walks further into the house seeing his Mom and his abuela sitting at the kitchen table in a heated conversation. Lance already knows his siblings hid upstairs as quickly as possible because as much as they love their abuela, she’s a terrifying person. She may be 5’2 but she will call you out on your shit before you can even think up a lie.

“He never spends time with me mija! I understand that he has his own life but I birthed him and he will take time out of his day for me.” She says in Spanish.

“And he refuses to have children. He can’t even meet a nice person and get married. He’s forty! If I lived here with you I could actually spend time with my grandchildren. I could even help you with the little ones.” She says to his Mom.

His Mom presses her hand against her cheek. “Mamá, I told you that you could move in anytime!”

“I haven’t seen you prepare a room for me yet!” She exclaims.

His abuela can be quite brutal sometimes. Lance tries to walk away and head upstairs when his foot lands on an obnoxiously loud floorboard.

“Lance, I didn’t know you were home!” His Mom gets up from her seat to speak to him.

He gives a tense smile. “I just came home. Hello abuelita, how was your trip?”

“Took you long enough to greet me Lance. And it was fine thank you my boy, now come and give me a hug!” She gestures him towards her and he bends down, squeezing her smaller frame against his.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour. Go wash up and do your homework.” His Mom says.

Lance gives his abuela a kiss on the cheek and heads upstairs dreading the massive english essay he has waiting for him in his bag.

  
Monday Night

  
(8:00) _That was awkward_

(8:02) **Did something happen?**

(8:03) _My abuela stayed over for dinner tonight and she kept pestering me about getting a girlfriend_

(8:04) **Oh shit**

(8:06) _I’m not against having a girlfriend, I would actually love one but every time my family asks me about getting one, I feel like I’m lying to them and myself_

(8:07) _It’s the same way with my Dad. With him it’s actually worse._

(8:08) **Is he homophobic?**

(8:09) _It’s complicated. He’s okay with the idea of the LGBT+ community and but he doesn’t feel comfortable having it his family_

(8:10) _Like for example, my abuela thinks my Moms brother is gay because he hasn’t gotten married yet or had any children and my Dad couldn’t deal with that thought._

(8:11) **So, if you ever came out he wouldn’t be okay with it.**

(8:12) _Exactly_

(8:13) _He’d have to deal with it and come to terms with the fact that I’m not staright but he’d be pretty uncomfortable_

(8:14) **How would your other family members react?**

(8:15) _My Abuela loves gay people. Her best friend came out as bisexual after spending sixty years in the closet and she was instantly supportive. She may be terrifying but at least she’s not a bigot._

(8:16) **She sounds amazing. I love that story.**

(8:18) _Right? It’s so cool_

(8:19) _My older sisters are college students, so of course they’d be okay with it, and my little siblings probably won’t care._

(8:20) **What about your Mom?**

(8:21) _She’d be supportive probably but she might react the same way as my Dad. I don’t really know to be honest._

(8:23) _I know coming out won’t be the worst experience of my life. The worst that could happen is an uncomfortable moment or my Dad will have one of his outbursts. I think for me the hardest thing is the act of actually saying it._

(8:24) _It doesn’t make it easier now that my Abuela is moving in_

(8:26) **Right, you mentioned that she might do that a few weeks ago**

(8:37) _She’s gonna move her stuff her next week. Moms getting a room ready._

(8:38) _I love her but I can only take so much of her at once_

(8:39) **C’mon Lance, she sounds awesome**

(8:40) _She calls me a strand of spaghetti cuz I’m so skinny_

(8:41) **I like her even more now**

(8:42) _I’m wounded_

  
Tuesday Morning

  
(7:00) **I hate my life**

(7:01) _Good Morning to you too sunshine_

(7:03) _What happened?_

(7:04) **My Mom’s coming home early tonight and she wants to tell me something**

(7:05) _I’m sure whatever it is can’t be that bad_

(7:07) **I guess**

(7:08) _If it makes you feel any better my Abuela is over again and she just implied that my sister and our cat have an unhealthy bond_

(7:09) _She’s been getting grilled for the past twenty minutes_

(7:10) **Your grandmother isn’t wrong. Your cat does sleep on your sisters face**

(7:11) _Trust me I know. Until my sister was about 10, she’d cry if Kiwi didn’t eat dinner with us._

(7:12) **That’s adorable**

(7:13) _Well my Abuela definitely doesn’t think so_

(7:14) _Oh jeez she wants to drive us to school_

(7:15) **Bella is screwed**

(7:16) _I’m sending my prayers_

  
Tuesday Afternoon

  
   The three of them sat at their usual picnic table outside during lunch. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and they could finally ditch the jackets and enjoy the heat. Shiro and Keith were working on their math homework together, while Adam worked on science, which he was uncomfortably good at.

“I can’t believe you haven’t told him you know.” Adam says.

Keith looks up at him with an annoyed expression. “I told you, I’ve been busy. With everything going on with my family, it’s kinda hard to tell Blue that I know which state he lives in.”

“Not only that you know he lives in New Jersey but also that you live here too.” Shiro adds in.

Keith creases his brow. “How do I even bring it up? Like ‘Hey I know where you live cause I traced your number! Also I’m not a stalker I promise.’ I don’t want to freak him out.”

“How about, ‘I’m madly in love with you Blue and I couldn’t stop myself from tracing your number out of desperation to know that theres even a slight chance we can one day get married.’” Adam teases.

Keith laughs. “He might actually block me if I say that.”

“Or he’ll confess his love to you and you’ll both run off into the sunset.” Shiro jokes.

“In your dreams.” Keith says.

Adam smirks. “I think that’s your dream Keith.”

  
Tuesday Afternoon

  
(2:00) **I need a little help with something guys**

(2:01) _What’s up man?_

(2:02) **Alright, so you guys know it’s Shay’s birthday is in two weeks right?**

(2:03) _ **Yes of course**_

(2:04) **I want to get her an amazing present because it’s her first birthday that we’re actually in a relationship**

(2:05) **I was hoping you guys could help me pick something up after school**

(2:06) _Sure, I’m free_

(2:07) _I’m in too_

(2:08) _**I’d love to help Hunk**_

(2:09) **Thank God! How about we meet up in the parking lot and we head to the mall?**

(2:10) _ **Sounds great**_

(2:11) _I’m assuming that I’m the chauffeur_

(2:12) _I don’t see any of us other then you with a car_

(2:13) _Allura, you’re rich. Why don’t you have a car?_

(2:14) _**I told you. I haven’t finished my lessons yet.**_

(2:15) _Well for the love of God hurry up because I’m sick of driving all of you around_

(2:16) _Let’s be honest Lance. Even if Allura gets her license and a car, you’ll still have to drive us around._

(2:17) _LESS_

  
Tuesday Night

  
   Dinner is already prepared when his Mom comes home. Keith made bacon sandwiches because it was easy and quick. He helped her take her coat off and they both sat at the table.

“This smells amazing sweetheart.” His Mom complements.

Keith smiles at her. “What did you want to talk about? You said this morning that you wanted to tell me something after work.”

“Don’t worry it’s not about your Father.” She reassures him. His Mom always knows when Keith is worrying about his Dad. She says it’s something about his eyes.

She sighs. “It’s about therapy. I know you’ve been thinking about it and that you aren’t ready to decide just yet but I found someone who could really help.”

“She specializes with families, which means she’ll be seeing all of us. Separately and sometimes together, depending on what we need. I talked to your Father and he thinks it’s a great idea.” She says.

   He didn’t think his Dad would be okay with something like this. When Keith was younger his Mom would always pester him to go to a family councillor but he never agreed. However, his Dad has changed a lot, he knows his Dad is seeing a therapist that focuses on helping those with addiction.

If this helps him get to a better place with his Dad, then maybe it’s worth it. Keith won’t have to worry and stress over him anymore. It’ll make his Mom happy more importantly.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Keith finally says.

A large smile appears on his Moms face. “Thank you sweetie.”

Lance said therapy is a good thing, and if Lance believes that then so does Keith.

  
Tuesday Night

  
(8:45) _That was a long day_

(8:46) **I was wondering where you were**

(8:47) _I was at the mall with my friends. Hunk’s girlfriends birthday is coming up and we were helping him find a present._

(8:48) **Were you successful?**

(8:49) _Other then the fact that it took us hours to find a gift, yes I think we were._

(8:50) _Hunk wanted to give her something from bath & body works but Pidge smartly pointed out that probably isn’t a good idea incase she thinks Hunk is telling her she stinks or something._

(8:51) _Pidge thought a book would be nice but honestly Shay doesn’t seem like a reader_

(8:52) _I thought a scented candle would be cute but Pidge said that was stupid. I strongly disagree. If I gave you a scented candle on a date would you never call me again?_

(8:53) **I happen to like scented candles**

(8:54) _Yes! I knew Pidge was wrong_

(8:55) **But most people find them boring. So, I hate to disappoint you Lance but a scented candle probably isn’t a great present.**

(8:56) _Blasphemy_

(8:57) _At least I know how to swoon you with gifts_

(9:00) **You’ll have to try a little harder then a scented candle to swoon me over Blue**

(9:01) _I’ll make you fall in love with me through my amazing pick up lines_

(9:03) **Oh yeah? Try me**

(9:04) _I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together <3_

(9:05) **Wow… I am swooning as we speak**

(9:06) _Is there an airport nearby or is it my heart taking off?_

(9:07) **Damn I am** **blushing**

(9:08) _Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you ;)_

(9:10) **I’m sold**

(9:11) _Your sarcasm is strong today_

(9:13) _You totally thought I was adorable_

(9:14) **Keep convincing yourself of that Lance**

(9:15) **Don’t leave me hanging on your mall adventure story**

(9:16) _Oh right!_

(9:17) _Allura thought Shay would love a bracelet but we’re all poor high school students. We continued looking but nothing else seemed to stick out to us._

(9:18) **You bought the bracelet didn’t you?**

(9:19) _Yes… We all chipped in. Now, somehow I’m even more poor then I originally was when I woke up this morning_

(9:20) **What are friends for?**

(9:21) _Exactly! I’d do anything for my friends_

(9:22) _And that includes you too Red_

(9:23) **Same here Blue**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also who else is hyped for season 8? The new trailer made me so excited!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Wednesday Morning

  
(6:30) _I really shouldn’t text you right now_

(6:36) **Lance… I think you’re too late**

(6:37) _I know but I’m so bored_

(6:38) _Did I wake you up uncomfortably early again?_

(6:39) **Actually no**

(6:40) **I’m already up**

(6:41) _Oh Thank God_

(6:42) **Your friends cheerleading practice again?**

(6:43) _Yes, she really needs to get her license_

(6:45) **How old is she?**

(6:46) _Our age_

(6:47) **That’s not that bad**

(6:48) **I don’t have my license yet**

(6:49) _Why do I feel like I’m the only 17 year old with a driving license_

(6:50) **Trust me Lance, you’re not. My best friend has one.**

(6:51) _Will you please introduce me to him so we can both bond over always being the designated driver for every party ever?_

(6:53) **Whatever you want Lance**

 

Wednesday Afternoon

  
(3:30) _Keith I’m dying here_

(3:34) _Please entertain me_

(3:38) **What’s happening on now?**

(3:39) _It’s my little brothers 7th birthday party and there are children everywhere_

(3:40) _Don’t I suffer enough during holidays?_

(3:42) **Fortunately, I can’t relate**

(3:43) _We just finished opening the presents and there’s wrapping paper everywhere. Not to mention when kids eat cake, THEY EAT CAKE. I swear, there’s some chocolate cake on the ceiling. My sister and I are left with cleaning up the mess._

(3:45) _I don’t know why I still want to have kids_

(3:46) **Are they still causing mayhem?**

(3:47) _They’re in the living room playing Mario Odyssey_

(3:48) **Good choice**

(3:50) _Update: It was chocolate cake. I found some in my cats food bowl too_

(3:51) **Good thing you got it out before your cat ate some**

(3:52) _Yeah that would’ve been a nightmare_

(3:56) _Oh no_

(3:57) **What?**

(3:58) _They want me to help with a boss battle_

(3:59) **Is that so bad?**

(4:01) _Yes! Children are mean if you screw up_

(4:02) **Go be a good brother Lance**

(4:03) _Fine but you owe me if they roast me alive_

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
(4:46) _I survived the interaction. I made them proud._

(4:49) **Do you know how to install an air conditioner?**

(4:50) _Excuse me?_

(4:51) **I’ve never installed one before and y’know it’s getting hotter outside**

(4:52) **I want to install it for my Mom and surprise her before she comes home**

(4:53) _Well, Lucky for you I’ve installed many air conditioners_

(4:54) _I’m alone in my room right now. We can call and I can help you out!_

(4:55) **Really?**

(4:56) _Yeah of course!_

(4:57) **Thank You Blue**

(4:58) _It’s actually really easy y’know_

(4:59) **Don’t be a dick**

(5:00) **Hurry up and call me**

(5:01) _Lmao someones snappy today_

(5:02) **Blue.**

(5:03) _Fine, fine_

  
Lance sits on his bed and dials Keith’s number waiting for his favourite artist to pick up the phone. Lance smiles when he hears Keith’s grumpy voice answer.

“Hey, so what should I do first?” Keith asks.

“Have you taken it out of the box yet?” Lance teases.

Keith stays silent for a couple seconds before blurting out an answer. “No,”

“Oh my god Keith!” Lance laughs.

“I wanted to call you first!” He explains.

Keith is such a dork. Why is Lance friends with him? Probably because in every other way Keith is incredible, just occasionally ditzy. However, Lance guesses Keith could say the same thing about him sometimes.

“First step: Take the air conditioner out of the box.” Lance says with a tone of voice that he’d use when talking to a small child just to piss Keith off.

Keith scoffs. “I know that!”

“Well, have you taken it out of the box yet?” Lance pushes.

“Asshole, I’m doing that now.” Keith says.

Lance laughs. “Strong language today huh?”

“Stop playing around. What do I do now?” Keith asks.

“Step 2: locate which window you want to install your air conditioner in.”

Keith groans. “I’ve already got that covered Lance.”

“You say that but you’re the one who forgot to take it out of the box.” Lance mentions.

“I didn’t forget!” Keith shouts.

Lance smirks and lays back. “Sure thing Red, Step 3: Open your window and place the air conditioner on your window sill. Make sure the control panel is still inside.”

“Okay…” He hears Keith get up and shuffle things around. He must have put Lance on speaker phone.

“What next?” Keith shouts but his voice sounds a little farther away then it once did.

“Step 4: Close your window so it holds the air conditioner in place. Those flaps on the side of the air conditioner, close them so your window is completely shut.” Lance says.

He hears Keith move around more. “Okay finished, anything else?”

“Hmm I don’t know? Maybe plug it in Keith.” Lance teases.

“Oh right, I knew that.” Keith grumpily responds.

Lance chuckles. “You are such a dork.”

“Shut up.” Keith mumbles.

“All set?” He asks.

Keith shuffles around some more and his breathing sounds much closer then before. “I think so, thanks Lance.”

“No problem Buddy!” He says. Suddenly, Lance heard a loud crash from downstairs in the kitchen.

“Mijo! We need help!” He hears his Mother scream in Spanish.

Lance curses. “My Mom needs something.”

“I heard.” Keith says.

“Talk to you later?” Lance asks.

He can hear Keith’s smile through the phone. “You bet.”

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
(7:36) **What exactly did your Mom need help with?**

(7:37) **I’m pretty curious about that crash**

(7:40) _The kids got their hands on my great grandmothers tea cup set_

(7:41) **Oh no**

(7:42) _Oh yes_

(7:43) _This little shit called Tommy and three other kids somehow got into the locked pantry and they decided to play with it_

(7:45) _The reason I call Tommy a little shit is because he’s the one that dropped my great grandmothers kettle_

(7:46) _It was porcelain so it smashed everywhere_

(7:48) **That sounds awful**

(7:49) _Let’s just say, Tommy isn’t allowed over anymore_

(7:50) _Mom is really depressed about the whole incident actually_

(7:51) **I can see why**

(7:52) _Kids will be kids I guess_

(7:53) _It was bound to happen eventually. I’m surprised I wasn’t the one to break a piece of the set first when I was a kid_

(7:54) **Were you an awful child or something?**

(7:55) _I was a sweet kid actually, just really hyper and clumsy because I have adhd. It was really intense when I was younger. I was always making a mess somehow. I seriously don’t know why my parents continued having kids after me._

(7:56) _What about you? What kind of kid were you?_

(7:59) **I was pretty quiet. I preferred to be alone then play with other kids, which frankly, is still very relevant today. I remember being very stubborn too and a bit of a hot head**

(8:00) _So basically, you’re the same_

(8:01) **Yeah pretty much**

(8:05) _Keith don’t freak out but I came up with an amazing idea for something fun_

(8:06) **Lance…**

(8:07) _No, it’ll be great_

(8:08) _Let’s play 20 questions!_

(8:09) **Isn’t that a game you play at a party?**

(8:10) _Yes but it’s always good to learn new things about each other_

(8:11) **Lance I’ve known you for two months**

(8:12) _C’mon I still play this game with Hunk and I’ve known him my whole life_

(8:13) _Please Keith, it’ll be so fun!_

(8:15) **I feel like I’m gonna regret this but fine**

(8:16) _Okay I’ll start! On the topic of childhood, what is the stupidest thing you did as a kid?_

(8:18) **Ummm… I put purple hair dye in my Mom’s shampoo for April Fools day when I was nine**

(8:19) _Savage at the age of nine_

(8:20) **What about you?**

(8:21) _I buried a piece of glass in the gravel of our driveway while my sister and I played hide and seek. I put it there to scare her but I didn’t think that she might actually step on it_

(8:22) **Oh my god did she?!**

(8:23) _Yes and I felt awful about it for weeks_

(8:24) **Holy shit**

(8:25) _It’s your turn Red! Ask anything_

(8:26) **Most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done to impress someone you liked?**

(8:27) _Wow targeting much?_

(8:29) _I may or may not have asked my 6th grade crush to the a Valentine’s Day dance in middle school in front of our whole French class. That’s not it though, I sang beautiful soul by Jesse Mccartney and give her daisies I picked during recess. It was the hardest rejection of my life._

(8:30) _Now it’s your turn to answer the question_

(8:31) **I don’t know when we decided to make it a rule that we both answer the question**

(8:32) _You are not getting out of this_

(8:35) **Fine whatever! When I was 15 I had a crush on my math teacher**

(8:36) _Oh no Keith… That never ends well_

(8:37) **I ended up running into him walking home from Shiro’s one night and it was around eight o’clock. We had a quick chat, very innocent and nice until I blurted out that he looked really nice in the dark.**

(8:39) _……_

(8:40) **Yes, I know how stupid that sounds**

(8:43) _That’s my new pick up line_

(8:44) **LANCE**

(8:45) _Listen, I was 15 years old, gay, and desperate_

(8:46) _Holy shit, if anyone makes a biography about my life that’ll be the title_

(8:47) **Just ask your question will you?**

(8:48) _Shh I’ve gotta think of a good one_

(8:50) _What was your favourite tv show as a kid?_

(8:52) **What? Of all the questions you could’ve asked, you asked that?**

(8:53) _Hey, it says a lot about a person_

(8:54) **I don’t know about that Blue, but I guess I really liked Drake & Josh**

(8:55) _Oh shit good one!_

(8:56) _I lived for Hannah Montana_

(8:57) **Of course you did**

(8:58) _Again… I have two older sisters_

(8:59) _Your turn now_

(9:02) **Okay, what’s your happiest childhood memory?**

(9:03) _There are so many!_

(9:07) _My family and I used to go down to this really pretty beach down here in New Jersey for my Dad’s birthday. Thing is my Dad’s birthday’s in March so we’d all huddle together with a warm blanket and look at the sunset together._

  
Did Lance just admit to the fact that he lives in New Jersey? Keith stares at his phone in utter shock, does Lance even notice that he said that? Keith feels his phone buzz in his hand again and he looks down opening up another text.

  
(9:10) _Oh shit, I just told you where I lived didn’t I?_

(9:11) **Sort of**

(9:12) **It’s okay**

(9:13) _I totally trust you but y’know doesn’t make me any less dumb_

(9:14) **It’s fine Lance, I already knew**

(9:15) _I’m sorry, what?_

  
Keith groans. Well, this is gonna be awkward. How is going to make this sound like he’s not a creepy stalker? Adam just had to stick his nose in Keith’s business.

  
(9:19) **Urg… This is going to sound so weird. My friend told me that he could track your number and find out what state you live in. So like the idiot I am, I let him do it. I totally invaded your privacy and I’m sorry.**

(9:20) _Don’t worry about it Keith, it’s fine_

  
He should tell Lance that he lives in New Jersey too. However, anxiety ran through Keith’s body at the thought of revealing that to him. How much will things change between them if Lance knows? What if the anonymous nature of their friendship is what’s keeping them together.

  
(9:21) _I didn’t even know that’s a thing you can do lol_

(9:22) _How do you even do it?_

(9:23) **I have no clue. He just took my phone and did it**

(9:24) _Pidge is good at tech shit too so I relate_

  
Keith feels guilt build up in the pit of his stomach. Not telling Lance the truth about where he lives is wrong, he knows that. However, fear is holding him back.

  
(9:26) **Are we cool? I don’t want it to get weird between us**

(9:27) _Don’t worry Red. You aren’t getting rid of me that quickly_

  
Thursday Morning

  
(7:30) _Lance_

(7:35) _Dude wake up_

(7:36) _I am awake jeez. I was just showering_

(7:37) _What do you want?_

(7:38) _We’re all meeting up at Steve’s tonight after school_

(7:39) _You coming?_

(7:40) _Obviously, I’m not passing up an opportunity to eat pizza_

(7:41) _Cool, you’re driving_

(7:43) _Why am I not surprised_

(7:45) _Stop whining_

(7:46) _Meet us in the parking lot at 3:30_

(7:47) _Yeah fine_

  
Thursday Afternoon

  
(1:12) _*Groan*_

(1:13) **Lance… What the fuck**

(1:14) _I’m groaning_

(1:15) **It’s not 2010**

(1:16) _I think ‘*action*’ started even before that_

(1:17) **I wouldn’t know**

(1:18) **My family didn’t get internet until 2008**

(1:19) **Anyway, why are you groaning?**

(1:20) _I have to drive my friends around after school again_

(1:21) **�������** _It's worth it though, I get pizza_

(1:22) _What are you gonna do after school?_

(1:23) **Oh um I’m seeing my Dad**

(1:25) _Wait really?_

(1:26) **Yeah, he called this morning. We’re meeting him at his construction job**

(1:27) _By we, you mean you and your Mom I hope_

(1:29) **Yes of course**

(1:30) _You think it’ll go alright?_

(1:31) **Hopefully this time I won’t have a breakdown**

(1:32) _It’s fine if you do. It’s a stressful situation._

(1:33) **I was hoping maybe we could call tonight**

(1:35) _That sounds awesome_

(1:36) _I have the perfect game in mind to play tonight_

(1:37) **Oh no**

  
Thursday Afternoon

  
They were all stuffed uncomfortably in Lance’s car. Pidge sat in the front seat changing the radio station every 5 seconds, Hunk was talking on the phone with Shay about something her brother said, and Allura was trying to catch a fly in the backseat. As much as he loves his friends, this is the exact reason why Lance hates driving them around.

“Can you guys chill out please? I’m trying to focus.” Lance asks.

Pidge glances at the road and finally decides to stick to one radio station. “How’s it going with Red?”

“Anything new?” Allura chimes in.

Lance rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing to fill you guys up on.”

Hunk rolls his window open to get some air and making the fly gets get sucked out the window, Allura fist bumps the air out of relief.

“Basically, you haven’t come to terms with the fact that you’re madly in love with him.” Pidge says.

Lance groans. “Will you guys ever drop this whole boyfriend joke? It’s starting to get old.”

“Lance, it stopped being a joke when you came to us freaking out about Keith’s art for the 10th time in just a week. We are truly convinced you’re in love with him and haven’t come to realize it yet.” Allura says in an overly serious tone.

He sighs and pushes his hair back. “Hunk? A little help here?”

Hunk looks up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He whispers something to Shay and ends the call, turning his attention fully to the group.

“Sorry Lance but I have to agree with them. You do talk about him a lot.” He says.

Lance purses his lips. “He’s my friend, of course I talk about him.”

“I’m friends with some of the girls on the squad but you don’t hear me gushing about them every hour.” Allura points out.

Can’t Lance just be friends with someone without the three of them assuming that he has feelings for that person? It was the same way when he started hanging out with Nyma. Lance did end up having feelings for her but they still didn’t have the right to assume that would happen. Lance enjoys Keith’s company and he’s really interesting to talk to. Nothing romantic is going on between the two of them, they’re just friends. He’s positive that Keith would agree with Lance on this.

  
Thursday Afternoon

  
“And over here are the original benches before the renovation. We wanted to keep the same feeling of the church so we just sanded them down and vanished them.”

The marble floor echoed beneath the sound of Keith’s feet. The stained glass windows were absolutely gorgeous, he wouldn’t be surprised if they are over a hundred years old. His Father was currently showing them around his job and to be honest he seems very excited about it. Keith hasn’t seen him this excited since their road trip to Washington. He was so giddy about Mount Rushmore, he perched Keith up on his shoulders and told him the history of it.

“It’s absolutely beautiful in here! You’ve done an amazing job.” His Mom exclaims.

His Dad turns around with a large grin on his face. “I couldn’t have done it without the other guys on the job.”

He looks more confident then he did during dinner the other day. Maybe being in his own environment helps with his nerves. However, Keith once again stays silent in the back letting his Mom do the talking. There are so many things he wants to ask his Dad but he’s afraid of the response.

He takes a seat on one of the benches listening to his parents ramble about the churches history and other construction jobs his Dad is thinking of doing. The both of them are joking in the same way they did when Keith was a child and he can’t help but feel happy when he looks at them, despite Keith feeling alert around his Dad.

“Keith, how is school going?” His Dad asks breaking him out of his thoughts.

Keith quickly glances away from his Dad’s eye contact out of habit. “Fine I guess, I’m going to a football game tomorrow. Shiro is on the team.”

“I’m happy the two of you are still friends.” He says.

His Mom smiles and places a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Shiro has grown up so much. He’s taller then his Father now! He also has a lovely boyfriend who Keith is also friends with.”

“It’s good to hear he’s doing well.” His Dad grins.

His Mom phone starts to ring and she pulls it out of her pocket. “It’s work. I should probably take this, I’ll be back in two minutes.”

She kisses Keith on the forehead and runs outside the church to answer her phone. They both stayed in uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes, Keith silently praying for his Mom to come quicker.

His Dad clears his throat and sat on the bench across from him. “I uh, wanted to thank you for agreeing to the therapy idea. I know it must not be easy for you but I’m happy we’re doing it.”

Keith looked back at his Father for the first time that day. His shoulders were tense and his eyes kept shifting from the door to Keith. His body language reminded him of the time when Keith broke his arm when he was ten. His Dad was so anxious to get him to the hospital, Keith remembers the sweat falling from his brow.

“It’ll make Mom happy so, it’s worth it I guess.” Keith mumbles.

His Dads eyes lock with his own. Keith could see his mind working out the right things to say. He always knew that he get’s his nervousness from his Dad. They sit in silence a little longer.

His Dad bites his lip and rolls his shoulders. “I know you aren’t ready to talk about it yet. You made that clear during dinner the other day.”

Keith feels his body go stiff and his eyes dart across the room to avoid his Dad’s melting stare. As much as he wants to hear what his Dad has to say, he’s right. Keith isn’t ready to talk about it.

“I just hope one day… We can talk about it. That’s why I thought this whole therapy thing might help. I want to be able to help you move on from the incident. I know I’ll never be able to go on with my life the way it was before but, the least I could do is help you move on.” He says.

“I don’t expect the two of us to go back to how we once were. I know you aren’t ready to have me as your Dad again but, I hope for now you can at least think of me as a friend. I don’t need to be your Dad, not until you’re ready.” He finally spits out.

Keith fiddles with his fingers in his lap. His mind is conflicted. His Dad is giving him a chance to forgive him in his own time but to still have him in Keith’s life. And for the first time in years he looks up at his Dad and a weak smile grows on his lips.

“Okay.”

  
Thursday Night

  
(7:30) **Hey Blue**

(7:33) _Yay you’re back!_

(7:34) _How did it go?_

(7:36) **It was fine but I’d rather not talk about it right now. I’m too tired. Let’s talk about something else. How was your time with your friends?**

(7:38) _It was good once we got the pizza_

(7:39) _They were nightmares in the car_

(7:40) **So, nothing new?**

(7:42) _Unfortunately Red, my friends haven’t changed._

(7:45) _I was wondering if you still wanted to call?_

(7:46) **That’d be awesome**

(7:47) _I’ll do it now!_

  
Keith’s phone started ringing almost instantly and accepts the call. “That was fast.”

“I’m talented, what can I say!” Lance jokes.

“Okay so, I have a really fun game we can play tonight!” Lance says with an enthused tone.

Keith smiles. “Hm… What game is it?”

“Two truths and one lie. So basically we tell each other two truths and one lie and the other person has to guess what the lie is. That’s a shitty explanation but you understand the gist of it.” Lance says.

“I’ll start first! I used to be in a band, I’m a Taurus, and I still use children’s tooth paste.” He says.

Keith laughs. “Okay… I say the band is a lie. I cannot picture you in a rock band in a million years.”

“Okay first of all, you’re rude. And secondly, you’re wrong! I’m a Leo.” Lance explains.

“Wait… You were in a band?!” Keith shouts.

He hears Lance cackle through the phone speaker. “Hunk and I started a two man band called Yellow and Blue in 5th grade. I did the lead vocals and Hunk played the piano!”

“Jesus Lance, that sounds awful.” He laughs.

“Listen, we weren’t great but we were having fun! Now it’s your turn, give me some facts mullet.” Lance teases.

Keith thinks. He could give Lance all truths or all lies to throw him off but he decides against it and plays the game fairly.

“I went as Peter Pan for halloween for three years straight when I was a kid, I’m allergic to cranberries, and I hate the colour orange.” Keith says.

Lance takes a couple moments to think before answering him back. “I say you hating the colour orange is a lie. It’s too random to be the truth.”

“Nope, I’m not allergic to cranberries, I’m actually allergic to banana’s.” Keith laughs.

He listens to Lance’s shocked reactions through the phone and his smile grows wider. “How can someone be allergic to banana’s?! Also, why do you hate the colour orange?”

“I don’t know… It just seems so obnoxious to me.” He says.

Lance gives a fake dramatic sigh. “You are one strange creature.”

  
Friday Morning

  
(10:12) _**You coming to the after party Keith?**_

(10:13) **I don’t know guys**

(10:14) _**C’mon it’ll be great! It will be at my place so it’s not somewhere unfamiliar**_

(10:15) It’s the biggest game of the year! You don’t have to stay long if you get frustrated, I can bring you home whenever you want. Just at least stay for an hour.

(10:16) **I don’t understand why you’re having a party. What if you lose?**

(10:17) _**Not gonna happen. Our team never loses.**_

(10:18) And even if we do, it’s still the only time of the year we can actually throw a party

(10:19) **Fine I’ll go but only for an hour**

(10:21) **_Deal_**

(10:22) Thanks Keith, you’ll enjoy yourself don’t worry

(10:23) **Very unlikely**

  
Friday Afternoon

  
Keith made his way down to the football field for the game along with about a hundred other students. He really wishes he could sit with someone he knows but all of his friends are actually in the game. Which means, Keith will sit alone for the whole night, the things he does for his friends.

The bleachers were crowded with family, teachers, and students caught in their own mindless conversations. Keith nervously looks for a seat that won’t make him feel too self conscious when his eyes fall on a group of kids he recognizes from his art class.

When Keith gets to them, he taps on one of the boys shoulders. “Mind if I sit with you?”

The boys who Keith believes is called Nathan smiles at him. “Sure thing Keith!”

They all scoot over to make space on the bench for him. He smiles at them and thanks them for making room, taking a seat next to Nathan. It’s a little too far up the bleachers then Keith necessarily wanted, but at least this way he won’t be too uncomfortable. Keith partakes in their conversation about the deadline for the project in art class until the game starts.

When it does, their attention instantly turns to the field. The band starts playing off key and a group of about forty cheerleaders run out onto the field. Keith doesn’t recognize anyone until the team comes out and he spots Shiro’s hair. The opposing team enters after them and Keith is shocked by how huge they are. They wore purple jerseys, unlike his schools white ones.

After about ten minutes the game starts. If Keith is going to be honest he has no clue what’s going on, he just hopes his school is winning. Someone in purple runs across the field with the ball and the crowd goes wild. Keith looks up at the scoreboard noticing that the opposing team just scored. They’re in the lead.

 

Friday Afternoon

  
Both teams are tied. If Shiro’s team can score before the clock runs out in 30 seconds they’ll win. Keith holds his breath as he focuses his gaze on the field. The game begins again, and the bleachers go silent. The ball get’s past to one of the boys in purple and he swears under his breath. Suddenly, one of the guys in white crashes into him and throws the ball to Shiro, the crowd including Keith stand up to cheer him on.

He maneuvers his way through his attackers so quickly Keith is having trouble keeping his eye on him. As a massive guy barrelled his way towards him, Shiro whips the ball towards Adam. He catches it just before it hits the ground and makes a run for it towards the opposing teams goal.

Keith holds his breath, his fists clenched with anxiety. His fear was melted away when Adam scores the winning point. Keith joyfully screams along side the rest of the crowd, he notices the cheerleaders chanting Adam’s name. Speaking of Adam, he threw the ball down on the ground jumping around with excitement, Shiro rushing over to hug him along with the rest of the team.

 

Friday Night

  
“C’mon boys let’s have the time of our lives!” Adam raising his voice over the loud music.

The party was in full swing. The couches were littered with stoned teenagers, there were about fifteen people raiding the kitchen for food, and Keith doesn’t even want to know what was happening upstairs. However, despite the amount of action happening inside the backyard seemed to radiate the most noise.

Keith wore a black jacket over a band t-shirt along with a pair skinny jeans. He wore his hair tied up with a red hair tie (Which Adam insisted was adorable) in a small ponytail. He stayed as close to Shiro as he possibly could to avoid any unwanted attention.

“I’ll get you guys some drinks.” Adam shouts.

Just as he said that, a loud crash came from the office down the hall. “Oh Jesus, I told you guys that nobody is allowed in there!” Adam rushes over to the sound leaving Shiro and Keith alone.

Shiro hands him a red cup of orange juice knowing that Keith would feel uncomfortable with drinking alcohol. They both lean against a wall watching the madness of the party unfold in front of them. Shiro's phone beeps and he reaches into his pocket to answer it.

After a couple of seconds, he looks over to Keith. “The text I just got was from one of my friends on the cheerleading squad. She wants to meet up with me in the backyard. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not be left alone here.” Keith says.

Shiro smiles and he sends a quick text to Adam letting him know where they were going. They both weave their way through the crowds of teenagers towards the back door leading outside. The backyard was the most crowded area of the party. A ton of people were dancing, and the ones who weren’t mingled around the drinks table in large groups. Christmas lights were hung up in the trees and on the fence making it look rather whimsical, it seemed like something that would be straight out of a romantic comedy.

“Who are we looking for?” Keith leans into Shiro so he can hear him over the music.

He was about to answer Keith back when a beautiful girl came running towards them with what Keith can imagine were her friends. Shiro smiles at her, picking her up in a bear hug making the girl laugh. She had gorgeous long hair that fell around her shoulders like a silhouette and her eyes were a vibrant blue/purple colour.

Shiro pulls apart from her, putting her down. “You were great out there!”

“I was just cheering the team on Shiro, I didn’t win the game or anything. You and the boys did that.” She pushes his shoulder.

Keith along with her friends, stood around the two awkwardly. Her friends weren’t the usual people he would imagine hanging around a cheerleader but Keith wasn’t really the kind of person who’d be friends with a football player either.

“Still, you guys really helped us out during the game.” He smiles at her.

One of her friends taps her on the shoulder giving the girl an annoyed look. “Oh! Sorry I didn’t introduce you guys. These are my friends! This is Hunk, Pidge, and the uncomfortable one fiddling with his cup is Lance.”

Keith feels his stomach drop. He knows those names and there’s no way that this is some crazy coincidence.

“Hey!”

Keith would recognize that voice anywhere. The same loud, nasally voice that Keith had fallen for all those months ago. He looks towards the sound of the voice and for the first time his eyes land on him.

“Lance?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the last chapter everyone xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Friday Night

  
“Lance?”

   He looks over at the boy standing next to Allura’s friend. Lance doesn’t think they’ve met before however, the sound of the boys voice was much too familiar and he felt his whole body go stiff.

“Holy shit… Keith?” Lance finally spits out.

   They both stood there in shocked silence as their friends stood around them confused as to what was happening. Frankly, Lance is having a hard time trying to understand the situation himself.

Pidge coughs. “What the hell is going on?”

   Keith covers his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, his eyes wide with shock. Lance could only imagine what his own face looked liked. How is Keith even here? Of all the place’s Keith could possibly be, it just happened to be Point Pleasant, New Jersey. This entire situation doesn’t feel like real life, it felt like Lance is stuck in a dream.

Pidge whacks Lance’s bicep making him wince. “Can someone please explain to us what the hell is happening right now?”

   Their friends look between the two of them and at each other, trying to process the situation. A sudden thought arrises in his head that left him feeling floored.

“Wait… Do you go to Garrison High?” Lance asks him.

Keith looks him. “Yes… Do you?”

Lance nods. “This is crazy. How have we never met before?”

“I don’t know. I guess we hang around different crowds. I don’t recognize you from any of my classes, so we must be in different ones.” Keith says.

Hunk clears his throat. “So, if I’m understanding this correctly… This is the guy you’ve been talking to for the last few months and it turns out you both went to the same school this entire time?”

   Lance felt light headed. Everything was too much. He’d always wanted to meet Keith but he hadn’t expected it to be like this. He didn’t expect it to happen so quickly either. Keith’s face was white as he held his stomach, his friend was gripping onto his shoulder with support.

“Maybe… The two of you should go somewhere quiet to talk?” Allura suggests.

Keith’s friend nods. “I’m sure Adam will be fine with the two of you going into the office. I’ll tell him everything when I see him.”

   Keith silently nods and thanks him. He gestures Lance with his hand to follow him into the house. Lance feels the uncomfortable stares of his friends burning into his back but if he’s going to be honest, the only thing on his mind was Keith.

 

Friday Night

  
   The office was dry and dull. The walls were painted a tedious orange colour, while a single maroon coloured couch lay underneath the windowsill. The brown oak door was shut silently behind him. He turns around only to find Keith leaning against it.

   Lance awkwardly stood in front of him nudging his foot into the cream coloured carpet. His throat felt stiff and his right hand pulled at a loose string inside his jacket pocket trying to ease his nerves.

   Keith was everything Lance had imagined him to be and more. He was beautiful, there was no denying it. His frame was smaller then Lance’s yet, his body was lean and muscular. Keith’s eyelashes were long and dark making his eyes look absolutely brilliant under the dimmed lights of the bleak office.

Lance whispers. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’ve always imagined what it would be like to finally meet you but… I didn’t think it would be like this.” Lance says, almost speaking to himself.

Keith takes a shaky breath. “Does it bother you?”

   Lance takes a moment to think. Meeting Keith like this isn’t the ideal situation. It was unplanned and way too quick for his liking. He always imagined their meeting to be perfect and this was definitely far from it. However, looking at Keith now, Lance knows that he won’t ever regret meeting him.

“No… I don’t think so. Even if we met quicker then I thought we would, I don’t care. You’re here and that’s all that matters.” Lance’s voice cracks.

Keith cautiously smiles. “I feel the same way.”

   Keith carefully walks over the couch under the window, taking a seat and grabbing a throw pillow, pulling it against his chest in a protective manor. Lance stays where he is, still bouncing his foot against the carpet.

“How come you didn’t mention that you also lived in New Jersey during our conversation on Wednesday?” Lance asks.

Keith bites his lip and nervously looks down, his face full of guilt. “I was afraid that when you found out… You might want to meet up. Not that, that’s a bad thing, I just thought that the anonymous nature of our friendship is what held us together.” 

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t had the same thought.” Lance says.

Keith pulls the pillow tighter against him. “Do you think we’ll be okay?”

Lance sighs and a grin falls onto his face. “I don’t think anything would make me not want to be your friend anymore Keith.”

He sees the relief wash over Keith’s body. Lance slowly makes his way over to the couch taking a seat next to him, pulling his feet up in a cross legged position. They both sat in silence processing the night. Out of nowhere, Lance remembers something.

“By the way Keith, I was right.” Lance says. 

  
He looks over at Lance with a confused expression, his face still white. “Right about what?” 

  
“About you having a mullet…” Lance says casually. 

  
Keith gives him a fake annoyed expression and lightly punches Lance’s arm. “I do not. Just because my hair is long, doesn’t mean I have a mullet.” 

  
“Whatever you say Buddy…” Lance leans back with a smug smile on his face.

Friday Night

   After about thirty minutes they head back outside to meet up with their friends. Lance and Keith step out onto the back patio and spot them chatting by a large maple tree. When Shiro sees them he raises his hand gesturing them over. Keith notices Adam standing next to him with a wicked grin on his face and dread sets in his stomach with what’s about to come. Adam will definitely have something to say about Lance being here.

  
“Hey, you must be Lance! I’m Adam.” He reaches forward offering him a handshake, in which Lance gladly takes.

  
Adam begins to distract Lance, which allows Shiro to pull Keith aside for a quick chat.

  
“How did it go?” Shiro asks.

  
Keith smiles at his concern. “I think everything will be fine.”

  
“Okay good… Keith if I had known that Lance was going to be here tonight, I would’ve told you, I promise.” He says frantically.

  
Keith pulls at the end of his jacket. “I know Shiro, it’s okay.”

  
   They return to the group only to find a laughing Pidge, an amused Adam, and a red faced Lance. Keith can only imagine what kind of mischief Pidge and Adam can get up to together. If Lance’s description of her is true, this might be a friendship formed in hell.

  
“What’s going on?” Shiro asks.

  
Allura sighs and rolls her eyes. “Those two are just teasing Lance. I mean, Pidge isn’t wrong. Lance does talk about Keith a lot.”

  
Lance dramatically gasps, pushing Allura’s shoulder. “Yeah, says the girl who just forgot to mention that Keith was going to be here tonight. Not to mention that he’s friends with one of your friends!”

  
“For the last time Lance, Shiro has never mentioned anything about Keith to me before and if he had, I don’t remember it.” She says with a frustrated tone.

  
   The two of them begin to bicker and Keith can’t help but smile. Lance’s friends truly are exactly how he had pictured them to be. The Christmas lights sparkled around them giving Keith the impression of the holidays. Adam probably just forgot to take the lights down after New Years Eve.

  
“You talk about him every ten minutes!” Allura shouts bringing Keith back to reality.

  
Adam laughs. “You think that’s bad? Keith always asks us advice on what to say to Lance because he’s too socially awkward to come up with anything himself.”

  
Keith feels his face erupt with colour. “Don’t tell them that!”

  
“Now that you’ve both met… When’s the wedding?” Adam jokes.

  
   About a second after he said that, Pidge bursts into a fit on laughter clenching her stomach as she bends forward. Soon, the rest of their friends join in the laughter, leaving just Lance and Keith embarrassingly trying to avoiding each others eyes.

  
Friday Night

   They both sat on the porch steps outside watching groups of teenagers fill into their cars after the party. Adam was currently helping some drunk girl into the backseat of her friends SUV, while Shiro was thanking everyone for coming. The entire front yard is a mess, the grass was littered with trash, as was the porch. The inside of the house was even worse.

   Keith felt Lance’s knee brush against his own and his heart began to throb. Now that he has met Lance, his feelings for him were much more intense, like his heart was about to burst and all of his emotions will be spilled out like a bleeding wound for the whole world to see.

   The way Lance described himself all those months ago made it seem like he was just any average teenage boy and he couldn’t have been anymore wrong with that description. Lance was extremely handsome. He had long thin legs that looked amazing in those white washed jeans, his brown hair was pulled up into a blue beanie, and it looked so soft that Keith struggled not to touch it. He couldn’t help but notice the faint freckles that danced on the bridge of Lance’s nose and the curls that appeared on his head after spending some time outside in the humid, damp April air.

“It’s funny… I didn’t want to come to this party at all at the beginning of the day but now, I don’t want to leave.” Keith says.

Lance smiles. “I bet I can convince my friends to find another ride. That way we can hang out more.”

   Keith purposely brushes his shoulder against Lance’s. He’s sure he can ask Shiro to drive Lance’s friends home, which automatically gives them a ride. Somehow, the idea of Lance driving Keith home gives him butterflies. It’s not like they’ve never been alone before, they were alone in the office just earlier that night, however, this feels much more intimate.

“I’ll go see if Shiro is willing to drive your friends home.” Keith tells him.

   Lance gives him a full tooth grin and nods as Keith get’s up off the steps to make his way towards Shiro. He stood by the mail box saying goodbye to a group of guys, which Keith guesses are some of his teammates. Shiro notices Keith coming towards him and a sympathetic smile arises on his face.

“How’s it going over there Keith? Are you and Lance still good?” Shiro asks nervously.

Keith pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “It’s going great actually. It was a shock finding him here tonight but I think we’re both grateful it happened.”

“Good, I’m happy. I was worried that you both weren’t ready for this kind of thing yet, but you seem to be doing just fine.” Shiro smiles.

“By the way… I was wondering if you could drive Lance’s friends home? He and I don’t want to say goodnight just yet.” Keith asks.

   Keith’s eyes dart over to Lance who was enthusiastically chatting with his own friends. His eyes were lit up as he gestured something to Allura, and he bounced his heel on the grass in front of him. A small smile appeared on Keith’s face. Lance was absolutely adorable.

“Of course Keith, it gives me more time to catch up with Allura anyway.” Shiro fluffs up Keith’s hair and pushes him towards Lance.

Shiro shouts from behind him. “Now go make him fall in love with you!”

   Keith spins around and glares at him, his cheeks turning red. Allura and the others pat Lance on the shoulder, saying their goodbyes and making strides towards Shiro’s car. Pidge high fives Adam as she leaves and Keith knows for sure that those two are going to be very good friends.

“Hey, ready to go?” He hears Lance say a few feet away from him.

   Keith nods and catches up to Lance’s side waving to his friends as the two of them crossed the street reaching Lance’s car. He really wasn’t lying when he said his car was a piece of shit. The bumper was torn off and one of the back lights was busted, not to mention the silver paint was slowly peeling off. Keith had to nearly rip off the passenger door to get it to open.

Once they got inside the car, Lance turns towards him. “Music?”

“That would be great.” Keith says.

   Lance starts up the car as Keith begins flipping through radio stations trying to find the perfect one. He asks for Keith’s address and after he tells him, Lance quickly punches it into his GPS. After about two minutes, Keith stumbles upon an Ed Sheeran song and decides to stay on that. They both sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each others company. All of a sudden, Lance starts humming along to the song tapping his left hand against the steering wheel. His voice was modulated and sweet. Instantly, Keith felt his body soften and his face grow warm.

“You have a really good voice. I didn’t know you sing.” Keith quietly says.

Lance smiles gently. “I don’t sing professionally or anything, but I do enjoy doing it. I have ever since I was little.”

“Really?” Keith asks.

“My Mom and I used to sing songs while we cooked together.” Lance casually says.

Suddenly, he starts laughing and his eyes held a peaceful look. “We had a song for every meal. A song for spaghetti, pot roast, turkey, we even had a song for take out. When we didn’t have a song we’d just dance around the kitchen trying to make one up.”

Keith smiles and looks down at his hands. “My Dad and I did a similar thing. When I was tired, he’d put me under this grand piano we had in our old house, and he’d play me a song that he wrote. Sometimes, he’d sing too.”

“You never mentioned he played piano before…” Lance says cautiously.

Keith stares out the passenger window. “He was an amazing player, he wanted to become a concert pianist professionally, but he had me in high school. He had to give up that dream. Yet, he never complained.”

“My Mom gave up her dream of becoming a chef when my older sister Mariana was born. It wasn’t like she had to, but being a Mother was more important to her. Though, I hope one day she does pursue that dream after all of us are grown up.” Lance says.

Keith smiles at him. “I hope so too.”

   He looks back out the window noticing Lance pulled onto the street that Keith lives on. They drive for another two hundred feet before Lance pulls his car up to the curve in front of Keith’s house. Lance turns towards him and they both smile.

“It seems as if we’ve arrived at your destination.” Lance says.

Keith laughs. “It seems so.”

   They exit the car and walk up to Keith’s house. He notices his Mom’s car in the driveway, which means she’s probably in the kitchen making him an after party snack or something sweet like that. Lance and Keith stood in front of the door of his house, not wanting to say goodbye.

Lance shoves his hands in his pockets. “Can we hang out on Monday at school? Maybe outside during lunch break?”

“That would be awesome Lance.” Keith says.

   Lance awkwardly nods and shifts his eyes from the ground to Keith. He shoots his hand out offering Keith a handshake, his face riddled with embarrassment. Keith stands there shocked for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter.

Lance groans. “Why am I so awkward?”

Keith’s laughter dies down and without warning, he courageously pulls Lance into a crushing hug. Keith feels Lance’s arms wrap around his back and his breath against his ear.

“Goodnight Keith, see you on Monday.” Lance murmurs.

They pull back and Keith beams. “Goodnight Blue…”

   He turns around and opens his front door, waving to Lance who was heading back to his car. He shuts the door behind him, pressing his cold back against the hard wood. His Mom appears in the doorway of the kitchen. Her face fills with worry when she sees his expression, she rushes over pressing her hand to his cheek.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” She asks frantically. He hadn’t noticed the heavy tears falling from his eyes.

“Because I’m in love…” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Thank you so much for the 166 kudos!! I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Saturday Morning

 

(10:11) _I woke up thinking last night was a dream_

 

(10:14) **Me too**

 

(10:17) **Are we still good?**

 

(10:18) _Yes Keith_

 

(10:19) _You aren’t getting rid of me that quickly_

 

(10:20) **I can’t wait to see you again**

 

(10:21) _Only two days away_

 

(10:22) **I still can’t believe we’ve been going to the same school this whole time**

 

(10:23) _I know, it feels surreal_

 

(10:25) _Last night was awesome. Stressful, but awesome_

 

(10:27) **It was**

 

(10:29) _Your friend Adam though… He and Pidge are going to be great friends and that thought scares me._

 

(10:31) **Oh god, I wanted to apologize for him**

 

(10:32) **He just gets very nosy sometimes**

 

(10:33) _Pidge is the same way but more aggressive_

 

(10:34) _One time when we were kids, I stepped on her toy rocket by accident and I tried hiding it so she wouldn’t find out that I broke it but she found out anyway._

 

(10:36) **Was she mad?**

 

(10:37) _She broke my leg_

 

(10:38) **How did that happen?!**

 

(10:39) _Well… She found me hiding in a tree. She crawled out of her parents bedroom window where one of the branches reached and pushed me out of it. I had to wear a cast for 8 weeks after that._

 

(10:40) **Brutal**

 

(10:42) _What are you up to today Red?_

 

(10:45) **Probably gonna do some homework and clean the house. How about you?**

 

(10:49) _Watching over my little siblings while my parents are out. My older sisters are home for the weekend so I’m not completely alone. We’re making blueberry pancakes by the way. Are you impressed with my culinary skills?_

 

(10:50) **How are you able to talk to me if you’re cooking?**

 

(10:51) _…….._

 

(10:52) _Fine… Veronica is cooking breakfast._

 

(10:53) **And the truth comes out**

 

(10:54) _Hey! I’d be helping her if I wasn’t talking to you_

 

(10:56) **Keep telling yourself that Lance**

 

(10:57) _Oh God… She’s yelling at me now_

 

(10:58) _If she murders me, this is all your fault_

 

(10:59) **How? I didn’t make your sister realize how lazy you are.**

 

(11:00) _You put the thought out in the universe!_

 

(11:02) _AND I’M NOT LAZY_

 

(11:04) **Aren’t you supposed to be cooking breakfast Lance?**

 

(11:05) _OHMYGOD_

 

(11:06) **What?**

 

(11:09) **Lance?**

 

(11:15) **What did you do now?!**

 

 

Saturday Afternoon

 

 

(12:11) **You all won’t believe what just happened**

 

(12:12) _Hunk, don’t betray me like this man_

 

(12:13) _I have one question_

 

(12:13) _Does it involve Lance?_

 

(12:14) **Yes it does**

 

(12:15) _Hunk please I’m begging you_

 

(12:16) _She’ll never let me live it down_

 

(12:17) **_What’s happening?_**

 

(12:18) _Nothing is happening. Hunk will stop talking now. Won’t you buddy?_

 

(12:19) **Sorry Lance, they need to know**

 

(12:20) _I feel betrayed_

 

(12:21)  _Please I’m dying to know what dumb shit Lance did now_

 

(12:22) **Here’s what happened. Lance came to my house with Veronica about thirty minutes ago with tears streaming down his face and a burned pan in his hand.**

 

(12:23) **Veronica asked Lance to help make pancakes with her, but she left him alone in the kitchen for too long and he ended up burning breakfast. They both came to my house to borrow a pan because the children were starving.**

 

(12:24) _How do you even burn pancakes?!_

 

(12:25) _I got distracted okay_

 

(12:26) **_By what exactly_**

 

(12:27) **Veronica said he was on his phone instead of watching the stove**

 

(12:28) **And he wasn’t messaging any of us which means**

 

(12:29)  _Lover boy was texting Keith_

 

(12:30) _He didn’t believe in my culinary skills and I was trying to prove him wrong_

 

(12:32) _Well, how did that work out for you?_

 

(12:33) _I’ll try and down play it_

 

(12:34) **_And how are you going to do that?_**

 

(12:35) _I don’t know yet_

 

(12:36) _Talking about Keith…_

 

(12:37) _Are you in love with him yet Lance?_

 

(12:38) _For the last time, I don’t see Keith that way. We’re just friends._

 

(12:39) _That’s not what your facial expression said last night_

 

(12:40) **_You were swooning for him_**

 

(12:41) _It wasn’t swooning! I was just shocked._

 

(12:42) _You cannot tell me that you didn’t think he was hot_

 

(12:45) _Well yeah… he’s really attractive. However, that doesn’t mean that I like him as anything more then a friend._

 

(12:46) **_If you won’t date him, I will._**

 

(12:47) _Sorry Allura, he’s totally gay_

 

(12:48) **_Perfect for you then!_**

 

(12:49) _HA_

 

(12:50) _I hate all of you_

 

 

Saturday Afternoon

 

(2:40) **Are you dead or something?**

 

(2:46) _If I was would you cry?_

 

(2:47) **No**

 

(2:48) _You totally would. You’d speak at my funeral, saying how gorgeous and amazing I was, and a single tear will run down your face as you start to talk about my incredible singing voice._

 

(2:49) **You are such a drama queen**

 

(2:50) _I’ve been told_

 

(2:52) **Will you tell me what happened now? When you abruptly left our conversation this morning?**

 

(2:54) _Uhhh_

 

(2:55) _Well_

 

(2:56) **Lance**

 

(2:58) _I may have um overcooked the pancakes_

 

(2:59) **You burned them didn’t you?**

 

(3:00) _You were distracting me!_

 

(3:02) **You could’ve put the phone down at anytime**

 

(3:03) _Well I didn’t and now I’m grounded._

 

(3:04) **How bad was it?**

 

(3:05) _There was a fire_

 

(3:06) _Only the pan and some of the wall got burned_

 

(3:07) **You burned your kitchen wall?!**

 

(3:08) **How long are you grounded for?**

 

(3:09) _Two weeks_

 

(3:10) **That’s not too bad**

 

(3:11) _They went harder on Veronica because she was the one responsible for the kitchen while they were gone._

 

(3:12) _But that means that I have to come home right after school, and I can’t hang out with any of my friends unless we’re studying._

 

(3:15) **How will you survive?**

 

(3:16) _This is a big deal okay! That means no pizza for a week_

 

(3:17) **What’s so great about this restaurant anyway?**

 

(3:18) _Steve’s is one the best pizza place’s in New Jersey_

 

(3:19) _You grew up here right?_

 

(3:20) **I did**

 

(3:21) _Then how come you’ve never eaten there before?!_

 

(3:23) **I don’t know, I guess it never caught my eye**

 

(3:24) _I’m so offended_

 

(3:25) _After my grounding is over, you and I are going to Steve’s together. You’ll have to admit that it’s the best pizza you’ve ever had._

 

(3:26) **Fine we can go, but I won’t admit anything**

 

 

Saturday Night

 

(9:39) _I was thinking_

 

(9:40) **That’s never good**

 

(9:41) _It is this time_

 

(9:42) _I was thinking maybe we could FaceTime or something_

 

(9:43) **Now?**

 

(9:44) _Why not?_

 

(9:45) **I’m in my pyjamas**

 

(9:46) _I am too, I don’t mind_

 

(9:47) **Alright sure**

 

(9:48) _Yay! This will be so fun_

 

 

Lance exited his messages and clicked on FaceTime. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror making sure he didn’t look completely ridiculous, running his fingers through his hair to sort out the mess. He dialled Keith’s number, his heart humming in his throat. Excitement bubbled in his stomach as he waited for him to pick up, and after three rings he did.

 

When Keith’s face pops up on screen, Lance breaks out into a large grin. Just as he said, Keith was wearing pyjama’s. He wore a grey t-shirt and a pair of white sweat pants, his legs pulled up to his chest as he held the phone in front of him. His hair was loose unlike the night before, and some of it was sticking out in funny angles. As usual, Keith looked beautiful.

 

“Hey Buddy!” Lance said.

 

Keith smiled. “Hey Lance…”

 

Saturday Night

 

   They had been talking for nearly two hours now, both comfortably curled under their blankets. Lance prefers this to calling or texting because this way he can actually see Keith’s expressions. The way he smiles when Lance says something sweet, the way his face lights up when Lance tells him a story, and the way Keith looks when he’s laughing at one of his stupid jokes. 

 

Currently, Keith was the one telling Lance a story.

 

“And this jerk wouldn’t stop making fun of Shiro’s shoes! They were ugly, but this kid was in the fifth grade and we were only in the first grade. He would always pick on us because at the time, Shiro had a bowl cut.” Keith exclaimed.

 

Lance laughed. “No way!”

 

“With that hair, we were easy targets. This kid wouldn’t stop making fun of him and well… I started to get angry.” Keith looked away from the camera.

 

Lance cocked his head to the side. “What did you do?”

 

“I used all my strength and body weight to knock that jerk into a puddle. Then, we both ran away and he never messed with us since.” Keith looked at him proudly.

 

Lance grinned. “Keith Kogane you badass!”

 

Keith’s eyebrows knit together, staring at Lance for a couple seconds with a confused expression on his face. Lance sat there, his mind racing with what he could’ve done to make Keith look at him that way. Finally, his brain made the connection.

 

“How do you know my last name?” Keith asks before he had the chance to say anything.

 

Lance looks away cursing at himself for what he said. “I may have found you in the year book from last year.”

 

Keith’s eyebrows raise up at him. “When did you do that?”

 

“The second I got home last night.” Lance sighs.

 

Keith grins at him. “That gives me permission to look through my year books. Unfortunately, they’re all in my Mom’s room but I sure know what I’m going to do tomorrow.”

 

Lance feels his face turn white. “Whatever you do, don’t look at my 9th grade year book picture!”

 

“Then it’s decided, that’s the first one I’m going to start with.” Keith teases.

 

Lance groans. “Well, your picture from last year wasn’t great either brace face!”

 

“Hey, my braces weren’t that bad!” Lance notices Keith’s face start to fill with colour.

 

“They were red! It looked like your teeth were bleeding.” Lance exclaims.

 

Keith quickly sat up, making the phone shake. “I got them on when I was 13! I didn’t know what they’d look like.”

 

“Red, I had braces too. You can change the colour whenever you want.” Lance said.

 

Keith groans. “I thought they were cool! It only took one kid to point it out for me to realize how stupid I looked.”

 

“It’s okay Keith… Once you see my 9th grade picture, you’ll feel a lot better about yourself.” Lance shudders thinking about it.

 

“What’s your last name anyway? It’s only fair that I know.” Keith asks.

 

“Mcclain,” Lance says.

 

Keith smiles. “Lance Mcclain. I like it.”

 

 

Sunday Morning

 

(8:56) **Oh my God**

 

(8:58) **Lance… What the fuck**

 

(9:03) _What did I do?!_

 

(9:05) **Your 9th grade year book picture**

 

(9:06) _Oh no_

 

(9:07) **What were you thinking?**

 

(9:09) _Clearly, I wasn’t_

 

(9:10) **Blond hair dye? Really?**

 

(9:11) _Yes I know, Pidge won’t let me forget it_

 

(9:12) **And what the hell is wrong with that shirt? Why would you pick that?**

 

(9:13) _I thought it was funny!_

 

(9:14) **A dabbing dinosaur?!**

 

(9:15) _I was 14! Give me a break!_

 

(9:16) **And surfer beads?**

 

(9:17) _I was also wearing khaki shorts but you can’t see them in the photo_

 

(9:18) **Jesus Lance**

 

(9:19) _I’d like to believe that my fashion choices have gotten better over time_

 

(9:20) **You made fun of me for my braces last night but I think your braces and that outfit are much worse then my bloody teeth.**

 

(9:21) _I can’t help but agree with you. Blonde is not my colour._

 

(9:22) **You became normal again in last years photo but I have to admit… It’s still not great.**

 

(9:23) _Okay so yes, the snap back and the blue turtle neck didn’t work well together but at least I wasn’t blond anymore_

 

(9:24) **Yes, Thank God**

 

(9:27) _Enough with my embarrassing year books_

 

(9:28) _What are you up to today?_

 

(9:30) **My Mom’s home today. I’m probably going to help her get groceries. Basically my day will be very boring. What about you Lance? What will you do?**

 

(9:31) _Remember how my abuela is moving in? We’re going to bring more of her things over to ours today._

 

(9:32) **When do you think she’ll be fully moved in?**

 

(9:33) _I would say Thursday, if everything stays on track._

 

(9:34) **Good Luck with that Blue**

 

(9:35) _Thanks Red_

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

   Keith tapped his fingers against the handle of the shopping cart. His Mom’s back was facing him as she pulled spices from the shelf, tossing them in the cart. She hummed Drops Of Jupiter by Train, tucking her dark hair behind her ear as she read the price’s off of a bottle of vegetable oil. Keith pulled out his phone from his back pocket, opening it up to see three missed texts from Adam and two from Shiro. 

 

(12:00) **_Hey guess who just woke up_**

 

(12:03) Adam… It’s so late

 

(12:04) **_I was up all night cleaning the house_**

 

(12:05) **_If my parents found out I had a party, I’d be dead_**

 

(12:06) Next time Babe, maybe ask for their permission

 

(12:49) **Why do you guys always include me in your texting conversations?**

 

(12:50) I didn’t even know you were added, so I’m guess it was Adam who did it

 

(12:53) **_I needed moral support_**

 

(12:54) **Sorry I agree with Shiro. You should’ve asked your parents first.**

 

(12:55) **_It’s not like they found out. They came home this morning without the slightest clue anything happened._**

 

“Honey, can you go grab some milk?” He hears his Mom say. 

 

Keith nods and pushes the cart towards her. She smiles at him and grips onto the handle, returning her attention to the bag of bread flour. Keith sprints across the store, looking through the isles for the dairy section.

 

When he returns with the milk, she’s on the phone her eyes concentrated on the floor in front of her. Whoever it is, she’s speaking to them with a hushed voice. Keith shrugs and places the milk into the cart opening up his phone again. He smiles when he sees a text from Lance.

 

(1:08) _I hate chores_

 

(1:12) **Who doesn’t?**

 

(1:13) _Oh Thank God you’re here_

 

(1:14) _Please entertain me. My Mom is making me clean my room and honestly it’s a nightmare in here._

 

(1:15) **It can’t be that bad**

 

(1:16) _You wanna bet?_

 

   Suddenly, Lance sends him a picture of his room. There was a massive pile of unwashed clothes that would easily come up to his knee, a wave of crumpled up papers that lay underneath his desk, and some candy wrappers seemed to be sticking out from under his bed. Not to mention, there were dust bunnies that sat in the corner of the room. Keith was shocked by the amount of work that needed to be put into the room however, the only thing he focused on was the anime poster that hung above Lance’s bed.

 

 

(1:17) **You are such a dork**

 

(1:18) _Why?!_

 

(1:19) **Lance… The My Hero Academia poster**

 

(1:20) _Oh_

 

(1:22) _You weren’t supposed to see that_

 

Keith was about to start messing with him when his Mom turns off her phone, getting his attention. “That was the therapist. She wants to see us this Friday.” 

 

“That quickly? I thought it would take longer than that.” He says.

 

Keith thought it would take three weeks at least to get an appointment with her. However, it seems as if he was wrong and he feels his throat clog up. For the first time in years, Keith will have to talk about the accident openly. A part of him knows that he has to do this, not only for him but for his family.

 

His Mom tugs the loose strands of hair that fell out of her bun. “She has an available spot that opened up recently. We can continue waiting if this Friday is too fast for you.”

 

   Keith decided a while ago that therapy was something that was necessary. As anxious as he is, he’s not going to back down from that choice.

 

“Friday is fine, it might take forever to get a spot again.” Keith says.

 

She nods. “I’ll call her back when we get home.”

 

Keith really hopes this goes well.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

(4:30) _Allura_

 

(4:32) **_Yes? What is it Pidge?_**

 

(4:34) _Do you have that Adam guys number?_

 

(4:35) **_I do_**

 

(4:36) _Can I have it? I got talking to him during the party and he’s my kind of person_

 

(4:37) _Are you two going to start a group where you both come together to embarrass me in front of Keith?_

 

(4:38) _Lance… You don’t need Adam and I to do that, you embarrass yourself all on your own._

 

(4:39) _HEY_

 

(4:41) **_Children stop_**

 

(4:42) **_Yes Pidge, you can have Adam’s number_**

 

(4:43) **Is he dating that guy with the two toned hair?**

 

(4:45) _Shiro? Yeah I think so. Keith said they’ve been together since the 9th grade_

 

(4:46) **That’s so sweet**

 

(4:47) **_It hasn’t always been like that_**

 

(4:48) _What do you mean?_

 

(4:49) **_I don’t know if Keith mentioned this to you Lance, but when Shiro and Adam first came out to their families last year, Adam’s family wasn’t supportive._**

 

(4:50) _Wait… Those two gay football players you mentioned while we were studying together at Pidge’s house for that science exam, was that them?_

 

(4:52) **_Yes, that was them_**

 

(4:53) **_His family is really religious, and they had a problem with it but eventually they came to terms with the fact that he’s gay_**

 

(4:54) **_They still don’t allow Shiro to come over to their house though_**

 

(4:56) _Well, that’s bull_

 

(4:57) **_It is but the two of them found their way around that obstacle_**

 

(4:58) _I hope my parents won’t react that way when I come out_

 

(4:59) **They won’t Lance. They might be uncomfortable with it but they’d never not accept you.**

 

(5:00) **_Even if that did happen, you always have your abuela and your siblings._**

 

(5:02) _And of course us_

 

(5:03) _Thanks guys_

 

 

Sunday Night

 

(10:50) _I can’t believe I get to see you again tomorrow_

 

(10:52) **Only a few hours now**

 

(10:53) _I can’t wait_

 

(10:54) _Sleep well Keith_

 

(10:55) **You too Lance**

 

 

Monday Morning

 

   Keith was so excited to see Lance again, he could barely sleep. He stayed up all night anxiously picturing scenarios, good ones of course. At around five in the morning, he gave up on trying to sleep and began to work on his art project for school. About an hour later, Keith heard his Mom mulling around downstairs in the kitchen and decided he should help her with breakfast. He bounced down the stairs and rounded the corner to find her making some tea, she didn’t drink coffee in the morning, insisting that it makes her jumpy. 

 

When she notices Keith, she giving him a sleepy smile. “Wanna start making breakfast while I set the table?”

 

Keith nods and rips open the fridge door to pull out a carton of eggs. His Mom reaches into the cabinets, grabbing some plates and silverware. After she was done, she joined him in the kitchen aiding in cooking breakfast.

 

Keith smiles when he thinks of Lance cooking (and burning) his pancakes the other day. He wondered what it would be like if the two of them cooked together, Keith would probably get annoyed with Lance about ten minutes in and kick him out of the kitchen. However, one thing stuck in Keith’s mind. What kind of face would Lance make when he tasted his food? Keith hoped that he would be impressed.

 

When they finally sat at the dinner table, was when the interrogation started. After taking a bite of Breakfast, his Mom placed her fork down on her plate. Instantly, Keith knew he was in for a lot of trouble.

 

“About Friday night, who exactly are you so in love with to make you cry like that?” She rests her chin on her hand.

 

Keith feels his face heat up. He hadn’t meant to tell his Mom about being in love with Lance, but in the moment he couldn’t keep any emotions in. Ever since then, his Mom had been trying to find out who Keith had feelings for and if he was going to be honest, it was tiring.

 

“I’m not telling you that.” He mumbles and grabs the end of his shirt with his left hand.

 

“Is it Shiro?” She asks cautiously.

 

Keith groans. “No Mom, I’m not in love with my best friend.”

 

“Okay good, I was worried.” She sighs.

 

His Mom smiles at him and tucks his hair behind his red ear. “You’ll have to let me meet this boy one day. He must be really special to make you blush like that.”

 

“If I say yes, will you stop mentioning it?” Keith asks.

 

She laughs. “Yes, just please be careful okay?”

 

“Fine, fine.” He agrees.

 

 

Monday Morning

 

   Lance anxiously bounced his knee during math class. He couldn’t wait any longer to see Keith again. Will he have his hair tied up like on Friday? Or will it be loose like it was during their FaceTime call. Either way, he feels his stomach bubble with excitement. 

 

Suddenly, he feels a sharp jab at his ribs. He whips his head towards Allura who is giving him an annoyed look and gestures to his bouncing knee. She pulls out her phone from her pencil case and shaking it in front of him, making it obvious she wants to text him instead of having a chat, so they don’t get in trouble during class for talking.

 

 

(9:46) _**What’s wrong?**_

 

(9:50) _Nothing’s wrong_

 

(9:51) **_Lance, you made my desk feel like an earthquake with that jittering leg of yours._**

 

(9:52) _Fine_

 

(9:53) _Keith and I decided to meet up at lunch today_

 

(9:54) **_Ah I see_**

 

(9:55) _I don’t want to say something stupid_

 

(9:56) **_Just be yourself Lance_**

 

(9:58) _If I do that, I’ll definitely sound dumb_

 

(9:59) **_You act like yourself when you text him right?_**

 

(10:00) _Well yeah_

 

(10:01) **_And he likes you?_**

 

(10:02) _I hope so_

 

(10:03) **_So, you have nothing to worry about_**

 

(10:04) **_I don’t think you’ll sound stupid to him if you just be yourself_**

 

(10:05) _I guess not_

 

(10:06) **_You’ll do great Lance I promise_**

 

(10:07) _Just promise not to spy on me or anything_

 

(10:08) **_I won’t_**

 

(10:09) **_But I can’t make any promises for Pidge_**

 

(10:10) _God help me_

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

(12:00) _Ahh the lunch bell rang!_

 

(12:01) _Where do you want to meet up?_

 

(12:04) **How about that hill facing the track field?**

 

(12:05) _Sounds perfect_

 

(12:06) **I need to put my books away in my locker so I’ll be a little late, but I’ll meet you there soon**

 

(12:07) _I’ll be waiting :p_

 

 

Just as Keith said, Lance didn’t see him on the hill. He took a seat at the top, leaning against an old pine tree, feeling the rough bark poke his back. He pulled out his phone and began playing angry birds to waste the time. About ten minutes later, Lance looked up from his phone to see Keith quickly making his way towards him.

 

He had his hair loose today however, it was much more tidy then it was when they had FaceTimed. Keith wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and an oversized dark red hoodie, with a pair of black and white high tops. Even with his underdressed attire, he still looked amazing.

 

Keith broke into a soft smile when he approached Lance. He cautiously placed his backpack on the ground in front of them, taking a seat next to Lance.

 

“Hey,” Keith says.

 

Lance breaks out into a full tooth grin. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Listen… You knew I was gonna be late. I also happen to run into Adam on the way here.” He began to pull his lunch out of his bag, Lance doing the same.

 

Lance took a bite of his sandwich, covering his mouth when he spoke. “What did he say?”

 

“Thankfully, I was able to convince him I was going downstairs to work on my project in art class.” Keith says.

 

Lance throws one of his legs over the other. “This meeting will be hard to keep from him forever because Allura happened to give Pidge his phone number and she knows I’m here.”

 

“I’ll never be able to live this down.” Keith groans.

 

The two sat in comfortable silence, eating their lunch side by side. He couldn’t help but notice, the small smile that seemed to linger on Keith’s face. Lance could probably look at that smile all day.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

“It’s beautiful…” Lance expresses. 

 

Keith was showing him the art project he was currently working on. The colours were so vibrant and illuminating, that Lance had a hard time keeping his eyes off of it. The canvas held a picture of two young children running in a field at night. White fireflies danced around them as the sky wore a dark blue shade, which made all the lighter colours seem even brighter.

 

This was the reason why Lance felt so inclined to talk to Keith in the first place. His art is not only beautiful, but it also held so much emotion and love. Every piece Keith makes, always feels like he had put so much care into it.

 

“Thank you. The challenge this week in art class is to create something based off of a memory.” Keith says.

 

Lance looks at him. “What memory is it based off of?”

 

“It’s not something that’s specific to one certain time in my life. However, this painting is based off of many moments of my childhood.” Keith looked down at his work with pride. Lance let him continue his story, quietly listening.

 

Keith smiled thinking back on the past fondly. “When Shiro and I were little, his Dad had a farm house about five hours away. We’d go down there every single summer during the last few weeks of August. I remember there was a massive field of grass that would go on for miles. At night, the entire farm would light up with fireflies, and Shiro and I would run around trying to catch them in mason jars.”

 

“Is the painting done?” Lance asks.

 

Keith carefully puts the project back into his bag. “Not yet, I still want to add more details.”

 

Lance doesn’t know how Keith could possibly add more details, when it’s already one of the most heavily detailed pieces of art he has ever seen. Just as he was about to tell Keith that, the bell rings informing them to start heading to their next class.

 

Lance groans into his hands. “I wish we could have more time to hang out like after school or something, but I got my dumbass grounded.”

 

Keith cocks his head to the side and his eyes held a focused gaze. “Well… You said you can’t go anywhere or have anyone over unless you’re studying right?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Lance asks.

 

Keith grins. “Y’know that huge math test that’s coming up for our grade right?”

 

“What about it?” Lance feels his eyebrows raise. He finally starts catching onto what Keith is talking about, and he feels his lips rise into a smile.

 

“We can help each other study after school sometime this week.” Keith says putting air quotes around the word study.

 

Lance grabs onto his shoulders excitingly. “Keith, you genius!”

 

Lance pulls Keith up from the ground and they both grab their things, heading towards the building. They walk side by side excitingly chatting away about their plans for a future studying session, and Lance has never been more excited to do math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile. I was pretty sick at the beginning of the week, but I'm better now!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh thank you so much for 200 kudos!!! We also hit 2000 hits which is amazing!
> 
> Enjoy x

Tuesday Morning

 

 

(7:00) **I was thinking about our conversation yesterday**

 

(7:03) _Which one? Because we have a lot_

 

(7:04) **The one during lunch**

 

(7:05) _Oh?_

 

(7:06) **My Mom’s not coming home until 7**

 

(7:07) _Are you hitting on me ;)_

 

(7:08) **Quite the opposite actually**

 

(7:09) **We should study at my place after school today… Unless you’re busy**

 

(7:11) _Sounds better then sitting at home all night_

 

(7:12) _I should tell my parents about it though_

 

(7:13) _I’ll just say you’re a friend from school_

 

(7:14) **Which I am**

 

(7:16) _Yes, but I’d rather not tell them where we met_

 

(7:17) **Good choice**

 

(7:18) _See you at school?_

 

(7:19) **You bet**

 

 

Tuesday Morning

 

 

(10:03) **_I am in a rage_**

 

(10:04) _Oh shit. It’s never good when Allura’s mad_

 

(10:05) **Is everything okay?**

 

(10:06) **_Not really no_**

 

(10:07) **_Lotor wants to get back together_**

 

(10:08) _That snake!_

 

(10:09) **_He wants to meet up after school but I don’t want to go alone_**

 

(10:10) _We’ll be there_

 

(10:11) _Uhhh_

 

(10:12) _Are you going to flake on her Lance?_

 

(10:13) _I’m sorry! I already made plans with Keith after school at his house for a studying thing._

 

(10:14) _Even if I wasn’t busy, I wouldn’t be allowed to go because of my grounding_

 

(10:15) _It still shocks me that you only got two weeks. You almost burned the house down_

 

(10:16) _I caught it before it spread!_

 

(10:18) **_Lance, it’s okay. Have fun with Keith_**

 

(10:19) _Text me if there’s an emergency. I’m sure Red will be willing to join if there’s any backup needed._

 

(10:20) **You’ll have Pidge and I there either way**

 

(10:21) **_Thanks guys_**

 

(10:22) **_And Lance?_**

 

(10:23) _Yeah?_

 

(10:24) **_Kiss Keith already will you?_**

 

(10:25) _Yes please, you’re both getting really annoying with the pining_

 

(10:26) _Will you ever stop?_

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

(3:22) **You remember the address to my house right?**

 

(3:23) _It’s still on my GPS_

 

(3:24) _Why?_

 

(3:25) **I don’t want you to get lost on the way**

 

(3:26) _How do you plan on getting there?_

 

(3:27) **I’ll take the bus like always**

 

(3:28) _No way, you’re driving with me mullet_

 

(3:29) **I don’t mind taking the bus Lance**

 

(3:31) _I’ll meet you outside in three minutes_

 

(3:32) **Bossy**

 

 

Keith pushed his way in between two chatting girls to get to his locker. He entered the code into the lock and tore open the metal, rusted door. He grabbed his math books and shoved them in his backpack, closing the locker behind him. Keith struggled trying to get his bag to zip up all the way making a mental note to buy a new one for his birthday next October.

 

As he rushed through the halls, he heard a voice call out behind him. “Keith!”

 

He spun around expecting to see Lance, but instead he saw Shiro and Adam squeezing their way through other students to get to him. By the time they finally got to him, Keith was already anxiously tapping his foot trying to make time go faster.

 

“What’s up?” Keith asks urgently.

 

“We were wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight?” Shiro asks him.

 

He glances up at the clock hanging on the wall. He’s already two minutes late. “I’m sorry guys, I’m busy. Lance and I are hanging out at my house tonight.”

 

Instantly, Keith regrets telling them his plans, because a large grin begins to grow on Adam’s face. He raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth about to say something inappropriate, when Keith quickly blocks him.

 

“It’s not like that! Don’t even start.” Keith says.

 

Shiro smacks Adams shoulder, making him wince. “It’s fine, go have fun with Lance.”

 

Keith smiles at him turning around speeding his way down the hall. He was just about to go down the stairs, when he hears Adam shout behind him.

 

“Use protection!” He yells.

 

Keith’s face instantly fills with heat. He whips around shooting Adam a very crude hand gesture, making the taller boy laugh, and Keith speedily makes his way down the concrete steps to the first floor of the building.

 

When he exits the front door of the school, the fresh early May air hits his body making him feel less warm and flustered. He searches the parking lot for Lance’s old, beaten up car for a couple minutes when he finally spots him.

 

Lance was leaning against the drivers door typing out something quickly on his phone. Keith noticed as he got closer him, that Lance was biting the skin off corner of his lip in concentration focusing on whoever he was talking to. Keith got the strong urge to kiss his damaged lips and the thought made his palms sweat.

 

He clears his throat which got Lance’s attention. A cheeky smile arising on his face as he looked up from his phone. “Ready for another drive in this beauty?”

 

Lance lightly taps the hood of his car making Keith chuckle. “Ready as I’ll ever be, just don’t drive as fast this time.”

 

Keith jogs over to passenger side of the car. Lance jokingly scoffs as he unlocks the doors for both of them. “For the record, I’m a great driver.”

 

He plops down onto the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him as Lance starts up the car. “It’s possible… that I may be a shit nighttime driver though.”

 

“Knew it.” Keith says as puts his seat belt on.

 

Lance slowly pulls out of the parking lot, keeping his eye on the horde of students filling the yellow buses. “I am however, an amazing daytime driver.”

 

“We’ll see about that Lance.” Keith smiles.

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

The two of them shared playful banter on the way to Keith’s house. Just like on Friday, soft music played in the background as they talked. However, unlike Friday, which was much more calm and quiet, the both of them laughed loudly over the sound of Maroon 5 playing in through the speakers of the car.

 

Lance pulled up in front of Keith’s house just like he had the night of the party. However, this time, he won’t be saying goodbye when he reaches the door. They both exit Lance’s car, grabbing their things, and heading up to Keith’s house.

 

Keith pulls his house keys out from his backpack and unlocks his front door in a swift motion. When Lance enters Keith’s home, he takes notice of every detail around him. They stood in the entryway of the house that was connected to a long hallway, which Lance assumed led to the living room or dining room.

 

“Just take your shoes off and put them in the closet. The living room is just down the hall, we can study in there.” Keith says as he struggled to remove his high tops.

 

Lance removes his shoes and place’s them in the closet next to the front door, following Keith into a cramped living room. The sofa was most likely previously white, but with age it turned into a soft cream colour. Keith threw his bag on the coffee table and sat down on the carpet with Lance following his suit.

 

“Did you take any algebra notes for the test next week?” Keith asks casually as he pulls out his math books from his bag.

 

Lance knew he had forgotten something. “Uhh… I don’t think I took any notes.”

 

“Didn’t you have math class this morning?” Keith narrows his eyes.

 

Lance zips open his bag to pull out his books and some spare paper. “I was busy textingmy friends. Allura was going through ex drama.”

 

“I’ll let you copy my notes this time, but Lance?” Keith asks.

 

He pushes his legs under the table and looks at him. “Yeah?”

 

“Listen in class next time.” Keith says.

 

Lance was about to mock him, when suddenly, he feels something press against his lower back. In a state of panic, he whips around only to find a tiny brown tabby purring against him. Lance smiles and caressed the small animals head making her coo.

 

“I’m surprised… Mini usually has trouble with strangers.” Keith says aghast.

 

Lance pulls the cat up into his lap. “Seems as if I’m the exception.”

 

“Seems so…” Keith whispers under his breath. A content look fell his face as he looked at Lance and the cat.

 

Lance can’t help but think of his little sister as he held the small tabby in his arms. “Bella would love her.”

 

“You’re little sister?” Keith asks.

 

Lance nods. “She wants to be a veterinarian. Right now, she’s volunteering at a pet shelter down the street from our house.”

 

“I’d love to meet her one day.” Keith says.

 

Lance looks at him and smiles softly. “I’d love for you to meet her too.”

 

 

Tuesday Night

 

 

They both intended to study that night. So, how did they end up curled up on the couch under a soft, fluffy blanket with a bowl of popcorn resting in between them? Keith was hyper aware of Lance’s thigh laying slightly on top of his own. He couldn’t focus on the movie when his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

 

They were watching Poltergeist because shockingly, Lance had never seen it. It seemed like every ten minutes, Lance would jump up and grip Keith’s forearm, terrified over a particular scary scene. Every time, Keith’s heart would leap up into his throat, clutching onto his windpipe.

 

Keith completely lost track of the time. Lance wasn’t supposed to be here when his Mom eventually came home, but over the sound of the film, he could hear his Mom pushing the front door open.

 

Lance looks up from behind the couch curiously and instantly getting up politely noticing it was Keith’s Mother. He pauses the film and awkwardly stands next to Lance waiting for his Mom to notice them. And notice them she did. When her eyes landed on them, they dart in between the couch and now spilled bowl of popcorn on the floor.

 

“Keith… Who’s this?” She asks, a polite smile forming on her face.

 

He clears his throat. Keith can already feel the colour spread across his cheeks. “This is Lance, he’s a friend from school. We were just studying.”

 

Lance straightens his back and pats down his messy hair. He walks over to her and politely sticks out his hand, a kind smile falling onto his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

 

“What a polite boy! Keith you should follow his example.” She says as she takes Lance’s hand.

 

“Why don’t you stay for supper?” She asks him.

 

Lance hesitantly looks at Keith for his opinion. “Should I?”

 

“Course, we’d love to have you.” Keith answers him.

 

Lance breaks into a large, toothy smile, thanking his Mom politely for inviting him. She smiles at him and dashes into the kitchen, Keith following closely behind her as Lance awkwardly stood by the island pondering whether or not he should help with dinner.

 

“Are you allergic to anything?” His Mom asks.

 

Lance shook his head. “No Ma’am, I’m allergy free.”

 

“Call me Krolia.” She smiles.

 

They decide on garlic noodles because of how quick it was to make. Keith pulls out a jar of garlic, some green onions out of the fridge. He grabs a knife from the drawer and hands it to Lance.

 

“Here chop some of the onions, I’ll dice the garlic.” Keith tells him.

 

Lance eagerly takes the knife. “I can do that!”

 

The sound of the sizzling pasta could be heard behind them as they stood side by side chopping the veggies on the cutting board. Keith could feel Lance’s boney shoulder poking into his own and he felt his finger tips and toes burn.

 

“So, how did you two meet?” His Mom asks casually.

 

Keith felt himself go stiff. He was about to stutter out a nervous answer, when Lance saves him by coming up with a story. “Shiro knows one of my best friends who’s on the cheerleading squad. They introduced us to each other at the after party last Friday.”

 

It wasn’t a complete lie. They did meet officially at that party. However, they’ve been talking for months before that online, but his Mom doesn’t need to know that. Keith felt his body wash with release. He casually bumps Lance’s elbow against his own sending the boy a quick smile and of course, he smiled back.

 

 

Tuesday Night

 

 

The food was absolutely delicious. Keith’s Mom was one hell of a cook. Lance wanted more than anything to devour the entire plate of noodles in two bites, but he needed to have manners while he was here. His own Mother always told him to be polite and have manners at someone else’s home, and he tried his best to follow those rules.

 

The resemblance Keith has to his Mother is uncanny. The colour and shape of their eyes, the height of their cheek bones, the dark unruly hair, and the way their noses turned up slightly at the tip. Even their mannerisms were similar.

 

“Lance, what do your parents do?” Keith’s Mom asks. These questions tend to be asked when you meet your friends parents. It’s a given.

 

“My Dad works in a bakery downtown, and my Mom stays at home with my little siblings.” Lance says.

 

She nods. “You have younger siblings?”

 

“My sister is twelve and my brother is seven. I also have two older sisters who are in college.” He says.

 

“I remember when Keith was little. He wanted a younger sibling so bad. Every year he would to ask Santa for a little brother.” Krolia laughs.

 

Lance smiles. He loves hearing stories about Keith. “What was he like? Keith already told me a little bit of what he was like as a kid, but I’d love to know more.” He hears Keith silently groan into his plate.

 

“He was very… Introverted. He had trouble getting along with other kids his own age. Thank Goodness for Shiro or I swear he’d probably still be a lone wolf. Oh and that temper! That is something that will never go away. For a solid two years, he’d refuse to wear socks in the house. He’d cry for what felt like hours, until we’d finally take them off. It was either his way or the highway.” She says.

 

Lance laughs. He glances over to Keith who was currently sporting a pink face, and gripping onto his fork so tightly his hand was turning white. “Mom…”

 

“Sorry sweetie, but you know I love telling that story. I’m sure Lance has stories like that too.” She tells him.

 

Lance grins silently as he listens to their banter. Despite Keith’s rocky upbringing, he seems to have a really strong bond with his Mom. Lance is happy Keith has such a strong support system.

 

 

Tuesday Night

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need help with anything?” Lance asks.

 

Keith looks up from washing the dishes and shakes his head. “It’s fine Lance. You don’t know where anything goes.”

 

Keith and his Mom were cleaning up the kitchen after supper as Lance sat at the dining room table. They were doing their usual routine, Keith washes plates and she dries them, putting them away in the cupboard. Their dishwasher broke two years ago and they never bothered to fix it, nor did they have the money to.

 

All of a sudden, Lance’s phone begins to ring. He gets up from the dinner table and quickly walks into the next room to answer it.

 

Keith feels his Mom brush up next to him, grabbing a recently washed plate. “He’s a sweet boy. It doesn’t surprise me that you like him so much.”

 

“How did you…?” Keith jolts his head to look his Mom. He could feel his shoulders tighten, and his face go white.

 

She smiled softly. “I wasn’t sure at first, I thought you might like him when I first met him. I didn’t want to assume anything that might not be true. However, I realized during supper when you wouldn’t stop looking at him.”

 

“Are you two together?” She asks.

 

Keith sighs. “No, I don’t think he sees me that way.”

 

“Give it time.” She says as she puts away the now clean glasses.

 

Keith shuts off the tap and dries his hand on his pants. “What do you mean?”

 

“He just hasn’t realized his feelings for you yet.” She says casually, leaning against the counter.

 

Keith frowns. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me back. Even if he did, what proof do you have?”

 

His Mom smiles and pushes his hair out of his eyes. “Honey… When you weren’t looking him, he was looking at you.”

 

Tuesday Night

 

 

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Keith asks. They were in the entryway of the house the second time that day as Lance pulled on his shoes and jacket, ready to head home.

 

“It’s getting pretty late and I don’t want to push my luck with my grounding and everything.” Lance grabs his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome here anytime.” Keith’s Mom says as she pulls Lance in for a quick hug.

 

Lance smiles. “Thank you.”

 

Lance leaves the house, waving to Krolia who stood smiling next to the closet door. Keith followed closely behind him to the curb where his car sat. The sky was clear and the moon was so bright, making the sidewalk light up casting their shadows into the streets.

 

Lance leaned against his car and looked at Keith. He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, his toe nudging into the grass cascading across his lawn. Lance always hated saying goodbye to Keith, even over the phone. However, at least he knew he’d get to see him again the next day at school.

 

“Tonight was awesome.” Lance says, his voice bouncing across the street.

 

The corner of Keith’s mouth turns up. “Yeah it was. I know it must’ve been awkward with my Mom showing up and everything, but you dealt with it well. You’ve made a great impression on her.”

 

“What can I say? I always charm my friends parents.” Lance jokes.

 

Keith lets out an airy laugh. “You sure do Lance.”

 

“Can we do this again? Y’know… Hang out after school.” Lance asks.

 

Keith’s face lights up. “How does Thursday sound?”

 

“Sounds great…” Lance says.

 

As Lance drives down the street getting farther and farther away from Keith, he can’t help but think about how happy Keith looked when Lance asked him if they could hang out again. He leans back in his car seat and lets out a soft chuckle. How did Lance get so lucky to meet a friend like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so late :/
> 
> I was dealing with family stuff and exams


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

Wednesday Morning

  
(5:30) _Good Morning Sunshine!_

(5:34) **You are so lucky I’m already awake**

(5:35) **Had to drive Allura to school?**

(5:36) _Unfortunately yes_

(5:37) _At least she’s letting me watch practice this morning_

(5:38) **And that’s better because?**

(5:39) _Cheerleaders obviously_

  
   Keith felt his stomach bubble with jealousy. He knows Lance doesn’t see him that way, and there’s no chance of Keith ever being able to call Lance his. Despite that, the thought of Lance being with anyone else makes Keith’s blood boil.

   He looked down in his lap at the unfinished work that lay there. Keith felt absolutely silly knowing that Lance will never return his love. His Mom claimed that Lance just hasn’t realized his feelings for Keith yet. What a load of crap that was.

  
(5:40) **Can’t relate**

(5:41) _I swear this cute blonde flirted with me when I walked in the gym_

(5:42) **What did she say to make you think she was flirting with you exactly?**

(5:43) _Well… She didn’t say anything but she was looking at me for a solid 10 seconds._

(5:45) **There was probably something on your face**

(5:46) _Was not! She was totally into me_

(5:47) _Why are you up so early anyway?_

(5:48) **…**

(5:49) _Keith, answer my question._

(5:50) **I was up all night sketching**

(5:52) _You haven’t slept?!_

(5:53) _We have school in two hours!_

(5:54) **Listen, I lost track of time**

(5:55) _What were you sketching that was so important to stay up all night over anyway?_

(5:56) **None of your business**

(5:57) _WHY NOT_

(5:58) **I’ll tell you eventually, just not now.**

(5:59) _Fine, but when you get home from school take a nap or something_

(6:00) **Okay Mom**

 

Wednesday Morning

  
(9:00) **I’m dying**

(9:02) I was wondering why you’re slumped over on your desk like that.

(9:03) **I’m exhausted**

(9:04) _**Bad night?**_

(9:05) **Try busy night**

(9:06) You were up all night watching 9/11 conspiracies again weren’t you?

(9:07) **Not this time, I was working on a drawing.**

(9:10) Is it for Lance?

(9:11) **Maybe**

(9:12) _**You are so whipped lmao**_

(9:13) **It doesn’t matter either way. Nothing I do will make him like me back**

(9:14) _ **It’s adorable how naïve you are**_

(9:15) Is there any reason why you’re giving him a sketch?

(9:16) Is his birthday coming up or something?

(9:17) **No, he just really likes my art. So, I thought I’d surprise him with something.**

(9:18) When are you giving it to him?

(9:19) **I was thinking this Thursday**

(9:20) Why Thursday? Are you seeing each other again after school?

(9:21) **Yes, if everything goes as planned.**

(9:22) _**What’s the sketch of?**_

(9:23) **That I’m not disclosing**

(9:24) _**It was worth a shot**_

  
Wednesday Morning

  
  
(10:12)  _How did everything go yesterday?_

(10:13) _Again, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there_

(10:14) _**It’s okay Lance**_

(10:15) _**Nothing bad happened. It was just confusing**_

(10:16) _Hunk and I didn’t even need to step in_

(10:17) _What did Lotor say?_

(10:18) _**He obviously wanted to get back together. The entire time he was just apologizing and saying how stupid he was to ever cheat on me.**_

(10:19) **From where Pidge and I stood, he seemed genuine.**

(10:20) _**He was genuine**_

(10:21) _Wait are you actually considering getting back together with that scumbag?_

(10:22) _We talked her out of it_

(10:23) _ **Pidge made the good point that I shouldn’t make any heat of the moment decisions. I’m going to think about it for a bit.**_

(10:24) _If I get a vote, I think you should never speak to that creep again_

(10:25) _For once, I actually agree with Lance_

(10:26) **Neither of you get a say in what Allura decides. Either way, I do hope you make the decision that makes you the happiest.**

(10:27) _**Thank you Hunk**_

(10:28) _This calls for Pizza after school_

(10:29) _Oh c’mon don’t taunt me_

(10:30) _**We’ll come by your house after and drop off a slice**_

(10:31) _Allura… This is why you’re my favourite_

  
Wednesday Morning

  
(11:00) _Have you died of exhaustion yet?_

(11:01) **I’m feeling fine**

(11:02) _Sure you are_

(11:03) **I am! I’m feeling refreshed even.**

(11:04) _Did you pass out in class?_

(11:05) **Possibly**

(11:06) _We’ve all been there buddy_

(11:07) **Talking of class, we really shouldn’t be texting while we’re in it.**

(11:08) _It’s fine! We do it all the time_

(11:09) **I know but one of these days we’ll get caught**

(11:10) _Nope, not gonna happen_

(11:12) _I’m great at sneaking my phone around during class_

(11:13) **Are you now?**

(11:14) _Never been caught_

(11:15) **Impressive**

(11:16) _I was thinking when we meet up again after school on Thursday, maybe we can study at my place?_

(11:17) **Sounds like a good plan**

(11:18) _Great!_

(11:20) _Oh no_

(11:21) **Lance?**

(11:24) **Hello???**

(11:26) **Holy crap you got caught didn’t you?**

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
(3:15) _I’m not proud of it_

(3:16) **I told you that you’d get caught eventually**

(3:17) _I didn’t expect my teacher to keep my phone until after school_

(3:18) **What exactly did you expect her to do?**

(3:19) _I don’t know… Give it back after class with a warning_

(3:20) **It’s never that easy Blue**

(3:21) _Now my record is broken_

(3:22) _I blame you. You made me nervous about getting caught_

(3:23) **It can’t possibly be you acting overconfident and getting caught because you’re not careful**

(3:24) _Of course not!_

(3:25) _Oh crap my coach wants me_

(3:26) **Baseball?**

(3:27) _The star player can never get a break_

(3:28) **How were you texting me if you weren’t on a break then?**

(3:29) _Oh shut it Keith_

  
Wednesday Afternoon

  
(5:00) **What did your coach want?**

(5:04) _He wanted to give us a pep talk for the game happening next month_

(5:06) **I don’t know much about baseball but is it the last game of the year?**

(5:07) _Yes and it’s a huge deal_

(5:08) _We’re playing against one of the best baseball schools in New Jersey_

(5:09) **Holy shit, that’s stressful**

(5:10) _It is but I think we’re good enough to beat them_

(5:11) _I am an amazing pitcher after all_

(5:12) **Would you mind if I came to the game?**

(5:13) _I was gonna ask you tomorrow but yes of course you can come!_

(5:14) _Will you cheer the loudest?_

(5:16) **Louder then the cheerleaders**

(5:17) _Hell yes_

(5:20) **So uh what are you up to tonight?**

(5:21) _My friends brought me pizza from Steve’s_

(5:26) _What exciting things are you doing this evening?_

(5:27) **I don’t know if you count making Italian food with my Mom while we watch Dr. Phil exciting**

(5:28) _That sounds amazing. I love your Mom’s cooking._

(5:30) **Yes I know, you said that about a billion times yesterday**

(5:31) _I know but she’s really great_

(5:32) **… You aren’t in love with my Mother are you?**

(5:33) _She is beautiful_

(5:34) **LANCE NO**

(5:35) _Joking!_

(5:36) _I’m really happy you have her_

(5:38) **What do you mean?**

(5:39) _With everything you’re going through with you’re Dad… It’s good to have a strong support system_

(5:40) **I guess so. Hopefully things will get better with therapy.**

(5:41) _Wait, you’re going to therapy?_

(5:42) **I didn’t tell you?**

(5:43) _No I’m afraid you didn’t_

(5:44) **Oh well… My first appointment is on Friday**

(5:45) _Keith that’s amazing!_

(5:46) **I hope it goes well**

(5:49) _It will buddy_

  
Thursday Morning

  
Lance groaned into his pillow, covering his ears to block out the sound of his sister pounding on his bedroom door. “Lance! Mom is getting mad. Wake up already!”

“Five more minutes…” He said sleepily.

He could hear Bella start to kick the bottom of the door out of frustration. “School starts in an hour. Hurry up!”

“Fine! Tell Mom I’ll be down in fifteen minutes.” Lance said. He heard her huff behind the door and scatter downstairs.

   Lance lazily rolled out of bed and began to grab some clothes out of his closet. He dragged himself to the bathroom down the hall, closing the door quietly behind him. Lance was surprised he didn’t have to wait outside the bathroom this morning. Usually, he’d have to fight someone off just to be able to take a warm shower. Having so many siblings and one bathroom in the house caused most mornings to be hectic.

   Lance took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and cringed at how unruly and curly his hair was. He’d have to straighten his hair later, if he even had enough time. He turned on the water of the shower, and feeling the temperature, making sure it isn’t too hot. He tore his shirt off and pulled his boxers down to his ankles carefully stepping out of them.

   After about ten minutes of rushing to get clean, Lance stepped out of the shower and tripped over the pile of clothes laying on the ground. He cursed and wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror, squeezing the water out of his wet hair with a towel. He grabbed the hairdryer and began to speedily dry his hair.

   After his hair was relatively dry, he put the hairdryer down and began to get dressed. He threw on a navy blue t-shirt, along with his usual green jacket. Lance struggled to fit into his jeans, sucking his stomach in to button them up. He swore to himself that, that was the last time he would let Allura buy him skinny jeans. Lance knew he didn’t have enough time to straighten his hair, which means he’ll have to suffer the whole day with Pidge making fun of his curls.

He heard an urgent knock on the door as he was cleaning up the clothes off the floor. “I need to use the bathroom!”

   Lance quickly opened the door and his little brother ran passed him. He laughed, closing the door behind him and began to head downstairs. The sweet smell of french toast wafted from the kitchen making him smile.

“Lance is that you?” He heard his Father say. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and caught him and his Mom cooking together.

   Suddenly, as he was taking a seat next to his sister at the table he remembered that he and Keith were supposed to meet up after school. However, he had forgotten to ask his parents. Might as well do it now.

“Hey Ma?” Lance says catching her attention.

She looks up from the stove. “Yes Mijo?”

“Is it okay if I have a friend over after school today? We need to study for a math test that’s happening next week.” He asks.

She shakes her head and Lance feels his heart drop into his stomach. “I’m sorry Lance, your Abuela is moving the last of her things in today and you need to be there to help.”

   He nods and looks down at the table. Lance was really looking forward to see Keith again, even if they were just studying. He hears his Mom walk over to him, she placed a plate of breakfast in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“You can have your friend over during the weekend. How does that sound?” She asks.

Lance smiles at her. “Thank you Ma”

  
Thursday Morning

  
(7:30) _Bad news_

(7:31) _I wanted to tell you as quickly as possible_

(7:32) **What is it?**

(7:33) _I need to help my Abuela move her things over today. So, we can’t hang out._

(7:34) **Ahh okay that’s fine**

(7:35) _I’m so sorry Keith_

(7:36) **It’s okay Lance really**

(7:38) _I was really looking forward to see you again today_

(7:39) **I know me too, but you have some family duties**

(7:40) _There’s good news too!_

(7:42) **And it is?**

(7:43) _My Mom said you can come over this weekend!_

(7:44) _You aren’t busy are you?_

(7:45) **No don’t worry Lance, I’m free**

(7:46) _Yes! I was thinking we could go over the details during lunch?_

(7:47) **Sounds good**

  
Thursday Morning

  
(10:40) _**Are you gonna give it to him today?**_

(10:41) **I don’t know…**

(10:42) _**Oh c’mon Keith!**_

(10:43) **Our after school plans aren’t happening anymore and I don’t want to give it to him during lunch.**

(10:44) When is the next time you’re seeing him outside of school again?

(10:45) **This weekend**

(10:46) At your house again?

(10:47) **Nope, his house**

(10:48) _ **Oooooo are you gonna be home alone? ;)**_

(10:49) **His whole family will probably be there and by the way we were at my house alone on Tuesday for a lot of the night and nothing happened.**

(10:50) That’s because you still haven’t told him you like him

(10:51) Maybe if you told him, you two might be dating right now.

(10:52) **There’s no guarantee**

(10:53) You know you’ll have to tell him eventually

(10:54) **Yes Shiro I know. We’ve had this conversation a million times.**

(10:55) It’s still important to mention

(10:56) **I just don’t see why it’s so important to tell him**

(10:57) _ **If you don’t, it’ll eventually eat you up inside. When I liked Shiro, I hid my feelings from him because of my family. It made me fall into a really bad depression.**_

(10:58) **That’s different because Shiro liked you back. If I tell Lance I like him and he doesn’t feel the same way, it’ll ruin what we have now. Our friendship will be over.**

(10:59) When we first talked about this at the bowling alley, you didn’t want to tell him because you didn’t know where he lived. You know now, you both go to the same school. Don’t you think fate is telling you something?

(11:00) **Shiro you know I don’t believe in fate**

(11:01) Maybe you should

  
Thursday Afternoon

  
“So, we’ve decided on Sunday?” Lance asks.

   They sat next to each other on the steps leading towards the cafeteria. Keith and Lance’s belongings lay scattered between them as they ate their lunch and made plans for the weekend.

Keith nods. “That way I can have a day to rest after therapy. I don’t know how it’s going to affect me afterwards.”

“That makes sense. When I first started seeing the school councillor, I always felt drained after the first few appointments. After a while, it got easier.” Lance says.

   He will always remember when he first started seeing the school councillor. The reason he started seeing her is because he was confused about his sexuality and he wanted some advice on the whole situation. If it wasn’t for her, Lance probably wouldn’t be out to his friends yet. He still sees her occasionally when he’s stressed about life.

“Will your whole family be there on Sunday?” Keith asks. Lance noticed a small hint of nervousness in his voice.

Lance shrugged and said. “I’m pretty sure my Dad has work. I’m positive my Mom, Abuela and little siblings will be there though.”

   Lance sees the anxiety spike in Keith’s body. His shoulders tense up and he looks down at his lap. Lance sighs and grabs onto Keith’s shoulder making him look up.

“You don’t have to worry, they’ll love you in no time.” Lance smiles.

Keith nods. “I hope so.”

  
Friday Morning

  
   Lance jumps when he hears his phone go off on his bedside table. For a second, he thinks it’s his alarm going off, however, when he opens his eyes he notices it’s still dark outside. He shuts his eyes again hoping to drift back to sleep, when he hears his phone go off a second time. Lance groans and reaches for his bedside table grabbing his phone. When he opens it, he winces due to how bright his phone screen is. When his eyes adjust to the light, he sees he’s gotten two messages from Keith.

  
(3:13) **Lance?**

(3:15) **I shouldn’t be doing this, I should let you sleep.**

(3:17) _I’m here_

(3:18) _What’s wrong buddy?_

(3:19) **I’m anxious about tomorrow**

(3:20) _Have you slept?_

(3:21) **A little bit**

(3:22) **I should leave you alone**

(3:23) _No, I’m awake_

(3:24) _What is it that you’re afraid that might happen tomorrow?_

(3:25) **That she’ll make me talk about it**

(3:26) **I don’t want to talk about it in front of my Dad**

(3:27) _Your Dad will be there?_

(3:29) **It’s a family therapy thing**

(3:30) _Ah I see_

(3:31) _Well I don’t think you have to worry about that_

(3:32) **Why not?**

(3:33) _You’ve been to therapy before right?_

(3:34) **Yes I have**

(3:35) _Usually, on first appointments you don’t start talking about the heavy stuff. First appointments are all about getting to know each other, and in your case the family dynamic_

(3:36) **I guess you’re right**

(3:37) _If you want, we can FaceTime when you get back or before you leave depending on what you need._

(3:38) **I don’t want to be even more of a burden**

(3:39) _You aren’t being a burden Keith. Not now and not ever_

(3:40) **Lance?**

(3:41) _Yeah?_

(3:42) **Thank you**

  
Friday Morning

  
   Keith felt his head throb as he pulled himself out of bed. He and Lance had stayed up until 4:30 in the morning talking about therapy. He still feels a pang of guilt thinking about keeping Lance up almost all night. He knew he was being a burden, no matter how many times Lance tells him he’s not. He’s just too nice to think Keith is being one.

   He sluggishly came down the stairs, walking towards the kitchen. He assumed his Mom had already left for work because her coat isn’t hanging on the lazy boy in the living room like it usually is. Keith grabbed an apple from the fridge and headed upstairs for a long drawn out shower to clear his thoughts.

   Talking to Lance had helped his anxiety. However, it didn’t make it go away and the anxious thoughts kept plaguing his brain. If only time could go faster and this day could be over with.

  
Friday Afternoon

  
   Keith pressed his cheek on the cold desk laying in front of him watching the clock tick from 1pm to 2pm. He felt his stomach tighten and his shoulders hike up to his chin. He didn’t have to wait much longer.

Three more hours…

  
Friday Afternoon

  
(4:35) _Hey Keith, how’s everything going?_

(4:36) **I’m waiting in my Mom’s car**

(4:37) **She’s calling my Dad inside the house right now. He’s going to meet us there.**

(4:38) _How are you feeling?_

(4:39) **Anxious and worried**

(4:40) _If you need to get away for a couple hours after therapy, call me okay?_

(4:42) **You’re grounded Lance**

(4:43) **You’d just get in more trouble**

(4:45) _I’d do it for you_

(4:46) **I don’t think it will come to that**

(4:48) _Just know that the option is there_

(4:49) **Okay, thank you for everything. Last night especially.**

(4:50) _Of course anytime_

(4:51) _Would you like to FaceTime now or after?_

(4:52) **After… I don’t know how I’ll feel then**

(4:53) _After it is_

(4:54) **My Mom’s coming back**

(4:55) _Good Luck Red_

(4:56) **Thanks Blue**

  
Friday Night

  
   Keith bounced his leg anxiously as he sat in between his parents in the waiting room. He felt hyper aware of every single sound he could hear around him. His Mothers breathing, his Father picking at his nails, and the receptionist quickly typing on her computer.

   Suddenly, the door to his left opened and a young, tall woman came out. She held her clipboard tightly to her side and scanned the waiting room, her eyes landing on them. She gave them a warm smile and straightened her back politely.  
  
She gave them a warm smile, straightened her back politely and asks.

“Are you The Kogane’s?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> XxX
> 
> Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted but I'm back! I finished my exams and I'm finally on break for the Holidays (Thank God.) Also, I know a lot of people are upset with the ending of Voltron, but you don't have to feel too discouraged because the fandom will always be here to provide content for these amazing characters. You'll always have fanart and fanfiction lmao
> 
> This chapter took me forever to finish. I hope you enjoy it xx
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday Night

 

 

“Are you the Kogane’s?”

 

Keith’s heart was lodged into his throat as he and his parents walked into the therapists office. She was a tall, thin woman who looked exceptionally young to be a professional psychologist. She had long blonde hair that was tied into thick pigtails that cascaded behind her. She was very beautiful. If Keith had any interest in girls, he’d probably be drooling over her already.

 

Her office was relatively large, the walls were painted a light blue that was almost so bright it made Keith squint when he first walked in. There were two large white leather couches that sat on the left side of the office along with a matching white chair. On the right side of the office sat her desk and computer. They all took a seat on one of the couches, all uncomfortably close to each other as she sat across from them in her chair.

 

“Let me introduce myself, my name is Romelle. I’ve been specializing with families for about five years now. Before that, I was working with teens and children.” She says with a sweet smile on her lips.

 

His Mom was the first to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure, I’m Krolia and this my son Keith. Sitting next to him is my ex husband, Keith’s Father.”

 

“It’s great to meet all of you. So Keith, how old are you?” Romelle asks.

 

He was taken aback that she was focusing on him. However, he guesses Lance was right. Romelle seems to be asking easy questions to make him feel more comfortable due to the fact that it’s their first appointment. His shoulders relax and he started to answer her questions.

 

 

Friday Night

 

 

Lance laid sprawled out on his bedroom floor holding his Nintendo DS a few inches above his face. He tried his best to distract his thoughts from Keith, but the only thing that seemed to help even a little bit was Pokemon. When he was a child, he and Pidge would spend hours huddled up in his room playing Pokemon Diamond and Pearl until eventually, Hunk would have to drag them outside to get some sunlight on their faces.

 

Lance groaned and closed the DS placing it on his stomach and stared up at the ceiling. He really hoped Keith was doing well. He understands how hard it is to open up to someone, especially a complete stranger.

 

Out of nowehere, he heard a soft knock on his door. “Lance?” His Abuela pokes her head into his room.

 

“Yes?” He asks sitting up.

 

She opened the door a little bit more letting herself into his room. “Your friend is downstairs, the small one.”

 

Pidge. Lance sighs and stands up, thanking his Abuela before heading downstairs. Pidge was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone not bothering to look up when she heard him walk into the living room.

 

“What’s up? Why are you here?” He asks.

 

Pidge stands up and shoves her phone in her back pocket. “Need help studying for a Spanish test that I have tomorrow.”

 

She didn’t really have a Spanish test, nor did she even take Spanish class. However, it was their only way to sneak around his parents when Lance was grounded. They used to use that excuse all the time in middle school.

 

“Let’s study in my room.” He says.

 

Usually, when he had one of the girls over his parents would always make them hang out in the living room instead of alone upstairs. He always thought it was ridiculous because he was allowed to have Hunk in his bedroom, so why is it different just because the girls were a different gender then him.

 

They were his friends, and he would never do anything with them. Just because he was a teenage boy who happened to like girls, doesn’t mean he wants to fool around with every single one he knew. His Abuela never had a problem with him hanging out with Allura or Pidge alone and he never knew why. He always just assumed it was her liberal views on everything.

 

They headed upstairs and casually strolled into Lance’s room. Pidge jumped up on his bed, swinging her legs over the side like a little kid. Lance retakes his place on the floor, crossing his legs.

 

“Now, why are you really here?” He asks.

 

Pidge plops her elbows on her knees and rests her chin in her hands. “We need to make plans for Shay’s birthday party.”

 

 

Friday Night

 

 

“Do you have any hobbies? After school activities?” Romelle asks.

 

They had been getting to know each other for the past fifteen minutes. So far, they’ve covered age and school.

 

“Um…Well I like to draw. I’m not really involved in any after school activities.” Keith says awkwardly.

 

Romelle smiles. “Well, they aren’t for everybody. When I was in school, no club seemed to fit me quite right. I think as long as you’re passionate about something, it’s okay to not take part in after school activities .”

 

Keith smiled. So far, he liked Romelle much more than his previous therapist. She’s more down to earth and kind. When he was younger he felt extremely uncomfortable sitting in that woman’s office, however now, he feels relaxed. Although, he knows that when they start getting into the heavy stuff he might feel very differently.

 

“What about you Krolia? Do you have a job?” She asks.

 

His Mom nods and says. “I work as a nurse at a retirement home.”

 

“That’s incredible! How about you Mr. Kogane?” She asks.

 

He could see his Father tense up. He always struggled with being social. “I work in construction.”

 

“What about you Keith? Do you have plans for after school?” She asks while writing everything down on her clipboard.

 

“Probably college… I’m not really sure what to major in though.” He says.

 

He never gave much thought on what he wanted do after he finishes high school. He always just assumed college was the plan because his Mom mentioned it almost every other day. As for what he was going to do for a job, he had no clue. He always just thought he’d be an artist, however, he knew it didn’t pay well.

 

“It’s fine not to know right now. You’re only 17, you have a whole other year of high school left. You have time.” She assures him.

 

“So, now that we’ve all gotten to know each other, why don’t we go over why you’re all here.” Romelle says laying her clipboard down onto her lap.

 

Keith feels his heart rate quicken. He took a deep breath and quietly listened to his Mother explain their situation.

 

 

Friday Night

 

 

“Hunk planned the whole thing himself?!” Lance exclaimed.

 

He and Pidge sat on the ground as they went over the details for Shay’s birthday party. Hunk had apparently planned an entire surprise party for her on his own over the course of a couple months. Lance felt a little guilty not having been a part of the process. Although, he can’t fault himself too much because Hunk never mentioned a surprise party in the first place.

 

“Yeah he did, I still can’t believe he kept this from us until now. I guess, he just wanted to prove something to Shay’s brother.” Pidge says.

 

Lance never understood why Shay’s older brother Rax hated Hunk so much. He would never hurt a fly, he was basically harmless. However, on some level, Lance could understand why Rax feels the way he does. Lance would without a doubt give his sisters future significant others heat just to make sure they always respected and treated them right.

 

“Oh by the way, Hunk wants you to be in charge of the drinks, preferably non alcoholic.” Pidge says as she pulls crap out of his carpet.

 

Lance nods and asks. “What are you in charge of?”

 

“I’m in charge of decorations, Hunk is in charge of the food, and Allura is gonna be the host.” She says. It makes sense as to why Allura would take up the responsibility as a hostess, given that they’re having the party at her house.

 

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose and says. “Keith is invited by the way. Hunk said it was fine.”

 

“You asked him for me?” He says and smiles at her.

 

Pidge scoffed and looked away from his stinging eye contact. “I only asked because I want to see Adam again. He’s the only person I know who’s as annoyed with you and Keith as I am.”

 

Lance scoots over to her wrapping his arms around her thin, boney shoulder. He tucked her head under his chin and gave her a big squeeze feeling her squirm in his arms.

 

“Regardless of why you did it, thank you.” Lance says.

 

 

Friday Night

 

 

“There are many reasons why we’ve decided to come see you. One of them, is because Keith has been struggling to move on from things that have happened in the past involving his Father.” His Mom tells her.

 

Romelle nods. “I can imagine this has effected his relationship with his Dad.”

 

“It has. For a long time, they weren’t even talking. It wasn’t until this year that we’ve started working on trying to be a family again.” His Mom says.

 

A sorrowful look spread across her face as she spoke about them. Keith felt his stomach drop, guilt spreading through his body. He didn’t want to be the reason his Mother held a terrible expression like that.

 

“What exactly happened?” Romelle asks.

 

A cold rush ran down Keith’s spine making his shoulders go stiff. He catches Romelle take a quick glance at his petrified state and quickly looked away to write something down on her clipboard.

 

She looked back up at Keith and gave him a soothing smile. “Don’t feel pressured to tell me what happened. You don’t need to say anything until you’re ready to tell me.”

 

His stomach started to settle down after she reassured him. Keith knew he wasn’t helping himself by avoiding to talk about what happened. Yet, a large part of him wants to crawl in a hole and never think about the incident again. However, he knows that he’ll eventually have to talk about it, and when that happens, he hopes he’s ready.

 

“I’d like to meet up with Keith alone next week. I think it would help if I could speak with him more one on one.” Romelle says.

 

His Mom looked over to him, her eyes asking permission to agree to Romelle’s question. Keith sighs and nods. With every meeting he had with her, Keith will get closer and closer to being able to recover from the past and forgive his Dad. One step at a time.

 

 

Friday Night

 

 

Keith fell onto his bed letting out a worn out huff. He struggled to take his jeans off as he was laying down on his back, but after long agonizing seconds he finally managed to shove them off. His head throbbed as he shut his eyes and he threw his arm over his face. Keith was just about to doze off to sleep when he remembered his promise with Lance. He quickly sat up and his vision blurred as he reached for his phone that sat on his bedside table.

 

 

(8:15) **Lance!**

 

(8:17) _Keith! Hey!_

 

 

Keith smiled and rested his head on top his pillow. Just talking to Lance like this calms him down. He quickly typed out a response.

 

 

(8:18) **Are you free right now?**

 

(8:19) _Oh shit, do you need me to take you somewhere? I can sneak my car keys out of my Mom’s purse. Just tell me where you are and I’ll be there._

 

(8:20) **God no… Remember we promised to FaceTime today?**

 

(8:21) _Wow I’m dumb_

 

(8:22) _I’ll call you hold on!_

 

 

Keith didn’t bother to sit up and make himself look presentable. This was Lance, he had no reason to worry about looking nice. However, he may have ran his fingers through his hair once or twice for good luck.

 

A FaceTime request popped up on his screen and he took a couple of deep breaths before eventually answering his call. Lance was casually leaning against his bed frame and like always he sported a dazzling smile that made Keith’s heart ache.

 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed.

 

He smiled tiredly and breathed out. “Lance…”

 

“How did it go?” Lance asks with a more serious tone.

 

Keith sighed and finally let out a breathy chuckle. “I think it went well. It was stressful, but like you said we were only getting to know each other. I’m seeing her again next Wednesday.”

 

“So, would you say it was a success?” Lance asks.

 

Keith grins. “Yes Lance, it was a success.”

 

Lance’s face split into a blinding smile and he pumped his fist in the air letting out a loud cheer, making Keith laugh. “That’s awesome Keith!”

 

“I wanted to thank you…” Keith says out of the blue.

 

Lance cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and asked. “Why would you need to thank me? I didn’t do anything.”

 

“You made me feel strong enough to go see a therapist. You telling me your experiences with therapy, and letting me know that it will be okay, made me feel confident enough to be able to do this. So… Thanks I guess.” Keith says awkwardly, looking away from Lance.

 

He heard Lance chuckle softly from the speaker of his phone. “Keith, I wasn’t the one who gave you the strength to do what you did today. That strength came from inside you. But, if you really believe that I helped you in anyway today, I’m honoured.”

 

Keith felt his lips part slightly and his cheeks warm up. He loved him. He loved Lance so much it hurt. How did Keith deserve to meet someone so incredible and sweet like him? The universe really did bless him the day he met Lance.

 

 

Friday Night

 

 

“Why am I invited? I’ve never met her.” Keith asks.

 

He and Keith were going over the plans for meeting up at Shay’s birthday party. Like always, Keith was finding ways to make things difficult. He’s one of Lance’s best friends, however, he really wasn’t good at meeting new people.

 

“Apparently, Pidge asked Hunk and he said it was fine. Shay would probably love to have you there.” Lance says.

 

Keith was about to complain, when Lance put his hand up to keep him quiet. “Don’t worry about it Keith. Everyone will love to have you.”

 

“What about your grounding?” Keith asks.

 

Lance shot him a full tooth grin and says. “It’ll be over by then! Hopefully, I won’t fuck up again to get myself an extra week.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised…” Keith teases.

 

Lance rolled his eyes dramatically. “You’ll see, I’ll make it the whole week without doing something stupid and you’ll have to admit that I’m right when I see you at the party.”

 

Keith laughed and looked away from the camera. Lance couldn’t help but notice a tiny bit of colour on Keith’s cheeks. It was probably because he was tired. Keith did have some serious dark circles around his eyes.

 

“I should let you sleep… You look tired.” Lance smiled.

 

Keith glanced over at his alarm clock and sighed. “It’s only eleven and I’m not that tired.”

 

Almost exactly after he said that, Keith let out a loud yawn. Lance chuckled and said. “C’mon Buddy, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“See you this Sunday?” Keith asks.

 

Lance had temporally forgotten that he and Keith were going to study at his house over the weekend. “You bet. I’ll send you my address tomorrow.”

 

“Okay good plan, goodnight Blue.” Keith says his eyes drooping slightly.

 

Lance smiles softly and whispers. “Sweet dreams Red.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> XxX
> 
> Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with senior year, but I haven't given up on this story and I will see to it till the end. I hope you all had a good Holiday with whatever you celebrate!

Saturday Afternoon

 

 

(12:56) _Morning Buddy_

 

(12:58) **Lance**

 

(12:59) **It’s afternoon**

 

(1:00) _It’s the weekend…. I can do what I want._

 

(1:01) **What time did you go to sleep?**

 

(1:02) _Around the same time you did. Why?_

 

(1:03) **… You slept thirteen hours?**

 

(1:04) _I needed my beauty sleep_

 

(1:05) **I don’t know why you’d need beauty sleep for that long**

 

(1:06) _How do you think I manage to look so pretty?_

 

(1:07) **Ehh…**

 

(1:08) _HEY_

 

(1:09) _My skin is incredible!_

 

(1:10) **Yeah from all those products you use**

 

(1:12) _If you continue being rude, I’m not letting you come to my house tomorrow_

 

(1:13) ….

 

(1:14) _Are you going to apologize?_

 

(1:15) **Yeah whatever**

 

(1:16) **Sorry**

 

(1:17) _Now call me pretty_

 

(1:18) **Not gonna happen**

 

(1:19) _Classic Keith_

 

Saturday Afternoon

 

 

(2:13) **_CODE RED_**

 

(2:14) What is it?!

 

(2:15) **_I’m bored. Can you come over?_**

 

(2:16) Jesus Adam! You nearly gave me a heart attack

 

(2:17) **Aren’t you working today?**

 

(2:18) **_Yes and I’m dying of boredom. I want my boyfriend to keep me company._**

 

(2:19) **Okay Shiro**

 

(2:20) **Have fun**

 

(2:21) **_You’re coming too_**

 

(2:22) **Why? There’s nothing for me to do there**

 

(2:23) Well Keith, do you have any other plans today?

 

(2:24) **… No**

 

(2:25) **_Exactly_**

 

(2:26) **Fine, but you’re not making me help you clean up after your shift again**

 

(2:27) **_Deal!_**

 

(2:28) I’ll be there in five

 

(2:29) Need me to pick you up?

 

(2:30) **Nah I’ll take the bus**

 

 

Saturday Afternoon

 

 

Keith pressed his head against the warm sunlit glass window of the public bus. He recalled the amount of times he had sat in this exact spot to visit Adam at work. He can’t even begin to imagine how many times Shiro has gone to see him. Adam’s family had never been accepting of their sons orientation. The last few months have gotten better, yet, they still won’t allow Shiro to enter their home or even acknowledge his existence. That’s why the three always hung out at Diary Queen.

 

The entire situation felt alien to Keith. His Mom had been so accepting when he came out, so, seeing Adam struggle with the acceptance of his family was difficult to swallow. He remembered Shiro feeling same way at that time.

 

Keith can only pray that Lance’s family will be as accepting as his Mom was for him. However, the way Lance speaks about his Father doesn’t make the situation very hopeful.

 

 

Saturday Afternoon

 

 

(3:19) _Keith help_

 

(3:24) **Busy**

 

(3:25) _Please I need you!_

 

(3:26) **Bye Lance**

 

(3:27) _NO_

 

 

Keith shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He rolled his eyes when he continued to feel his phone vibrate, due to Lance’s consistent texts.

 

Diary Queen was bustling with customers coming in and out of the shop. Although, it was still May, the little ice cream place seemed to be getting a lot of business on hot spring days like today. He sat in his usual seat with his feet tossed up on the windowsill, and a melting cup of chocolate/vanilla swirl ice cream left laying ignored on the table next to him. Adam’s boss declared, that she didn’t want the boys hanging around the shop unless they purchased something. Which, to be fair, Keith agreed with on a business level, but it seemed like a waste of food and money.

 

The vibrating in his back pocket began to irritate him, so he whipped it out and decided to get whatever Lance wanted out of the way. A part of him, was a slightly worried something might be wrong, but he’d never admit that to anyone.

 

 

(3:28) _I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day I promise!_

 

(3:29) _KEITH_

 

(3:30) _This is serous Red!_

 

(3:32) _I feel betrayed_

 

(3:33) _C’mon Keith!_

 

(3:34) _MULLET_

 

(3:35) **WHAT**

 

(3:36) _Thank God! I need your help with something_

 

(3:37) **What is it?**

 

(3:38) _I’m shopping with my Mom and she’s making me choose between a navy blue jacket or a navy blue hoodie… I wanted your opinion on what looked better._

 

Lance sent two images of him posing in a dressing room wearing both items. If Keith was being honest with himself, he thought Lance looked amazing in both pictures. However, he was too annoyed with him to admit that.

 

(3:39) **You seriously spam texted me for that?**

 

(3:40) _This is important! I need to pick out the perfect outfit for Shay’s party next week._

 

(3:41) _I need to impress that blonde girl who I saw during Allura’s cheerleading practice on Wednesday! Apparently, she’s coming._

 

(3:42) **This is so stupid**

 

(3:43) **Bye Lance**

 

(3:44) _No! Keith, I need your help!_

 

(3:45) **GOODBYE**

 

(3:46) _NO WAIT_

 

 

 

“You look frustrated.” Keith looked up from his phone, and noticed Shiro smiling at him from across the table.

 

“Lance is just being Lance” Keith huffed. Why would he care what some girl thought about him? Lance should just ask Allura what he should wear, given that she knows the girl.

 

Shiro pokes his ice cream with his spoon. “You’re seeing him tomorrow right?”

 

“That’s the plan…” Keith says wondering why he was bringing it up all of the sudden.

 

Shiro tossed his napkin into his ice cream cup and says. “Are you gonna give him your gift?”

 

“I’m planning on it… I hope he doesn’t think it’s weird.” Keith says as he picks at the hole in his jeans.

 

Shiro smiled. “He won’t Keith, anything you draw is bound to make him happy.”

 

Keith sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “I hope so…”

 

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

(9:30) _I went with the jacket_

 

(9:31) _Allura said the hoodie made me look like I was 12_

 

(9:32) **And why are you telling me this?**

 

(9:33) _I want you to know that I can succeed without you!_

 

(9:39) _What were you so busy with today that you couldn’t help me out for FIVE MINUTES?_

 

(9:40) **I was with my friends**

 

(9:42) _Oh…_

 

(9:43) **What?**

 

(9:44) _I thought you were busy watching conspiracy videos or something_

 

(9:45) **All day?!**

 

(9:46) _It’s happened before Red_

 

(9:48) **That does sound like me, but no I really was busy**

 

(9:49) _What did you guys do?_

 

(9:52) **Diary Queen**

 

(9:53) _Same old, same old?_

 

(9:54) **Basically**

 

(9:58) _So mullet, are you excited for tomorrow?_

 

(10:02) **Okay, first of all**

 

(10:03) **Calling me mullet is getting very old**

 

(10:04) **And secondly, of course I’m excited.**

 

(10:05) _I knew you would be! I feel like I haven’t seen you forever._

 

(10:06) **We saw each other on Thursday**

 

(10:07) _I know, but if I could, I’d see you everyday_

 

(10:08) **I don’t think I could handle having you around all the time. It’s too much Lance.**

 

(10:09) _There’s no such thing as too much Lance ;)_

 

 

Sunday Morning

 

 

(6:28) _Are you sure you want to take the bus?_

 

(6:30) **Any reason why you’re awake this early on a Sunday?**

 

(6:31) _I was so excited for today that I had trouble sleeping_

 

(6:32) _Secondly, stop avoiding my question_

 

(6:35) **I’ll be fine Lance**

 

(6:36) _I could convince my Mom to let me give you a ride here. I’m sure with enough whining she’d let me._

 

(6:37) **It’ll be fine, I do this all the time.**

 

(6:38) _Okay, it’s raining pretty hard out there… I’ll wait at the bus stop with an umbrella._

 

(6:40) **Sounds good**

 

(6:41) **And Lance?**

 

(6:43) _Yeah?_

 

(6:44) **Get some sleep**

 

 

Sunday Morning

 

 

Lance finally managed to pull himself out of bed around eleven in the morning, much to his aching bodies dismay. He had been up all night excitingly awaiting for Keith’s arrival. However, his thoughts kept racing worryingly about the weather and transportation.

 

Heavy rain drops crashed into the windows as Lance trudged his way into the living room. His Fathers car was absent from the driveway, which means he had gone to work already. From the corner of his eye he sees his Mother take a seat next to him on the couch, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

 

“Is your friend still coming today?” She asks.

 

Lance nods. “That’s the plan, I’ll meet him at the bus stop around noon.”

 

“Okay good to hear, I don’t want you or that friend of yours driving today. Don’t forget an umbrella this time Lance.” She says. 

 

You forget to bring an umbrella to school once, and you’re reminded of it for life. “I won’t Mom.”

 

“You’re Abuela and I will be in town when your friend arrives, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour.” She warns.

 

Lance smiles at her. “Will do!”

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

Lance shivered as he sat waiting at the bus stop, waiting for Keith to arrive. Piercing rain hit his cheek, and he hid behind the glass barrier of the small seating area as much as he could to shelter himself from the downpour. Lance really wished he had checked the weather in advance before making plans. He knew that when he heard the wind pick up last night. He pulled out his phone to check to see if he has any messages, only to see that he had a couple from Keith.

 

 

(11:40) **I’m getting on the bus now. See you there?**

 

(12:00) **I’m a couple minutes away**

 

 

Lance quickly types out a response.

 

 

(12:01) _Sounds good Buddy!_

 

 

He tucked his phone away and waited out the remaining minutes for Keith to arrive. Just as he was about to text Keith again, a bus came trailing down the street. Lance smiled and stood up, tucking his umbrella under his arm. The bus slowed down in front of him, coming to an abrupt halt.

 

The doors opened, and Lance saw Keith thanking the driver before bouncing down the steps into the rain. His face lit up when he spotted Lance and quickly rushed under the roof of the bus stop to protect himself from the rain.

 

“How was the drive? I hope it wasn’t too bad.” Lance asked as he opened his umbrella, so the two could walk home.

 

“It was fine. A little hectic, but I made it here safe.” Keith says.

 

They began to walk back to Lance’s, both squashed under one small baby blue umbrella. He couldn’t help but embarrassingly note that rain was beginning to soak into his shoulder. He swore this umbrella was bigger last year. However, he and Keith were both fully grown teenage boys, so of course it wouldn’t be roomy.

 

“Why’d you only bring one?” Keith questioned. Lance saw that the ends of Keith’s hair was beginning to get wet.

 

He pushed himself closer to Keith to get away from the rain. “Listen, I thought it would be big enough! Clearly, I didn’t think this through.”

 

Keith huffed out a laugh. “You are such an idiot…”

 

Lance began to harping on him as Keith just silently chuckled beside him.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

Keith and Lance stood side by side in a cramped bathroom on the first floor of Lance’s home. They were attempting to dry their rain soaked hair with a couple of hand towels, yet, they were failing quite terribly, thank you very much. Lance still felt stupid for bringing only one umbrella. He knows for a fact he’ll get an earful from his Mom later, although, Keith doesn’t seem to mind his now damp clothes.

 

Lance was just about to ask Keith something, when his little brother came bursting into the bathroom. The kid was never good at privacy.

 

“Have you seen my robot anywhere?” He stomped his way in only to freeze up when his eyes landed on Keith.

 

Like most children, his brother shifted his gaze from Keith’s and looked down at his feet self consciously. Lance took a step forward to introduce the two, when Keith bent down and sat on his heels, sticking his hand out for the boy.

 

“You must be Lance’s brother. He’s told me a lot about you.” Keith smiled and his brother cautiously takes his hand. Lance could tell that Keith was a little nervous by the tenseness of his shoulders, but it made him smile to see how sweet Keith was being with his brother.

 

Lance reached forward and ruffled up his brothers darker hair. “Keith is a friend of mine from school. He’ll be spending the day here.”

 

His eyes trailed up from Keith’s hand up to his forearm. Lance wasn’t surprised when he saw a clutter of tiny doodles on Keith’s body, he was even less surprised when he saw his brothers brown eyes light up with excitement.

 

He gripped onto Keith’s arm and traced his small fingers along the drawings. “These are so cool!”

 

Lance could tell that Keith was taken aback by his brothers sudden interest, yet, his smile never faded from his face. “Thank you. Do you like drawing?”

 

“Yeah, I love it! C’mon I have some drawings on the fridge I want to show you.” He tookKeith’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. Keith quickly looked behind his shoulder towards Lance, and gives him a shy smile. Lance laughs and shrugs, following them into the kitchen.

 

Let’s just say, his brother forgot all about his lost toy robot after meeting Keith.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

“You really weren’t lying about your sister and her cat.” Keith laughs trailing behind Lance up the hard wood stairs.

 

Keith had just met Bella, and it was quite the first impression. She came racing into the kitchen, hair brush in hand, chasing after a terrified cat. It took her a solid 30 seconds to notice Keith was in the room. Bella had always been great with strangers, so the two got along just fine.

 

Lance shut the door behind them after they entered his room. He caught Keith looking up at his ‘My Hero Academia’ poster that he’s accidentally shown him last week, and his face suddenly felt warm. A sly smile was adorned on Keith’s face, and Lance cleared his throat making Keith look away from the poster. He made his way towards his dresser, and pulled out a couple of warm clothes, and handed them to Keith.

 

“You’ll catch a cold if you sit around in wet clothes all day. You can head back downstairs and change in the bathroom.” Lance said feeling a tinge of embarrassment over his gesture.

 

His embarrassment faded however, when a soft smile appeared on Keith’s lips. “Thanks Blue, I appreciate it.” He took the clothes out of his hands, and creeped out the door, leaving Lance standing alone in his bedroom.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

They sat on Lance’s bed, with their backs pressed against the wall. Keith tugged at the oversized t-shirt Lance had given him. He assumed that while he was changing, Lance had thrown on a fresh white t-shirt and some jeans.

 

As Keith sat there, listening to one of Lance’s many stories, he couldn’t help but repeat Shiro’s words in the back of his head. Nerves bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of handing Lance his gift. The logical side of him knew that Lance would love it, but the uncontrollable paranoid side of him, worried that Lance will think he’s some sort of obsessive creep.

 

Finally, after arguing internally with himself for what felt like a century, he spiked the courage to give Lance his sketch. “I have something I want to give you.”

 

Keith blurts out interrupting Lance’s story. Lance’s mouth slowly closes and he tilts his head to the side, looking at him curiously. Keith mentally slaps himself for being so impulsive.

 

“What is it?” Lance asks.

 

Keith jumps up and bolts off the bed nervously, grabbing his bag to fish out his sketch. When he finally spots the folded up piece of paper, his body did a whole 180 and went stiff. When he finally managed to gather up his courage and walk back towards Lance, his legs felt like they had been injected with jelly.

 

Keith sat back down, and handed Lance the folded over piece of art. “It’s a gift. It’s pretty dumb, but I thought you would like it.”

 

He looked down at his knees, avoiding looking at Lance’s expression. He heard him unfold the piece of paper, and a small gasp escaped from Lance’s lips. Keith felt his temperature drop, and his palms go sweaty. He knew this was a bad idea from the start.

 

“Keith… You drew this?” Lance asked.

 

He gave Lance a sharp nod without lifting his gaze from his knees. Suddenly, he felt Lance place his hand on his shoulder, making him look up. What Keith saw, made his body fill with relief. His eyes were warm, and he held one of his dazzlingly smiles that Keith loved so much.

 

“It’s amazing Keith! Thank you so much.” Lance looked back down at the sketch with a fond smile.

 

It was a portrait of Lance. It took Keith hours to complete, but seeing Lance smile like that made all the hard work worth it. He felt a surge of pride wash through his body as Lance traced his fingers along the lines of the drawing.

 

“Although, I’m surprised you were able to capture all my beauty.” Lance smirked.

 

Keith gasped, and punched Lance in the shoulder, making him laugh. “Shut up!”

 

Lance pulled Keith in for a warm hug, and he felt himself melt into his tight embrace.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

“C’mon… hold… still!” Keith giggled between his words.

 

“I can’t help it, it tickles!” Lance squirmed.

 

Keith had Lance’s right arm in his lap. He was currently doodling all over his forearm with a small blue pen. Keith had his tongue trapped between his teeth as he focused on carving a shooting star on his wrist. Of course, he had to go space themed.

 

Lance was hyper focused on what Keith was doing. His body was leaned forward, and his purple eyes were fixated on his arm. Lance felt his body squirm when Keith began to colour in an astroid on the inside of his elbow. You’d think that with two older sisters Lance would cease to be ticklish, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

 

It was then, that he noticed a devilish smile appear on Keith’s lips. He moved the pen to the centre of his forearm and began to work. Lance leaned forward to see what he was doing, until he noticed Keith was beginning to write his name front and centre on his arm. Lance gasped and tried to pull his arm way, but Keith was too quick and latched onto him.

 

“You brat!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith laughed manically, and traced out the last few letters of his name. “Perfect!”

 

“And you say I’m a nightmare!” Lance shakes his head fondly.

 

Keith laughed again and lifted his head, but something made him stop dead in his tracks.

 

Their noses were half an inch away from touching, Keith nearly went cross eyed attempting to look him in the eyes. Lance hadn’t notice how close the two had been until now, and yet, something inside him didn’t want to pull away.

 

His heart hammered against his chest as he looked into Keith’s storm like eyes, they almost didn’t look real from this distance. Keith’s cheeks danced with splotches of pink, and Lance didn’t even want to begin to imagine what his expression must hold.

 

Every logical side of Lance was telling him to pull away, and pass this off as some awkward moment. However, a stronger part of him wanted to lean in and capture Keith’s lips in his own. This was one of his best friends, he couldn’t be thinking about him like this! Yet, looking down at Keith’s lips and he noticed how soft they looked, and his mind clouded with thoughts of kissing them.

 

He began to slowly lean in, when a loud knock on his door interrupted them. They both jumped a foot away from each other, and looked towards the door. Lance cleared his throat, anxiety rushing through his body before answering.

 

“Yeah?” His voice felt tight.

 

His Abuela poked her head into his room and Lance was silently thanking the Gods that it wasn’t his Father. Her eyes darted in between both him and Keith curiously, before smiling at them sweetly.

 

“I just wanted to let you know Lance, that your Mother and I are home.” She says her eyes still looking at them suspiciously.

 

Lance gave her a sharp nod and tucked his legs up to his chest. “Thank you for telling me Abuela. Oh, um, this is Keith.” He says awkwardly.

 

Keith gave her a tight smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Lance has told me a lot about you.”

 

“Well, I hope they were all nice things! I’ll leave you boys alone. It was nice meeting you to Keith.” She says politely.

 

She shut the door quietly behind her, and pressed her back against the hard wood. Away from her grandsons sight, she felt a small chuckle form in the back of her throat. Lance had always been a mystery to her. While she could figure out what her other grandchildren were feeling, she struggled to see through him. He was so blocked off from his family. Now, she finally, _for the first time_ , understood Lance fully.

 

 

Sunday Night

 

 

Keith had left a few minutes after the incident. He made up some excuse about needing to help his Mom with supper, even though Lance knew very well that she would be working late. Lance starred down at Keith’s name on his arm, tracing the letters with his fingers. He felt a painful feeling bubble up in his chest, yet, it wasn’t unfamiliar. He had felt it with Allura.

 

Sitting there, in that moment, Lance finally realized the truth. He loved Keith. He loved absolutely everything about that boy. He loved his ink stained finger tips. He loved his stormy purple eyes. He loved his silky, dark hair that never ceased to get in his eyes. He loved all of Keith’s strange habits; He loved the way he grabs onto his shirt when he felt nervous. He loved the way he swung his arms back and forth when he walked. He loved snarky Keith. He loved soft Keith. He loved mean Keith, and all of the thousands of other Keith’s there were. He wanted to see them all.

 

Although, sitting there, he knew in his gut that Keith didn’t feel the same way. Lance knew the moment Keith left abruptly after their heated moment. He felt his vision blur, and his throat tighten up. Lance let out a sob and wrapped his arms around himself, letting the thick tears roll down his cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry (;


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> XxX
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and it's a really long one. It's 5k! Thank you so much for 300 kudos, it means so much to me to receive support on this story. I really appreciate it you guys. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Sunday Night

 

 

The leaking facet drummed rhythmically against Keith’s ankle. He laid in a lukewarm bath pondering the events that took place earlier that night. A part of him was still in shock over what had happened. Lance looked like he wanted to kiss him. Did he want to kiss Keith or was he just imagining things? He wasn’t sure. All he knew, was that his heart wouldn’t stop hammering against his chest.

 

Keith wasn’t just flustered and confused; he was regretful. It was stupid of him to run out of Lance’s house like that before getting the chance to talk, but his entire body was telling him to get the hell out of there. In that moment he was too overwhelmed to be logical, but he was still internally scolding himself for fleeing like that.

 

He can’t shake the thought of the expression on Lance’s face when Keith told him he had to go. There was a hint of confusion, but most of all there was disappointment. Was Lance disappointed that Keith had to go, or was he disappointed that they didn’t kiss? Was it possible that Shiro and Adam were right all along, and he liked Keith just as much as he liked Lance?

 

Keith knew one thing for certain, he had to speak to Lance about what happened.

 

 

Monday Morning

 

 

Keith groaned when he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the rude early morning sun. He buried his face into his pillow, only to pull up when he couldn’t get enough oxygen. He lazily snatched his phone off his bedside table, instantly cringing over the bright light viciously attacking his eyes.

 

Keith was confused to see that he had no notifications on his lock screen. Lance always texted him first thing in the morning. Especially on Monday’s, since that’s when he drives Allura to cheerleading practice. It was then, that Keith remembered what happened last night. He speedily unlocked his phone, nerves settling in his stomach. He needed to message Lance asap.

 

 

(5:56) **Hey buddy**

 

 

Keith cringed at his terrible choice of words and began to type out another response.

 

 

(5:57) **Can we talk during lunch? I’ll be waiting on the hill in front of the track field.**

 

 

He waited a couple minutes for Lance to reply, but nothing came. Keith sighed and decided he should get ready for school. Hopefully, they can talk about this strange situation, and maybe Keith can get some answers.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Keith scanned over the crowds of students, trying to spot Lance, without having any luck. He sat in the same spot he and Lance had not too long ago. The sky was littered with heavy, dark clouds and the air smelled sharp and sweet. If Keith didn’t head back inside in the next five minutes, he’s going to get caught in the rain. However, despite knowing that, he stayed glued to the same spot.

 

 

(12:15) **I’ve been waiting here for awhile now**

 

(12:16) **Are you coming?**

 

 

He nervously stared down at his phone waiting for a response. Was it possible that Lance just never got his texts? Did Keith forget to pay his phone bill again? However, his gut told him otherwise. Knowing Lance, he’d reply instantly to all of his texts and not to mention, Keith would’ve seen him at school by now. Was he even here?

 

Keith felt a drop of rain hit his cheek. He mentally screamed at the weather for being such an asshole these last few days and wiped the water off his face. He shook his head and gathered his things, sluggishly trudging back inside. Keith will just have to find some answers elsewhere.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

He paced in front of unknown lockers on the other side of the school. He was let out of class early, much to his pleasure. Apparently, this is where most of Lance’s classes were located, so, this is exactly where he’ll wait to find the brunette. At this rate, Keith was worried about Lance’s possible safety. What if he had gotten into a bad accident on his way to school this morning? If so, wouldn’t Lance’s friends inform him?

 

The bell rang and hoards of students piled out of the classrooms. No matter how overwhelmed Keith was by the crowds, he kept his eyes open for Lance. He couldn’t see him anywhere, he couldn’t even hear his booming voice over the loud chatter of the students. Keith did however, spot Hunk shuffling towards a line of lockers down the hall.

 

It was now or never. Keith raced through the pile of people, sweat collecting on his brow, and made his way towards Hunk. When he finally got to him, he bent over resting his hands on his knees panting. It wasn’t like he was out of shape or anything, but charging through a cluster of heavily distracted teens would cause anyone to get out of breath.

 

“Keith?” He felt Hunk’s gaze burning the top of his head.

 

He looked up still out of breath, finding Hunk baring a friendly smile on his lips. He looked the same as he did the first night he met Lance. He wore a soft yellow sweater, and a pair of dark brown shorts. Keith felt a little bad about never making an effort to get to know any of Lance’s friends, however, there was always time for that… If Lance ever talked to him that is.

 

“What’s up Keith? How’s it going?” Hunk asked.

 

He straightened himself out, and said panting between his words. “Have you seen Lance?”

 

Hunk’s smile faded, shaking his head, and Keith felt his stomach drop. “I haven’t. He was absent from school today. He’s probably just sick or something, that or he’s ditching. I’m going to drop some homework off at his place tonight, so, I’ll tell him to text you.”

 

Keith’s shoulders dropped. He could tell that Hunk saw the disappointment on his face because he quickly said, “I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll make sure he contacts you tonight okay?”

 

“Thank you…” Keith gave him a small smile and faded back into the sea of students.

 

 

Monday Night

 

 

Keith sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his algebra homework but, the lack of text notifications were keeping his mind occupied. Usually, Keith would’ve been thankful for some ‘Lance free time’ to focus on his homework but, right now, he wanted more than anything to hear his phone vibrate.

 

He groaned and pressed his forehead to the cold wood. Keith could feel the exhaustion of the day run through his body, and he slowly shut his eyes waiting for the familiar sound of his phone going off. However, he fell asleep to the sound of silence.

 

 

Tuesday Morning

 

 

As Keith expected, his phone was blank when he woke up. He had already sent Lance a dozen texts asking if he was okay, yet, he lacked any response. His neck was sore from falling asleep at his desk last night but, he didn’t find it in himself to care. He just wanted to know if Lance was safe.

 

Shiro and Adam were shooting him worried glances throughout all their morning classes together. He knew that they get worried when he distances himself and he was aware that he should talk to them but, he didn’t have the energy to deal with explaining this messy situation.

 

Hopefully, Lance will show up today.

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

(2:30) **I know I already asked… but are you sick?**

 

(2:32) **I didn’t see you in the cafeteria today**

 

(2:45) **Just… Please be okay.**

 

 

Tuesday Night

 

 

Keith stared blankly into the darkness as he laid in his bed. He hadn’t gotten hold of Lance today, or even heard news about him from his friends. Keith saw Allura chatting by her locker with a group of girls he didn’t recognize, but he didn’t want to disturb them. He heard nothing back from Hunk. However, from what little he knew about the guy, he would have let Keith know if Lance was harmed in anyway, so that’s at least a little reassuring.

 

He sighed, turning onto his side his side, and glared at his alarm clock into the early hours of the morning, before eventually, falling victim to sleep.

 

 

Wednesday Morning

 

 

He splashed cool water in his face to try and attempt to wake himself up. Keith nearly fell asleep during history class. If it wasn’t for Adam prodding at his ribs, he would’ve been in a lot of trouble.

He didn’t fall asleep until three in the morning. Thoughts about Lance kept racing through his brain, and truthfully, they weren’t positive. Keith looked at his appearance in the mirror, cringing at what he saw. His skin was pale, and dark bags rested under his eyes. He hadn’t bothered showering last night, so, the hair on top of his head looked more unruly than usual.

 

There was no way that Romelle wasn’t going to take notice of this. Keith’s Mom reminded him over breakfast that he had an appointment with his therapist. He was dreading it, the last thing he needed was to talk about his Daddy issues with what’s been going on these last few days.

 

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

 

Keith quickly paced out of school in order to catch the bus. His feet trudged through thick piles of mud and heavy rain drops soaked his hair. Keith was reminded of Sunday when he and Lance walked to his place in the rain. However, this time, he didn’t have that small baby blue umbrella to shield him. He sent Lance a couple more texts, but he hadn’t bothered tracking him down today at school. If he wanted to talk to Keith, he would have.

 

It was clear now, that Lance was ignoring him. Keith made the mistake of ever thinking Lance had feelings for him back. Obviously, someone like Lance wouldn’t like him back. He was outgoing, handsome, and as much as Keith likes to tell him otherwise, Lance was smart. He had the whole package, and… Keith didn’t.

 

Keith was bossy, unlikeable, and rude. He was a lone wolf, this was how it was supposed to be. He never kept new friends for very long, the only exception being Shiro and Adam, and the only reason he was friends with Adam is because he’s Shiro’s boyfriend. If he wasn’t, Keith doubted the two would ever even know each others names. He never appreciated Lance when he had him and now that he was absent from Keith’s life, he regretted ever being mean to him.

 

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

 

“You look tired… Is everything okay?” Romelle asked as she took a seat in front of Keith.

 

He breathed in through his nose. “Everything is fine. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

Keith gave her a forced smile, but he could tell she wasn’t convinced. “Whatever’s going on Keith, you can tell me. This is a safe place.”

 

He stared at her for a couple seconds before deciding that there was no point in keeping this from her. If Keith was being honest, he wanted to talk to someone about what’s been going on with Lance. It’s been eating him up inside.

 

“It’s about a friend of mine…”

 

 

Wednesday Night

 

 

Here he was, second night in a row, laying on his back staring up into the darkness. Keith didn’t even want to look at the time because he was afraid of how much time left he had before school started.

 

Talking to Romelle helped. It definitely brought down his stress levels, but the itching need to speak to the boy was still there. She gave him tips on how to bring down his anxiety when Keith’s worrying about Lance, although, he highly doubts any of them would work.

 

He shuffled over and pressed his face to his pillow, hoping for sleep to come.

 

 

Thursday Morning

 

 

(7:00) **Good Morning**

 

(7:27) **Did you sleep well?**

 

 

Thursday Afternoon

 

 

(12:00) **Can we meet up and talk?**

 

(12:01) **I’ll be in the cafeteria**

 

(12:40) **I suppose another time…**

 

 

Thursday Night

 

 

(10:15) **I miss you**

 

 

Friday Afternoon

 

 

For the first time in five days, the sun shone brightly in the sky beaming down onto Keith who sat on the school steps eating his lunch. He gave up on contacting Lance at all, believing that the boy didn’t want to be his friend anymore. Keith hadn’t even bothered charging his phone last night. It sat dead on his nightstand beside his bed at home.

 

“You look like shit.” Keith slowly spun around and saw Adam standing behind him.

 

His hand was placed on his hip and he sported a smirk on his lips. “You’ve been ignoring us all week.”

 

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith asked ignoring Adams statement.

 

Adam plopped down next to Keith, stealing the other half of his sandwich. “He got held up by our science teacher.”

 

Adam took a large bite out of Keith’s sandwich and spoke without bothering to swallow the rest of his food. “Now, tell me why you’ve been so depressed.”

 

“I haven’t been depressed.” Keith said defensively. 

He looked at Keith like he had six eyes. “Are you kidding? You’ve been moping around all week!”

 

“Just… I’m fine, if that’s what you want to know.” Keith said tucking into himself.

 

Adam shrugged. “I want to know why you’ve been acting like such a zombie. Is it lover boy?”

 

He tensed up and he heard Adam sigh. “What happened?” He asked eyes glued on Keith.

 

“I think… We almost kissed last Sunday.” Keith mumbled and Adam’s eyebrows shot up into his bangs.

 

“What do you mean you think you almost kissed?” Adam asked.

 

Keith groaned and tossed his sandwich down. “I don’t know Adam! He looked like he wanted to kiss me, and we all know I wanted to kiss him, but we got interrupted before we could.”

 

He could see Adam’s brain working, puzzling everything together. “Then… Why do you look so down?”

 

“That’s the thing, Lance won’t talk to me. I’ve texted him, I’ve tried looking for him during school so we could talk, but I haven’t gotten a hold of him. Clearly, Lance doesn’t like me back and the whole incident freaked him out.” Keith said eyes darkening.

 

Adam’s face relaxed. “Try and talk to him again.”

 

“I’ve tried all week!” Keith shouted.

 

“Then try again! You’ll never know if he likes you back or not unless you try.” Adam shouted back.

 

Keith groaned and shoved his face into his hands. “I told you… He doesn’t like me back. So, what’s the point?”

 

“Even if he doesn’t like you back… It’s better having him in your life as a friend, then not at all.” Adam says.

 

Keith looks up at him and Adam sympathetically placed his hand on his left shoulder. He never gave Adam the credit he deserved but, he really was a good friend. Ever since they first met, he’d always had an eye out for Keith, just as much as Shiro had.

 

“Thank you Adam.” Keith says, quickly gets up and rushed towards the entrance of the building, with a new spark of hope bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Friday Afternoon

 

 

When Keith saw him for the first time that week, he was leaning against his locker typing out something quickly on his phone. He looked different from the last time Keith saw him. His face wore a heavy expression. Lance looked exhausted. Keith felt his heart tighten at his appearance and took a deep breath.

 

Keith cautiously made his way towards Lance, making a full stop in front of him. He hadn’t noticed Keith’s presence because he hadn’t looked up from his phone yet, that or he was ignoring him.

 

“Hey…” Keith says in a hushed tone. He thought for a second Lance couldn’t hear him, but when he saw him freeze, Keith knew he had.

 

A tense silence stood between the two boys. Lance slowly looked up from his phone and Keith got a full view of his face. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn’t slept for days. Keith could feel his heart tug worriedly.

 

“Keith…?” Lance says shock filling his eyes.

 

They stood staring at each other for a while, both not knowing what to say. Until finally, Keith spoke up. “Where were you at the beginning of the week? I looked for you… Hunk said you’d text me.”

 

Lance looked away guilt showing on his features. “Sorry, I was… um sick.”

 

Keith sighed. He felt a hint of relief rush through his body, a part of him was upset at Lance for ignoring him, but a larger part of him was happy to know that he was alive. Though, looking at his appearance, Lance definitely wasn’t okay and Keith knew why. Adam’s words repeated in his mind.

 

_Even if he doesn’t like you back… It’s better having him in your life as a friend, then not at all_

 

Keith knew he needed Lance in his life. Over the span of these past few months, Lance had become one of his best friends. Did Keith catch feelings? Yes, but that wasn’t going to stand in the way of their friendship.

 

“Are you feeling better enough to go to Shay’s surprise party tomorrow?” Keith asked.

 

Lance’s head shot towards Keith alarm plastered on his face. “I forgot about that… It would be rude of me not to go.”

 

A soft smile appeared on Keith face, and he could see all of Lance’s tension fade from his body, only to have him quickly look away from Keith’s face. What was that all about?

 

“I’ll be there around 5pm. Can you text me the directions tonight?” Keith asked a hint of nervousness laced in his voice. Lance’s gaze landed on Keith again and he gave him a short nod.

 

Keith smiled again. “Thanks Blue… I’ll uh see you tomorrow.”

 

He tossed him a wave and walked to his next class, Lance fading from view. However, he could feel Lance’s eyes burn into his back until he turned the corner. He’s going to fix this, he’s going to fix their friendship, and hopefully by next week things will be back to normal. Keith can only hope that Lance will comply.

 

 

Saturday Morning

 

 

Last night, Lance gave Keith the directions to Allura’s house just like he asked. Their conversation didn’t go far past that, however, it was a start. Lance was still acting cold and distant, much to Keith’s dismay. However, he’s determined to patch things up with him, and possibly, the feelings he has for Lance will fade away.

 

He sat on the couch next to his Mother, holding a large cup of coffee. She was answering emails on her laptop not even noticing that Keith had been staring at her for at least a minute. He waited a few more seconds before trying to attempt a conversation with the busy woman.

 

“I’m going to a party tonight.” He says taking a sip from his old ‘Magic School Bus’ mug.

 

She paused and looked over to him. “It’s not one of the boys birthdays is it?”

 

He assumed she meant Shiro and Adam. Keith shook his head. “ It’s one of Lance’s friends.”

 

“Will Shiro be going?” She asked. Keith stilled and thought for a second. He hadn’t bothered asking Lance if they could come. That was probably rude of him. Keith will just have to text Lance about it later… That is if he even answers him back.

 

“I’ll have to ask Lance. Why?” Keith asked.

 

She sighed and tucked her glasses on top of her head. “I just don’t want you going there alone… Dangerous situations happen and I trust Shiro enough to be there for you if anything does go down. However, I’m sure I could say the same about Lance. He’s a good boy.” She smiled and Keith could feel his stomach tighten. If she knew how Lance had been ignoring Keith, she wouldn’t be thinking so highly of him.

 

She retuned back to her laptop, leaving Keith to his own thoughts. Would he be left alone at Shay’s party? Would Lance feel inclined to abandon him due to his new found distaste for Keith? He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he missed his Mother say something. It was only when she placed her hand on his cheek, that he became aware of his surroundings.

 

“What?” He asked feeling stupid for not hearing her the first time.

 

She caressed his cheek with her thumb. “I was just telling you how your Father called last night.”

 

“What did he say?” Keith had nearly forgotten about his Dad, which was an entirely different mess Keith had to deal with.

 

She pushed his hair out his eyes and said. “He just wants to see you again. He said he’ll drop by one of these days. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, It’s fine.” Keith says.

 

She dropped her hand into her lap, casting him a worried look. “Is there any reason why you’re so distracted?”

 

“Nothing… I’m just going over the directions of the party in my head.” He lied. Keith hated lying to his Mother, but if he told her the truth she wouldn’t allow Keith to go anywhere with Lance, knowing how protective she is. Also, he didn’t want to make her even more worried than she actually is.

 

She smiled and patted his knee. Seeing her smile like that cleared any guilt he had for lying. Now, all he had to do is text Lance about Shiro. Keith prayed the boy will answer him back this time.

 

 

Saturday Morning

 

 

(8:32) **I was wondering if Shiro and Adam can tag along tonight?**

 

(8:33) **Or maybe Allura already invited them and I’m being stupid…**

 

 

He waited for Lance to respond. It’s been two hours since he had texted him, but he hasn’t gotten a message in return. He’s probably busy dealing with gathering all the drinks for the party. Knowing Lance, he probably left it all for the last minute and was scrambling to get everything ready. The thought almost made Keith smile… Almost.

 

He was sat on the floor working on a piece in his sketchpad. Keith felt no ounce of inspiration to continue on drawing, but it was the only thing keeping him distracted from tonight. He wondered if Lance kept the portrait that Keith made him. Maybe, he’ll have a proper chance to talk to Lance tonight. They might even be able to work things out…

 

Suddenly, his phone went off startling Keith. He jumped up and reached for his phone on his bed. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, when yes, it was confirmed that Lance had finally responded back.

 

 

(10:45) _They can come too_

 

 

That was it. No funny joke, no long story about his day, no stupid memes… Just four words. Even with the obvious feeling of disappointment bubbling in his throat, Keith had to take what he’s been given. Distant Lance is better than no Lance.

 

 

(10:47) **Thanks Blue! I’ll tell them right now!**

 

 

He waited for a response, but didn’t receive one. He sighed and threw his phone back on his bed returning to his sketch. Keith will make this right.

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

“You look fine Keith. Don’t worry about it!” Shiro said as he spun around in the drivers seat.

 

They were parked outside of Allura’s house. Lance really wasn’t lying when he said Allura was rich. This place was practically a mansion! At least, compared to Keith’s home. They were incredibly early for the party, but maybe this way, he could find a moment to hang out with Lance before all hell breaks loose. Nerves bubbled in his stomach as he pulled on his shirt, feeling unsure of his outfit choice.

 

He wore a black leather jacket that stopped at his hips, and a tank top underneath. Of course, he sported his usual leather gloves and his hair was tied up in a small man bun. He borrowed an old pair of Adam’s jeans, which, he claimed made Keith’s ass look amazing. Although, Keith didn’t feel amazing. What if people thought he was trying too hard? What if… Lance thought he was trying too hard?

 

“You ready?” Adam asked eyeing Keith sympathetically. He could tell that Adam hadn’t told Shiro about the situation, and for that, he was grateful.

 

He took a deep breath in through his nose and looked outside the window towards the daunting house. “Yeah…”

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

They were greeted by Allura taring open the door and jumping into Shiro’s arms. To think, those two were close this entire time and never introduced their friend groups. Keith sulked at the thought of all the wasted time he’d spent doing nothing throughout high school, when he could’ve been hanging out with Lance and his friends.

 

Allura’s eyes shined as she greeted all of them, her hair tied up in a long braid behind her, looking silky and beautiful like always. She led them into her home and Keith had to stop himself from gasping. The entrance of the home was bigger than the entirety of his first floor. Two winding staircases curled upwards leading to the second floor of the house, and the tiles of the floor were black and white imitating a chess board. Keith didn’t even want to imagine how much that cost. Why on earth would she have a high school party in a place like this?

 

They went down a long hallway leading towards the kitchen. Keith trailed behind them as Allura caught up with his two best friends. Her kitchen was even more impressive. White marble countertops illuminated by the large crystal chandelier hovering on the ceiling. This place costed more than Keith’s life, if not his entire families life. A large island sat in the middle of the kitchen and there, sat several people. However, the only person Keith’s eyes landed on was Lance.

 

His eyes were glued on Keith, mouth slightly open. He felt uncomfortable as Lance just sat there staring at him, but at least it was better than not receiving any attention from Lance at all, even if it might be negative.

 

Everyone in the room chatted mindlessly about various topics, but Keith wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. He needed to take his chance and talk to Lance. He made his way towards the boy and sat beside him before Lance could move somewhere else. Keith could feel Lance’s body stiffen and just like yesterday an uncomfortable silence stood between the two.

 

“Hey…” Keith says hands pulling at the bottom of his tank top. He sees Lance’s eyes drift towards his nervous movements, but quickly look away, his face turning dark shade of red.

 

Keith assumed that Lance didn’t inform his friends about the incident last Sunday, because they were acting like everything was normal. From what Lance told Keith about them, they would be all over the situation trying to play matchmaker.

 

“So, when’s the party starting?” Keith asked feeling dumb. He knew when the party was starting, he just wanted to make small talk.

 

Lance looked down at his knees and Keith felt his throat tighten. He hated this wedge between them. “In about an hour…”

 

Keith nodded and was about to ask another question before he was rudely interrupted by Hunk shouting across the kitchen. “Lance, can you help Pidge and I bring the snacks in from the garage?”

 

Lance shot up and quickly made his way to Hunk, leaving Keith sitting alone at the island.

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

The party was in full swing. Hoards of people scattered around the house. He wouldn’t be surprised if over a hundred people arrived, even some from different schools. Shay must be well loved, that or Allura took it upon herself to invite every person she knew.

 

He met Shay earlier that night. Hunk really made the right choice to fall for her, she was one of the sweetest people Keith has ever met. Before he could even introduce himself, he was pulled into a hug, which has never happened to him during his entire seventeen years of life.

 

Keith was trapped next to the stairs by a group of Shiro and Adam’s football friends. He was trying to be as polite as possible and pay full attention to them, but his eyes kept drifting towards Lance.

 

He stood leaning against the wall next to the door. He and Pidge were arguing about Lance’s questionable beverage choices. Apparently, Pidge asked for non alcoholic drinks, but Lance ignored her request and brought a plethora of alcohol. Actually, from where Keith stood, it looked like he was cradling a glass of dark brown liquid, which Keith knew was whiskey.

 

He knew because that used to be his Fathers favourite drink.

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

Two hours have flown by and Keith still hadn’t managed to get a hold of Lance. To be honest, he hasn’t seen him for at least an hour and Keith was beginning to get worried for his friend. He was drinking a lot of whiskey. From what Keith saw, he easily downed two glasses, if not more.

 

He just hoped Lance was somewhere safe.

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

Keith couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to find Lance. It’s been three hours since he’d seen him and his stomach was tight with anxiety. There was no way Lance wasn’t completely wasted after chugging down that many glasses of whiskey. Keith knew from experience that people don’t make the smartest decisions when they’re drunk.

 

Keith inspected the downstairs of the house, without having any luck. He spotted Allura, Hunk, and Pidge chatting in the kitchen, so that means he wasn’t with his friends which wasn’t a good sign. What if he got enough of the party and tried to drive home? Keith paused as he stood in the hallway, his body frozen with fear. What if ended up just like his Dad?

 

Keith couldn’t let that happen.

 

He quickly made his way upstairs to search the second floor. Keith noticed, that there was less people up here than there was downstairs. Which was a relief, because this way he could find Lance faster than he’d imagined.

 

Keith made his way down the long hallway, feet echoing against the hardwood floor. His eyes scanned for Lance, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. Until, he turned his head gazing into a dimly lit room to his right.

 

He felt sick rise up to his throat when he saw him. Lance sat on a bed, eyes closed, and mouth latched onto a beautiful blonde girl. His hand was pressed against her lower back as hers were pressed to his chest. _She was kissing Lance._

Keith wanted to look away, he wanted to run out of this house and never look back. However, he couldn’t, he was stuck in place. He felt angry, he felt… Betrayed, but why should he? Lance wasn’t his boyfriend, and now it was clear that he never will be.

 

Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes as he quickly turned away to leave. He would’ve gotten away without Lance seeing him, if he hadn’t bumped into a taller boy behind him. The guy dropped his beer and yelled out a curse at Keith. He felt the substance soak into the front of his shirt and stain his skin with its putrid smell.

 

However, the only thing he cared about, was the weak voice coming from the dark room behind him.

 

“Keith…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**

Saturday Night

 

 

“Keith…?”

 

He stood staring wide eyed at the cracking wall in front of him. Keith felt a cold rush run down his spine as he felt Lance’s eyes on him. He felt sick. He wanted to run away and hide from the world, never having to face Lance again. However, the longer he stood there, the more opportunity he gave Lance to question him.

 

“What hell are you doing up here?” Keith heard Lance slur. He could tell by the way he spoke that he had, had too much to drink.

 

Keith slowly turned his head towards Lance’s direction and locked eyes with the boy. Anger was the only thing present on Lance’s features. His eyes were sharp, and wide, glaring daggers at Keith’s face. His lips were curled into his mouth, and his nose was flaring. Keith knew that this was the alcohol turning Lance this way, however, it didn’t stop the heavy pain that dug into his heart.

 

Keith realized, that in that moment, Lance reminded him of how his Father used to be. The same intoxicated snarl. The same messy sentences. The same curled up fist… But, most of all, the same hate filled eyes. The same kind of eyes that hurt Keith and his Mother so long ago. He knew that Lance would never do what his Father did, but, he couldn’t help but feel a little thrown off.

 

It hurt him seeing those ocean blue eyes target him with so much hate.

 

He felt his eyes start to prickle with tears, and he turned away before Lance could catch sight of it. He quickly made his way back to where he came from. He heard the poor guy he bumped into yelling swears at him, but he didn’t bother listening. The only thing he heard was his racing heartbeat. However, before he could dash down the stairs, he felt a tight grip on his bicep. He was rapidly spun around to come face to face with Lance. This time however, there was a tiny hint of sadness behind his eyes.

 

“Keith, why are you up here?” He asked sharply.

 

Panic rose in his chest, and shot Lance a hard look. “I was looking for Shiro.” He lied. Keith heard a shout from the bedroom from the girl Lance was just with. She suggestively asked him to come back, and Keith felt his stomach tighten.

 

“Oh… Do you need help?” Lance’s eyebrows knitted together and he struggled getting his words out properly. Anger still lingered in his eyes, but his expression still held sorrow.

 

Why? Why did Lance want to help Keith now? He had been stressing over him all week, worried sick if he was okay, and now Lance wanted to be around all of a sudden? Keith felt the stress of the past few days build up, and felt it slowly turn to anger. Heat constricted his chest and his fists curled into balls.

 

As always, Keith did what he did best. He lashed out.

 

“Why don’t you go back to kissing your girlfriend Lance! You got what you’ve been asking for all week… Don’t bother talking to me anymore. Throw away my number asshole!” He screamed in his face.

 

Lance released Keith’s arm and took a step back, shocked by his attitude. Suddenly, the anger Lance had held before came back full force stronger than ever. He grabbed a fist full of Keith’s shirt, pulling him face to face with the boy he loved.

 

“Call me that again emo boy! I fucking dare you!” He cursed. Keith could smell alcohol on his breath, and he cringed back when he felt his hot breath hit his face. The strong smell only seemed to fuel his anger even more.

 

“Fuck you Lance.” He shoved Lance off of him, making the boy stumble back. He watched as Lance tried to regain his balance, but failing miserably because of the high levels of alcohol in his system.

 

“Have a nice life Blue.” He spat and charged down the stairs, heading straight for the entrance.

 

Saturday Night

 

It wasn’t until he reached outside, that he noticed the dampness on his cheeks. He fell onto the curb next to the street and let out soft sobs. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, he didn’t bother feeling embarrassment over crying in front of the people having smokes outside, because everything was too much. He didn’t need embarrassment on top of everything else.

 

He hated this. He hated feeling so weak. Keith was an idiot to let some stupid boy take so much control over his life like this. He should’ve never let Lance get this close to his heart, only to break it. There was no point in messaging Lance tomorrow, or trying to fix what they lost. Keith was done.

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

He decided that home was the best place for him right now. Especially, his bed. Keith wanted more the anything to drown away the pain tucked under the comforts of his warm blankets. He sat at the back of the public bus, his head pressed against the window. Heavy rain pounded against the glass making it feel cooler against his cheek. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the silent stream of tears that ran down his face.

 

His eyes landed on a couple that sat a few seats ahead of him. They sat close to each other, her head resting on his shoulder. He played with the long brown strands of her hair with so much care and love as she tucked her nose in the crook of his neck. He whispered something in her ear which made her laugh softly. Her eyes were filled with joy and her nose scrunched up in amusement. Keith couldn’t help but see Lance in this girl, which made his heart hurt even more. This could’ve been them… That is, if Lance actually liked him.

 

 

 

Saturday Night

 

 

He thought coming home would make things better. Keith would walk through that door and his Mother would greet him with a soft smile. When she would notice the tears, she would ask him what was wrong, and hold him until he felt better, just like when he was a child. However, God really had it out for Keith today.

 

There, on his couch, sat his Father. His Mother was sitting close to him, close enough for their shoulders to be touching. Her head was thrown back as her laughter echoed around the house. Keith hadn’t seen her laugh like that since he was a child. Before his Father was in prison, before the fighting, and before the accident. Back when they were happy.

 

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He kept his hand resting against her cheek, and Keith’s eyes widened when he saw her nuzzle into his touch. She was looking at him with endless amounts of love, just like when he was a kid.

 

For most children of divorce, seeing your parents being close like this would spark joy. However, the only thing it seemed to spark for Keith was worry. He didn’t need things going back to how they used to be… Not now. He couldn’t handle them getting back together, because what if the fighting started again? What if history repeated itself, and Keith found himself sitting in the front seat of his Dad’s car again? 

 

Out of the corner of his Mom’s eye, she could see Keith. She turned around and her smile dropped when she saw Keith’s expression. She quickly got up and rushed over to him, his Father close behind.

 

However, before they could say anything, he spoke up. “I’m going to bed.” Keith ran upstairs before his Mom could catch up to him. He slammed his bedroom door and quickly locked it behind him.

 

He leaned his back against the hard wood, his chest heaving, and his eyes blurry once again. He thought about calling Lance to make himself feel better, but he remembered that he may no longer be a source of comfort anymore.

 

 

Sunday Morning

 

 

A million messages were popping up on his phone, but he knew they weren’t from Lance, so he didn’t bother checking. His alarm clock read 11:37 in large, obnoxious red letters. He woke up around eight in the morning, but he stayed glued in bed regardless. It took too much energy to move.

 

His Mom tried talking to him through his door that morning before work. She thought he was upset about his Dad, but that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t thrilled that his Father and Mother were getting cozy again (even though his Mom told him otherwise), he was upset about Lance.

 

Keith basically told Lance to stay out of his life… To lose his number. He felt terrible saying those things to him, but he wasn’t even sure if the boy remembered Keith’s words. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lance didn’t remember most of the party night, if at all.

 

When his phone wouldn’t stop going off, Keith lifted off his bedside table and muted it before throwing it across the room. That phone reminded him of Lance, of a time when he was happy, and he didn’t need to have that reminder rubbing in his face.

 

His stomach rumbled uncomfortably begging for sustenance. Keith whined and shoved this quilt over his head, and didn’t bother going to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

His stomach could wait.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

Sleep. It was the only thing that took him out of the cloud of despair he was feeling. Even so, Lance still showed up in his dreams. Sometimes, he was smiling and gently holding Keith’s face in his hands. Those dreams always made him feel content, and happy. Although, when he woke up, he’d feel lonely again and he would be cruelly reminded of the night before. In other dreams, Lance was yelling. Cursing at Keith, telling him how better off he is without him. Those dreams hurt the most, and almost always, he’d wake up with a tear stained pillow case.

 

 

Sunday Afternoon

 

 

Lance’s hoodie was clutched tightly in his fingers as he held it against his chest. It was the hoodie that he lent to Keith last week after they got caught in the rain. He hadn’t found the right time to return it. He was planning on giving it back to him on Monday, but things didn’t really work out that way.

 

Lance’s smell still lingered on the item of clothing. The sweet scent surrounded Keith as he tried to lull himself back to sleep. Logically, he knew that eventually his own smell would take over the more he held the hoodie, but he still kept it close to his heart.

 

 

Sunday Night

 

 

He knew she was worried. Keith could hear her silent knocks throughout the night asking him if he was okay. He’d always respond with a loud grunt, and for a while that would satisfy her, until she would come back later.

 

After a few hours, he heard his Mom pick lock her way into his room. She learned how to do that a long time ago when he was a kid. He’d always lock his door before bed, and she had to learn to get her way into his room so she could wake him up for school the next morning.

 

He felt her weight shift onto the other side of his bed. She didn’t say anything, she just ran her fingers through his hair as he let out heavy cries. She didn’t ask what was wrong, and Keith didn’t tell her. She just waited until the tears stopped.

 

 

Monday Morning

 

 

“Has Keith texted you over the weekend?” Adam heard Shiro whisper.

 

They both sat in the middle of English class. On Saturday, Adam and Shiro were ready to leave the party along with Keith, but they couldn’t find the boy anywhere. They even got some of Lance’s friends to help, but there wasn’t a trace of him.

 

“Nope…” Adam whispered back.

 

Worried sick, Shiro texted Keith easily over a hundred times asking him if he was safe, but just like Adam, he didn’t get a response. Shiro even went so far as to calling Keith’s Mom last night. Apparently, Keith had locked himself in his room after coming home around midnight on Saturday. He didn’t leave his room since then, he didn’t even bother showing up at school today.

 

Adam wasn’t worried like Shiro was. Sometimes, Keith pulled stunts like this. When something hurt him enough, he isolated himself from the world until eventually he felt better, or at least until he could fake a smile. Adam still couldn’t forget the first time he saw this sort of behaviour… It had been two years ago, when Keith saw his Dad again after he got out of prison.

 

Shiro looked at him with stress behind his eyes. “What do you think happened? What could’ve made Keith run off like that?” Adam shrugged and returned back to his work acting like he didn’t know. However, he knew exactly what had happened.

 

Lance. He was the reason why Keith was isolating himself. Something must have happened at the party between the two, and it can’t be good. Keith had been worried all week that Lance didn’t want to be his friend anymore, or that the boy possibly hated him. Adam thought that Keith had been overreacting and that Lance couldn’t possibly not have feelings for Keith too, but he was wrong.

 

He didn’t care about Keith at all. If he did, wouldn’t he be worried about Keith right now? Wouldn’t he have contacted Keith last week letting him know that he was okay?

 

Lance must have said something to him last night. Something bad enough to hurt him. Adam felt anger bubble in his stomach at the thought. He needed to speak to Lance during lunch, whether he wanted to or not.

 

Shiro wasn’t the only one protective of Keith.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

His head was pulsing. He wasn’t drinking for the rest of his life, or at least for a while. His face was gently placed in his arms as he laid on the hard wood of the picnic table outside. Allura was going on about something Lotor said during the party. Usually, Lance would be all over this, but he didn’t have the heart to listen.

 

The events of last night repeated in his mind, and they had been all weekend. He wished the alcohol made him forget those awful memories, but that didn’t seem to be the case. They were clear as day.

 

Lance could still remembered the look on Keith’s face when Lance yelled at him. The pained crease between his eyebrows and the watery look in his eyes. A part of Lance felt awful, he wanted to run to Keith and beg for forgiveness. However, the unreasonable side of him believed that Keith deserved it.

 

Keith had no right to get upset with him over a hookup, they weren’t even dating. Anyway, Keith didn’t even want that, so why make a deal out of it? Why did he have to look so broken when he caught Lance kissing that girl? It made no sense to him. The words that Keith cursed at him last night still rang in his ears:

 

_‘You got what you’ve been asking for all week… Don’t bother talking to me anymore. Throw away my number asshole!’_

 

Of course, Lance didn’t do that. He could never throw away Keith’s number, no matter how much he wanted to. He loved Red too much to do that. Lance tried to get over him, he even distanced himself from the boy to try and achieve that. Although, it didn’t seem to work. Keith clawed his way into Lance’s heart and it seemed for the time being, he was going to stay there.

 

It killed him staying away like that. Receiving his texts daily and not being able to respond, it tore him up inside. Keith was a good guy… Even after they almost kissed, he didn’t abandon Lance, he still wanted to be his friend. He wanted to talk it out. Lance however, was afraid that if he talked to Keith for too long, he’d let it slip that he was in love with him. That’s one of the reasons he stayed away.

 

Last night just complicated things even more.

 

“Earth to Lance? Are you still in there?” He felt Pidge knock on the back of his skull.

 

He harshly shoved her hand away and mumbled into his sweater. “Fuck off Pidge.”

 

“It’s not my fault you brought alcohol to the party last night, which by the way was extremely stupid. You’re lucky I’m not ratting you out to your Mom.” Pidge grumbled.

 

Lance looked up and glared at her. “Should I give you an award?”

 

“What crawled up your ass today Lance?” Allura asked from across the table.

 

He groaned. “I’m hungover, I feel like I might puke, and I’m surrounded by a bunch of dicks.” He snarled at Pidge when he said the word _dick._

 

“If you had been listening Lance, you would know that I told Lotor off during the party.” Allura said as a matter a factly.

 

Lance hummed. “Did you?” He said sarcastically. He really couldn’t care less about Allura’s boy drama.

 

“Yes, I did, I told him that I don’t trust him anymore and that we should stick to just being friends.” She huffed.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned his head back in his arms. “Good for you Allura, you finally made a logical decision when it comes to Lotor.”

 

Allura’s face fell and she folded her arms over her chest. “What the hell is wrong with you today?”

 

“I told you what was wrong.” He argued back.

 

He felt Pidge shift her weight next to him. “You don’t have to be such an asshole Lance.” She said casually.

 

Once again, Keith’s words repeated in his mind.

 

He shot daggers at Pidge as she just sat there looking like nothing was wrong. Before he could give her shit however, he heard a loud voice from a few feet away.

 

“Hey, you!” The group spun around trying to find the voice, when their eyes land on a tall guy with glasses. Lance instantly recognized him as Keith’s friend Adam. From behind him, Keith’s other friend, the white haired guy Shiro was pulling on his shoulder and urging him to slow down.

 

Allura stood up slowly and asked. “Adam? What’s going on?”

 

However, Adam didn’t acknowledge her because his eyes were locked on Lance. He made long strides towards him before grabbing the sides of Lance’s hoodie, pulling him to his feet. He heard Allura gasp, Pidge and Hunk instantly shot to their feet to break up the possible fight. The act of getting up so quickly made his stomach churn, but he swallowed it down quickly to look Adam in the eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Lance spat.

 

Adam huffed out a sarcastic laugh. “You know exactly what I want! Keith didn’t show up to school today, nor did he text Shiro and I all weekend. Frankly, I think it has something to do with you!”

 

Shiro tore Adam off of Lance and said. “We don’t know that for sure Adam…”

 

“Of course it something to do with him! Keith has been stressing out all week because of this fucker!” Adam points harshly at Lance.

 

Before he could defend himself, Adam continued speaking. “He’s been ignoring him all week! What? Did you get bored of him? Did you decide that his friendship wasn’t worth it?”

 

Sudden guilt hit Lance, but before he could let it get to him he shouted. “This has nothing to do with you! Back off dude!”

 

Adam’s eyes widen and he spat. “Like hell! You won’t be the one to pick him back up when he has another breakdown!”

 

Confusion filled Lance’s mind. Breakdown? What does that even mean?

 

“That won’t happen again Adam…” Shiro whispered.

 

All of a sudden, he felt a strong grip on his forearm and he felt Pidge pull him away from the scene. She led him down by the parking lot before roughly pushing him against a tree with all her strength. For a small girl, she was mega strong. He cradled the back of his head that hit against the rough bark, and looked at Pidge. She was pacing in front of him, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

 

“What happened between you and Keith?” She asked calmly not looking at him.

 

Lance crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. “Nothing happened.”

 

She finally looked at him and her eyes were filled with doubt. “Bullshit.”

 

“It’s true!” He shouted.

 

Pidge laughed at him and said. “If nothing happened, then why did Adam look like he was two minutes away from punching you.”

 

Lance shrugged and heavy guilt rested in his stomach. Did their argument really drive Keith to ignore his friends like that? Now that Lance thought about it, he hadn’t gotten any texts from Keith over the weekend. Usually by now, Keith would be trying to get the two to talk and make up. Also, what did Adam mean by Keith having another breakdown?

 

He heard Pidge sigh and he returned his attention back to her. She stood in front of him with her hands in her pocket and asked. “Whatever’s going on Lance… You can tell me. We can fix it.”

 

“Honestly Pidge, I don’t even know what’s going on myself. This whole situation is a mess.” Lance groaned.

 

Pidge tapped her foot against the soil waiting for him to continue. He sighed and looked up at the clouds. “Something happened on Saturday, when Keith came over to my place. It’s where this entire nightmare began. We were upstairs in my room, and he was doodling on my arm… We both looked up, and time just seemed to stop. We almost kissed Pidge.”

 

Her eyebrows raised up into her hairline. “I knew you had the hots for him.”

 

“Yes, Pidge, you were right. Congratulations on seeing what I was too dumb to notice. Thing is, we were interrupted by my Abuela…” His brain seemed to hurt more thinking about it.

 

Her eyes widened. “She didn’t see anything did she?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. Thing is, after she left, Keith grabbed all his shit and went home.” Lance mumbled.

 

Silence stood between them and Pidge let out a small noise. “Oh…”

 

“Is that why you didn’t show up to school last week?” She asked.

 

Lance nodded. “I was giving myself time to get over him. It didn’t work, he kept texting me the whole time and I couldn’t keep my mind off of him. I really like him Pidge, more than anyone I know. Problem is, he doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“You guys seemed fine at the party though.” She pointed out.

 

Lance huffed and shook his head. “Yeah here’s the thing, that’s when everything gets even more complicated. I brought the alcohol because I thought it would be a good distraction from thinking about Keith. He kept trying to talk to me, and the whole time I was stopping myself from grabbing his adorable face and pulling him in for a kiss… Or maybe more.”

 

“Okay, gross… Why is Adam mad though?” Pidge cringed at the thought of her best friend doing anything of the sort.

 

Lance raked his fingers through his hair. “I think we both know that I got hammered during the party…”

 

“You were shit-faced.” Pidge said blatantly.

 

He sighed. “Exactly, so I started talking to this girl I’ve been checking out these past few weeks who happens to be on the cheerleading team, and next thing I know we’re making out upstairs. It was nice, but the entire time I was thinking about Keith. Then, out of nowhere, he was standing outside the bedroom door.”

 

“Lance… What did you do?” Pidge accused.

 

He looked down at his shoes, pain filling his chest when he thinks back on that night. “I asked him why he was there. He didn’t answer me and started to run away, just like he did when we almost kissed. So, I got angry and chased after him. I felt like he shouldn’t be angry at me for kissing someone when he didn’t even like me back. We got into this stupid argument, and we both said things we shouldn’t have…”

 

He looked back up at Pidge, only to find her pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she was experiencing the worst kind of pain humanly possible.He waited for her to say something, but she just stood there, heels dug into the soil, thinking.

 

He was just about to say something, when she interrupted him. “You’re such an idiot Lance.”

 

“Wow thanks Pidge.” He scowled.

 

She finally opened her eyes and dropped her hand to the side. “Did you ever stop and think that maybe Keith was jealous?”

 

He froze and looked at her side eyed. “What… Why would he be?”

 

“I mean, he said things that weren’t very kind during the party I assume. Might be because he likes you and didn’t like seeing you with someone else.” She said, a small smirk forming on her lips.

 

Lance shook his head. “No Pidge, he doesn’t. Why would he leave right after we almost kissed if he didn’t like me back?”

 

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him that. Keith might have been nervous, and ran out because he wasn’t thinking straight. Do you seriously think that someone who just thinks of you as a friend… Would worry as much as he has the last week?”

 

It was strange. Why was Keith acting so weird when he caught Lance kissing that girl? Why was Keith so worried when Lance wasn’t talking to him? Could Pidge actually be right? Lance had so many questions racing through his mind, he couldn’t think straight. Did Keith like him back?

 

All of a sudden, all of it clicked into place. Why Keith always turned red whenever Lance complemented him, why Keith put up with Lance’s annoyances even though the majority of his friends wouldn’t, and why Keith acted so nervous when he gave Lance his portrait. It all finally made sense.

 

Keith liked him… Or at the very least, he cared about Lance a lot more than he had originally thought.

 

“Pidge… I need to talk to him.” Lance grabbed her shoulders hastily.

 

She shrugged and said. “You could try texting him, but according to Adam, he doesn’t seem to be responding.”

 

Lance bit his nails. He still didn’t understand what Adam meant by ‘breakdown’ but he hoped that wasn’t the case. He needed to talk to Keith now, and clear up this whole mess. Maybe, the two can even start something new, or at the very least, Lance could have his friend back.

 

“I can stop by his house…” Lance said looking towards the parking lot for his car.

 

Pidge shoved Lance’s hands off her shoulders and said. “What about school dummy?”

 

“I’ll make it back before class starts again… Hopefully. If I don’t, cover for me?” He asked giving Pidge a soft smile.

 

She sighed. “You owe me.”

 

He thanked her, and gave her a peck on her forehead (much to her dismay), and bolted to his car. He patted his pockets making sure his car keys were where he left them last, and quickly unlocked his car. Lance jumped into the front seat and started up his car. He made his way off of school property with his heart banging against his chest.

 

Lance was going to do this. He was going to tell Keith everything. His feelings, the reason he’s been ignoring him, all of it. He just prayed Pidge was right about Keith liking him back, it would be really awkward if Lance confessed and Keith just turned out to think of him as just a friend. For the first time in a week, a spark of hope rested in his chest and a smile graced his lips.

 

“I’ll be there soon Keith…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun duN DUN


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> XxX
> 
> I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've finished my school year and now, I have more time to focus on this story. Summer is finally here! This chapter properly kicked my ass, but in the best way possible. I kept thinking about the best way I could write this situation and I'm happy with the results. As always, you can message me on tumblr if you have any questions or if you just want to chat. I'm always available! You can find the link for my page on my Ao3 profile. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! x

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Lance’s knuckles hurt from all that knocking. He really wished Keith didn’t have a painted over steel front door. Maybe then, he wouldn’t be in so much pain right now.

 

Lance didn’t want Keith to hate him. He wouldn’t blame him of course, he had acted like a proper twat. If a friend had treated him the way Lance had treated Keith, he would have been pissed for days. He whole-heartily expected Keith to open his front door and at first glance, slam it right in his stupid face. Lance deserved it. However, there was one flaw in that idea.

 

Keith wasn’t answering his door.

 

Lance has been knocking for at least a minute now, but there was no sign of him or his mullet. He felt an urgent need to speak to Keith, apologize and tell him how much of a prick he was for ignoring him. _Keith already knows that idiot_ , he thought. However, all Lance was left with was silence and his own guilt clawing at his stomach. There was absolutely no confirmation that Keith ever lived in this house. The only proof he had, was the wooden mail box that sat on the front yard with his last name written on the side.

 

He thought that maybe if he had come to apologize, he could make everything better. Clearly, Lance had been naïve to believe that. He would have to work much harder to receive any forgiveness from Keith than just a crummy home visit. Adam’s words still lingered in his mind.

 

‘ _You won’t be the one to pick him back up when he has another breakdown!’_

 

What had he meant by that anyway? Did Keith have a history of spiralling? Lance considered looking for an unlocked window and crawling through it to check if Keith was okay, but he figured that was just a tad bit creepy. He just prayed that Keith was just out of the house, and that’s why he wasn’t at school today.

 

He heard his phone buzz in his pocket and he jumped up excitingly. _Was it Keith? Did he see Lance standing outside?_  He looked up at the second floor windows hoping to see Keith’s purple eyes peeking out through the blinds, but he was met with nothing. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and his shoulder slumped when he saw who it was.

 

 

(1:10) _Get your ass back here Lance_

 

 

He rolled his eyes and quickly typed out a response.

 

 

(1:11) _You’ve got to cover for me Pidge. He hasn’t answered the door yet._

 

(1:12) _I can’t_

 

(1:13) _You promised you would!_

 

(1:13) _I know I did, but rumour has it, the class before us received a ‘surprise exam’ and anyone who misses it will automatically fail. You know you’re already shit at Biology dude._

 

 

 _Fuck_. Lance ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He couldn’t afford to lose marks, not this late into the school year. It didn’t seem that Keith was home, and if he was, he was completely ignoring Lance anyway. He groaned into his palm and thought up ways to get his message across to Keith while still making it for his biology exam.

 

A devilish smirk formed on his face when an idea sparked in his mind. _Lance you absolute genius,_ he thought. He ran back to his car, unlocked it with impressive speed and threw himself into the back seat. He rustled through the clutter searching for a blank sheet of loose leaf, and a functioning pencil (which for him, was hard to come by). When he found what he was looking for, Lance quickly wrote out a message and ran back to Keith house sliding it under his retched steel door.

 

 

(1:17) _I’ll be there in 10 mins_

 

 

He sent his message to Pidge and climbed back in his damaged car this time in the drivers seat. Lance took one last look at Keith’s small home before embarrassingly making his way back to school. However, this time he felt much more hope in his heart than he did on his drive there.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Keith was no stranger to hating ice-cream. The coolness of the sweet desert caused a chill to run down his spine and made his hands disgustingly sticky. However, there he walked, chewing on a half melted ice-cream bar. Keith didn’t know why he bought it, or why he was eating it. All he knew was that he needed a reason to leave his depressingly dark room, and because it was nearly summer, ice-cream seemed like a good excuse.

 

Romelle suggested that long walks could help with anxiety. She wasn’t wrong, he did feel much better than he had when he’d woken up. However, the problem wasn’t helping him feel lighter, the problem was that the walk eventually had to end. Keith would have to come back home. And that thought, made all the darkness flood back.

 

His Mom tried to speak to him this morning about his Father again. She tried convincing him that nothing was going on between them, but what he had walked into on Saturday night wasn’t a chat between two friends. He just grabbed breakfast and tuned out her pretty lies before trudging back upstairs to his bed. Keith and his Dad seemed to be in a better place in their relationship, he could slowly feel himself trusting his Father again. However, with the new revelation, he didn’t know how to feel.

 

Keith tried his best to keep Lance out of his thoughts. Yet, he came to the conclusion that if he wasn’t thinking of Lance, he was thinking of his Dad. He still couldn’t make up his mind which of the two hurt more to think about. Logically, he knew that keeping his phone off would cause his friends distress but it pained him to look at the device. Once upon a time, his phone used to be nothing more than a way to contact his Mom. Now, everything about it made him think of Lance. From the bright green text messages, down to his crummy wallpaper. It all reminded him of the boy he cared about.

 

He plopped the last piece of the ice-cream bar in his mouth and wiped the access cream on his jeans. Keith could see his small house coming into view and he let out a loud sigh. He might as well watch tv to distract himself from the itching need to crawl back under the warm sheets on his bed and drowning out the world the only way he knew how. Keith needed to get his shit together. On Sunday, he felt himself teetering on the edge of falling back into old habits. He was reminded of a time in his life where everything was drab and dark, when the only thing that made him feel was the scorching heat of his shower. It was right after his Dad got out of prison… When Keith still had hope he would change. How naïve fifteen year old Keith was to think that anything would change? His Dad might be wearing the mask of a recovering alcoholic, but in all reality, Keith knew that any day now his Father would relapse.

 

However, Keith was stronger now. He knew that he could pull himself out of the dark even if it pained him to do so. He was so close to falling in the deep end last weekend, but he managed to claw his way out of it, even just a little bit. Keith wished he could say that he was completely over what happened and that he was perfectly fine, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case. He was still strides away from coming to a full recovery, but he was making progress on his own. Lance was just a boy, nothing more. There was no point in breaking down because of a lost love. That didn’t stop his heart aching every time he thought of him though.

 

He unlocked his front door and let himself in. Keith wholeheartedly expected to be greeted with silence, however he couldn’t have possibly predicted hearing a loud crunch under his foot. He looked down frightened at what he could’ve crushed over his weight, when his eyes landed on a small piece of lined paper. Was that there when he left? He could swear that the floor was spotless before.

 

Keith leaned down and snatched the folded up paper off the floor. He could see his dirty footprint on the left and he tried to wipe it off to the best of his abilities. Keith inspected the paper, expecting Shiro or Adam’s names sprawled out on the front but it was completely blank. He unfolded the piece of loose leaf and was faced with unfamiliar writing.

 

 

_We need to talk._

 

_-Lance_

 

 

Keith stared blankly at the note in shock. _Talk?_ _What could Lance possibly want to talk about?_ Keith felt a familiar pang of anger settle in his stomach. _Was he finally going to tell Keith face to face how much he despised him?_ _How their friendship meant nothing to him?_ He had a million questions racing through his head. He was confused, shocked, but most of all he was fuming. Keith looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall. _Monday… He has practice on Monday’s,_ he thought. He crushed the paper in his fist and threw it across the room and let out a loud guttural scream.

 

If Lance wanted to talk, then that’s exactly what Keith is going to do.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Keith decided he should probably charge his phone before heading out. He did promise his Mom he’d always have his phone on him if he went to town. He hasn’t been taking that promise very seriously as of late though. He shoved the device after it gained a reasonable charge and clonked down the stairs awkwardly. Keith felt in such a rush to get to school and… Tell Lance what? He had no clue what to say or what to do. He had thousands of ideas on how to confidently tell Lance off, but he knew that if he’d start yelling he’d revert to his hotheaded ways and call him names. That didn’t exactly work all too well at the party last Saturday.

 

He locked his front door and made his way to the bus stop down the street. Despite his calm demeanour, he was boiling up inside. Keith still couldn’t believe that now, after a week of silence, Lance chose to finally speak to him (when he’s actually sober too). He was still confused by the whole situation, but only God knows if Lance will explain everything. However, given Lance’s recent behaviour, he’ll just give some tiny bullshit speech about how they need ‘time apart’ or they ‘can’t be friends anymore’. Keith will just have to suck it up and hear Lance out before deciding whether or not he should deck the guy.

 

Keith was relieved to find his favourite seat on the bus empty and he rushed to take it before anyone else could. He decided he should probably distract himself playing games on the way to school rather than obsess about what could happen when he gets there. However, he was struck with guilt when he opened his phone.

 

Keith could see hundreds of unanswered texts from his friends.

 

 

(Saturday 10:58pm) **_Dude where are you?_**

 

(Saturday 11:15pm) Did you take the bus home?

 

(Sunday 1:03am) Keith… I’m starting to get worried

 

(Sunday 1:04am) **_You are home right? Please promise me you aren’t dead…_**

 

(Sunday 7:00pm) I just called your Mom

 

(Sunday 7:01pm) Whatever happened last night Keith… Don’t shut yourself out like this

 

(Monday 6:00am) **_You’re coming to school right?_**

 

(Monday 11:15am) Keith…

 

(Monday 12:00pm) **_I’m gonna fucking kill him_**

 

 

Wait, what? Keith stilled at the text he read from Adam.

 

 

(3:46) **Kill who? I really don’t feel like breaking you out of prison today Adam**

 

(3:48) **_KEITH_**

 

(3:49) Keith! Are you okay?!

 

(3:50) **I’m better then I’ve been the last few days… Sorry for worrying you guys.**

 

(3:52) **_You better be sorry! You gave us a scare man_**

 

(3:53) We’re just glad you’re okay Keith

 

(3:54) **Now back to my question, who are you gonna kill Adam?**

 

(3:55)  ** _Who else then that chicken shit who hurt you!_**

 

 

Chicken shit? Hurt him? Was he talking about…

 

 

(3:56) **Are you talking about Lance?**

 

(3:57) **How do you even know what happened?**

 

(3:58) He didn’t. He just assumed something happened and nearly attacked the guy

 

(3:59) But, given your reaction… Something must have happened between the two of you

 

(4:00) **_I knew it! Next time I see him I swear to Christ I’m gonna fuck him up_**

 

(4:01) **Okay, as much as I enjoy your support Adam**

 

(4:01) **There’s no need to do that**

 

(4:02) **_He deserves it!_**

 

(4:03) **I don’t deny that**

 

(4:03) **I’m gonna be the one who puts an end to all of this though**

 

(4:04) Keith… What do you mean? Don’t do anything you’ll regret

 

(4:05) **He snuck a note under my front door saying he wanted to talk**

 

(4:05) **That’s exactly what we’re gonna do. It all depends on how he treats me, whether or not I beat his ass**

 

(4:06) **_That’s more like it! Call us if you need backup_**

 

(4:07) Guys no! Keith, I trust that you won’t let your emotions get the best of you

 

(4:08) **I’ll be fine Shiro**

 

 

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket, noting to turn the ringer off.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Keith didn’t know much about baseball, or any other sport for that matter. All he knew was that Lance was the pitcher on their schools baseball team. So, it didn’t come to a surprise when he spotted Lance whipping balls at a scrawny girl holding the bat. It seemed their team was gender neutral because Keith spotted girls and guys scattered across the field, which he thought was pretty cool.

 

Keith would be lying if he said Lance wasn’t a good player. He may not know much about baseball, but it was pretty clear that the guy was an amazing pitcher. Lance was fast and his eyes seemed to calculate the best way to throw the hitter off so they would miss. He wore an old dirty gym shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. Lance had sweat dripping down the side of his face that he speedily wiped off. He seemed slightly off however, like something was bothering him. Keith didn’t know what, however, a thousand unreasonable voices in his head told him it was about Lance wanting to speak to Keith.

 

Keith stood outside the fence gripping onto it with his right hand. He watched the game play out and waited for his chance to notify Lance that he was here. He didn’t have to wait long however, because the boy seemed to catch sight of him from the corner of his eye. They stared at each other for a while, before Lance looked away and threw one more ball. Keith saw him gesture to a slightly younger boy with deep blonde hair and they switched places.

 

That’s when he noticed Lance was coming his way. He swallowed his anxiety and waited for Lance to make the first move. When the boy finally stopped in front of him however, he didn’t look at Keith with disgust. His eyes were full of worry, anxiety, but mostly relief.

 

“I’m glad you came…” Lance said staring at him through the fence. Keith didn’t say anything. He still felt the sting of anger residing in his stomach.

 

Lance looked up at the sky scratching the back of his head. “I’m guessing you got my note. I came by earlier bu-“

 

“Get to the point Lance.” Keith said harshly cutting him off.

 

Lance looked at him with heavy guilt written on his features. “I want to talk.”

 

“Then talk.” Keith scoffed. Lance looked down at his sneakers and poked his heel into the sand making small doodles. Keith could see his discomfort with the situation, Lance had been exuberayting discomfort for a week now. However, this time it felt different. Instead of giving off the vibe that he wanted to be away from Keith at all times, he seemed to just be at a dead end on what to say to him. All of this made Keith feel even more confused about the situation.

 

“I-“ He was interrupted by a loud voiced man from across the field. Keith assumed that must be his coach.

 

“Mcclain, get your ass back on the field!” He shouted. Keith noticed some students chuckle into their palms. He was shocked by the language the man had used. Were most coaches like that?

 

Lance looked back at Keith cautiously. He bit his chapped lip nervously and said. “Wait for me?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. He was about to say something snarky before Lance beat him to it and said calmly. “Please?”

 

“Whatever…” Keith hated how small and weak his voice sounded. He was internally scolding himself for not having anything better to say. He wanted to tell Lance off and express how much the boy has hurt him the last few days. However, with the way Lance asked so kindly, his body couldn’t help but give in.

 

He felt a soft touch on his hand that was still gripping onto the fence. He looked at it and noticed Lance was softly touching his fingertips. Keith gasped and felt his pale face prickle with heat. What Lance did next, is what really made him feel like melting. He gave Keith small smile, his eyes casting worried looks at him before turning away and running back to the field. Keith removed his hand from the fence and touched his fingers. He still felt Lance’s touch lingering as he traced the spot where the boy touched.

 

 _Why did he? Why would he…?_ Keith thought this whole time that Lance wanted to end their friendship. Yet, if he did intend on doing that, why did he look so regretful? _Why did he touch me so softly?_ He thought. Was this some kind of sick game Lance was playing to toy with his heart? Would he even do that? He felt a mixture of emotions. Was he flustered? Confused? Pissed off? Keith couldn’t think straight.

 

He made his way to the bleachers, and took a seat on one of the metal benches, while still holding his hand in his lap.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Damn his coach. If he hadn’t called Lance back, he’d be making things up to Keith by now. He wasn’t surprised though, this is the same man that threw a baseball at the back of his head for spacing off during practice. The man was an absolute savage, Lance is shocked that he hasn’t been fired for mistreatment of students yet. Might be due to their winning track record.

 

Lance was convinced he screwed things up with Keith by asking him to wait, but despite his annoyance, Keith sat high up in the bleachers waiting for Lance to finish. He surprised himself when he felt brave enough to reach out and touch Keith’s hand. He was almost positive that he might have died from anxiety, but seeing Keith’s reaction made it all worth it. He knew Keith was angry, fuming even. However, Lance had hope that he had the chance to make things right. He’s just thankful Keith is giving him the option to, even though he didn’t deserve it.

 

Lance was off his game. He knew was a good player, but his throws weren’t strong enough or fast enough for the up coming game. No one seemed to notice, not even his hotheaded coach, but Lance could feel the lack of energy in his body. The past few sleepless nights have really put a strain on his body, he can’t even imagine how Keith was fairing. Lance knew Keith must have been worrying himself into a frenzy. Man Lance was an asshole.

 

“Dobson, run faster damnit!” His coach yelled at a poor freshman running from base to base. The kids name was Ryan Dobson, he was recruited from earlier that year. Usually, freshman weren’t asked to join the team unless they were really talented. Ryan seemed to be no exception. He ran as fast as the wind, faster than anyone on their team. Lance had no clue why the coach was yelling at him. The kid was a natural.

 

Lance had to admit, he had thought the boy was cute when he first joined the team. His ginger hair and blue eyes seemed to fit his energetic personality perfectly. He had a great build as well, tall and lean. Although, Lance assumed he was straight after seeing him chat up some girls in the hallway in October. To think, that was before he met Keith. Everyone he thought was cute in his head, he saw as a good time to be had. He thought of all of them as potential partners, someone he could see falling in love with, not someone he was already in love with. Looking back, he was even like that with Allura.

 

He didn’t know what real love felt like before his feelings started to grow for Keith. Lance saw him as a friend and nothing more for months, and maybe that’s why he was able to fall for him the way that he did. Because, he saw Keith as his best friend and not a fun time to be had. He was able to listen, and hear what Keith had to say, learn his interests and his worries rather than drown the boy in pickup lines and romantic gifts.

 

Keith has changed the game. Lance knew that. He only wished Keith knew that as well.

 

 

Monday Afternoon

 

 

Lance was good, really good. Keith couldn’t even begin to imagine how well he played during an actual game. He noticed it when he first arrived as well, but he couldn’t truly appreciate how good he was with the short amount of time he saw him play. He sat waiting in the bleachers for Lance to finish practice. For May, the seats felt awfully cold. So cold, that his bum was beginning to go numb from sitting for too long.

 

To be honest, Keith was confused on how to feel. Should he be livid like he was originally planning? After Lance had touched his hand like that and smiled at him the way he did, Keith wasn’t sure if his idea of what Lance might say today was true or not. He was here to end his friendship with Keith, right? Then, why did Lance look so apologetic? All of it made Keith’s head throb in pain.

 

Throughout the game, Keith noticed Lance taking glances his way. It was almost as if he was checking if he was still there. _Or, you could be imagining it. Would he really care if you got up and left?_ His mind taunted him and he chased the unpleasant thoughts away. It had to be a good sign that Lance wanted him to be here. Keith wouldn’t allow himself to think otherwise, despite his mind trying its best to fight against him. He still could feel the bubbling heat of anger in his stomach, however.

 

He took notice that some of the kids on the team began pulling away from the field to pack some of their things away. Practice must be ending now, otherwise why would Lance be making his way towards the bleachers? Nerves fluttered in his stomach as he watched the boy approach him. Keith however, pushed that away and felt an angry scowl rise on his features. Lance was generously passed a towel by an older looking student and he saw him quickly thank her before climbing the metal benches up to Keith. He wiped the sweat and dirt off his neck before shoving the now soiled towel in his back pocket.

 

Lance made a full stop in front of Keith, his foot tapping anxiously in front of him. He didn’t say anything to him, he just stood taking in Keith’s appearance. His mind was screaming at Lance to just say something. He wanted the boy to decide their fate, was he going to stay in Keith’s life or not? But, he didn’t say anything of the sort. He just let out a long breath, his eyes casting downwards before finally saying. “You look tired.”

 

Keith looked at him quizzically. “What…?”

 

“You have dark circles under your eyes. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?” Lance asked his voice cracking at the last syllable.

 

He was avoiding something. Keith didn’t know what. Lance looked nervous, he fiddled with his thumbs and refused to look up at Keith. However, he noticed despite barely being able to see the boys face under his hair, that he looked extremely exhausted. “You’re the one who looks tired idiot.” Keith huffed.

 

Lance finally looked up at him. “Oh…”

 

This was starting to get ridiculous. Keith folded his arms around his body defensively and finally got to the point. “Stop avoiding the elephant in the room. What the hell do you want?”

 

Lance looked away again and Keith noticed a deep red glow on the boys face. “I wanted to apologize.”

 

Keith’s mouth hung open as he stared at Lance in shock.

 

“For w-what exactly?” He cursed himself for stuttering like the huge fucking loser he was.

 

Lance sighed and made his way closer towards Keith. He stopped next to him and took a seat on his right side. Keith shuffled away so he didn’t have to feel the other boy’s body heat. “For everything…” Lance said under his breath.

 

Keith was gonna ask for specifics, but Lance beat him to it. “For ignoring you, for making you worry, and… For what happened at the party.”

 

“I was selfish, stupid, and impulsive.” Lance leaned his elbows on his knees.

 

Keith barked. “You’re still those things.”

 

Lance nodded grimly. “I had no right to treat you the way I did, and I’m so sorry for that Keith.”

 

He searched Lance’s eyes for malicious intent, but all he saw was sincerity. Lance looked truly sorry for what he had done to Keith, his body arched with regret and his lips tightened with pain. Keith felt himself cool down from the steaming anger he had felt most of the afternoon. However, before it was completely gone, one thing needed to be answered.

 

“Why did you avoid me?” Keith folded his hands in his lap. He could feel the worry and pain he had endured the past few days rush back. His eyes prickled with tears and he blinked the away shamefully before Lance could catch sight of them.

 

Lance gave a breathy laugh and said. “Because I like you…”

 

 _Wait… What?_ Keith whipped his head towards Lance’s direction staring at him with shock. He must have meant that as a friend right? There’s no way he actually had feeling for him. Then, why was Lance looking at him like that? His face was splotched with colour and his eyes danced sorrowfully, almost as if he had been dying to say those three words for years. The most shocking thing however, was the way he was smiling at him. Keith has seen many different kinds of smiles Lance could offer, but this particular one was special. It was soft, almost not reaching his eyes. He looked at him like he was as beautiful as a rose in June, and afraid of seeing it wither away when the fall arrives.

 

Lance liked him. There was no denying that look. _Maybe, he even…_ No, Keith can’t go that far but there was no refuting it. Lance came here to tell him his feelings, to confess. He felt all of his anger squeezed out of him like a plushie and subsided with a heavy feeling of exhaustion.

 

“How long?” Was all he could ask without falling into a puddle of stuttering goo.

 

Lance smiled again and sheepishly said. “I think for a really long time… I only just found out about a week ago.”

 

“When we almost… Kissed, I knew I liked you. I still can’t believe it took me so long to realize that. I-I thought you didn’t like me back… So, I avoided you, to give myself time to move on.” Lance said his face turning redder the more he spoke.

 

Keith looked at him self-consciously. “And?”

 

“It didn’t work.” Lance huffed out a small laugh and smiled at him. “I know it wasn’t the right choice… Distancing myself like that. I was being an idiot. I’m sorry Keith, for everything. Especially, for the dumb shit I said at Shay’s party.”

 

“We both said dumb shit…” Keith mumbled.

 

Lance shook his head. “I know, but I was worse. Just know, that I’m apologize, and I totally understand if you walk away now and never talk to me again.” He truly looked sorry. Keith couldn’t believe it, Lance was apologizing and confessing. Warmth spread through his body. Suddenly, Keith possibly did the stupidest but most daring thing he has ever done in his short life.

 

He kissed Lance.

 

The warm May wind rustled around them, making Keith press his lips harder against the boys. At first, Lance was frozen in shock but eventually, he started pushing back. His lips fit perfectly against Lance’s, like two missing puzzle pieces finally put together. His lips were so pleasant, so warm and soft. Gentle yet firm. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth and he felt him wrap his thin hands around his waist. It wasn’t the kind of fairy tale kiss Keith always imagined they’d have. It was desperate, etched with longing desire and want. He’s been wanting this for so long! He tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair and he felt a shiver go though Lance’s body. It was all so new and thrilling. Keith has never actually made out with anyone like this before. Sure, he’s had his fair share of awkward kisses in the past but never anything like this.

 

Keith felt Lance tugging at his waist signalling him to pull back. When he did, he caught sight of Lance’s face. His hair was standing up in various directions, his eyes glazed over with lust and admiration, and his lips swollen from their kissing. Yet, a similar smile like the one before graced his lips and Keith felt his heart sing. Despite their lack of kissing, Lance still kept his forehead glued to Keith’s and his hands danced against his ribs softly.

 

“I like you Blue…” Keith panted.

 

Lance nuzzled his warm nose against Keith’s cold one and sarcastically says. “You don’t say?”

 

“For a really long time.” Keith gave a breathy laugh.

 

Despite Keith’s overwhelming joy, he still couldn’t forget what got them there in the first place. He still couldn’t forgive Lance fully for what happened and what he had put him through. “But, it’s gonna take some me time to trust you again…”

 

Lance sported a knowingly pain-filled smile before saying. “I’ll try my best to make it up to you.”

 

He dusted the corner of Lance’s mouth his soft kisses before an idea arose in his mind. Keith gave him a cheeky smile and said. “I know a place you can start though…”

 

“Hm? Where?” Lance asked still distracted by Keith’s kisses. Keith pulled away from him and stood up off the bench making the other boy pout.

 

“Take me to that pizza place you like so much.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
>  
> 
> XxX
> 
>  
> 
> Early chapter this month! I had a blast writing this chapter and it's probably one of my favourites of this story. It's also twice as long as my usual chapters, so maybe grab some snacks and a glass of water because it's really huge. As always, thank you for the amazing support on the last chapter. It means the world to me and it drives me to continue on with this story. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Monday Night

 

 

For such a small restaurant, Steves Pizza place was incredibly packed for a Monday night. The place was littered with high schoolers and college kids taking up the tables to either study or have a good time with friends. A few of the customers, Keith actually recognized. A small girl with dark curls sat in the corner of the pizzaria and was eyeing Keith as he walked in behind Lance. He could’ve sworn he’s seen her somewhere at school, but he didn’t know where. Clearly, the girl knew him better than he knew her. The decor of the restaurant was simple and down to earth. It wasn’t trying to be anything it wasn’t, which Keith found rather nice. It gave off the perfect vibe for what it was trying to sell; The perfect family pizzaria.

 

He and Lance made their way to the front of the restaurant towards a small counter top. A tall muscular man stood manning the cash register. He had tribal tattoos running down his beefy arms and his hair stood at the top of his head curled in a large bun. He looked extremely intimidating, like the type of guy you see at a bar and know not to mess with. He could probably suffocate Keith with one arm.

 

“Yona!” Lance shouted. He rose his hand above the head and smiled at the man behind the counter. The man - Yona, who was frowning when they walked in, gave a bellowing laugh and high fived Lance’s risen hand with heavy force. It was so strong, that it made Lance take a couple steps back.

 

“Yo Lance! What brings you here today? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Yona spoke in a heavy Native American accent. The man gave a toothy grin and Keith spotted a couple of golden teeth in the back of his mouth. Despite his scary appearance, he seemed to be a really cool guy.

 

Lance leaned his arm against the counter. “Sorry about that man. I was grounded for a week and then afterwards-“ He shot Keith a wary look. “I got wrapped up in school.”

 

“My friend here has never been before, so I thought I’d introduce him to the best pizza in the world.” Lance smiled.

 

Yona grinned and slapped Keith’s shoulder making his knees buckle with the force. “Well, then it’s about time I make you boys a pie then!”

 

“Is Steve in today?” Lance asked looking behind Yona’s shoulder towards the kitchens.

 

The man shook his head and Keith took note that his large bun swayed on his head as if its own separate entity. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Boss is out with the wife, tenth anniversary apparently.”

 

“Ah okay… Well next time you see him, tell Steve I congratulate him and his Mrs. on their special day!”

 

It was clear to Keith that Lance was more than just close with the people who worked here at Steve’s. It was like he had known them his whole life, and Keith wouldn’t be shocked if Lance had. He knows that him and his friends have been coming here for a long time, but what he didn’t know, was that they seemed to have the same staff for a long enough amount of time for Lance to treat them like family. Keith stood there listening to the rest of their conversation in amusement. _Lance really was friendly, wasn’t he?_ He wasn’t surprised at all though, when he and Lance first texted each other, the boy was so forward and kind. Keith thought it was strange at first how someone could be so comfortable with someone they don’t know, but he realized that’s just who Lance is.

 

Lance ordered them an all dressed pizza with no mushroom or onions. “Hey, Yona? Is there somewhere more quiet my friend and I can sit?”

 

“Because you’re my favourite customer, I’ll let you boys sit on the porch outside. Usually, it’s only for employees but I’m sure Steve won’t mind.”

 

He led them both through the kitchen, and he yelled out their order to some of the chefs. The cooks Keith noticed, patted Lance on the back as they passed through. Yona opened the back door and led them through onto a wide spread out porch. The sunset was gorgeous. Reds, yellows, and oranges spread across the sky beautifully casting a large shadow across the back porch.

 

“I can pull some chairs out of storage for you guys, if you’d like?” Yona asked kindly. He swept some fallen leaves and dirt off the porch for them with an old rickety broom.

 

Lance smiled at the man and said. “It’s okay, we can sit on the steps.”

 

Yona left with a smile telling them that their pizza will be ready soon and went back through the back door. Lance plopped down on the top step and stared up at the sky with a small content smile on his face. Keith still couldn’t believe that he had kissed Lance only a short while ago. How had he gotten the courage to do that? And what shocked him even more, is that Lance enjoyed it and didn’t pull back in disgust.

 

Keith took a seat on Lance’s right side. “It’s nice…”

 

“Just wait till you try their pizza.” Lance grinned.

 

Keith wouldn’t doubt that he would love it.

 

 

Monday Night

 

 

“What is this witchcraft?” Keith stared bug eyed at his half eaten slice of pizza.

 

He didn’t want to admit defeat, but it was one of the best pieces of pizza Keith has ever eaten. The tomato sauce evened out perfectly with the cheese that dusted over the top. Spices and vegetables spread out over the dough giving it a satisfying crunch when he bit into it. So many of the flavours he couldn’t even recognize, all he knew was that it tasted like heaven. _Where has this restaurant been my whole life?_ He thought.

 

Lance snickered into his palm. “Told ya it was good!”

 

Keith eagerly took another large bite not bothering to worry about getting sauce on his face, (given that Lance had tomato residue on his nose, he shouldn’t be emarrassed). They continued to eat in silence, just enjoying the falling sun. Keith realized how stupid the two of them have been. A part of him was still wary of whether or not Lance’s intentions were true or not, but he decided to push those thoughts away as to not ruin their time together. He still didn’t fully forgive Lance for what happened, but he was just thankful for things going back to how they once were. Hopefully this time, with more open dialogue.

 

“Uh… So, when did you realize you liked me?” Lance asked almost as if he could read Keith’s mind.

 

Keith put his pizza back onto his paper plate. “I’m not really sure… Probably, somewhere between learning your age and watching you struggle to pass that science exam.”

 

Lance’s mouth shot open and blurted out. “I passed that test with flying colours!”

 

“Still didn’t stop you from failing the one before that.”

 

“Rude!” Lance shouted.

 

Keith laughed. “It’s true! I kinda wish I had told you I liked you back then… Might have avoided all this trouble.”

 

Keith regretted shifting the mood so drastically. Lance looked down at his lap with guilt written over his features. “I guess the good thing is, is that we eventually got to the point where we can talk about it openly.”

 

“I shouldn’t have run out like that…”

 

“Ran out from where?” Lance asks

 

Keith tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “I shouldn’t have run out of your house like that. I should’ve just kissed you.”

 

“Can I ask why you didn’t kiss me?” Lance asked quietly.

 

Keith thought for a moment before answering. “I was nervous. Everything felt too cheesy, too perfect. The fact that I gave you a gift before, and that we were so close to each other. I just got this feeling that I needed to run, which I know now was a stupid decision.”

 

“I don’t blame you… If I was in your situation, I would’ve been nervous as well.” Lance gave a soft smile.

 

“It would’ve avoided this whole mess. I wouldn’t have given you mixed signals. I’m sorry Lance.” Keith stressed. He began to feel guilt form in his chest.

 

Lance fiddled with his fingers, worry etched on his face. “You’re not the one who should be apologizing. I’m the one who messed up here Keith, not you.”

 

“Why did you do it? I know you said you avoided me because you thought what you felt was one-sided, but that’s not exactly a normal reaction for pining.” He said. Keith had been thinking it over on their way to Steve’s and he couldn’t get it out of his head. He guesses that now that they’re being open about everything, he might as well ask.

 

Lance nodded and rubbed the back of his head. “I know. I was scared. Y’know how I told you I used to have a crush on Allura right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was always chasing to get her attention. Despite the fact that it was just a stupid crush, I really wanted to be her boyfriend. She’d always turn me down though and date these stupid guys who didn’t deserve her. So, after I moved on, I promised myself I’d never go after anyone who didn’t like me back. I probably should’ve just asked you how you felt… Sorry.” Lance looked down. Pain was clearly written on his features, his eyes were squinty and his lips were pushed into a thin line.

 

Keith sighed. “I was scared too. My entire life, I’ve never seen what a healthy relationship looked like. Before Shiro and Adam, I didn’t know what a happy couple looked like. I only have a few memories of when my parents were happily married, other than those, it’s all been fighting.”

 

“I was scared that maybe I’d end up in a relationship like that too… But, then I started catching feelings for you and I thought that maybe I had a shot of a normal healthy relationship.” Keith smiled.

 

“I probably didn’t help that thought process, huh?” Lance asked regretfully.

 

He nodded sorrowfully. “That night… At the party… You reminded me of my Dad.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened with worry and he put his hand on Keith knee. “Oh God Keith, I’m so fucking sorry!”

 

“I know you’re sorry Lance, you should really stop apologizing.” Keith smiled.

 

Lance shook his head. “I’ll never forgive myself for what happened. If you ever want to end our friendship Keith and walk away, that option still stands.”

 

“I think I’ll keep you for now.” Keith smirked.

 

Lance chuckled and tightened his grip on his knee. “Just know, the option will always be there.”

 

He removed his hand from Keith’s knee to grab another slice of pizza. The sky began to darken and Keith spotted a crescent moon behind a tall patch of trees. He smiled and felt his chest fill with warmth. Keith can’t remember the last time he felt so happy… Except for maybe one time. He started humming a song softly under his breath. Keith wasn’t much of a singer, but in times like this he felt it was okay to hum a tune.

 

“Clair de Lune? Really?” Lance asked with a mouth full of pizza dough. His eyes danced with amusement and adoration.

 

“I wouldn’t peg you as someone who likes classical.” Lance smiled.

 

Keith laughed. “I love classical music actually! I haven’t listened to it or sung it in years though.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Remember how I told you my Dad wanted to become a pianist?” Keith reminded him softly.

 

Lance nodded. “I remember… But, that shouldn’t stop you from singing. I could listen to your voice all day…” He whispered dreamily.

 

Keith blushed and said. “It’s too painful to hear it, even through my own lips.”

 

“What about now?” Lance asked.

 

He smiled and tilted his head to the side looking at Lance. “For some reason, it doesn’t hurt so much anymore.”

 

“That’s good…” Lance grins.

 

They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the soft hum of Keith’s voice. He didn’t know why his heart wasn’t clenching in pain, or why his eyes weren’t filling with tears. _Could it be because Lance is here?_ It will always be a part of his past, but why did a song so mesmerizing have to bring so much hurt? If Keith managed to make this song feel painful so many years ago, he could find a way to make it beautiful again.

 

“How is everything going with your Dad by the way? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there last week during your second therapy session…” Lance looked down.

 

Keith shook his head. “Quit apologizing. It was fine, we didn’t really talk much about my family. It was one on one, so I didn’t have to see him.”

 

“I did however, see him on Saturday. He was with my Mom…”

 

Lance’s eyebrows creased. “What do you mean?”

 

“They were together on the couch when I came back from Shay’s party. They were laughing… They looked happy. He was touching her cheek.” He looked down at his folded hands.

 

Lance groaned. “Man, I made that night even worse for you. I’m sorry Kei-“

 

Keith kissed his on the lips gently and caressed his cheek in with his hand. He pulled back and looked him in the eyes sternly. “Stop apologizing Blue, it’s really getting on my nerves.”

 

“I can’t help it… I fucked up and I should tell you how sorry I am.” Lance mumbled into Keith’s palm. He couldn’t help noting how cute he looked.

 

“We’re here now and that’s all that matters. You’re trying to make it up to me remember?” Keith reminded.

 

Lance nodded enthusiastically. “Of course!”

 

Keith decided now was a good time to change the conversation and asked. “What was up with you and Adam?”

 

“You know about that?” Lance asked sheepishly.

 

Keith dropped his hand from Lance’s cheek. “Adam told me about it. Not much, but enough to know that he nearly attacked you.”

 

“He was right to yell and attack me like that. I was being a little shit. If he hadn’t done that, I don’t think I would be here right now. I should probably thank him, otherwise you and I would still be hating each other.” Lance said.

 

Keith rushes in quickly and says. “I could never hate you! No matter how pissed I was.”

 

Lance cringes. “I deserve it. You can stay angry at me for as long as you want, I understand.”

 

“I just need to learn how to trust you again Lance…” He took Lance’s hand in his own and began to fiddle with the boys fingers.

 

“Can I ask something incredibly selfish and stupid?” Keith asked before he could stop himself.

 

“Whatever it is, can’t be stupid.”

 

Keith sighed and he gripped the end of his shirt with his free hand. “I want you to know Lance, that if you ever pull something like that again… I’m gone. I’ll be out of your life quicker than a blink of an eye and you’ll never hear or see from me again. I need you to know that what you did wasn’t and isn’t okay. I can’t put up with being treated like that.”

 

“See? Selfish.” Keith huffed.

 

Lance smiled knowingly. “I understand. There’s absolutely nothing selfish about that demand. I promise you Keith, I will never hurt you like that again.”

 

Keith was about to respond when he noticed a deep frown on Lance’s face. He looked lost in thought, like he was thinking of something that confused him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Huh?” Lance looked back at him.

 

“You were frowning.” Keith pointed out.

 

His mouth shaped an ‘o’ and Lance’s grip on his hand tightened, Keith asked gently. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“It’s just something Adam said… It got me thinking.” Lance looked up at the now starry sky.

 

Keith’s stomach fell. He knew how Adam got when he became angry, he just hoped it wasn’t mean. “What did he say?”

 

“He said, ‘ _You won’t be the one to pick him back up when he has another breakdown_ ’ What did he mean by that Keith?” Lance asked cautiously.

 

He sighed and asked. “… You want the truth?”

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything… I was just wondering what he meant.” Lance reassured him.

 

“Adam is such an idiot. I guess since we’re being open with each other, I might as well tell you. When my Dad got out of prison… Two years ago. I was happy, I thought that maybe I’d be able to have my old Father back. He was sober and wanting to start over, I had hope. I used to stay over at his apartment during weekends back then, and on a Friday afternoon… I came home and found him past out on the couch covered in his own vomit.” Keith felt the back of his eyes sting.

 

Lance gasped. “Holy shit…”

 

“It broke my spirit. I knew in that moment that he had relapsed and back then, I didn’t understand addiction as well as I do now. I left his place and never came back. It happened during summertime, I fell into a really dark place and I contemplated doing very bad things to myself or others. The days melted into weeks and into months. If my Mom and Friends hadn’t been there… I-I don’t know where I’d be today.” Keith stuttered.

 

“I made you feel like that…?” Lance asked in shock. All the colour was drained from his face and his lower lip began to twitch.

 

Keith shook his head. “No Lance, not nearly as bad as two years ago, I won’t lie to you and tell you I was perfectly fine, I wasn’t. I was sad for a really long time, but I got myself out of it. And, don’t even think about apologizing again. I see the face you’re pulling.”

 

Lance sighed. “Fine, but at least you know that I want to apologize and that I am really sorry.”

 

“Lance!”

 

“Yes, yes I know. No more apologizing, I just felt like I needed to say it one last time.” He said. Keith shook his head and placed his forehead against Lance’s cheek.

 

“You really are an idiot.”

 

 

Monday Night

 

 

Lance insisted on paying for supper, no matter how much Keith protested. He just smiled and shook his head as he listened to Keith’s constant whining about not wanting to be an _‘insufferable gold digger’_ as he recalled Keith saying. He reassured him that Lance paying for the pizza hardly makes him a gold digger, but Keith wouldn’t hear any of it. Lance rushed Keith into the front seat of his car insisting on driving him home, which didn’t help with the whole annoying Keith thing.

 

“You don’t know what kind of freaks could be on the bus at this time of night.” Lance said as he stationed himself in the drivers seat.

 

Keith scoffed defiantly. “I know exactly what kind of freaks linger on the bus at night Lance. I take it all the time and frankly, I don’t think they’d appreciate you calling them freaks.”

 

“Well, what do you suggest I call them then?” Lance asked as he started the car and carefully pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Keith thought before answering. “Unique!”

 

“Oh? And who are these unique individuals Keith?” Lance asked humouring the boy in the process.

 

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and Lance could spot a small smile forming on his lips. “Well, there’s Talkative Timothy who talks to the air about job promotions and his hot coworker who he’s determined to sleep with. Oh, and there’s Crazy Carol who carries her two cats in her handbag and feeds them fishy snacks that makes the whole bus smell like tuna.”

 

“They certainly sound like interesting characters!” Lance laughed.

 

Keith huffed out a chuckle. “Yes, they certainly are.”

 

“Do you have a favourite bus attendee?” Lance asked extremely amused.

 

Keith smirked and tapped his hand against his seat. “I do actually! Bold Barbra, she takes the bus every Tuesday night without fail and every time, she is wearing a horrendously loud dress that just screams ‘I wasn’t held enough as a child’”

 

“One day Keith, you really need to show me these people.” Lance felt his stomach hurt from all his laughing.

 

Keith looked at him with fake skepticism. “I thought you believed the bus was dangerous at night?”

 

“I still do, but if a little danger means I get to see your world then so be it.” Lance exclaims.

 

Keith smiled devilishly. “Oh, you don’t even know what you just signed yourself up too.”

 

After their laughing dialled down, they both fell into a comfortable silence. The engine of his car roared as they raced down the winding roads to Keith’s house. Because his car was so old, it made painful cracking noise every time he started it up. Truthfully, he should more alarmed by it than he actually currently was. Without a car he’d have to take the bus every morning and he’s not nearly as strong as Keith to be able to pull that off. The only plus would be the fact that he didn’t have to drive Allura to practice all the time, however knowing her, she’d find another way to torment him.

 

Keith began to sing a song Lance didn’t recognize, yet he could tell it was classical. He didn’t have a strong voice, but for some reason Lance has fallen completely in love with it as he did with Keith himself. His singing voice was faint and delicate, yet deep. He couldn’t help smile when he heard Keith’s voice crack at the higher notes. While Lance was a pro at hitting high notes, Keith seemed to struggle with them. He could only appreciate how different they both were, yet they ended up closer than possible.

 

_Ahh, this one I know._ Lance thought as he heard Keith start to hum a different tune. It wasn’t classical at all, it was a love song. The only reason he even knew this song was because it was his parents wedding song. His Mother often sung while making dinner, Lance could still remember stepping up on her feet as she showed him how to slow dance for the first time when he was six. He could still feel his throat feeling raw from singing it so loud.

 

_“I took the good times; I'll take the bad times. I’ll take you just the way you are!”_ Lance sung along side Keith’s humming.

 

This led to a car singing session. They both projected their voices as loudly as they could, rolling down the windows so the poor sleepy neighbourhood they were driving through could hear their joy. They went through love ballads, to rock ’n roll, to current pop music. They both bounced in their seats to the sound of their voices, despite after a while both sounding bit off key.

 

Keith’s small home came into view as they slowly approached it. Lance still couldn’t believe that just this afternoon, he was contemplating on ways to break in and see Keith. So many things have changed in the few short hours of the day, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Their singing died the moment the tiny house came into view, because they both knew they’d have to say goodnight. However, Lance was certain tomorrow they’d be together again.

 

As they approached, Lance could make out two dark figures standing on Keith’s lawn. He nervously stopped a few feet away from the house incase they happened to be murderers or thieves. Keith looked just as confused as Lance was because he muttered. “What the fuck…?”

 

Lance noticed realization cross Keith’s features and the boy rolled his eyes. “What are they doing here?”

 

“Who?”

 

Keith sighed. “It’s Shiro and Adam.”

 

Lance looked a little closer and his eyes widened with recognition. It’s kind of hard to ignore Shiro’s two toned hair, even in the dark. “Oh…”

 

Keith groaned. “I’m sorry about them Lance, I didn’t plan on them being here. You can just drop me off and go home, it’s fine.”

 

Lance looked on at the two men who stood talking on the grass. He shook his head and touched Keith’s hand. “No, I need to apologize to them for being such a douche to their best friend.”

 

“Lance…” Keith said skeptically.

 

Lance smiled at him. “It’s okay Red! I was planning on doing this tomorrow at school anyway, might as well get it over with now.”

 

Keith looked at him cautiously before agreeing. Lance made a stop in front of the curb across from his house. Keith hopped out of the car and Lance followed his suit. He didn’t think he’d have to confront them now, but don’t put off tomorrow what you can do today. Lance sighed and followed Keith across the street towards the two dark figures. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little scared of Adam. Don’t get him wrong, he was extremely thankful towards him for making Lance realize how stupid he was being, but that didn’t stop Adam from being absolutely terrifying.

 

“Hey!” Keith called out nervously from the empty driveway. The two boys whipped their heads towards their direction and a large smile spread across Shiro’s face.

 

“Keith!” They both said in unison. Shiro rushed himself over to his friend and pulled him in for a massive bear hug. Lance could barely take the time to appreciate this however, because Adam was shooting him dagger from thirty feet away.

 

“What’s he doing here?!” Adam snarled.

 

Keith pulled out of Shiro’s embrace and stared at Adam with a harsh look on his face. “Calm down Adam.”

 

Adam seemed taken back at Keith words before shouting. “You seriously forgave this garbage human being?!”

 

“No, I haven’t. Not completely anyway… He apologized Adam, he’s really sorry for hurting me and I’m giving him a chance to make it up to me!” Keith shot back.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“I don’t deserve it, you’re right. However, Keith was amazing enough to give me a second chance and I’m not gonna pass that chance up.” Lance said calmly.

 

He continued by saying, “I’m sorry to the both of you as well, for hurting your friend and making you worry about him. It was a shitty thing for me to do and I will make it up to Keith, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

“I’d like to thank you as-well Adam… For making me see the truth.” Lance finished.

 

Adam stared at him questionably. “Why should I forgive you?”

 

“You don’t, just know that I’m sorry.” Lance said confidently.

 

Shiro steps back and made his way towards his boyfriend. He placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder and smiled. “We should give him a chance to make it up to Keith. If he screws up again, then you can rip his skin off.”

 

Lance shuddered and Shiro continued. “I’m sure Lance will prove to us that he’s a good friend to Keith.”

 

“I’ll fuck you up if you hurt him again.” Adam warned him.

 

Lance smiled sheepishly and added. “I don’t doubt that…”

 

Adam huffed and looked away from him and Keith. Lance did feel a little bad about upsetting the boy, he felt bad about a lot of things today if he was being honest, but he was determined to prove to him that he was a good person.

 

“We should get going, we just wanted to make sure Keith was okay. I’m glad you’re both getting along now. C’mon babe…” Shiro smiled and pulled a grumpy Adam along by his wrist.

 

Keith shouted. “See you at school tomorrow!”

 

“Oh look, he’s actually going this time…” Adam whispered to Shiro in a pissy tone clearly not happy with Keith’s decision in forgiving Lance. Keith clearly heard what the boy said because he quickly smiled and shot him a loving middle finger.

 

They both watched as the two men disappeared down the dimly lit sidewalk. Lance could hear the sounds of their bickering all the way back to Keith’s front door. He found himself standing in front of the same nauseating steel red door, however this time he had Keith smiling in front of him looking at him with those alluring purple eyes. The same purple eyes he was so desperate to see just a short few hours prior. His face still looked warn down and tired like it had earlier, yet he looked more refreshed like all the stress he had been feeling had seeped out of him.

 

“Shiro seems like the calm one out of the three of you.” Lance brought up.

 

Keith leaned against his door frame. “He does seem it. He’s kind, he gives people second chances. However, don’t think you’ll ever get a third. If you mess up again, he’ll be twice as scary as Adam ever could.”

 

Lance gulped. “I promise never to piss off either of your friends for as long as I live.”

 

“That would be advised.”

 

They both smile at one another. Keith took a step towards him, he could feel his body heat from this close and smell a strong scent of lavender shampoo. Lance could swear he could hear his heart race. Keith said with a small grin on his lips. “Thanks for driving me home.”

 

“Thanks for giving me a second chance…” Lance said feeling embarrassed. His face felt flushed under Keith’s gaze.

 

Lance looks towards the absent driveway and the pitch black empty house in front of him. “Is your Mom home?”

 

Keith smirked mischievously and asked. “Are you coming on to me Lance Mcclain?”

 

He felt his heart drop and his face heat up. Lance sputtered and flung his arms around nervously. “No, no, no! I would never! I mean… Unless you’d want me to… But not like this! I’d be way more romantic about it…”

 

“Huh, would you? I didn’t peg you as the overly romantic type. A flirtatious mess, but never romantic.” Keith laughed and asked amusingly.

 

Lance felt mortified. “I am no flirtatious mess! I can be romantic when I want to be. Especially with you…”

 

“You’re so cute…” Keith grinned and Lance felt his heart stop. _Wasn’t I usually better at the wooing part? Why is Keith so good at this?_ Lance thought.

 

Keith leaned in and just as Lance thought he was getting a kiss on the lips, he felt a soft pressure on his temple and his knees began to melt. Keith pulled back with a proud smile on his face and unlocked his front door before swiftly stepping into his home. He seemed to take much enjoyment in turning Lance into a quiet blushing mess. _C’mon Lance, say something!_ His brain raced.

 

“Goodnight Blue…” Keith whispered just so Lance could hear him and slowly closed the door behind him.

 

Lance’s back hit the front door and he let out a tired sigh. He felt a large smile rising on his lips and he looked up at the night sky thanking every God he could think of in every religion he knew for giving him Keith.

 

 

Tuesday Morning

 

 

Something sharp was poking him. He groaned and rolled over trying to avoid the retched pointy object that was currently prodding his lower back, but instead it began pushing into his stomach. For the first time in days, Keith’s dreams weren’t full of nightmares and that peaceful sleep, was being interrupted by a rude foreign object. He cracked his eyes open and cringed at the bright sun shining through his curtains. Keith rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and fished for the object underneath his bed sheets. His hands grasped a cold metal rectangle and pulled it out to see what it was.

 

Keith huffed. It was just his phone. He must have left it on his bed last night after coming home last night. He smiled at the memory of yesterday. After closing the door behind him the night prior, his face erupted with colour and he ran upstairs to take a cold shower. Keith still couldn’t believe he was confident enough to flirt with Lance the way he did, however he found that it was fun turning Lance into a stuttering pile of red blush for once.

 

He opened up his phone, ignoring all the ranting texts from Adam and clicked on his favourite contact. Keith felt his heart drop when he saw all his previous texts from the past week. _He’s going to make it up to you remember? It was just a huge misunderstanding… Lance will never do that again._ He told himself. Despite knowing how sorry Lance was, he couldn’t stop the uncertainty and he hated himself for it. He hated doubting Lance, Keith had a part to play in this mess as well, he wasn’t completely innocent. This was why Lance was trying to make things right, because he knew how much he had messed up. He took a deep breath and thought about erasing the past messages but decided against it. This was a part of their past, they shouldn’t try to erase it but rather they should try and improve from it.

 

He smiled at his decision and began to type out a message.

 

 

(6:03) **Wake up sleepyhead or you’ll miss school**

 

(6:05) _Like hell! There’s no way I’m passing up the chance to see you again_

 

 

Keith felt his face prickle.

 

 

(6:06) _I bet you look super cute in the mornings_

 

(6:07) _The bedhead must be adorable_

 

 

He could feel his heart racing in his chest and he pulled the covers over his head. He had to think of a witty response.

 

 

(6:08) **Wow thanks**

 

 

Keith slapped his hand against his forehead. _Why the hell are you thanking him?!_ He internally screamed.

 

 

(6:09) _Not as confident as you were last night huh?_

 

(6:10) **At least I’m actually saying something, unlike a certain someone who just stood there like a sputtering mess.**

 

(6:11) _IT’S HARDER IN PERSON_

 

 

He laughed. Lance was such an idiot sometimes.

 

 

(6:12) _What about me?_

 

(6:13) **Huh?**

 

(6:14) _Do you think I look cute in the mornings?_

 

 

Keith stilled at his text. Now, he was imagining a million things that made his stomach clench and his heart stop. Why did Lance have to make him think of such things?

 

 

(6:15) **Yes**

 

(6:16) _Awww_

 

(6:17) **But with more drool**

 

(6:18) _And here I thought if I swooned him, he’d stop being rude to me_

 

 

Tuesday Morning

 

 

Possibly one of the best surprises a guy could ask for, is having your crush waiting for you at the school gates. That’s a bit overdramatic, but at this current moment for Keith, it felt right. Lance stood leaning against the large brass gates with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He didn’t look any different then he usually did, but that didn’t stop Keith from thinking he looked perfect. He wore his usual white and blue baseball shirt with his favourite pair of washed out jeans. Keith looked down at his own boring red hoodie and cringed. He could’ve tried a little harder with his outfit today, he didn’t know it was laundry day until he found his closet half empty.

 

Keith jumped out of his seat and rushed down the isles noting to pay the driver before hopping out. Lance waved excitingly and ran towards Keith. “Morning!”

 

“You didn’t tell me you’d be waiting for me at the gates.” Keith asked amused when Lance bumped his shoulder against his own.

 

“I thought I’d surprise you! I also wanted to ask if you wanted me to walk you to class.”

 

Keith laughed. “What year are we? The 1950s?”

 

“Hey! It’s a perfectly normal thing for a guy to walk the boy he likes to class, even now.”

 

“Do you walk all the people you like to class?” He asked with a smirk on his lips.

 

Lance shrugged. “Only the ones with cute mullets!” Keith stopped dead in his tracks and a chuckling Lance walked ahead of him.

 

“I don’t have a mullet!”

 

He screamed as he ran to catch up with the boy.

 

 

Tuesday Morning

 

 

(8:15) **_I can’t believe you’re actually giving him a second chance_**

 

(8:16) Everyone deserves a second chance Adam

 

(8:17) **Exactly!**

 

(8:18) **_Rich coming from you Keith, you’re like the least forgiving person on the planet_**

 

(8:19) Love changes you

 

(8:20) **_You don’t seriously still like him do you?_**

 

(8:21) Who cares if he does Adam? Keith deserves to be happy

 

(8:22) **I do still like him**

 

(8:23) **_Urg_**

 

(8:24) **Thing is… He likes me too**

 

(8:25) Wait, he confessed last night?

 

(8:26) **Yeah he did**

 

(8:27) **_This makes no sense_**

 

(8:28) **What do you mean?**

 

(8:29) **_He went from completely hating you, to having the hots for you_**

 

(8:30) **_How does that even work?_**

 

(8:31) **Um, it’s a long story but he basically liked me this whole time and ignored me because he thought it was one sided. He wanted to move on, so he thought hanging out with me wouldn’t help with his growing feelings. That just led to a lot of anger and confusion between us, specifically coming from me, and that’s why we fought at Shay’s party.**

 

(8:32) **_Still, he shouldn’t have treated you that way just because he wanted to move on. He could’ve just told you he wanted some space for a while rather than ignore you like the coward he is_**

 

(8:33) **Trust me Adam, he knows that. He’s apologized for being a dick to me a hundred times now.**

 

(8:34) I’m happy he’s taking accountability for his actions. He seems like a good guy Keith.

 

(8:35) **_I still can’t believe that guys your boyfriend. How can you go from hating someone to being their own personal lap dog?_**

 

(8:36) **Okay, first of all: You totally just portrayed me as Lance’s slut, which is extremely shitty of you**

 

(8:37) **Secondly: He’s not even my boyfriend**

 

(8:38) You guys aren’t official yet?

 

(8:39) **Nope**

 

(8:40) How come? I could’ve sworn you would’ve jumped at the opportunity to ask him once you found out he felt the same.

 

(8:41) **I guess a part of me wants to wait for him to ask me**

 

(8:42) **_Why?_**

 

(8:43) **I still can’t fully believe that he actually likes me back…**

 

(8:44) Of course he does Keith!

 

(8:45) **The logical side of me believes that he does like me and my worrying is just a bunch of bullshit**

 

(8:46) **_And the illogical side?_**

 

(8:47) **Believes that Lance is pulling some sort of cruel prank on me**

 

(8:48) **_I’ll kill him if that’s the case_**

 

(8:49) **Lance isn’t that kind of guy though… That’s why I’m giving him a chance to make it up to me**

 

(8:50) So you can learn to trust him again?

 

(8:51) **Exactly**

 

 

Tuesday Morning

 

 

(10:20) _It worked didn’t it?_

 

(10:21) _It did!_

 

(10:22) **_What are you two on about?_**

 

(10:23) **You seem to be in a better mood today Lance**

 

(10:24) _Of course he is, I saw him and lover boy all mushy this morning walking to class_

 

(10:24) _It was disgusting_

 

(10:25) **_Wait… Keith?_**

 

(10:26) _Who else?_

 

(10:27) **I thought you and Keith were fighting?**

 

(10:28) _We were. It’s a long story, but we made up and I even told him I liked him…_

 

(10:29) _I knew it_

 

(10:30) **_Wait so, you’re not in denial about liking Keith anymore?_**

 

(10:31) _Firstly: I was never in denial_

 

(10:32) _And Secondly: I never knew I liked him until recently_

 

(10:33) **_He likes you back right?_**

 

(10:34) _Obviously Allura, have you seen those two together?_

 

(10:35) **_I know, I know. I’m just making sure._**

 

(10:36) _He definitely does, we kissed yesterday. I think we went on a sort of date at Steve’s too_

 

(10:37) **_Oh my God! I’m so happy for you!_**

 

(10:38) _And I’m so grossed out to even have to picture Lance kissing someone_

 

(10:39) **Have you asked him to be your boyfriend yet?**

 

(10:40) _Really? You too Hunk?_

 

(10:41) **What can I say? I’m a romantic!**

 

(10:42) _I haven’t asked him to be my boyfriend yet_

 

(10:43) _I do have a plan though… Hunk?_

 

(10:44) **Yes?**

 

(10:45) _I’m going to need your help_

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

The note read: _Experience a show of a life time after school in the music room. Be there or be square!_

 

Upon reading it, Keith knew for certain that it was Lance who had stuffed that silly note in his locker. He could recognize the messy handwriting from yesterday. He was walking down the hall with the note clutched in his fingers as he was trying to locate the music room. Keith had never been to this side of the school before, he was never one for extracurricular activities and this is where all the club rooms reside. He passed photography club, writers club, art club, and theatre club but he still couldn’t find the music room. Why did Lance want to see him there in the first place? It was such an odd place to meet up with someone.

 

The only thing Keith could think of, is that it’s private. No one seemed to be in the previous club rooms, given that it’s a Tuesday and the school year was ending next month. Everyone seemed to be focusing on the threat of the looming end of the year exams, and the sunny days outside. As the end of May approached, Keith couldn’t help but think if his and Lance’s relationship could survive the summer. They saw each other nearly everyday at school and he couldn’t stop himself from worrying that being out of school would cause them to stop speaking. He chuckled to himself, him and Lance started their friendship online, if they didn’t see each other everyday it wouldn’t hurt them in the slightest. Summertime could also bring them more time together.

 

At the end of the brightly lit hall, he spotted the music room. He wasn’t certain at first, but the music symbols painted on the door said a lot. As he approached, he couldn’t help but wonder what him and Lance could possibly do in a music room. Was Lance asking him out on another date? Was their pizza dinner even a date…? He already determined that the music room was private, so no one would walk in. _What if that was the point?_ He thought. _What if Lance called me there because it was private?_ Keith remembered their kiss yesterday and felt his stomach tighten. It couldn’t possibly be that right? Lance did say that he was a romantic, so he wouldn’t just call him to an empty club room to make out. _What if it was a romantic date where you’d both make out at the end?_ He realized that it did sound like something Lance would do and he felt himself begin to sweat.

 

He stood in front of the club door and took a deep breath before opening it. Keith expected flowers, maybe some candles and a picnic basket. He definitely didn’t expect two of Lance’s friends setting up a massive red curtain that cut off half the room.

 

“Pidge, hook it to the poll!” Allura shouted at the smaller girl who stood on the other side of the room drowning in the red curtain.

 

“I’m short!” Pidge yelled back.

 

She pushed up on her tiptoes trying to reach the metal poll that stretched across the room. Keith only assumed that it was there to hold small concerts, and what’s a concert without a curtain? Both the girls stood on tall ladders to install the red material, but despite that, Pidge still struggled reaching the poll. Keith closed the door behind him and stepped deeper into the room cautiously.

 

“Need any help…?” He asked.

 

They both whip around and Allura smiled wide. “You’re here!”

 

“We’re just fine, take a seat!” She ushered him with her hands towards three seats that sat in the back of the room.

 

He planted himself down on the seat in the middle. “Uh… Where’s Lance?”

 

“You’ll see him soon!”

 

“I hope you like surprises.” Pidge told him.

 

Allura laughed. “It depends whether he likes ear blood or not.”

 

“Ear blood…?”

 

Pidge snickers and successfully attaches the last hook to the poll. She pumps her small fist in the air and screams. “Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Both girls jumped down from their respective ladders, scooped them up and moved them to lean against the wall on the left side of the room. Keith still stared confusingly at the red curtain in front of him. What exactly was Lance up to? What did Allura mean by surprise? Keith hated surprises, and he knew for a fact that Lance was aware of that. He felt movement on both sides of him and found the girls taking the seats next to him. He counted both of them in his head and realized that someone was missing.

 

“Where’s…?”

 

Allura looked at him. “Hunk?”

 

Keith nodded and Pidge answered him. “He’s with Lance.”

 

“And where is Lance?”

 

They both smiled at him slyly and Keith huffed. “You won’t tell me will you?”

 

“Nope!” Pidge shouted.

 

Suddenly, he heard hushed voices from behind the curtain. They argued about something Keith couldn’t catch, but he knew it was Lance. Despite his annoyance over being tricked into a surprise, he couldn’t help but smile when he heard his voice. Their small argument stilled as Lance stepped out behind the curtain in a clumsy manor, and he heard Pidge snort when he tripped over his own feet.

 

“Lance wha-“ He was cut off by Lance’s booming voice.

 

“Ladies, Gentleman, and Pidge!”

 

The small girl flipped him off with a fond smile on her face. Those two had such a strange friendship that Keith couldn’t help but admire. It resembles a bond two siblings might have with one another. Their gestures towards each other, and the words they shared as they bickered was truly like a brother and sister.

 

“I’m glad you could all make it! It’s an important show tonight folks.” Lance continued.

 

Keith couldn’t help, but feel confused by this surprise. He was extremely amused and a bit nervous, but confusion still resided in his gut. Lance clapped his hands together and said. “After seven years apart, Yellow and Blue are back for a reunion show!”

 

“Oh no…”

 

Pidge whispered back at him. “Oh yes!”

 

Lance grabbed one end of the curtain and pulled it back revealing Hunk sitting at the piano looking very joyful. Keith recalled the silly band Lance once told him he was apart of in Elementary School, the two man band they called Yellow and Blue. _So, this is the surprise!_ Keith thought in amusement feeling his nervousness and annoyance fade quickly.

 

Lance adjusted the mic before nodding at Hunk to start playing. When he began to sing the song, Keith burst out into laughter. Lance smoothly sang the lyrics of Boyfriend by Justin Bieber as he swayed his body goofily to the music. Keith’s entire body shook and he felt tears forming in his eyes. He noticed Allura and Pidge laughing along with him as well. It was utterly ridiculous and Keith was loving every minute of it.

 

_“I got money in my hands that I’d really like to blow!”_ He serenaded.

 

_“Swag, swag, swag!”_ Allura and Pidge sang in his ears.

 

As much as Keith loved Lance’s crazy antics, he couldn’t help but note how bad the performance was. _Maybe that was the point?_ He thought with amusingly. The piano was off and his voice wasn’t lining up with the music at all. It was truly… Ear Blood.

 

_“If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go!”_ Lance pointed at Keith. He placed his hand over his mouth trying to contain the laughter, however, that didn’t stop the girls from completely losing it and falling into a puddle of giggles.

 

_“Na, na, na, na, if I was your boyfriend!”_

 

He finished with a bang and dropped his mic like they did in comedy shows. The three of them clapped still shaking with laughter as Hunk and Lance stood side by side bowing to the small crowd. Keith had an idea of why Lance might’ve put this small surprise together, but he wanted to wait for him to say it before he jumped to any conclusions.

 

“So… Keith?” Lance asked shyly as he stepped up in front of him. He felt Allura and Pidge dramatically lean in. Keith could feel his heart hammer against his chest and a sweet smile spread across his lips.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

The room fell silent with anticipation. Lance stood in front of him nervously playing with the hairs on his neck. Keith grinned and tucked his long hair behind his ear.

 

“Yes…”

 

All three of Lance’s friends burst out with loud cheers. Lance rushed over to him and placed both his hands on the apples of Keith’s cheeks. He placed a warm kiss on his forehead and pulled him in for a tight hug. Keith felt himself melt in the boys embrace and he felt a soft kiss on his earlobe. He was about to chuckle when he heard a breathy response come from Lance’s lips. “…Thank you”

 

They pulled back and looked at each other fondly. Pidge began making puking sounds and Lance shoved her head lovingly before asking Keith one final question.

 

“Do you maybe… Want to go on a date tonight?” Lance asked.

 

Keith smiled and took Lance’s hand in his own. “Of course Blue.”

 

Lance threw himself at Keith once again and pulled him into his warm embrace. He let out a loud sigh and he smiled into the crook of Lance’s shoulder. Keith has experience many things in his short lifetime, but he never remembered feeling quite as happy as he was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Keith and Lance sing in the car is Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel, if any of you were wondering!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is _Italics_
> 
> Keith is **Bold**
> 
> Shiro is Underlined
> 
> Pidge is _Underlined & Italics_
> 
> Allura is **_Bold & Italics_**
> 
> Hunk is **Underlined & Bold**
> 
> Adam is **_Everything_**
> 
> XxX
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm back with another early chapter. This is another really big one, over 11k words! A bit of a warning for this chapter though, there are some really heavy descriptions of car accidents between Wednesday Afternoon to Wednesday night. So if you need to skip it, feel free to do so! There are also some Transphobic and Homophobic slurs used. I debated whether or not to put them into the story, but I felt it was necessary for the progression of the story. As someone who is part of the LGBTQ+ community, unfortunately these words are used against us and I couldn't just ignore that. 
> 
> However as always, enjoy this chapter!

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

It was an understatement to say that Keith didn’t like surprises. Lance would go so far to even say the boy despised them. It was a miracle Keith enjoyed the surprise concert he put on for him that very same afternoon, otherwise he’d be feeling the hotheads wrath. After seeing the way Keith’s face lit up when he asked him to be his boyfriend, he knew he made the right choice to keep it a surprise. Keith may say he hated being surprised, but after the surprise is over more times than not he’s overjoyed. That’s why Lance learned to always plan only the best surprises for Keith fully knowing the boy’s hotheadedness. Despite being a little wary of Keith’s temper, Lance still insisted on keeping their first real date a secret.

 

“Can you just tell me where we’re going?” Keith grumbled as he sat waiting in the passenger seat of Lance’s car.

 

“I can’t, it’s a surprise!”

 

“I hate surprises.” Keith huffed.

 

Lance patted the back of his head lovingly. “You seemed to like the one from this afternoon a lot.”

 

Keith’s face turned red and he faced the window trying to shield his appearance from Lance. “I guess…”

 

He quickly followed up by saying. “The song choice was awful though.”

 

“I knew it would make you laugh so that’s why I picked it. And my plan worked out perfectly, it did make you laugh!” Lance grinned.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

Lance shrugged. “That’s the whole reason why I’m here Keith… To make you smile and laugh.”

 

Keith struggled to keep a grin off his lips. “Did you mean it? When you asked me to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Of course. Did you mean it when you said yes?”

 

Keith looked away and finally a small smile broke free. “Duh, I like you.”

 

“Dido.” Lance responded.

 

They continued driving through thick traffic as Lance proceeded patting the back of Keith’s head. He couldn’t help but take note of how soft his hair was against his fingertips. Lance thanked the Gods for blessing him with good weather, otherwise his whole plan would be torn to shreds. They only had about four more hours before the sun went down so he wanted to spend that time to the fullest. However, the irritating afternoon traffic wasn’t helping with that plan.

 

“Your next appointment is tomorrow right?” Lance remembered.

 

Keith’s mood seemed to dampen a bit. “Yeah it is… Thankfully, it’s a one on one session so I won’t have to be seeing my Dad anytime soon.”

 

“I hope I’m not taking any quality alone time you might need too mentally prepare away from you.” Lance said feeling bad. He remembered what it was like for him when he was in concealing and how nervous he was the day before. Lance wanted nothing more than to be alone on those days.

 

“I’m happy we’re hanging out. It helps to take my mind off of it.”

 

Lance felt relieved and asks. “Are you nervous?”

 

Keith waited a bit before answering. “A little bit… It’s my third time seeing her and I’m worried she’s going to make me talk about the more serious stuff.”

 

He can imagine how hard it must be for Keith to relive moments like that. Lance was blessed with a good childhood. It wasn’t perfect by any means though. They didn’t have a lot of money and being the middle child comes with it’s fair share of issues, but he always knew he was safe. Even now with his worries of coming out, Lance knew he still had his sibling and his Abuela no matter what his parents thought of him being bisexual.

 

However that didn’t stop him from worrying about…

 

Lance shook his head and tried to reel his wandering thought back in. “You’ve talked to me about your Dad a ton of times. Even if it’s about something serious or not… Try and imagine it’s me you’re talking to about that stuff and not your doctor.”

 

“Do you think that will work?”

 

“You can’t know till you try.” Lance said.

 

They began to get closer to their destination and Lance felt excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach. _Keith is going to love this!_ He thought joyfully. He had to admit to himself though, he was also excited to go there too. It’s been ages since his last visit and he can’t wait to see how everything has changed or rather how it hasn’t changed. Lance pulled off the highway and down a bumpy town road. People were flooding the streets carrying various beach equipment, towels, umbrellas and beach balls, you name it. Girls wore bikinis three sizes too small and boys wore baggy swim shorts that made their legs look like sticks.

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he stuck his head out the window looking ahead of him. “The boardwalk?!”

 

“Hell yeah, it’s the perfect first date! Arcade games, fun houses, crappy food, and since it’s basically summer now, we can go to the beach!” Lance smiled.

 

Keith looked at him questionably and said. “We don’t have anything to swim in…”

 

“We don’t need swimsuits!”

 

Keith eyebrows shot into his hairline and Lance began to realize his embarrassing choice of words. “No, not like that! We can just swim in what we’re wearing!”

 

Keith laughs and shakes his head. “Smooth Lance.”

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

They both decided the arcade was the best place to start. Since it was possibly the most exciting place on the boardwalk, he knew they’d both have a blast. Lance was excitingly pulling Keith’s arm towards the darkly lit arcade place at the end of the boardwalk as the boy just silently chuckled behind him. He couldn’t help but think back on all the many hours he would spend in there with his sisters as a kid. The countless failed claw games they’d play, and the tickets they’d try and win during racing games just so they can buy a crappy toy that probably only costed around twenty-five cents.

 

The last time he’d been there was with Pidge during Middle School. He had so much trouble pulling the girl out of the gambling section of the arcade, he nearly went dehydrated because of it. Pidge is many things, but she is not a safe gambler. Watch your wallet and your health when she gets near a slot machine. You might not get out of there alive.

 

“When was the last time you’ve been to the boardwalk?” Lance asks behind him.

 

“Not since I was little… You?”

 

“Middle School!”

 

He shoved their way into the arcade and instantly Lance felt right at home. He looked over to Keith and he spotted the same sort of look in his eyes. Growing up in Jersey gave you that sort of nostalgia towards this crap. All the sounds and sights brought Lance right back to his many hours spent sweating and playing games in this small crowded room. He was almost positive Keith had the same experience. To think, the two of them could’ve been playing in the same arcade together as children but neither of them even thought of talking to each other. _It really is a small world,_ he thought. He looked around the room trying to find a place to start, when his eyes landed on a lone air hockey table at the end of the room. Lance looked over at Keith and noticed that the boy was looking at the same thing he was.

 

They both bolted towards the table and Lance looked at Keith competitively. “I am so gonna cream you Kogane!”

 

“Not if I have a say in the matter Mcclain!” Keith dared. They reach the table and both taking the sides of their respective colours; Red for Keith and Blue for Lance.

 

“Just so you know, I’m great at air hockey so you should probably give up now while you can.” Keith teased while turning on the table.

 

“Oh please, I will kick your adorable ass and you’ll just have to admit that I’m the better player.”

 

Keith squinted at him and challenged. “How about a bet then?”

 

“Oh?” Lance smirked.

 

“If I win, you have to get me a claw machine toy.” Keith dared.

 

Lance grinned wider. “If I win… You have to give me a kiss.”

 

“Cheesy much?”

 

“Call me cheesy all you want Keith, I’m getting that kiss.” Lance said with heavy determination. He’s never lost an air hockey game in his life and he’s not starting now.

 

Keith glared at him. “Don’t be so sure.”

 

The first round started and instantly Lance could tell this wasn’t Keith’s first time playing. He was fast at protecting his goal from Lance’s hits, but also very good at trying to score. _I’m better though,_ he thought amusingly. They made a deal that if one of them scores five times they win the round. He happily let Keith score a few times the first round just to convince the boy he was winning before Lance finally brought down the heat. After the second score in a row, he noticed Keith getting frustrated by the game which only made him fight harder.

 

Lance noticed an increase in Keith’s hits. They were more forceful and quick, he even managed to surprise Lance and score once on his own. It’s been a while since Lance has competed against such a good player. Usually, he plays with his friends and they couldn’t give two damns about winning.

 

Finally, Lance scored just the point he needed to win the first round and clapped his hands together joyfully. “Haha! I win!”

 

“Best two out of three Lance, you haven’t won yet.” Keith panted.

 

They eagerly start the second round and this time, Lance isn’t willing to let Keith score out of pity. He’s in it to win. _Click, clack._ They were completely silent, both focusing on winning. The only sounds that surrounded them was the clicking of the puck. Lance took his eyes off the game for a split second and noticed a small crowd of people watching their game. He guessed their shouting caused some attention. However, Lance quickly regretted his decision to look away because Keith scored himself the second round.

 

“Keep your eyes on the game Lance.” Keith smirked.

 

Lance squinted at him and grinned. “You’ll be singing a different tune when I win.”

 

As they start the third round, Lance could see out of the corner of his eye the crowd getting larger as more people joined to look on at their game. Lance glanced up at Keith and noticed the boy was completely entranced in the final round. He spotted a flick of sweat fall from his brow, and if this were any other situation Lance would take notice of how attractive Keith looked, but he needed to focus on winning first.

 

“Scared Keith?” Lance asked smacking the puck over towards Keith’s goal.

 

He quickly blocked it and responded. “Nope, I’m gonna win this thing.”

 

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Lance said scoring his third point. That leaves Lance at three points and Keith at two.

 

Keith growled and shot the puck towards Lance goal with heavy determination, but he quickly deflected it and slapped it back. This continued going on like this for another ten minutes, until eventually they both tied at four points. Whoever scored next, will win. _Of course that will be me,_ Lance thought positively. Yet despite his confidence, he couldn’t help but feel unsure about winning. Keith seemed to get better the more determined he was, and the boy was fuming with the need to win. Lance wasn’t giving up now though, he could almost taste the victory on the tip of his tongue.

 

Lance hit the puck with extra force, shot it straight past Keith and into his goal. He threw his puck down and pumped his fist into the air. “Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Keith dropped his puck in shock. “No way…”

 

“Another victory for Lance Mcclain ladies and gentlemen! Time’s up Keith, where’s my reward?”

 

“I never lose!” Keith shouted, a shocked look etched on his face.

 

“Sorry babe, you just did.” Lance smirked at a clearly disheveled Keith.

 

Lance addressed the large crowd around them. “Shows over guys!”

 

A few young children giggled at Lance’s overjoyed reaction to winning and the group eventually dispatched moving onto different things. Lance grabbed Keith’s bicep and pulled the grumbling boy behind a stack of claw machines. Finally, Lance could appreciate how incredibly amazing the boy looked without worrying about distractions. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and sported a large grumpy frown on his face.

 

“No need to be a sore loser.” Lance smirked.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Am not. You just cheated.”

 

“How on earth could I have cheated?” Lance amused.

 

“I don’t know, but you did. I never lose air hockey.”

 

“So, that’s your only explanation for losing?” Lance asked.

 

“Obviously!” Keith shouted.

 

Lance chuckled and grabbed the boys face pulling him against his lips. At first, Keith was stiff but eventually he warmed up and melted in his arms like putty.

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

After playing two rounds of DDR, the two boys decided it seemed like a good time to stop for a snack break and they both headed to the food vendors. Of course Keith was the one who won DDR, Lance wasn’t exactly the most graceful dancer on the planet. His dance moves could be compared to someone who was trying to swat a fly, at best. Keith was a great DDR player, the dancing game section of the arcade used to be his favourite place as a kid. He and Shiro would spend most of their summers cooped up in the tightly nit corner of the place, spending hours mastering their favourite dances.

 

Keith held the soft blue dog Lance had won him after their kiss. Despite Lance having won the air hockey game, he still insisted on winning him something from a claw game. He just so happened to win the strangest stuffed animal in the arcade. The dog was sky blue with odd twirly eyes that resembled hermit grab shells, and a large pink tongue was hanging from its open mouth. Keith didn’t mind its staggering appearance though, in a strange way it reminded him of Lance. Its goofy eyes and its vibrant colour (and of course the fact that Lance won it for him), all reminded him of the boy.

 

Lance handed him a massive bag of cotton candy from the vendor and they both took a seat at a wooden bench that overlooked the sea. Something that was great about growing up in Jersey, was how close the ocean was. By no means did it have the most beautiful oceans on the planet, but Keith still believed they felt like home. They reminded him of a simpler time, back when things didn’t feel suffocating and when just the smell of sea salt was all he needed. He knew that’s how Lance felt too, growing up in these parts of New Jersey did that to you.

 

“How about after we eat, we play a little game of whack-a-mole?” Lance asked shoving a large piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

 

“You are so on.”

 

Lance smiled at him and looked ahead towards the boardwalk. Suddenly though, his smile faded as his eyes caught something straight ahead of them. Keith couldn’t see what Lance was looking at until his eyes caught a group of boys making their way towards them. For some reason, Keith could swear that he’s seen the boy standing in the middle before but he can’t recall where. The redheaded boy waved at them kindly and he saw Lance from the corner of his eye do the same. _They must know each other…_ He thought.

 

The group of boys stopped in front of them, the redhead and Lance fist bumped each other. Keith spotted a jersey on one of the boys standing in the back and assumed that these must be some of Lance’s teammates. They started chatting about the big game that was taking place this Friday, but Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that he’s met the redheaded boy before.

 

Suddenly, the boy moved his eyes towards Keith and smirked in the most poisonous way. “This your girlfriend Mcclain? Didn’t know you were into the boyish ones.”

 

Keith’s heart dropped at the boys words and the group behind him erupted in laughter. All the pieces seemed to come together after the boys vicious words. Ryan Dobson… Keith couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize those egotistical eyes and that foul hair before. They went to the same Middle school together, and even though Ryan was a couple years younger than Keith, that didn’t stop him from viciously harassing him on a daily. He could feel Lance’s eyes burning into the side of his face, but he refused to look up. Keith just kept staring down at the blue dog in his fingers.

 

“Shut your mouth Dobson, Keith’s my boyfriend.” He heard Lance say. He was surprised to hear Lance so openly defend him and call him his boyfriend given the fact that he’s still in the closet. It made Keith warm up inside.

 

Ryan made a shocked noise. “I didn’t know she was a boy now!”

 

Once again, laughter followed his words and Keith felt himself going right back to Middle School. Back when he was closed off from everyone and when the only thing that made him feel safe in the world was oversized clothing and layered sports bras. It pained him to think back on when he was still in the closet, it was like a punch in the chest seeing Ryan back here in front of him. Lance shot up off his seat and Keith finally looked up to see Lance glaring down at the boy.

 

Ryan placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Calm down Mcclain, no need to get pissy. We were just leaving.”

 

He looked back at Keith and smirked again. “See you both at the game this Friday.”

 

Ryan turned around and his group of idiots followed closely behind. Keith glares at Ryans back in anger, he felt disappointed in himself for not saying something to the boy. His entire High School career he dreamed about telling him off and kicking his flat ass, but he knew it would be best to stay quiet. No matter how angry he felt right now. He watched as the boy faded from view before letting out a loud sigh.

 

Lance sat back down with a huff. “I should’ve punched his stupid face in.”

 

“He definitely would have deserved it…” Keith agreed and imagined the look on Ryan’s stupid face if Keith were to ever lash out at him.

 

Despite that, he continued by saying. “But there’s no point to fight bigots with fists. I’ve learned that a long time ago.”

 

“Did you know him from somewhere? He seemed to know you pretty well.”

 

Keith sighed and shoved a piece of cotton candy in his mouth angrily. “We went to the same Middle School. He used to bully me a lot back then. I wasn’t out as trans then, but I definitely showed the signs. Ryan he… Used to pull of my hair a lot and call me slurs.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them before he heard Lance whisper under his breath. “I’ll kill him.”

 

“Are you friends with him?” Keith asked.

 

Lance shook his head. “I thought we were… Not anymore though. Not after what he just said.”

 

“That game you invited me to… It’s this Friday?”

 

“You don’t need to go, especially since he’s gonna be there. If I were you, I’d avoid assholes like that all the time if I could.” Lance grumbled.

 

Keith frowned. “I’m not gonna let Ryan get in the way of me supporting you. I’m your boyfriend now, I’m supposed to be there and cheer you on.”

 

Lance slung his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “You okay? He said some pretty horrible things back there…”

 

“I’m okay Lance, I promise.”

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

They both tried their best to forget what happened and enjoy the rest of their date. However, Keith couldn’t help but notice that Lance was acting a bit off ever since their confrontation with Ryan. He talked less and didn’t laugh as hard at Keith’s jokes as he usually did. Even during their game of whack-a-mole, Lance wasn’t fighting Keith to win. It was almost as if he was letting Keith win.

 

For his prize, Keith picked out a small red lion keychain and kindly handed it to Lance. It was only fair since he won him the stuffed dog. However, when Keith handed Lance the small toy instead of acting overly enthused like he usually did, Lance just smiled and said. “Thanks Keith…”

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

“We should have a Twilight movie marathon together.”

 

Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith. “Huh?”

 

“Well, since you’ve seen it so much and I believe it’s crap, maybe you should prove me wrong?” Keith smiled at him.

 

He only mentioned they should watch those _god awful_ movies together because Keith thought that maybe it might spark a change in Lance’s mood. Yet, the only reaction he got out of Lance was a small grin and a nod. “That would be nice.”

 

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

 

Usually, the idea of walking on the beach with Lance would sound amazing. However, the fact that he was being incredibly quiet and he kept shifting his eyes away from Keith didn’t make this experience feel amazing. Something was eating at Lance, he could clearly see that and he had a pretty good idea of what that thing might be. Keith stopped suddenly and stared at the spine of Lance’s back.

 

Lance turned around and asked. “What’s wrong?”

 

“The question is, what’s wrong with you Lance? You’ve been acting weird ever since we talked to Ryan.” Keith stated.

 

Lance frowned and looked down taking Keith’s hand in his own. “It boils me up inside… Thinking about what he said to you.”

 

“Then don’t think about it.”

 

Lance groaned and shook the hair on the back of his head. “I can’t! Those things he said… Were so fucking terrible and disgusting. If I hadn’t been there with you maybe he wouldn’t have recognized you.”

 

Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle. “Don’t blame yourself. He would have noticed me either way. Trust me, you aren’t the only one fuming about the whole situation.”

 

“I should’ve done more… I wanted to burn him alive after what he said.” Lance said tossing his arms around Keith’s neck. 

 

Keith smiled. “I love the fact that you’re being protective right now Lance, but I can fight my own battles. I’ve dealt with these kind of people for a long time, I can handle it.”

 

“I guess I’m just not used to comments like that… What if… What if my parents react like that?” Lance stressed.

 

“They won’t Lance.”

 

“What if they do?”

 

Keith saw clear dishevelment in his blue eyes. He knew how scary it is to be in the closet and how stressful it can be. The uncertainty of how your family and friends will react is terrifying to say the least. Keith can still remember how nerve wracking it was for him to tell his friends, let alone his Mom. He knew the best thing Lance needed right now was support and he was going to give that to him.

 

“If they do react harshly, you still have people in your life Lance. You have your friends, your Abuela, and sisters. You have me too.” Keith assured him.

 

He continued by saying. “You’ll never be alone.”

 

Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Have I ever told you how happy I am to have met you?”

 

“Probably, but maybe you should start saying it more.” Keith said and Lance joyfully agreed.

 

The cool ocean water ran up their legs and they both pulled back running away from the currant.

 

 

Tuesday Night

 

 

They spent the rest of their date simply walking along the shore and collecting sea glass. Lance’s mood lightened greatly after their talk and so did Keith’s. He didn’t realize how pent up he was after their chat with Ryan until after he talked to Lance about it. Keith was used to being discriminated upon for something as simple as his gender identity, but the words always left a feeling of discomfort.

 

At an earlier time in his life, he would’ve lashed out and punched his stupid pointy face in. However, after seeing how Shiro and Adam handled coming out, he realized the best way to deal with bigots wasn’t with violence but with words. If words didn’t get through to them, then nothing will. That didn’t stop him from desperately wanting to hurt Ryan _very, very_ badly. Keith needed to keep his cool though, which was a very hard thing for him to do especially since Lance was there.

 

At the end of the day, even if their date did have a few foul moments overall it was a success. He watched Lance’s car pull out of his drive way through the window next to his front door. Keith pressed the stuffed dog against his chest and smiled fondly. Hopefully in the future the two of them can go on more dates, preferably without any assholes interrupting it next time. Lance promised to let Keith plan the next date they’ll have and when. Just thinking there will be a next date makes Keith giddy, and eager to start planning as soon as possible.

 

He kicked his shoes off in the foyer and walked into the living room noticing the whole house was lit up. “Mom?”

 

“Down here honey!” He heard her yell from the floor. She was sat on the carpet in front of their TV sorting through old DVDs.

 

He plopped down on the couch and asked. “What are you doing?”

 

“We should really find time to donate some of these movies. Seriously Keith, will you ever watch _Land Before Time,_ again?” She asked turning the disk over in her hands.

 

“It’s a classic.”

 

“And you’re not six anymore.” She pointed out.

 

She started tossing DVD after DVD into a large cardboard box that sat next to her. “You seem to be in a better mood than you were this weekend?”

 

“Yeah, it’s all sorted out now.”

 

She turns back and looks at him. “Why were you so upset anyway? I hope it wasn’t anything to do with your Father and I…”

 

He looks away from her feeling the mood change drastically. “It wasn’t exactly a nice thing to come home to. Especially since no one is telling me the truth lately.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue but he quickly cut her off. “I know Mom, I’ve heard it all. ‘ _We were just catching up, blah, blah, blah.’_ ”

 

He followed up by saying. “The fact that I was upset this weekend had nothing to do with you and Dad. I mean, it didn’t help with the situation but you weren’t the main issue.”

 

She sighed and Keith noticed small hints of relief in her eyes. “What was the problem then?”

 

He didn’t want to tell her the whole truth. Not because he didn’t trust her, but because Keith didn’t want to ruin her perception of Lance. It was important to him that his Mom thought highly of the person he’s in a relationship with. He decided to not tell her the whole truth, it isn’t lying if he simply decides not to go into detail. “I had a fight with Lance, that’s all. It’s all sorted out now and we both apologized, everything’s fine.”

 

“Is that who you’ve been with after school?” She asked curiously.

 

He shrugged and she smiled wickedly. “Was it a date?”

 

Keith felt his cheeks prickle and he looked down at his knees. “Maybe…”

 

He could melt into the couch from embarrassment right now if he could. Keith heard his Mom chuckle with delight. “Didn’t I tell you to give it time?”

 

 

Wednesday Morning

 

 

(8:17) **_Where were you after school? Shiro and I were gonna ask you to come bowling with us, you missed out on a good game._**

 

(8:18) **I was with Lance actually**

 

(8:19) Oh?

 

(8:20) **We went on a date last night**

 

(8:21) **_I might vomit_**

 

(8:22) Shut up Adam, how’d it go?

 

(8:23) **It was really fun actually… I wasn’t nervous at all**

 

(8:24) That’s one of the best things about dating a friend

 

(8:20) **Before the date, he asked me to be his boyfriend**

 

(8:21) That’s amazing Keith! Did you say yes?

 

(8:22) **Of course I did**

 

(8:23) **_You’ve turned soft_**

 

(8:24) **Have not**

 

(8:25) **_Have too_**

 

(8:26) **Weren’t you the same guy who was nagging to ask him out for months now?**

 

(8:27) **_I ’ve decided to put the nagging to rest_**

 

(8:28) **Sure Adam, it can’t possibly have anything to do with the fact that you hate my boyfriend**

 

(8:29) I can’t help but agree with Keith

 

(8:30) **_I don’t hate him, I’m just being cautious of him_**

 

(8:31) **Sure you are**

 

(8:32) You and Keith are a lot alike in the sense that you’re both hotheaded idiots

 

(8:33) **HEY**

 

(8:34) It’s the truth and you both know it

 

(8:35) I think what Keith was going to tell you Adam, is to at least try and be friendly with Lance, even if you don’t want to

 

(8:36) **_Fine whatever, it’s not like I have to see him anytime soon_**

 

(8:37) **About that…**

 

(8:38) **_Oh Dear Lord, Keith no_**

 

(8:39) **He has a really big game this Friday and I was wondering if you both wanted to come?**

 

(8:40) **_Why?_**

 

(8:41) **Because Adam, you and Shiro go crackers for sports and apparently they’re competing against really good team. Thought you might enjoy that.**

 

(8:42) **_You’ll have to lure me in with more then just sports Keith_**

 

(8:43) **And there will probably be great after parties**

 

(8:44) Babe you know how much you love a good after party

 

(8:45) **_Fine… I’m only going for the party and the game, not him_**

 

(8:46) **Sounds fine to me. Shiro?**

 

(8:47) ‘Course I’m coming

 

(8:48) Gives me a great excuse to catch up with Allura. Since football season ended, I haven’t been talking to her much lately

 

(8:49) **_Will Pidge be there?_**

 

(8:50) **I think she will?**

 

(8:51) **_Good, I like that girl_**

 

(8:52) Looks like we’ll have the return of Adam and Pidge’s friendship

 

(8:53) **I’ll pray for us Shiro**

 

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

 

(1:03) _Hey Stud-muffin_

 

(1:04) **Lance…?**

 

(1:05) _Honeybuns_

 

(1:06) **Uhhhh**

 

(1:07) _Babycakes_

 

(1:08) **Stop**

 

(1:09) _Marshmallow_

 

(1:10) **Jesus Christ Lance**

 

(1:11) **Are you having a stroke?**

 

(1:12) _I’m trying out cute pet names_

 

(1:13) **Why exactly?**

 

(1:14) _Because you’re my boyfriend now_

 

(1:15) _… Cupcake?_

 

(1:16) **No**

 

(1:17) _Firecracker?_

 

(1:18) **I’ll pass**

 

(1:19) _Hot stuff ;)_

 

(1:20) **Absolutely not**

 

(1:21) _Fine!_

 

(1:22) _You pick one for yourself then_

 

(1:23) **Y’know… I’ll just stick with Red**

 

(1:24) _Awww that’s no fun_

 

(1:25) **I’d rather that then Sugar-lips or some crap**

 

(1:26) _….That’s actually not that bad_

 

(1:27) **Lance it’s horrible!**

 

(1:28) _Isn’t that the point of pet names though?_

 

(1:29) **I’d rather not skin you every time you address me, so no I don’t think so**

 

(1:30) **Anyway Lance, our nicknames for each other are original**

 

(1:31) **Unlike those God awful names only the worst kinds of couples use**

 

(1:32) _I guess you’re right_

 

(1:33) _Don’t think I’m not gonna recycle some of those names in the future to annoy you though_

 

(1:34) **I wouldn’t put it past you**

 

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

 

(2:00) _Has Dobson said anything to you today?_

 

(2:01) **I haven’t even seen him… Why? Has he said anything to you?**

 

(2:02) _No, he only smiled at me a couple times from across the hall but that’s about all he’s done_

 

(2:03) **No need to worry then**

 

(2:04) _I’m just paranoid he’ll seek you out and say something again_

 

(2:05) **I can take care of myself Lance**

 

(2:06) _Keith I know you’re more than capable, I’ve seen your biceps_

 

(2:07) **Thanks for the complement?**

 

(2:08) **But you don’t need to worry about me, you should really worry about yourself…**

 

(2:09) _How come? You were the one he said shitty things to_

 

(2:10) **You’re on the same baseball team Lance**

 

(2:11) _There’s no way Dobson would try anything. He’s an asshole but he’s not stupid._

 

(2:12) _I’m the best pitcher on the team, he’d basically be sacrificing this weeks game if he did do anything._

 

(2:13) **I hope you’re right**

 

(2:14) _I know I am_

 

(2:18) _Were you serious about watching Twilight with me?_

 

(2:19) **I just said that to cheer you up**

 

(2:20) _You’re evil Keith_

 

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

 

Keith hated Wednesdays. Not because it’s a bad day of the week or anything, he used to be quite fond of the day actually. The hatred started when he began seeing Romelle and then it was all downhill from there. It wasn’t the woman that made him hate Wednesdays, it was the therapy. Even though, half the time he feels better after unloading the crap that is his life onto someone else, other times he comes home feeling drained. He just hoped this time he wouldn’t have to deal with the latter.

 

He sat in the waiting room alone rereading Lance’s texts of encouragement. On his way to Romelle’s office, Lance bombarded him with messages of support and care. Keith didn’t feel as nervous as he once did when going to therapy, if anything the appointments carry a feeling of dread because he knew they still haven’t even scratched the surface of his issues. One of these days, he knew that Romelle would call both him and his parents into her office to talk it all out once she’s heard everyone’s side of things. That was a day Keith wasn’t looking forward to. He could barely even look his Dad and Mom in the eyes since what happened last Saturday, how would he be able to tell them his struggles?

 

The entire situation made his brain hurt.

 

He looked up from his phone and spotted Romelle walk out of her office with a stack of papers in her arms. She wore a fuzzy white jumper and a pair of black leggings. Keith still couldn’t believe she was allowed to dress so casual given how serious her job was. It was almost comedic. She handed the stack of papers to the older woman who sat at the front desk. She gave Romelle a rude scowl and ripped the papers out of her hands muttering something under her breath. Something about _‘Unorganized kids’._ Romelle shot the woman an apologetic smile before leaving her to deal with her own mess.

 

She looked up and when she spotted Keith, Romelle grinned. “Ah you’re here, c’mon I made some tea!”

 

_Tea…? My therapist made me tea?_ He thought. Keith followed her into her office and instantly he was hit with the smell of raspberries and lemon. Usually, Keith wasn’t big on tea but the one Romelle prepared smelled incredible. She poured steaming water into two little white porcelain cups with doodles of pink flowers on the front. “How have you been Keith?”

 

She handed him a cup and stood in front of him. “I’m fine.”

 

Romelle smiled at him. “You said that last time as well, but you weren’t fine then. How are you really?”

 

He sighed and a small grin formed on his lips. “A lot better actually…”

 

“That’s wonderful! Take a seat wherever you want, I’ll open a pack of cookies.”

 

Keith took his usual spot on the couch and watched as Romelle tore open a box of Oreo’s. He came to realize after having two one on one sessions with her, she liked taking a more comfortable approach with therapy unlike his last psychologist. She neatly placed the cookies on a small heart shaped plate and placed them on the coffee table in front of Keith. He eagerly took one of the cookies and bit into it savouring the taste of chocolate.

 

“Last time we saw each other, I believe you were having some friend troubles. Is that still happening?” She asked.

 

He took a sip at his warm fruity tea and answered. “Everything’s sorted out now. Things did get worse before they got better, but in the end we made up.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that. Having friendships at your age isn’t easy because you’re at such a sensitive part of your life. More times than not, arguments happen between the best of friends, it’s only natural.”

 

She followed up by asking. “I can’t help but wonder if you and this boy are together?”

 

Keith froze and felt his cheeks prickle with heat. Romelle smiled and clapped her hands together excitingly. “That’s wonderful!”

 

They both continue talking for a bit about Lance, their relationship, and the argument they had the week prior. Keith explained how he felt the weekend after the party and he saw Romelle’s eyebrows nit together. “I can’t help but worry about the behaviour you showed after the argument you had with Lance. It isn’t healthy to fall apart like that and hide yourself away from the world.”

 

“Has this happened before?” She asked.

 

He nodded and she started writing something down on her clipboard. “We’ll work on finding a healthier way for you to deal with your emotions. Did you do anything to get yourself out of your depression?”

 

“I took a walk like you said to do when my anxiety gets high. It helped a little bit, but it didn’t fix the problem.” He said.

 

She nodded. “Taking walks isn’t for fixing the issues that you’re having Keith, they are there to relieve the stress until you have time to talk to me about it. Next time you have an episode like you did over the weekend, even if you are just feeling it coming on, call me and we talk it through. Have you had anyone to talk to about your anxieties or trauma involving your Father?”

 

“Lance… We sometimes talk about it.” He mumbled.

 

Romelle smiled. “It’s good to have friends to talk to about things you’re struggling with. However, you should learn how to handle your depressive thoughts on your own. I’m not saying to never go to Lance about anything, but if you’re going to him about everything I can’t help but worry about the potential stress he might be having about your situation.”

 

“I didn’t know he might feel anxious about my problems…” Keith pondered. Now that he thought about it, he really did go to Lance about everything.

 

“It’s only natural that you would go to him about these things, but maybe try dealing with the smaller problems on your own as practice. So in the future, you can handle these things on your own. However again, don’t think you can’t rely on your friends from time to time.” She assured him.

 

Keith placed his cup on the coffee table. “So other than taking walks, how else can I deal with my anxiety and depression in a healthier way?”

 

“Writing is a good start… Letters, stories whatever you think will help. You say you’re an artist, yes? You can draw to relieve some stress, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you already do that.” She grinned at him knowingly.

 

Keith asked. “Who would I write the letter too?”

 

“Anyone you want. Your Mom, friends, Lance, even to your Father if you need to. You don’t have to send them, they’re more for you.”

 

She continued by saying. “Talking about your Father, have you seen him recently?”

 

Keith froze and looked down at his lap. He knew he’d have to talk about it eventually. “I saw him this weekend at my house. I got home late after the party and he was on the couch with my Mom. I think they’re getting close again…”

 

“And you don’t like that.” She assumed.

 

Keith nodded and she continues. “I can imagine why… It must be confusing to see your parents acting that way again. Is there any particular reason why you don’t like it?”

 

“I don’t want things to go back to how they used to be.”

 

Romelle nodded knowingly. “Back when they were fighting a lot?”

 

Keith felt his heart sting and his eyes began to water up. He blinked the tears away before any let loose, however he felt a small box of tissues placed in his lap by Romelle before he could worry about not letting her see his emotions. Romelle then said something that shocked Keith. “That was before your Dad was sober, correct?”

 

“Um yes?”

 

“You need to understand Keith, that your Father isn’t the same man as he is when he’s intoxicated. Do you remember how your Dad was before he started drinking?” She asked.

 

“Yeah I do…” He said remembering the better times.

 

She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Alcohol changes you into the worst version of yourself possible, and I know it must’ve been terrible to see one of your parents act like that. I can only assume how hard it is to see your parents become close again, but maybe now that he’s sober… Things will be like they were when you were really little, before things became complicated.”

 

“I know that… I try and hope that maybe things can change, but I can’t help but not trust that he won’t go back to being a monster.” Keith felt a tear fall down his cheek.

 

“Of course, and you shouldn’t. It’s best to always keep your eyes open for signs that he might relapse, it’s like that with addicts. However, that shouldn’t stop you from being in his life and supporting whatever budding relationship your parents might be forming. Because, you never know, he might have changed for good.” She said sympathetically.

 

He pulled a tissue out of the box in his lap and wiped his face shamefully. “I can’t trust him, not since…”

 

Keith felt his throat clog up and he looked at Romelle. Her eyes were urging him to continue what he was saying. He knew the time would come to have to talk about this eventually and for some reason Keith felt the need to. He had to talk about what happened so he can move on and get better, for himself and the people he cares about.

 

“One night, my parents had a really bad argument. My Mom was threatening to kick him out of the house if he didn’t get sober… I remember him coming into my room after she went to bed. He told me we needed to take a drive, if I had understood that he was drunk I wouldn’t have gone… However, I was little at the time, so I went.”

 

His voice was shaking as he continued his story. “I remember it was snowing really hard that night. He kept going on and on about how horrible my Mom was, and how the two of us should just move away together. I didn’t understand any of it, but because he was my Dad and I looked up to him so much…. I agreed.”

 

“He told me we were going to stay at his friends house for a bit until he can find a place for us to stay. I kept asking him why we had to leave Mom and all he would respond with is ‘ _She’s a liar’._ I think he was talking about when she accused him of being a drunk.” Keith felt his eyes puff up.

 

“He started going really fast all of the sudden, and….” He stopped suddenly recalling the terrible memory.

 

“And?” She urged him.

 

He shook himself and took a deep breath finally saying the words for the first time in a long time. “A car appeared out of nowhere and we hit right into it…”

 

She leaned forward and carefully asked. “What happened after that Keith?”

 

“I think I passed out… I woke up a few minutes later though. My head hurt and my vision was blurry. I remember touching my forehead and when I pulled back my hands were pull of blood. I looked towards my Dad to make sure he was okay and… He was leaning over the steering wheel, his eyes were closed and blood was coming out of his mouth. He looked dead. I heard screaming. I didn’t realize it was me until the police pulled me out of the car…”

 

Keith felt his body begin to shake and he knew he was completely sobbing in front of Romelle. However, the way she was looking at him didn’t fill him with embarrassment. She didn’t seem to look like she pitying him at all. “That’s sounds very traumatic for you… What happened after that?”

 

“They brought me to the hospital to get me checked out… I heard some of the nurses talking about someone being killed in the accident and I was certain it was my Dad. I kept screaming at them to tell me where my Dad was but they wouldn’t tell me. It wasn’t until the next day that I realized another kid around the same age as I was, was killed in the other car.” He almost whispered.

 

Romelle smiled at him. “Thank you for telling me that story, that was very brave of you. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you to talk about Keith.”

 

“I want to ask you a very important question… Do you want to forgive your Father?” She asks him.

 

Keith thought about it for a bit before answering her question. He wiped the tears off his face and said. “I think I need to for myself…”

 

 

Wednesday Night

 

 

Turns out, talking about your traumatic past makes you feel like complete shit. Keith imagined that when he finally told someone the full story of what happened, he might feel a weight lifted off his shoulders but that wasn’t the case at all. Romelle did warn him that he might feel drained after their session, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. Even if he did feel like death itself, he still was grateful that he finally felt brave enough to talk about it, even if it was difficult for him to do. He snuggled his face deeper into his pillow and pulled his phone off his desk to see if he received any messages.

 

Seems like he got three texts from Lance.

 

 

(3:35) _Good Luck with today’s session Red!_

 

(4:50) _Allura is forcing me to go shopping with her *insert sad face*_

 

(5:13) _Holy fucking shit we just saw Lotor_

 

(7:30) **That’s Allura’s ex right?**

 

(7:32) _Keith!!_

 

(7:33) _How did it go?_

 

 

He remembered Romelle’s words about learning how to deal with his stress on his own without relying on Lance for comfort and decided he might as well start now. Keith realized how much weight he must have been putting on the boys shoulders these last few months, and given how caring Lance is, it must have been a lot for him (no matter how much he denies it).

 

 

(7:34) **It went perfectly fine, we got some really good work done**

 

(7:35) _That’s great!_

 

(7:36) **Now tell me what happened with Lotor already!**

 

(7:37) _Oh yeah!_

 

(7:39) _We were in the food court talking shit about our biology teacher when all of a sudden my eye catches a flash of silver. I start freaking out because that’s the douche who cheated on my best friend and I didn’t want him to notice us too. He would’ve totally come up to us and I would have rather died than have that happen._

 

(7:40) **What happened?**

 

(7:41) _He noticed us_

 

(7:42) **Why am I not surprised?**

 

(7:43) _Right? I am not the master of luck._

 

(7:45) **Did he come up to you guys?**

 

(7:46) _No actually, Allura went to him._

 

(7:47) **But… He cheated on her.**

 

(7:48) _I know! She’s trying this whole new approach on being ‘just friends’_

 

(7:49) **That never works**

 

(7:50) _I am very much aware_

 

(7:51) _They started talking, and keep in mind I’m losing my shit. I even tried lip reading their conversation, but I couldn’t make out anything that made sense. She came back a few minutes later telling me to go home because she was gonna spend some time with Lotor._

 

(7:52) **No way**

 

(7:53) _Yes way! I’m now freaking out because for all I know she could be hooking up with that dick-hole again_

 

(7:54) **It’s really not my business, but have you told Hunk and Pidge?**

 

(7:56) _‘Course, they’re losing their minds_

 

(7:57) **Guess you’ll just have to wait till tomorrow to know what happened**

 

(7:58) _No way I’m getting any sleep tonight_

 

(7:59) **All I ask is that you don’t bother me all night with your shit**

 

(8:00) _Aww no fun!_

 

(8:01) **Unless you’re dying Lance, I don’t want to hear from you**

 

(8:02) _Fine, fine get your sleep Prince Charming_

 

(8:03) **Never call me that again**

 

 

Thursday Afternoon

 

 

(1:03) **Is it okay if Shiro and Adam come to the game tomorrow?**

 

(1:04) _Of course why wouldn’t it be?_

 

(1:05) **You and Adam haven’t exactly been seeing eye to eye lately**

 

(1:06) _I’ll make him love me in no time_

 

(1:07) **Are you sure about that?**

 

(1:08) _He probably won’t love me, but he’ll at least tolerate me once I’m done working my magic_

 

(1:09) **And what magic is that?**

 

(1:11) _Oh you’ll see!_

 

(1:12) **You don’t even know do you?**

 

(1:13) _Hush yes I do_

 

(1:14) **Very convincing**

 

(1:15) **By the way, is there gonna be an after party? I already promised Adam there will be and I’m not looking forward to giving him any bad news.**

 

(1:16) _The captain is having one at his place. I’m sure I can sneak you guys in._

 

(1:17) _How is Adam doing with the fact that we’re together now?_

 

(1:18) _He does know right?_

 

(1:19) **Yeah I told him yesterday. I don’t think he’s thrilled with the idea, but he’s gradually calming down**

 

(1:20) _And Shiro?_

 

(1:21) **Super supportive as always**

 

(1:22) _Glad to hear it! I don’t know what I would do if I got on his bad side…_

 

(1:23) **There’s only one thing to do**

 

(1:24) _What?_

 

(1:25) **Change your name and move to Brazil**

 

(1:27) _Would I have to get plastic surgery to get rid of my striking easily identifying features?_

 

(1:28) **I’m afraid so**

 

 

Thursday Night

 

 

Being home alone isn’t what it’s all cracked up to be. As someone who is greeted by an empty house most nights of the week, Keith can confirm it’s not as great as everyone says it is. Sure, Keith gets to do basically anything he wants and more but the silence of the home tended to get lonely very fast. He used to drown the silence out with loud rock music or conspiracy shows, but now that he has Lance it isn’t so necessary anymore.

 

Keith laid on his stomach with his laptop open in front of him and of course Lance’s smiling face was plastered over the screen. Because the two didn’t find much time to hang out at school due to final exams, they both decided to Skype each other. His laptop was a crappy 3rd generation macbook that used to be his Mothers. It had a cracked screen and every time Keith opened it, it made a loud creaking noise that hurt his ears.

 

“I missed you today.” Lance pouted.

 

Keith fiddled with his charger cord. “Me too Blue, but you needed to prepare for tomorrows game.”

 

“We still could’ve hung out after my practice was over.”

 

“No we couldn’t, you need to get as much rest as possible.” Keith reminded.

 

Lance groans and says. “I wish I was with you right now and not talking to you through a computer screen. We know each other in real life now, we shouldn’t have to rely on technology to speak anymore.”

 

“Quit complaining, we can hang out tomorrow after you win.” Keith tells him.

 

Lance smiles at him suddenly. “You think we’ll win?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Keith follows up by asking. “How was Ryan during practice?”

 

“The idiot basically told the team about us after he found out apparently.” Lance scoffs.

 

Keith feels his stomach drop. “What?!”

 

“Don’t freak out too much Keith, half the team doesn’t even care that I’m with you, some even told me that they’re supportive.” He tries to reassure him but failed miserably.

 

“And the other half?”

 

Lance face tightens. “Aren’t so okay with it…”

 

“I’m so sorry Lance.” Keith apologizes. He can’t begin to imagine what it must be like to be outed like that, especially when you’re so deep into the closet like Lance is.

 

“It’s fine Keith, there’s nothing they can do that’ll make me stop caring about you.” Lance smiles fondly at him.

 

Lance then scoffs suddenly breaking the sweet mood and says. “I can’t believe I ever had feelings for Dobson.”

 

_Huh?_ Keith thought. Lance used to have feelings for Ryan? They’ve both known each other for nearly five months, he’d think he would have heard about that by now. Lance used to be very vocal about the people he used to crush on before he realized he liked Keith. Was it because Ryan was a boy and Lance was embarrassed to talk about his guy crushes? _No, he was always open with me about being bisexual…_ Keith pondered. The small insecure part of his brain worried that maybe those feelings were still present for Lance, but given his response after what Dobson had said to Keith made it obvious that those feelings had faded.

 

“It was when he first joined the team at the beginning of the year, I thought he was cute but it was nothing serious.” Lance cleared up after seeing Keith’s worried expression.

 

Keith huffed. “Good…”

 

“Are you jealous Keith Kogane?” Lance smirked at him.

 

He glared at Lance trying to ignore the heat across his cheeks. “Not at all, why would I be?”

 

“Hmm then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I flirted with some of the cheerleader during the game.” Lance teased.

 

Keith’s eyes widened and Lance chuckled. “I would never do that Red, it is cute seeing you get all jealous though.”

 

“Shut it Mcclain.”

 

 

Friday Morning

 

 

(10:15) _Okay, everyone here?_

 

(10:16) **_‘Course_**

 

(10:17) **I’m here!**

 

(10:17) **_Yes, even though I’m trying very hard to focus in class Pidge_**

 

(10:18) Keith and I are here as well. Also I can’t help but agree with Allura.

 

(10:18) **Uh hi**

 

(10:19) _Hey Babe_

 

(10:20) **_Please not here_**

 

(10:21) _Yeah I agree with Adam, I got my fill of gross Klance moments for a while_

 

(10:22) **Uh what’s Klance?**

 

(10:23) **_Keith + Lance = Klance_**

 

(10:24) _Don’t listen to their nonsense Red, they’re lunatics_

 

(10:25) **_You know you love it Lance_**

 

(10:26) **_Okay before I make myself sick, why are we all here?_**

 

(10:27) _It’s about the game this afternoon_

 

(10:28) **What about it?**

 

(10:29) _I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page_

 

(10:30) _We’re all sitting together right?_

 

(10:31) _Well except Lance who’ll be flailing around on the field_

 

(10:32) **_Lol_**

 

(10:33) _I don’t flail, I compete and win!_

 

(10:34) _Says the guy who lost last years game_

 

(10:35) _Hey!_

 

(10:36) **Don’t listen to them Blue**

 

(10:37) Okay first of all, should we know of anyone else who might be joining us?

 

(10:38) **Are any of your family coming to watch Lance?**

 

(10:39) **_Oh yes! Should we invite them to sit with us? I haven’t spoken to Veronica or Bella in a while._**

 

(10:40) _Unfortunately, my family have been to a thousand of my games and they don’t seem keen on coming to the one thousand and first game. Also, both my parents are busy and the siblings are at school._

 

(10:41) **_Damn_**

 

(10:42) Okay, anyone else have someone they’d like to invite?

 

(10:43) **_Well… I’d like to ask you all if it would be okay if Lotor joined us_**

 

(10:44) _Oh hell no_

 

(10:45) **_Lance you’ll be playing so you have no voice in this matter_**

 

(10:46) _Can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I agree with Lance_

 

(10:47) _You haven’t even told us what happened on Wednesday!_

 

(10:48) **_I have, Lotor and I walked around the mall and talked. That’s all!_**

 

(10:49) _Lies_

 

(10:50) **_Okay as much as I love being utterly confused, can we all make a vote on whether or not this Lotor guy should join the group?_**

 

(10:51) **_Say yes if you think he should and no if you don’t want him to join._**

 

(10:52) **_Yes_**

 

(10:53) _Hell no_

 

(10:54) _I don’t like trash, so no_

 

(10:55) **_Okay that was rude!_**

 

(10:56) I’d like to support Allura’s decision and give this Lotor guy a chance so I vote yes

 

(10:57) **_Thank you Shiro_**

 

(10:58) **_I’ll say yes too_**

 

(10:59) _Aw Adam why?_

 

(11:00) **_Because I want to see Lance uncomfortable_**

 

(11:01) _HA_

 

(11:02) _I’m gonna ignore I read that… Keith?_

 

(11:03) **I don’t really want to get involved…**

 

(11:04) _It’s okay, there’s no right answer_

 

(11:05) _Except there totally is_

 

(11:06) _Shut up Pidge_

 

(11:07) **From what I heard about Lotor… I don’t really want him there, so no. I’m sorry Allura.**

 

(11:08) **_It’s okay Keith_**

 

(11:09) _Seems like Hunk is the tie breaking vote_

 

(11:10) **Uhhh**

 

(11:11) _Buddy, you know what you want to choose_

 

(11:12) _Yeah Hunk, don’t worry about anyone else. Do what your heart tells you._

 

(11:13) **_Both of you shut up_**

 

(11:14) **_Seriously Hunk, say what you think is right. But, if you say yes to Lotor, I’ll let you cook in my new renovated kitchen._**

 

(11:15) _Unfair!_

 

(11:16) _No bribes!_

 

(11:17) **_It wasn’t a bribe, just a kind offer!_**

 

(11:18) **You are all unbelievable**

 

(11:19) **I’m sorry guys… Lotor can join us**

 

(11:20) _Oh c’mon!_

 

(11:21) _Hunk man why?!_

 

(11:22) **I wanted to respect Allura’s choices**

 

(11:23) _And play in a new fancy kitchen_

 

(11:24) **_Wonderful! I’ll let Lotor know_**

 

(11:26) _Great job Hunk_

 

(11:27) _Yeah thanks a lot_

 

(11:28) Hey guys, stop being mean. He did what he thought was right, so you have no right to judge him since you both did the same thing.

 

(11:29) _…._

 

(11:30) _…._

 

(11:31) **Can’t deny the wisdom of Father Shirogane**

 

(11:32) **_Lotor agreed to join us_**

 

(11:33) _Shit_

 

(11:34) _Fuck me_

 

(11:35) **_Don’t worry Keith’s got that covered_**

 

(11:36) _EXCUSE ME?!_

 

(11:37) **Adam what the hell!**

 

(11:38) **_Oh this will be fun_**

 

 

Friday Afternoon

 

 

The day has finally come when Lance will make a name for himself. The garrison baseball team has never been taken very seriously over the span of the last ten years. It was only this past three years that they’ve been given a good name, and in those past three years, Lance worked to become a great pitcher for the team. He knew the school’s victory rode on his shoulders. You would think it would cause stress, but for Lance it only made him feel more determined to win.

 

He stretched out his arms and looked across the field towards his competitors. There was no denying that they looked hardcore, but Lance was better, he had to be better. He wasn’t going to let a few strong looking players scare him off the field. Lance glanced up at the bleachers and spotted Keith. The boy was engaged in a conversation with Pidge and Adam, and Lance couldn’t help but note the heavy look of irritation on Keith’s face. _Those two must be giving him hell,_ he thought. Lance cringed when he caught sight of Lotor chatting with Allura, he wasn’t looking forward to be around him after the game. Lance was positive Allura will convince the boy to stick around for the after party as some sort of kind gesture. That, or she wanted to rekindle old romance, you never really know with Allura.

 

The coaches from both the teams were engaged in a heated conversation. Knowing his coach, he’s probably threatening the other mans well being. Lance checked his shoelaces to make sure they were both tightly nit before the game. He still can’t live down his first baseball competition in the third grade when he tripped over his loose laces landing him a broken nose and split lip as a reminder.

 

Just as Lance was about to stretch out his fingers, Ryan Dobson called his name from across the field. “Oi Mcclain!”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and looked to his left seeing Ryan jogging towards him. “What do you want Dobson?”

 

“Just wanted to check in on you before the game that’s all!” He stopped next to him clapping his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

Lance shoved his hand away. “I’m fine, you can go now.”

 

Ryan looked up at the bleachers suddenly as if he didn’t even hear Lance’s words. _He’s probably searching for his fangirls,_ he thought to himself. When Dobson wouldn’t leave Lance decided to find somewhere else to work his muscles, even if the spot they were standing was his lucky place to stretch before big games. He’ll take the chance of bad luck if it means being away from unwanted company.

 

Before he could leave however, Ryan spoke up. “Is Katherine in the bleachers?”

 

“Dude I don’t even know who that is.” Lance huffed and began to walk away but he felt a strong grip on his forearm pulling face to face with Dobson.

 

He laughed in Lance’s face. “How do you not know your own girlfriends name? I’m talking about Kogane.”

 

Lance felt his stomach drop hearing Keith’s last name. Suddenly, any logic that was left residing in his body faded away and heated anger was replaced. He ripped his arm out of Ryan’s grip and glared at the boys smirking face. “Shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you. _Keith_ is my boyfriend, and if you keep calling him otherwise you’ll seriously regret it Dobson.”

 

Lance swiftly turned around and stormed off leaving Ryan in his dust. He thought he had gotten the last word in, but it seemed the universe didn’t have his back today. He heard Ryan calling behind him in a taunting sneering voice. “If Kogane really is a boy now, does that make you a queer Mcclain?”

 

He stopped in his tracks and stomped back towards Ryan coming nose to nose with the redheaded boy. “What the hell did you say?”

 

Ryan grinned clearly taking pleasure in making Lance angry. “I said, if Kogane really is a boy now, does that make you a fag? Or, do you just like crossdressers?”

 

Lance completely lost it and swung a punch at the boys pointy face. Ryan stumbled back holding his lip in shock, but shook himself out of it and jumped at Lance. Before he could hurt him though, Lance pushed him onto the ground and climbed onto him landing hit after hit. He didn’t remember ever feeling this angry in his life, everything seemed to feel numb. He didn’t feel the pain his fists must be feeling nor did he hear the screams of his teammates around him. Everything was blank, until he heard a piercing scream from the bleachers.

 

_Keith…_ Lance looked up to catch a glance of the faces of his worried friends, but mostly Keith’s anxious stance. Shiro was holding his right arm back stopping him from running out into the field, and Lance could clearly see tears in Keith’s eyes. _Don’t cry Red…_ Was the last thought he had before his world literally turned upside down. Lance was flipped onto his back and he felt Ryan straddle his chest. Before he could stop him, he landed a hard hit to Lance’s cheek, then his chin, and then his nose. He could feel the warm blood pouring from his face and he heard the cracking of his nose under Ryan’s fist. The only thing he could feel was burning anger for the man on top of him. Lance also couldn’t erase his thoughts from Keith’s worried face and glassy eyes.

 

He saw Ryan getting torn off of him by their coach and thrown onto the ground opposite of Lance. He finally began feeling the pain on his face and hands after having Ryan finally off of him. Lance sat up and saw both teams surrounding them standing there quietly, even the bleachers were filled with silent stares. Suddenly, he was ripped from the ground by his arm by his coach and he noticed Ryan was as well.

 

“Both of you get your asses to the office! I’ll have your replacements play the game in your place.” Their coach screamed.

 

They both started arguing but stopped when they saw the coach give them a death stare. They were pushed towards the gate of the fence and watched the angry glares of their teammates. Without Lance as their pitcher and Ryan as their fastest runner, they’ve basically forfeited the game. Lance looked up at the bleachers one last time and saw Keith struggling to get out of Shiro’s grip in order to run to check on Lance. He knew in that moment that he really messed up this time.

 

He felt his heart ache at the sight of Keith and quickly looked away knowing that he disappointed the person he cared about most in this world once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the chapter, upcoming chapters or you just need someone to chat with, you can message me on my tumblr @nishimiyax. I'm always free to talk!


End file.
